


The worst parents on the world.

by Betsunichan



Series: Madatobi family [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Akatsuki - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But they will have an order soon, Chapter In disorder, Crossdressing, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Good Uchiha Obito, Is science, Konoha Village, M/M, MadaTobi - Freeform, Madatobi family, Mom tobirama, Nawaki/Obito one sided, OP obito, Obito centered, Obito’s little harem, Uchiha-Senju obito, izuna and itama are alive, kakashis little harem, not mpreg, obito centric, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 09:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 119,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12362571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betsunichan/pseuds/Betsunichan
Summary: Madara and Tobirama are the most powerful Shinobis and the worst parents a kid can have, unless you are Uchiha-Senju Obito.The first chapter was corrected, I hope is easier to read, and the the chapters are now in chronological order.





	1. What the fuck sensei!!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Everything I ever lost (now has been returned)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11588244) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 
  * Inspired by [Everything I ever lost (now has been returned)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11588244) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



> First of all this work is inspired in this fic of @blackkat https://archiveofourown.org/works/11588244
> 
>  
> 
> Notes: In this AU Tobirama is eight years younger that Madara and Hashirama, so instead of be the second son he is the third because he is younger that Itama.
> 
>  
> 
> This is a Izuna and itama are alive AU (because I thought that if he was older he maybe would have survived), but Izuna and Tobirama were still rivals despise the age difference. So, Tobirama was pretty young when Konoha was founded, maybe 20 years old, and he has his students around the 23 years. His students were: Hiruzen, Kohaku, Kagami and Homura.
> 
>  
> 
> The character age is complicated… but suppose Madara and Hashirama should be around 45 old; Izumi and Itama are 42 or 41 years old; Tobirama is 37 years old and Kagami is 23 years old.

Kagami was walking between the sands of the land of wind searching for his sensei. It has passed almost ten years since Tobirama left the village; eight years since the last time he was seen and six years since they had any kind of information about their whereabouts.

 

They would have thought he was dead if it was not because his family receives a letter almost every month. Others, like the Uchiha's Clan head or some of his former students, have received a letter once in a while.

 

In his letters, he always informed them about: his experiment´s progress (always giving a percentage but never giving away any detail about them); every piece of useful information or an interesting knowledge he had gained in his travels and a brief description of his health. He always was asking them about: how were they doing? The village status or if they have archived something. All his letters ended with the assurance that he would come back once he has made enough progress on his most important experiment.

 

Even though they have never lost contact with him, they did not know where he was. He has the bad habit of never revealing his location, neither where he was planning to travel next time or who he was with.

 

They didn't know where he was until last month when Lord Izuna received a letter from him. In his letter, Tobirama asked to meet him in the desert of the death, a place near the border of the land of wind and river, and bring with him a variety Uchiha´s related objects. In exchange, he would give information about Madara´s location. He also requested to maintain their encounter as a secret, especially from his family. He wasn´t sure how they would react to his latest experiment,  which was still in an early stage, and he wasn´t in the mood to deal with them.

 

The letter was strange and illogical. Why Tobirama wanted Uchiha´s cloth and toys? Why did he want to meet with Lord Izuna in secret in the middle of the desert? Why didn´t they meet in a land of fire? But most important, if he was truly Tobirama and he has any information related Madara´s location, then why he hasn´t given it to his oldest brother. After all, the Hokage and Madara´s friendship had led to Konohagakure´s foundation. 

 

All these oddities had made Izuna suspicious of the letter truthfulness, so he commanded Kagami to go to investigate. Because it was a secret mission, from the clan and the Hokage himself, Kagami went alone while pretending he was going to deliver something to a friend of his who lived out of the village.

 

It was a risky mission but Kagami is a powerful Genjutsu user, so he was confident that he would be able to escape if it was indeed a trap.

 

Kagami carried his backpack full of storage scrolls. He not only brought with him the Uchiha stuff Tobirama had requested but also other little things he has shown interest or desired in his letters. If he was going to encounter with his sensei after so long he wanted to please him.

 

 

 

 

 

======

 

“I wasn't expecting this… “ Kagami confessed when he found a woods, a fucking fire nation wood, behind some rock in the middle of the desert. Sure, there are Oasis in middle of the desert and in them are plants (his sensei had mentioned them in his letters); but he wasn't sure that beech tree or sycamore should be growing in them. They were exotic plants in the land of wind, but common ones back in the land of fire. He was sure his sensei was behind of this! Was his sensei’s secret experiment to create a wood in the middle of the desert? If it was, it would explain why he always told him that he deeply regretted he didn´t take some seeds of natives plant of their country with him.

 

After he entered the strange wood he discovered that it was too silent to be good. Once in a while, he would see a little lizard running away from him or a hawk flying over his head, but still, the woods were lacking life. There wasn't deer, birds, rabbits or any kind of rodent common in this kind of woods. It was unnerving.

 

Kagami stopped on his way to the reunion point when he saw a silhouette running to his left. It was around eighty centimeters tall, slim and too slow to be any kind of animal, but fast enough to escape his eyes. It was also quiet enough to not be heard when it was approaching to him.

 

Kagami activated his sharingan and quickly registered the entire place, there were two chakra signals around him: one was far away from them to his left, while a little one was behind a sycamore at his left, shivering. Both of them had water nature in them, so it was easy to suppose that they were related. Apparently, the little one was here before his arrival, so he has walked into the child by accident and they were only hiding from him.

 

 

 

It was good to know that he wasn´t prowler by an enemy.

 

Kagami walked towards the child, he didn´t want to scare him further but to have a guide in this place would help him to find his sensei faster. “Oh, hello” he greeted the little boy hidden behind a tree. “Don't be scared, I'm not a bad guy, I'm only a walker”.

 

“People don't walk here” a little head came out behind the trunk with a snort. “This is the desert of the death, dumb”.

 

Kagami snickered; the boy was cute but dumb if it was so easily lured out of his hideout. “Yeah, but we are not anymore in the desert but in a wood, you know” He countered but the boy kept looking at him like he was an idiot. “Anyway, I'm here looking for somebody”.

 

“There's not any somebody here” he quickly answered hiding again behind the sycamore. “So go away…”

 

“Oh! Come on, little one, help me! The faster I found him the faster I will go away!”

 

“I'm not little” The kid came out of his hideout. “I'm the terrible master of this wood”, the boy swung his wooden sword over his head while snarling like a cute and little inuzuka. “I will not let you take any one of my citizens”.

 

Kagami was fighting to not smile like a complete pervert. This kid was adorable and he, in some moment of his life, has become a softy with cute little boys.

 

 

 

Kagami inspected the boy. He was around five years old, he had big bright black eyes and a round face. If Kagami didn't know better, he would have thought that the boy was an Uchiha. But he was too tall to be one,  his hair lacked the blueish tint that all the Uchiha have (instead his hair was a dark brown) and his face wasn't girly enough. If the Uzumaki were famous for his large reserves of Chakra and the Senju for looking younger than they really are, then the Uchiha was well known for their children which looked like girls when they are this young. But over everything, an Uchiha no matter his age would never wear orange. It wasn't in his genes to wear anything that bright. Of course, the boy was cute with his tiny light blue kimono and his orange belt.

 

Also, no Uchiha would never wear orange goggles over his eyes! The problem wasn´t only the color, but an Uchiha doesn't cover his eyes with glasses or anything alike until it is strictly necessary. Of course, they protected their eyes as their most precious possessions, but they just don't cover his eyes.

 

“I will not take him away, I only want to meet him”. He answered kneeling in front of the child.

 

“Why?” the boy quickly answered still frowning.

 

“Because I want to talk to him and I brought some present for him” he took a scroll from his backpack and showed to him. Now that Kagami was thinking about it, maybe Tobirama wanted the kid´s things for this boy.

 

“Why?” the kid squinted and snorted angrily. Something in his words should have annoyed him.

 

“Because I love him and miss him” he answered sheepishly expecting he wasn't trapped in an infinite loop of ‘why’s. The boy looked at him shocked and his face was paler.

 

“No, you shall not” the boy answered, his face red and he was swinging his sword. “You are not allowed, go away!”.

 

“Hey, hey! Calm down, I'm not going to do anything bad… Believe me”. The Uchiha said confused, he didn't know what he had said that made the boy mad. Then he opted for a change of topic maybe it would cool down the things between them. “What is your name?“ he gave him the brightest of his smiles.

 

The boy stopped his tantrum and took two steps back warily. He looked at him with a frown on his cute face and his wooden sword aiming at him. “Mom told me to never say my name to strangers, how I know you are not an enemy?” the boy answered. “If you told me your name, then maybe, I will tell you mine”.

 

 

 

“Fair enough” he laughed and nodded with a smile on his lips. He corrected his sooner assumption, the boy was cute but intelligent for his age. He had revealed himself easily at a stranger but it was because he recognized it was useless to keep hiding from him.

 

Now, he noticed that the kid has some of his sensei´s gestures: like shout a lot or call people fools (or dumb in this case) when they thought people were saying something idiotic. So surely his former sensei was teaching the boy. He put a hand over his chest, showing himself solemnly to play along with the boy imagination: “My name is Kagami...”

 

Before he could finish saying his name a bindweed wrapped his whole body, leaving little to no place to move. Soon, a kunai was dangerously near his throat and a male hand was in his hair, pulling his head backward.

 

“What do we have here?” A strangely familiar voice said in his ear, he has heard that voice before but he could not recall his owner. Fuck! It should be the chakra he saw, he didn't know another Senju with mokuton was out there with his sensei. Anyway, it wasn't the moment for guess who was the man; he sounded utterly pissed and could kill him if he does the wrong move. “How the fuck you found this place?”

 

Before Kagami could answer, the little boy interrupted, gaining the two grown men attention.

 

“Honorable Father. Did I did well?”. The boy yelled over enthusiasticly, jumping in his place looking eagerly at them. The man behind Kagami grunted displeased.

 

“What a way to ruin the mood… “ the man whispered to himself knowing that the boy would not hear him. “You did well, my boy”, the man shifted behind him and Kagami could see the broad smile on his lips, but the remaining of his face was hidden behind his dark locks. “But you should know, my boy, that you must behave yourself until the end of a mission” he scolded sweetly.

 

 

 

“Oh! Sorry!” The boy lowered his face meekly and pet his own head, recognizing that his father could not do it at the moment.

 

Shit! He was super adorable, and he hates it when people used their own children as a decoy. If only he could break free he would stab the mother fucker in the gut.

 

Kagami went back to reality when a sharp kunai was pressed against his neck. “How the fuck did you find this place?, talk now or… “

 

“Madara! Stop! He is an Uchiha!” a strong male voice commanded behind of them. The man (Madara? As Uchiha Madara?) snorted behind him and took the Kunai away from his neck, but he didn't release him.

 

“Yes, I know sweetheart!, that's why I'm doing it”. Madara answered exasperated playing with the kunai in his hand.

 

“Don't call me that!” the other man replied. Now that he thought about it, he sounded a lot like his sensei.

 

“Mom!” the boy cried, passing him. “I caught an intruder all by myself! Congratulate me!”.

 

“Obito, this is not the best time for that…” the other man replied sounding exhausted. He heard the shift of clothes and knew the unknown man had lifted the boy.

 

OK, no… the voice was familiar and sounds a lot as sensei, but he would never let one of his students to call him "mom". Never! Kagami has made that mistake one and his entire team is still making fun of him. He remembers that his sensei was displeased, and after that, he was colder and more strict with them. Lord Itama confessed to him that after the incident Tobirama was worried that he was pampering too much his students so he became more strict with them.

 

“He should know that his acts aren't going to have an immediate gratification”. Madara grunted.

 

“It doesn't my fault! You are the one who is always obeying every each of his whims”.

 

“I'm not! I rewarding him when he does something right, that's different!”

 

“You gave him a cat because he kissed you on the cheek and was adorable“.

 

“He is fucking cute! And no, I gave him the cat because he turned down that fucking stalker of him, hold my hand and kisses me. Besides, that has nothing with his problems! You are the one that is always ruffling his head when he does something barely interesting!”

 

Kagami turned his head back interested, he couldn't imagine the fearsome Uchiha Madara as an overprotective father and a suckered for his adorable son. Neither he could believe that he was gay…

 

“What?, Barely interesting? Do you know how fucking rare the mokuton is? Of how fucking difficult…”

 

When he does, Kagami was speechless. The other man was indeed his former sensei! He was not only holding the happy kid in his arms but also he was being kissed by an older and rough version of Izuna. The most impressive thing was that he looked kind of happy.

 

“What the fuck is happening here? sensei! “

 

The three men turned his face towards him.

 

“Sensei?” Madara asked to Tobirama, squinting his eyes suspiciously. “You have lured him here?” he sounded almost hurt.

 

“Yes, indeed”, Tobirama put the boy down and crossed his arms over his chest, giving a nasty glare to Madara. Kagami couldn´t stop to think how handsome and moody (cute) Tobirama was, just as how he remembered him. He also noted how he hasn't aged a single day after his departure. As always, he was astonished by the Senju´s skill of never age.

 

“Why?” Madara growled at the taller man. The differences in height weren't much but still, the Uchiha needed to lift his face to glare at his sensei eyes.

 

 

 

“It wasn't supposed to be him… “, the albino turned his face toward Kagami and his expresión was blank, then he turned back at the other Uchiha. “I sent a letter asking Izuna to come here, but it looks like he was busy at the moment”.

 

“What would you do that?” the older asked baffled, he wasn't angry anymore but now he was confused.

 

“Well…”, Tobirama lifted a finger at his chin, caressing the red mark in there, a gesture he did when he was nervous. “ I know how much you miss your brother and how stubborn you are. You haven't visited him because he is in Konoha and you promised to yourself that you would never come back there, so… “. Tobirama lowered his eyes and a pink tint colored his cheeks. “I deduced that if I lure him out here you would be pleased”.

 

Kagami has his mouth open, he has never seeing in his entire existence his sensei shy about anything. Of course, he blushes when he was angry, but to do it for embarrassment was something totally different. Kagami was slowly coming back to his hopeless crush to his sensei.

 

It was heartbreaking seeing his sensei heatedly making out with the former clan head. He asked himself if they were always this lovely- lovely or if he was older he would have a chance with his sensei. He glanced towards the kid, Obito was his name, right?

 

“You can't take my mom…” he told him seriously, almost pouting, aiming again the wooden sword at him. This time the fake edge was near his throat, just like Madara did before.

 

“Yeah, I get it”. Kagami closed his eyes and sighed heavily. Of course, that was why the boy didn't want to guide him. He was afraid his ‘mom’ was going to be taken away from.

 

Now he was curious of why his sensei was being called mom. Surely it was because Madara didn't want to be called like that, but still, his sensei was too nice for letting the boy call him like that. It might be because the kid is still young and probably a hardhead almost impossible to convince to drop the nickname.  

 

“Hey Obito, could you ask your parents to release me?” he pleaded with a warm smile.

 

“Sure! Mom! Can I unleash the intruder?”

 

Now that Kagami thought about it, who was the one who bound him with mokuton? His sensei was a Senju but he couldn't use Mokuton, Madara was an Uchiha so…

 

“Yeah, you can!” his sensei answered, walking toward them closely followed by Madara. The last was looking warily at him, but it was the normal paranoia of a Ninja toward a stranger.

 

The words barely came out of his sensei´s lips when the weeds have gotten away from his body. Kagami scanned quickly their surroundings with his Sharingan and then fixed his eyes on the boy. As he thought, the boy has the same wood nature of the Hokage mixed with a water and fire nature. Fuck! The boy was indeed his sensei son.

 

Omake:

 

 

 

“So, Obito” Kagami called the boy while they were walking to his sensei house. “You name is cute, but what it means?”

 

 

 

The boy looked at him and his eyes were shining with excitement. “It means the death of someone”.

 

 

 

“Oh, yeah, is cute… “ Kagami shot a glance towards the boy parents. What fucking kind of name was that? Did they want their son to be a Shinigami?


	2. Obito's chocolates 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter full of fluff. Danzo is in love with Tobirama, Torifu likes to steal food of his old teammates, Kagami and Madara as suckes for Obito.
> 
>  
> 
> The story of Obito's first San Valentin's day in Konoha.
> 
> Sorry, but there isn't any Kakaobi or Obirin in this chapter.

When Obito crossed the gates of Konoha for the first time, it was San valentine day and four days after his birthdays party at his parents house. 

  
  


The people were looking at Obito curiously but no one pay more attention that needed at him. He was only another orphan to them, even if he looked like an Uchiha and was holding an police officer hand, there wasn't anything special in him besides he was wearing orange. It was San valentine day and they had more important things to do that look at a strange boy. 

  
  


Obito wasn't received by his mom as he has expected, his mother told him that they wouldn't be Mother and son while he was inside the village, but Obito needed to see his mom. It was San valentin day and he needed to gave his chocolate to his mom. 

  
  


“Are you hungry?,” Kagami asked and Obito shook his head. He wasn't a normal human being and as such he didn't need to eat as often as others children should. “Well, that's a shame. I was thinking that we should go visit the dango shop, but if you aren't hungry then there isn't reason to…”

  
  


“-Let go to eat!,” Obito yelled. 

  
  


“Yes, let's go,” Kagami smiled and Obito nodded eagerly. 

  
  


They walked towards a barbecue restaurant where a man with a cross mark in his chin and a fat guy were fighting near a long line of people waiting. 

  
  


“Do you want to invite Sensei to diner today? Are you stupid? He surely has better things to do that pass this day with his lamest student that can't even get married!,” Torifu laughed at him and Danzo groaned. 

  
  


“He isn't going to have dinner only with me, but we us, his students,” Danzo said serious. “He is never in Konoha this long and we should have dinner together.”

  
  


“But today is San valentine day! Hiruzen, Kagami, Homura and Koharu are surely going to have a date with their partners, and today is a busy for me. I wouldn't be able to have dinner with you,” Torifu explained. 

  
  


“That's the exact reason it's a good idea. Sensei is older that us but he is single, I'm sure he felt lonely today,” Danzo said sure of himself. 

  
  


“I don't think so!” Kagami yelled and ran towards them, leaving Obito behind. “Sensei us too cool to be alone today. Besides, you only wants to have dinner today because you want a date with him,” Kagami teased, Danzo blushed and snarled, while Torifu rolled his eyes. 

  
  


“Fuck off, Uchiha” Danzo said, pushing away a smirking Kagami. “Don't you have better things to do?”

  
  


“Yes, you have to take me to the dango shop before go with mom!,” Obito said, pulling Kagami arms. The adults lowered their head and looked at an angry Obito. 

  
  


“Who is he?” Torifu asked, pointing at Obito. 

  
  


“Hi, I'm Obito and my name means the death of someone,” they boy said and waved his hand in greeting. Danzo and Torifu arched their eyebrows, that wasn't a common name for a child.

  
  


“He is yours?,” Danzo asked. 

  
  


“I thought you son was younger,” Torifu said, lowering himself to Obito height. “Was his name Shisui?”

  
  


“OH! No, he isn't my son. Shisui is with his mom and he is one years old. Obito is a friend’s son,” Kagami explained. “I'm watching over him today.”

  
  


“Yes, Kagami isn't as cool as father,” Obito smiled. 

  
  


The two men looked curiously at the boy and then at Kagami. It was true, both were Uchiha but Obito didn't looked alike to Kagami. 

  
  


“Shouldn't you be with your family?,” Torifu asked. “I'm here because there are a lot of customer, but you?” Torifu asked curiously. Danzo stared at Obito warely, and Obito looked at him back. Danzo was handsome but he scared Obito a little bit, the boy supposed that maybe Danzo disliked children and anything related to them. 

  
  


“Oh, it was a special request that I couldn't say no,” Kagami said nervous. 

  
  


“Are you telling me that you barely came back for an special mission and instead of rest you are taking care of a child?,” Danzo raised an eyebrow and folded his arms over his chest. Danzo remembered perfectly that sensei told him yesterday that they couldn't go out together because Kagami wasn't in Konoha and it would be unfair of them to have dinner without him. 

  
  


“It's true, you were out of Konoha,” Torifu said. Kagami was an police officer, but he sometimes works in special missions, and when he is in the town he comes every morning to drink coffee at Torifu restaurant, even if coffee isn't in the menu. 

  
  


“Well, you see,” Kagami smiled nervous and caressed his nape. Fuck! The Uchiha hated that Danzo were so intelligent. “Obito parents are…”

  
  


“Death,” Obito answered instead of Kagami and he looked at the other men with wet eyes.“Today is my birthday and Kagami promised me that he would buy me Dangos before go to visit mom's grave.” Torifu furrowed his eyebrows, feeling pity for Obito, while Danzo showed himself visible uncomfortable with the situation. Obito was right, Danzo wasn't a man that likes children. Obito looked back at a surprised Kagami and gave him a demandant stare. “Let's go, I want dangos. Stop slacking off and buy me dangos.” Obito pulled Kagami arms and took them away. 

  
  


“Sorry, I have to go. See you later,” Kagami said while Obito guide him to an unknown location. 

  
  


“Poor little guy, he is so desperate for dangos that he is walking in the wrong direction,” Torifu said. “Should we told him them?,” Torifu looked at Danzo. 

  
  


“Let them be,” Danzo narrowed his eyes. Obito talked of his parents as if they were alive, and when he pressed Kagami, the boy invented that his parents were death. There was something strange about Obito and Danzo needed to know what it was. “Well, i'm going back to work.” Danzo said and walked back at the Hokage tower. 

  
  


“Yeah! Me too,” Torifu said when he noticed the line to his restaurant was longer any minute that passed. 

  
  


==============================

  
  


“Wow, you are really good,” Kagami smiled when Danzo and Torifu stopped looking at them. Kagami loved Obito, his sensei’s son was cute, a little too naive, super dumb in some things and brilliant in others. 

  
  


“Thanks,” Obito stopped and looked at Kagami when they turned the corner and the Chakra signature of the other men were away. Obito wanted to go with his mom but the guy with a “x” on his chin was going in his mom direction. “Where is the Dango shop?,” he asked looking with big and cute eyes at Kagami. 

  
  


Kagami smiled, “Fine, let's go to the dango shop.” He guided Obito to the shop, full of couples, and the boy sat in a corner while Kagami órdenes their Dangos.

  
  


Obito looked around curiously, he wasn't used to visit other villages or towns but he has meet the civilization, and he was surprised by all the people in Konoha. Of course, Sunagakure was big but people don't go out of their houses this early, Amegakure wasn't even half as big as Konoha. 

A lot of people looked at Obito once in a while, some of them were children that passed by in front of the shop. They were curious but didn't talked to Obito, others had chocolates in their hands and one kid, a silver haired one and a mask, has a bag full of chocolates. 

  
  


In a beach behind of him a red haired girl was stuttering something while she gave a chocolate to a nervous blonde man. She looked a bit like Nagato, but she wasn't as shy as his friend. 

  
  


“What do you think about Konoha? Do you like it?” Kagami whispered at Obito's hear, at the time he gave three pink fangos to the boy. 

  
  


“I doesn't know,” Obito confessed. “Why is so many people here with chocolates?”

  
  


“Because is San Valentine day,” Kagami answered. 

  
  


“But why girls gave chocolates to the boys? And why they don't gave back anything back at the girls? Isn't rude?” Obito's big eyes looked at Kagami. 

  
  


“Don't you know what is San valentine’s day?,” Kagami statuettes surprised. He knew that Sensei wasn't a fan of the date, but he never expected he wouldn't teach his son about it. 

  
  


“Yes I know, but is different here,” Obito said. 

  
  


“Oh rigth.” Kagami scratched his neck, of course it would be different. Obito lives in a forest with his parents away of civilization and the only girl he knows is a chick from Amegakure. Now that Kagami think about it. Who gave to who the chocolate today? Did sensei give a chocolate to Madara or Madara give a chocolate to Sensei? Probably both gave chocolate to the other, as Obito said it was rude to give anything back. 

  
  


“Ask me, and I will explain you the differences,” Kagami said while lowering his head. He needed to properly explain it to Obito before he mess up or get in problems. 

  
  


Obito had questions and all of them were answered by a surprised Kagami. The issue wasn't that Obito didn't understand what the date about, but more exactly, Obito didn't understand why it was so different in Konoha. Obito knew what was the date about, apparently it exist in other countries to Kagami surprise, but with little variations. And Obito was sure that Konoha was full of stupid people. 

  
  


In the land of wind San Valentine’s day was easier, if you like someone then give them a chocolate or any present to make them know that you like them. It doesn't matter if they are your parents, your summons, or your friends; if you like them then they deserve a gift. But in Konoha only women gave presents to men, or most exactly chocolates, and men were supposed to going give back a chocolate a month after. Why couldn't they give the chocolate that same day? Father always says that is better to show how much you cared about those you love today and not tomorrow. And, what it was worst, in San valentine’s day chocolates were only for the boy you like and there wasn't any kind of present for your friends. 

  
  


Obito hugged tightly his backpack and looked at Kagami while pouting. “Friends and family are important,” Obito said and Kagami smiled. The older ruffled Obito's head. 

  
  


“Yes, is true,” Kagami smiled. He dropped his smile when Obito hugged tightly his backpack while eating his last dango. Obito was sad and Kagami understood him. It was hard to say goodbye to your friends. 

 

==============================

  
  


Kagami was the one in charge of taking Obito to Konoha. Tobirama was already in Konoha making sure that all the preparations for Obito's stance were ready, while Madara, as everyone knows, had promised that he would put a foot in Konoha again. When Kagami and Obito (closely followed by White and black zetsu) went out of the forest they found three redheads and one girl waiting for Obito. Theirs names were Sasori, Nagato, Konan and Yahiko, and to Kagami surprise, all of them were Obito's friends. 

  
  


They hugged Obito tightly, Yahiko almost crushed Obito's bones while Nagato was doing his best to no cry. Sasori gave at Obito a tiny puppet of himself so they boy doesn't miss Sasori too much. What a narcissist!, Kagami thought. Konan gave Obito a bouquet of paper flowers and Yahiko gave him a bottle full of the desert’s sand. Those were nice and sweet gifts. The last one, Nagato, gave Obito a poem and kissed Obito in the lips. 

  
  


Obito smiled and touched his lips, he couldn't say thanks to his friends because Madara came out of the forest with wet eyes and kicked Nagato. The ame trio ran away, as always scared by Madara, while Sasori was next to Obito and a shocked Kagami watching all the ruckus. 

  
  


“God!, he is really jealous,” Kagami said. Sasori nodded and rounded Obito’s shoulders, Obito looked everything with a smile and wet eyes. 

  
  


“Don't cry,” Sasori told him. “You decided it.”

  
  


Kagami petted Obito's head. “Konoha is full of Sakura dangos. They are your favorites, aren't they?,” Kagami smiled and Obito nodded. 

  
  


“Sand dumplings are way better,” Sasori said and the Uchiha looked at him. “If you go with me to Sunagakure you would have all the Sand dumplings I can buy you.”

  
  


“Really?,” Obito said exited and Kagami shook his head. 

  
  


“It's not negotiable!,” Kagami yelled and hugged Obito against his chest. “Don't try to trick him! He is too cute for his own good!,” Kagami said at Sasori, which huffed annoyed, then Kagami looked at Obito. “You are going with me to Konoha, is your parents decision and is not negotiable!” 

  
  


“That's right!, ” Madara said, appearing near them after kick Nagato again. “Now, say goodbye to his friend,” the oldest said. 

  
  


“Goodbye, Sasori, I will miss you,” Obito said with wet eyes and waved his hand while Madara pulled of the boy's hand. 

  
  


“I will miss you too,” Sasori confessed. “I will write you,” the redhead promised. 

  
  


“I will write you, too” Obito said sad. Madara rolled his eyes and began to walk with Obito and Kagami. 

  
  


Kagami pressed his lip together, he couldn't say to Obito that he couldn't send or received any letter for anyone outside the village. Obito was the son of a nukenin, the village surely would be informed about that, and he would be under observation from a while. 

  
  


“I will take both of you to the border, then I will go to my mission”. Madara said.

  
  


“Goodbye Obito,” Sasori said again and waved his hand.

  
  


“Bye, Sasori!,” Obito said his farewell to his friend again. The red head was Obito's first friend. 

  
  


The Uchiha walked away of the forest and only home Obito has known. The boy moved his head to the left and saw the ame trio waving their hand to him. This time Nagato eyes were covered by his hair and Obito felt like crying again. Madara ignored the boys while Kagami looked with sad eyes. 

  
  


============

  
  


“Time to go, Obito. We need to go to meet with the clan head and the elders,” Kagami looked at his watch. It was good to relax a little, even if Kagami wasn't able to eat as he wanted, but they needed to do the most problematic thing. Kagami needed to introduce Obito to the clan, and later he needed to fill some forms and other things, and tomorrow the clan and sensei would do the rest. 

  
  


Kagami took Obito's hand and they walked to the Uchiha compound, where Obito was going to live from now on.

  
  


When Obito entered the Uchiha district he noticed that there were a lot of people that looked like his father and Kagami, and all of them stared at him with cold eyes. They were whispering things that Obito couldn't get or understand, Obito was able to caught the words traitor, bastard and unforgivable. Obito was scared, he wanted his father and mom with him instead of Kagami, because they would scare away those nasty people. 

  
  


Kagami hold his hand tightly, reassuring Obito and making him know that he shouldn't be scared. Obito gulped, he shouldn't be afraid, father and mother had trained him and there weren't anyone as strong as they. 

  
  


Kagami and Obito arrived to big house, Obito kept quite as his mother and Father told him to do, while Kagami talked with a man in the entrance. The man nodded and stared at Obito, while other turned his eyes red and checked the boy. Both men nodded and let them inside, the four Uchiha walked inside large hall until they were in fort of two big doors. Obito hold his backpack tightly, gulped and Kagami put a hand over his head. 

  
  


“Everything is going to be OK, Obito.” Kagami smiled at the boy and he nodded. 

  
  


The two guards opened the door and they entered to a big room full of old people sat in a big table, and in the middle of the table was a man that looked like his father. ‘That should be uncle Izuna’, Obito though biting his lower lips. Is father was scary but this man was scarier, with his dark and cold eyes piercing through Obito's souls. 

  
  


“Uchiha Kagami,” Izuna called. Kagami released Obito and did a reverence at the group of men. Obito looked nervous around him and hastily followed Kagami’s example. 

  
  


Obito heard a sound of displeasure but he didn't raised his head. He was to scared to do so. 

  
  


“Is this the boy you told us about?,” Izuna asked and Kagami raised himself. 

  
  


“Yes, he… ” Kagami began, but stopped when he saw Obito still doing he reverence.“Obito, raise your head,” Kagami said and Obito did it. The boy shivered at the group of adult glaring at him with red eyes. They were scarier than fathers black crows. 

  
  


“What's his name?,” Izuna asked. 

  
  


“This is Obito,” Kagami said pointing at the boy. “When I was in my mission in the land of wind, I came across with a old woman that told me she knew a kid that looked like me.” Kagami tensed and gulped. “Obito is that boy,”

  
  


“He looks like an Uchiha,” an elder recognized and Izuna narrowed his eyes. 

  
  


“Yes, he does,” Kagami said. “And he is able to mold Chakra at difference to other boys in the town where I found him”. 

  
  


“Really?,” the elder Hikaru asked. “Made him show us.”

  
  


“Obito make a fireball with the hand signs I show you,” Kagami smiled sweetly. 

  
  


Obito was shaking but he nodded and did the hand signs. When he opened his mouth a dense and black smoke came from it. 

  
  


Kagami coughed like some of the elders. Kagami laughed nervous. “Sorry!,” Kagami said while using a cloth to dissipate the smoke. “He was raised like a civilian child and he doesn't know yet how to properly mold his Chakra.”

  
  


“Yes, we can see it.” Hikaru said annoyed. “I expected better for him.” 

  
  


Obito straightened his back and stared with his mouth open to Hikaru. Obito tensed and felt like crying while he shivered. Father and mother told him that he did well. What was he supposed to do? It wasn't smoke? 

  
  
  


“Don't worry, it's fine,” Kagami said with a smile and Obito nodded. By the way that Kagami smiled, Obito knew that everything was fine, he didn't ruined it and it was part of the plan. Obito gulped and hug again his backpack. Father and mother made the plan, so it is perfect, and Obito should trust them even if they didn't explained it or give any details to him. But, they always told Obito everything about the plans he is going to help them, to not know it made him anxious. 

  
  


All the eyes of the room where over Obito. He shivered again. 

  
  


“What is your father’s name?,” an elder woman asked and Obito tensed. He looked around, did he has the right to talk?. “Are you mute boy?” she asked glaring at him. 

  
  


“N-no” Obito stuttered. 

  
  


“Then, answer me,” she said. 

  
  


“I, I don't know!” He closed his eyes and shrink. “I never meet my parents, Grandma told me that they were travelers that died when I was a baby.” He was shivering. His parents didn't told me the name of his false parents. They only told him that he was suppose to be an orphan of a couple of ninjas that died in a mission in the land of wind and was under the care of a woman. 

  
  


“He has a grandmother?,” another man asked and Obito opened one eye. They didn't see angry at him but confused. 

  
  


“Yes, it was a blood unrelated woman that has been taking care of him since he was little. She told me that Obito’s parents were ninjas that saved her for some robbers that were to kill her. To show her gratitude she gave them food and a place where to sleep, and the next morning when she woke up they went away and left their son behind with this box.” Kagami took a old wood box with the Uchiha crest on top. The elders, the clan head and Obito were surprised.

  
  


The Uchiha group only widened their eyes while Obito gasped. That was his father’s box, the one that he promised to give Obito when he is older. He didn't know what was inside of it, but he knew it was something important. 

  
  


The boy's breath fastened while a Uchiha guard walked towards Kagami and took the box for him and walked towards the clan head and elders. Obito's eyes followed the box and his lower lip was shaking. He didn't know what was inside but he was afraid that they would take it from him. 

  
  


Kagami swallowed nervous. Madara gave him that box but he didn't know what was inside, Kagami has seen some of those boxes around the compound but he knew nothing about them. 

  
  


Izuna assessed the box with his mangekyo sharingan, then he nodded and opened the box. Inside was an old armor plate with the Uchiha crest, a Tanto, a note and one of the first Konoha headband. Obito and Kagami eyes widened, the older tensed while the boy looked confused at everyone. 

  
  


What was that supposed to mean? And why all of them were so serious. One moment all the eyes were over the box and the next they were over Obito. Some elders stared at him with soft eyes, while Izuna looked at him with guilty. 

  
  


“Do you know what was inside this box?,” Izuna asked, moving the paper in his hand. Obito shook his head and Kagami bit his lower lips.

  
  


“Um, of course you don't know,” He lowered his head. “This was a box that was given to all our clan members that become Hunter-nin. This one was gave to an extraordinary Ninjas in our clan named Shota, which mission was to kill the previous clan head.” 

  
  


Kagami’s eyes got wild and gasped, Obito looked confused at Kagami and then to Izuna. The atmosphere was tense and he could feel panic in Kagami.

  
  


“So, my father's name was Shota?,” Obito asked innocently and tightened his hug on his backpack when the entire room looked at him again. Obito could barely breath with how dense was the atmosphere inside the room. 

  
  


Izuna smiled with a pained expression. “How old are you?”, an elder asked. 

  
  


“I'm eight years old,” he answered. They looked between each other and Kagami tensed. 

  
  


“We stopped receiving reports of Shota since nine years ago,” another elder said. “He lived longer that what we thought.” all the elders nodded and Izuna eyes were on Obito. 

  
  


“Apparent someone decided to fulfill his wish of a family,” another elder said. 

  
  


“To hunt the former clan head, Shota was a brave man.”

  
  


“Kagami, you are going to be in charge of him as you requested. Shota didn't have any family alive, he was an orphan.” Izuna eyes went back to Obito, like the rest of the men in the room. 

  
  


“What are we going to do with him?,” Elder Hikaru asked, Kagami and Obito tensed. “He is too old to enter at the academy and he has been raised as a civilian. What profession he is going to take?,” Elder Hikaru said folding his arms over his chest. 

  
  


“I think he can be a Ninja if he got any of his father talent,” another elder said. 

  
  


“Obito deserved it,” the old woman said closing her eyes. “Shota was given a suicidal mission and he decides to have a son before died. Let Obito the choice to follow his father’s path is the minimum we can do for Shota.”

  
  


The elders began to fight and Obito looked at Kagami for answers. He tried to ask what a hunter-nin was, but Kagami asked silently to be quiet. 

  
  


“But I want to be a Ninja, I born to be one,” Obito said sure of himself. The moves if his lips was see it by Izuna, which has been staring at Obito the entire time. 

  
  


“He is going to be raised like a Ninja,” Izuna yelled and stood up, the elder shut up and all the ninjas in the room tensed. “Even if he is too old to be properly trained, if he is really Shota’s son he will be a good Ninja.” Izuna said and glared at all the elders. They looked between them, some of them disliked the idea but the majority of the group was in Obito's favor. 

  
  


“You are going to take care of him, Kagami, and we are going to pay his expenses.” Izuna said. “All hunter-nin that come back are given a pension for their services. Shota didn't survived but his box is back with his son.”

  
  


“Obito is too young, so I think is better if we gave him the half of his pension,” another elder woman said. “A orphan like him doesn't need such a high amount, especially if he is going to live with Kagami.” All the elders accepted it, even if Izuna was against it. 

  
  


Obito blinked surprised, so that's why his father wanted to give him the box. It was a free ticket to came back to the village without questions and a pension. But, Obito was more interested in what was in the box. 

  
  


“Can I have the box back?,” Obito asked and Izuna nodded. The clan head took the letter, the tanto and headband back in the box. “I'm going to kept this,” he said raising the red plate. ”it's far too important for you to have it.”

  
  


Obito winced but he nodded, he couldn't have the plate at the moment but he would find the way to steal it later. After all, he has kamui and the Zetsu pair. 

  
  


The Uchiha guard took the box for Izuna’s table and gave it to Obito, which hold it dearly against his chest. 

  
  


“Now, you can go,” Izuna said. “We have further things to discuss about this matter and your presence is unnecessary.” Izuna closed his fist and out the plate against his heart. 

  
  


“Thanks you, clan head,” Kagami and Obito did a reverence before go out of the room. The boy looked at the box with a smile while Kagami was troubled. 

  
  


==============================

  
  


Kagami didn't take Obito to his house  with Kagami’s family, but instead he took the boy to small two stores house. Kagami took some keys for his jacket and opened a door. 

  
  


“This where you are going to live,” Kagami said and Obito looked with big eyes at the man. 

  
  


“Why I'm not going to live with you?,” Obito asked worried. 

  
  


“Sorry, Obito,” Kagami smiled softly at him and ruffled his head. “My wife doesn't know you and she disliked the idea of you coming to live with us and …”

  
  


The door closed behind Kagami and the two Uchiha looked back. “-I can't visit you whenever I want if you live with someone,” Tobirama said with a fond smile. The white haired man was hide behind the door the entire time. 

  
  


“Mom!” Obito yelled and ran towards his mother arms. Tobirama hugged him and Kagami was shocked. 

  
  


“And don't forget about us!,” a tiny ball of feather came under a chair. “We are your guardians!”

  
  


“Yes, you need a place to relax once in awhile and in which we can take care properly of you,” White zetsu said, coming behind the chair, closely followed by black Zetsu. 

  
  


“Don't worry, Kagami,” the stern man said. “I put an special barrier around Obito's department, no one outside will detect Obito's mokuton, his crows and my Chakra signature.” Tobirama put his head over Obito's head and sighed tirely. “I had been working in this barrier for days.”

  
  


“And how do you…” 

  
  


“I used shadow clones,” Tobirama said with a smirk and Kagami closed his mouth. 

  
  


Tobirama opened his eyes and looked at Kagami with a tired expression. “Thank you for everything, you did well. Now go and spend the rest of the day with your wife,” Tobirama stood up. 

  
  


“You are welcome, sensei.” Kagami closed his eyes and sighed. He was happy that every was over at the moment. 

  
  


“Wait, Kagami!,” Obito yelled and Kagami looked back at him. “You can't go yet,” the boy said and Kagami raised an eyebrow. The adults looked tiredly how Obito opened his backpack and extracted two small chocolates from it. 

  
  


“Happy, San Valentine’s day,” Obito smiled and give a chocolate to the surprised Uchiha. “I know that it's different in Konoha, but you are my friend and I love you.”

  
  


“Oh, thank you,” Kagami had a big grin on his lips. Fuck! Obito was the cutest thing on earth! The Uchiha put the chocolate in his jacket and said. “I will give you back a chocolate the white day.”

 

“Yes,” Obito nodded and Kagami smiled. 

 

“You have to go, Kagami,” Tobirama said serious. “If you don't go now, Izumi will be mad at you.” The Senju want back of the door and opened it carefully,asking sure he wasn't seen for outside. 

  
  


“It's right, see you later, Obito!” Kagami said and he ran to his house. 

  
  


Tobirama closes the door and Obito ran toward him. “Mom!,” Obito said and gave the other chocolate to Tobirama. “I love you,” he said. 

  
  


Tobirama took the chocolate and kissed Obito's forehead. “I also love you,” he said with half lidded eyes and add. “Sorry, but I don't have any chocolate for you. I had been working im this and I forgot it.”

  
  


“Don't worry, mom!,” Obito hugged his mother. “You are the best gift.”

  
  


“And our chocolates, Obito?,” Guruguru said. The three crows flew toward Obito. 

 

“Yes, that right!,” Obito said and took three little pieces for the crows. The bird nodded happily and took their pieces in their beaks. 

  
  


“Fine, you gave your chocolates and is now time to sleep,” Tobirama took Obito's hand and guided him to the bed. 

  
  


“But I'm not sleepy,” Obito said. 

  
  


“But I'm and you are going to sleep with me,” Tobirama smiled. “Don't you want to sleep with me?” 

  
  


“I do!,” Obito nodded eagerly. Tobirama smiled, picked up his son and both went to bed early. Tobirama was tired and Obito only wanted to cuddle with his mom. Guruguru also went to bed while the zetsu pair watched their sleep. 

  
  


============================

  
  
  


Omake

  
  


Tobirama woke up at ten pm, he blinked slowly and looked at Obito between his arms playing with Guruguru. The Senju was comfortable sleeping until he remembered that he forgot Madara’s gift. He was so worried about all the arrangements he needed to do that he completely forgot the date. 

  
  


“Obito,” Tobirama asked a little sleepy. “Did you gave a chocolate to your father before go away?”

  
  


The boy stopped what he was doing and looked up at his mom. “Nop, it wasn't San Valentine’s day, so I couldn't gave him a chocolate.”

  
  


Tobirama closed his eyes and furrowed. “Didn't you left any chocolate for him?”

  
  


“No, why?” Obito asked confused. 

  
  


Tobirama groaned and ruffled his son's head. “Don't worry, is nothing important.” 

  
  


Away from Konoha, back in the forest of the death, Uchiha Madara was drinking sake alone. It was his first San valentine’s day alone since Obito's born and he didn't know what to do. His husband and his son were in Konoha and neither if them give him a single chocolate. 

  
  


=============================

 

Omake two 

  
  


Danzo and Kagami were having dinner in Torifu’s restaurant. 

  
  


“What are you doing here?” Turifu asked them. “Aren't you married, Kagami?”

  
  


“Yes, I'm. But Shisui is such a ball of energy that Izumi is so tired to go out and she sleeps when Shisui sleep. I asked her to go out with me but she turned me down.” Kagami closed his eyes. He was also tired but after took a nap in the afternoon he was ready to go out, besides Izumi ask him to go out of the house before he woke up again his son by accident. 

  
  


Also, he wasn't as tired as he usually was after a mission. The good part to travel with a little boy like Obito it that they need to rest a lot and thanks to Madara’s money, Kagami was able to rest properly in a hotel. Also, it was surprisingly easy to travel with Obito, he doesn't need to eat or pee as frequently as other children and he is very obedient. 

  
  


“I understood,” Torifu said also tired and sat next to Danzo. It was his restaurant and nobody would be mad at him for rest a little bit. “And what about you?,” Torifu asked Danzo. “Weren't you supposed to ask Sensei to have dinner with you?”

  
  


Danzo groaned. “When I asked him, he told me he had already plans and puffed awa. Apparently, all the day talked to a shadow clone.” Danzo snarled and tried no to kill his old teammates. Kagami was laughed at him while Torifu filled his mouth with Danzo’s barbecue. As always, the Akimichi ask them important things to distant them and stole their food. 

  
  


“I told you,” Kagami said and Danzo glared at him. “Sensei is too cool to be alone today. Surely, he is in a bed with a cutie.”

  
  


“Well, at least I didn't was forced to look after an annoying brat.” Danzo groaned and filled his mouth with barbecue. 

  
  


“Right, what happened with Obito?,” Torifu asked, ready to stole a little bit of Kagami’s food. 

  
  


“Oh, it was kind of harsh but Obito is the cutest thing I had ever seen.” Kagami smiled and took the little chocolate from his jacket. “He gave me a chocolate and told me he loved me. Isn't he cute?” Now that Kagami thought about it, if your crush’s son gave you a chocolate, it is a indirect chocolate from your crush?

  
  


Danzo spilled his drink and food fell for Torifu’s mouth. 

  
  


“Are you happy that a boy that has a third of you age gave you a chocolate?,” Torifu asked surprised. 

  
  


“Oh! What is wrong with that? Sensei had twice our age and you don't say anything about it to Danzo!” 

  
  


“But, Sensei is an adult and you are smiling like a pervert for a little boy.” Danzo replied. 

  
  


“I'm not smiling like a pervert! The thing is that he is super cute and he does cute things all the time!”

  
  


“I never thought you were a pedo,” Torifu winced. 

  
  


“I'm not!”

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write it all this chapter today and I don't know why I did it that.


	3. Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obito's love confession to Rin.

Rin was studying in the dark library of the hospital. It was midnight and Rin was the only medic-nin studying in the room. She had her guard up but kunai on hand, be alone in the night always put her paranoid, so it was expected that she threw the kunai when she heard opening the door of the room. 

 

“Hey, Rin!”, a Obito called from the doorframe of the room. His smile was strained and his black eye were on the kunai at little inches of his head. “Sorry, it wasn't my intention to scare you”, Obito rubbed the back off his head. 

  
  


“You should have knocked the door,” The brunette said, raising her head from the book. 

 

“Yes, you are right,” Obito laughed nervously, shrinking under Rin’s eyes. “Sorry, I… ”

  
  


“-Oh,don't worry,” she smiled gently. “I should have been pretty into my book to not notice you. After all, you aren't really good at stealth,” she teased playfully with a big grin on her lips. 

  
  


“What? Of course not! I'm good at stealth! I'm the God of stealth…” Obito yelled, his face red. He stopped arguing when Rin’s beautiful laugh filled the room, then his face changed from annoyance to happiness. Obito eyes were filled with warm and a discrete smile was on his lips. “I'm damn good at stealth,but the thing is that you are a terrific ninja.”

  
  


Rin stopped laughing and she looked warily at her friend. They have been best friends for almost five years, Obito is always nice and gentle to her but he isn't empty flattered. She narrowed her eyes. 

 

“I'm only did what is expected of any ninja.”

  
  


“Yes, is true but,” Obito scratched his neck and hiding something behind his back, “but you are a really good ninja…”

  
  


Then Rin eyes caught sight of the little box behind her friend and her eyes jumped at the light blushed on Obito's face. Her always lasting smile turned into a strained one. Apparently today was the fated day, the one she feared the most, the day Obito was going to ruin their friendship. The day Obito has decided confess his feelings for her. Rin furrowed her eyebrows worried.

  
  


She knew about Obito's feelings for a long time -almost since they became friends- and even thought she had been pretty clear about she didn't having any kind of romantic feelings for him. Well as clear as a nice woman as she can be, mom says that a woman never must say directly what they want, men dislike women which speak their mind. She have described a dozen of times which is his type of men she likes - brave, serious, skilled and strong guys, which don't cry for anything and are pretty forward about what they want- boys that aren't anything like the soft and sensible Obito. Obito should know that she loves Kakashi, she had told him a dozen of times. 

  
  


Her brown eyes caught sight of Obito's feet moving nervously, and his eyes on the ground. She wanted to run and skip this uncomfortable moment, but she couldn't, it was something that destined to happen since she decided to befriend a guy with a great crush on her. She closed her eyes briefly, she breathed and reopened her eyes. 

  
  


She then caught sight of Obito puppy eyes on her, his lips pressed in a thin line. “Are you tired?” he asked worried. 

  
  


“Yeah, a little,” she admitted, rubbing her left eye and running her eye liner. 

  
  


“Oh, then you should go to rest,” Obito said worried, lowering his head. 

  
  


“Don't worry, I'm fine. Why did you come?” she asked impatient. She surprised herself by how rude her was, but she was tired. Maybe a little moody and she was impatient. Why haven't Obito ask her go out already? He had a gift for her and they are finally alone, nobody is going to interrupt them. She can't avoid the confession in any way humanly possible. 

  
  


“Oh! Well,” Obito bite his lower lip. “I come to ask you if you…” he stuttered. 

  
  


Rin squinted at him. Oh God, this was awful, she thought. If only she could talk and stop pretending she didn't know a thing, but mom says it isn't nice for a woman to talk and didn't let a man talk and finish their love confession. 

  
  


“-if you want to be my girlfriend,” he said. He put the box in front of him. His black eyes shone with hope and his face was cutely twisted in distress. 

  
  


Rin furrowed her face in a mix of worried and distress. She was waiting for this moment and she was ready to answer ‘no’, then, Why did she felt so guilty? She doesn't like Obito in that way, she has never loved in that way, then why she can't tell him ‘no’? She is conscious that Obito is a nice guy and he loves her, but  **she can't love him back** . Mom says a woman should go out with a man that loves her more that she loves him, that way you aren't going to suffer. But, she had tried and she can't love Obito in that way. She can't imagine herself kissing him or having sex with him. Obito isn't ugly but he didn't turn her on, he is like a puppy! You didn't want to have sex with a puppy! But His mom and grandma say that Obito is a good option, he is nice and if they married, she will have a child with him and their children will have the sharingan, and they will part of one of the most important clans inside the village. But Obito doesn't have the sharingan, there is possible that their children won't have it! She can go out with her best friend because her family want the sharingan in their bloodline! She can't pretend that she loves Obito! She doesn't want to hurt Obito! She doesn't want to give up on Kakashi! She doesn't want a cold marriage as her parents!  **She wants love!**

  
  


But Mom says that… 

  
  


“Rin…” Obito called worried. 

  
  


“- **Don't pressure me!** ”, she yelled, raising her right hand. “Give me some time to think…” she begged. 

  
  


“What you have to think?”, he pressed, his voice full of worry. Then his face turned into a serious one. “It's a simple question, do you like me? Yes or no”

  
  


“I,” Rin stuttered. She didn't want to hurt him! She didn't want to make him cry! She didn't want to break his heart. He has done so many thing for her, he has defend and protect her so many times, she didn't want to be ungrateful! 

  
  


“Rin,” Obito called her. “Yes or no?”, he balled his fists and his eyes begged her.

  
  


She stayed in silence. Rin noticed how Obito's eyes were slowly getting wet. Then she realized that it doesn't matter what she chose, she is going to hurt Obito. She is going to hurt him if she says yes, then when they break up because she can't love him as he wants, he is going to cry for days and they friendship will be lost forever. But if she says ‘no’ now, Obito will cry for some time but they can be friends again. It won't be as before, but they will be together. 

  
  


“Sorry”, she said and lowered her head. She heard him breath loudly, he was trying no to cry. “Sorry, but I don't like you in that way.” she didn't needed to raise her head to know that Obito was whipping. She closed her eyes and took her hands against her chest. “I don't love you in that way, but,” she bite his lower lip and rose her face, “can we be friend?” She opened her eyes, “I don't want to lose you. You are my best friend… “

  
  


“Yes, I'm your best friend,” Obito said crying with a pained expression on his face. “We are going to keep being friends,” he whipped his tear with his sleeve and smiled. “Only because you don't like me that way, it doesn't mean I will abandon you,” he said with a twisted and big grin. Obito was so sad that Rin wanted to reconfort him, but she didn't know how. 

  
  


“Thank,” she smiled with wet eyes. 

  
  


“You don't have to…” he closed his eyes while the tears kept falling. “I must go,” he said and turned back, then he stopped and turned back again. “Here,” he gave her the red box. 

  
  


“I can't…” she said panicked, trying to shove back the gift. 

  
  


“-This is for you! Only you can have it,” Obito said serious. “I got this for you, it's useless if I keep it.”

  
  


“But, Obito…”

  
  


“-Please, keep it! Please,” he begged. He lowered his face, “please, take it.” Rin closed her mouth and hugged the box against her chest. “Thank you,” Obito said, before ran away. Rin stayed there without moving until she stopped hearing Obito's steps, when the silence reign again she put the box over the table and sat on the chair near the window. She signed heavenly and covered her face. She couldn't understand why she felt so guilty if she did the correct decision. Obito didn't need somebody that is his girlfriend because of pity. There can't be love where it is pity. 

  
  


==========================

Omake   
  


Obito ran away as fast as he could, he jumped over the roofs and branches of the trees as if he could escape of his feelings. He didn't give a shit about who was in his way, he almost crashed against a pair of Uchiha policemen and didn't stopped to apologize, neither he cared about Kagami’s voice calling him or the cat which tell stepped on. He didn't noticed how all the parts of plants he touched died, and the ones that were near him on his way were drying. He kept running to the valley of the end, to the place where his parents met and fell in love, until he was jumping from a tree to another and a white light captured him. 

  
  


“Calm down, Obito,” a know male voice told him, hugging the boy against a strong chest. Everything turned white and the next Obito knew was that he didn't felt the cold wind of the night anymore. 

  
  


“Mom” Obito said, raising his face to look at his mother's red eyes. 

  
  


“What happened?”, Tobirama demanded with an angry tone. His face almost as blank as always except his eyebrows and his lips were slightly furrowed in worry. 

  
  


“She said no,” Obito babbled between tears, transparent mucus falling for his nose. Tobirama raised an eyebrow confused, then he raised both eyebrow when understanding settle on him. 

  
  


“Are you talking about that weak genes woman?” 

  
  


“Her name is Rin!” Obito yelled. “She is the most beautiful and nice girl of the world! And she doesn't love me!”, Obito cried harder. Tobirama patted his son's back and closed his eyes with a pained expression. Oh Lord! His son was acting exactly as his oldest brother when his first love interest broke his heart, or when Madara told him to die away or when Tsunade learned before to say ‘mom’ that ‘dad’. Tobirama opened his eyes and furrowed his face in concentration, he used to be the one cheering up Hashirama, how he used to do it? Damn it! He can't remember it, he has been with Madara for almost seventeen years and Madara rarely cry as his brother. 

  
  


“Fuck, mom!” Obito yelled, catching Tobirama’s attentions. “You aren't hearing a thing about what I'm saying! You aren't paying me attention!”

  
  


“Sorry,” Tobirama said absent-minded. 

  
  


“No, no sorry, Senju. I was opening my heart to you and you were thinking about something else!”, he grunted offended and shoved Tobirama away, then Obito walked away.

  
  


“I forgot you was half Uchiha,” Tobirama whispered annoyed and rolled his eyes. Apparently Obito was and strange mix between Hashirama and Madara. 

  
  


“I heard you!”, Obito yelled. Tobirama grunted. 

  
  


================

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to do something better but I'm still to sad about my Dad, it's hard to do anything and is harder that ever write.
> 
> I did this chapter because I'm still writing the others chapters and nothing came to my mind. I only have short fragments. So, I decided to write something sad. I wanted to add an escene of Kagami and friends cheering up Obito, or a little of fluff between Tobirama and Obito but nothing came to my mind. I also tried to write an escene between Kakashi and Obito after the confession but nothing came. 
> 
> The only thing I want you to know or notice is that Rin isn't a bad person, she is only a nice but selfish teenager. She isn't a bad person for not loving Obito back, or have a big crush on Kakashi.


	4. Half Uchiha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obito used his mokuton and he get in trouble

Izuna, Fugaku and a clan elder were standing under a tree watching Obito. It was the forty seventh time that he tried to do the great fire ball jutsu. Obito was a late bloomer and he has persistently tried since he was ten years old to perform the jutsu. It was an important part of the ritual of adulthood in their clan, and every Shinobi did it. 

  
  


Before the village foundation, when kids were forced to fight and die in the name of their clan, they performed the great fire ball jutsu to prove they were ready for the war. 

  
  


“Obito, we don't have all the day. Do it now or we will go” Izuna yelled. He and his companion have being waiting almost half hour for the useless boy to perform, or try to, the fucking jutsu. He had failed so many times that they made his exam out of Izuna’s house in the early morning, so nobody will see when Obito failed again. Izuna made it that way so the exam was quickly and younger boys that Obito didn't made fun of him. He, sometimes, felt pity of him. 

  
  


“Yes, yes, I'm almost ready!” the boy stuttered nervous and closed his eyes. He was inhaling and exhaling slowly, trying to calm down himself. 

  
  
  


The three men narrowed their eyes. Fugaku and Izuna couldn't understand why he was nervous, he should be used to fail after so many times. The elder Hikaru asked himself why didn't the boy surrender and joined the civilians Uchiha. Those that were sick of war, were uninterested in being a Shinobi or wasn't fit for the job became civilians. Most of them, like Obito, didn't have the Sharingan and couldn't perform the great fireball jutsu. 

  
  


“I'm ready” the boy said and looked at them with determination. They looked bored at with him, they had seeing him like that before. 

  
  


“Go” Izuna commanded and yawned tiredly. 

  
  


Obito performed the handsigns by memory and spit out a huge ball of fire. 

  
  


“You see it! I did it” Obito jumped excited in his place and looked at the adults waiting for any kind of gesture.They usually bored and uninterested faces were shocked, they weren't expecting his success, but they go back to their blank expressions and nodded. 

  
  


“Finally” Izuna sighed and walked away without looking back at Obito. The elder muttered something about having more free time and walked into the opposite direction. Fugaku stood in his place and with a hand gesture ordered the young man to come to him. 

  
  


With a smile and shining eyes, Obito ran to Fugaku. Maybe he would finally recognize him as a real Uchiha and will congratulate him for his success. But instead he looked coldly at him and told him: “You shouldn't celebrate, you only have done what was expected of you”. Obito’s smile twisted into a pained expression and he lowered his face. “You are still far to be an acceptable Uchiha, you need to work harder”. Fugaku looked at him with his usual distaste and walked back into his house. 

 

Obito saw him go away and walked back to his house, he felt his eyes watering and tears fell. He has worked so hard, he has denied his true nature for years and studied recklessly for months so he would perform the great ball jutsu. He has craving for acceptance and recognition in his cousin's eyes, to be noticed by Fugaku-sama, but in the end all his effort were useless. 

  
  


The ritual was supposed to make them to recognized him, to make him felt like he was part of the clan...

  
  


======

 

“Kagami, Kagami!” Obito yelled out of his tutor house, he needed to inform him that he was able to perform the fire ball jutsu. Kagami was the only one in the entire village that could understand him, he knew his parents and Obito true nature, he should understand that perform a fire jutsu was difficult for a mokuton and suiton user like him. 

  
  


“ Óbito, shut up! You are scaring shisui!” a woman with long hair went out of the house. 

  
  


“Sorry, Izumi-nesan” Obito whispered and smiled apologetic. “I'm looking for Kagami-san”

  
  


“My husband is not in the village, he left this early in the morning to a mission in Iwa.” She looked curious at him. “What happened? You did it?”

  
  


“Yes, I did! “ Obito said excited and lifted his chest proudly. “Now, I'm a Uchiha adult”. 

  
  


She laughed at him and shook his head. “Is good to know. I'm happy for you, but please don't talk about this with anyone”

  
  


“Why not?” He asked concerned. He was planning to tell everyone, to show them that he was now one of them. 

  
  


“Please, don't take it in the wrong way but… “ she looked at him with pity. “There is nothing to celebrate, you were supposed to do that Jutsu since you were ten years old. If you go everywhere proclaiming that you did the great fire ball jutsu at your fourteen years old, they will make fun of you”.

  
  


“Oh…” he said feeling tears coming out of his eyes. 

  
  


“Are you crying?” She asked mad, his pity automatically shifting to distaste. 

  
  


“No, of course not!” He smiled forcefully and added: “Something fell on my eye, don't worry I will be ok. Then… We-we  see you later”. He stuttered and walked backward. “If you need anything while Kagami come back, don't doubt to tell me…”, he tripped and fell backward. “Oh! , see you”. He said and ran away. 

  
  


Izumi closed her eyes, she liked Obito, he was a good boy. But he was a terrible Shinobi, she feared that someday he would get himself killed by his husband's fault and his incapacity to understand that he wasn't capable for the job. A man that work hard for his dream is something beautiful, but sometimes she wished Obito knew when to surrender. 

  
  


=======

 

“Sensei! I did it! I did it! I was able to use the great fireball jutsu” Obito yelled coming inside his sensei house, his team was used to gather in there when they wasn't training. 

  
  


“Good to hear” Minato said cheerfully raising his eyes from Jiraiya’s manuscript. 

  
  


“Wasn't you supposed to do it like four or five years ago?” Kakashi snorted unimpressed and kept his eyes in his copy of the manuscript. The old pervert was a genius. 

  
  


“Shut up, Bakashi!” 

  
  


“I'm happy for you, Obito”, Rin said half hearty still looking at the gift box over  the table with scrutiny. She was glad that his friend was able to do it, of course!, but it wasn't anything impressive if you considered that kids five years younger that Obito could perform the jutsu. It was cruel but she was more interested in wrapping perfectly her boyfriend’s present. 

  
  


“Thank you, sensei, Rin-chan” Obito smiled, but he felt his heart clench painfully in his chest. He could sense that his senseis and Rin’s words were hollow, they were their usual white lies that they said to made him feel better. He fixed his goggles over his head so he couldn't felt his sensei pity on him, Kakashi’s mockery and Rin-chan lack of interest. 

  
  


“Then, see you…” Obito turned on his heels. 

  
  


“Wait! Aren't you going to go to Genma’s birthday with Kakashi and Rin?” Minato asked curious and glanced towards his other students. Kakashi lifted his lazy eyes from the manuscript and Rin looked at Obito with furrowed eyebrows. She was so worried about Gemna’s gift that she totally forgot to invite Obito. 

  
  


“What? You wasn't invited?” Kakashi teased. Óbito pouted and squinted at him, he hate it when the bastard was right. 

  
  


“Of course I was, is only that I… kind of forget it!” Obito said nervous and glanced backwards. “He would be mad at me if I go with empty hands?”. 

  
  


“Oh, you always forget everybody's presents!” Rin huffed annoyed and stood in front of Obito, putting both hands in her hips. Genma didn't like Obito, but he invited him and her dumb friend dared to go without a present. “You forgot Kakashi’s present when he was promoted to Jounin, you forgot Guy and Genma presents when they were promoted to chunin and always forgets their his birthday presents!”

  
  


“Jealousy is a horrible thing”. Kakashi shook his head, his eyes smiling with mischief. 

  
  


“But I always remember you birthday, Rin-chan and I gave you a gift when you were promoted to chunin”. Óbito defended himself, he wasn't going to buy a present for assholes who treated him like he was nothing. Rin tired eyes looked at him and he felt his heart freeze. She was tired from his unwanted love. 

  
  


“That's is not the case, Obito…” She sighed tiredly and shook her head. She loved him and liked to pass time with him, but he needed to make more friends and she needed time to be with her boyfriend. “You need to work harder in your relationships, you need more friends that me or Kakashi”. 

  
  


Obito wanted to laugh at her face, Kakashi wasn't anything like a friend to him, even if Obito tried his best to befriend him Kakashi always gave him a cold shoulder. In Kakashi, Minato and the clan’s eyes he wasn't anything. It hurts sometimes. Instead he furrowed and lowered his face. “OK… I understood, I will look for a gift for him” he said with a smile, resolution filling his eyes. Maybe, if he went to the party with Rin and Kakashi as company, they will accept him.

  
  


“Yes! “She said smiling clapping her hands together. It would be fantastic if her boyfriend and best friend were in good terms. 

  
  


“I will go with him, otherwise he will buy something shitty” Kakashi said lazily, leaving the manuscript over coffee table. He wished to stay at his sensei house and read the rest of the manuscript, but Rin and Guy would annoyed him for almost a month if he didn't go. 

  
  


“I don't need your help” Obito huffed and strode out of the house. Kakashi rolled his eyes and followed him. Minato and Rin exchange annoyed looks and smiled to themselves. 

  
  


Obito took his first step on the street when Kakashi fell in front of him. Obito squinted at him and pressed his lips together, he was inteligente and knew Kakashi didn't followed to help him to choose a gift. 

  
  


“Don't go. You know you wasn't invited and no one is going to hang out with you. If you go, you are going to be alone because I will going to be with Guy and the others, so Rin will pity you and stay the entire time with you when she actually want to pass time with his boyfriend” Kakashi told him with his usual bored voice. Obito looked at his eyes and knew that he didn't have an ill intent, he was actually trying to help him. He didn't know what was sadder, that even Kakashi was able to see the most possible outcome of him trying to go with them, or that he felt enough pity to forewarn him. 

  
  


Obito’s heart hurt so much that he wanted to cry, but he didn't want more pity from Kakashi, so he kept his tear inside. 

  
  


“Yes, I know” he said with a sad expression. “I said I was going to buy a present so she didn't worried and I could escape, but I'm actually going back at the compound”.  

  
  


Kakashi lazy eyes opened for a brief moment before they went back to a be bored. “Is good to know you are better at read the situation”, he said awkwardly massaging his neck. 

  
  


“Yes, I am”, Obito smiled with fondness and digged his hand in his jacket’s pockets. “Tell her that we were in the commercial district when I saw an old lady with her shopping and decided to help her, so I'm going to be late”. 

  
  


Kakashi raised his eyebrows and his eyes gleaming with understanding. “I knew that all that stuff about helping old ladies and cat was an excuse to always be late”. 

  
  


Obito shook his head and walked towards the compound alone, it was a good thing that the commercial district was on his way. Kakashi followed him, so he could trick his sensei and Rin, if he stayed he wouldn't have believed him…

  
  


=====

 

Obito and Kakashi parted ways when they arrived at the commercial district. Obito purchased a box of Chocolates and gave them to Kakashi, who eye him curiously. He examined to him that if he sent a gift it would be easier for Rin and Minato to believe that he really intended to go. Kakashi commented something about him being more intelligent that he expected. Kakashi walked back to their Sensei’s house and Obito wandered for the shopping district for a while.

  
  


He took off his goggles so his sensory abilities weren't dampened and he could sense his surroundings with ease, he wasn't in the mood to see any member of his clan or former classmates. He looked at few shop window of candy shops, he was in the mood for something sweet. He gained some money from his missions and his parents always send him money, so he could buy something expensive to cheer himself up. 

  
  


In the end, he brought three orders of dango and went to the farthest training ground. He wanted to enjoy his meal with his crown summons, Guruguru and white Zetsu. They were the closest thing he has of best friends. They were funny, they always cheep him up when he was down and they protect him, but the most important was that he could be himself with them. 

  
  
  


When Obito arrived he hide himself in a tree. It was a good thing that he wasn't the only mokuton user in the village, so nobody would care about a new gigantic tree in the training ground. He put his thumb in his mouth and was about to bite it when he changed his mind. Guruguru and zetsu were also his father's summons, they liked him more that his father but they were little gossip bitches that would inform to his father that he was sad. And his father never shut up his mouth, no when it was something related to him, so his mother would find out and he will come to check on him. 

  
  


He always missed his mother and he wanted to see him; but Tobirama has visited him almost a month ago and it would be unfair of to make him go back to the village. Obito smiled with fondness, his father always says that his mother is a socially inept and a cold bastard, but whenever he thinks Obito is depressed he came to visit. It was hard for them to see each other, but both were sensors and they have designed a secret language that only they could understood. Their language was like morse code, they send each other chakra pulsation with different duration and nature. He smiled to himself, it was funny when an Uchiha or Hyuga have their eyes active near them. They make the funniest faces. 

  
  


Sometimes, when mother came to the village Obito make the stupidest excuses to meet him: he watched the senju brothers training, something he does regularly anyway. To watch the Hokage’s training was always a good way to learn new moves. Other times, Obito was conveniently training with Kagami when Tobirama showed up. But when they weren't able to see each other, Obito only needed to sense his mother to feel at ease.

  
  


He closed his eyes and eat one of his Sakura dango. A soft, fragrant and delicious dango… sometimes he thinks they are the best thing in the village. He laid relaxed inside the trunk, eating dangos and sensed his surroundings as he did when he was younger. He tried to locate everyone of his acquaintances and guest what they were doing. It was his and mom favorite game. 

  
  


He recognized the warm chakra signature of the old lady of the flower shop which was watering his flowers, Minato-sensei and Kushina were fighting in his apartment, Fugaku and Mikoto have a date in the downtown and Kakashi… Was running around the village with Guy and his Ninken? 

  
  


Obito snorted and rolled his eyes, Guy’s challenges to Kakashi were always the funniest to see. They always did something stupid but interesting, like the break dance combat, the shameful rap battle or who would eat more cakes in ten minutes. He has always dreamed for a rival like Guy… Someone that looked at him with fondness but, at the same time, tried to overcome him and force him to be better. But he was too little to anyone to be considered a rival, no one looked at him and no one tried to prove their force against him because they knew he wasn't a challenge for them.

  
  


Tears fell from Obito eyes, he has tried to be Guy and Kakashi's rival but they were much better than him, both graduated early of the academy and were the first of their generation to become jounin. 

  
  


Obito opened his eyes and put on his goggles on his head. He didn't want to sense Kakashi and Guy anymore. He was jealous of Kakashi, the prodigy that without any effort has almost everything he wanted. He has Rin’s love, friends that appreciate him and a sensei that looked at him with pride…

  
  


Obito asked sometimes why he was so alone when there was so many people in the village. Why he didn't belong here, when he was supposed to. But… If a hybrid between Senju and Uchiha could be accepted in the village, his parents would live here with him.

  
  


He missed them so much, he closed his eyes and dreamed with his parents. He imagined his father with a proud smile while petting his head. He would poorly fake his lack of interest in the matter, he would say that it wasn't anything that difficult and any mokuton or suiton user could use Katon if they tried. His mother would have a shit eating smile on his lips and will tell him that he was gladly surprised, that he has done something difficult (almost impossible) for someone at his age. They will tell him how cool and great he is, because he is his mother’s most important experiment and his father’s beloved son. Because he is the prove of their love. 

  
  


Why the hell he wasn't with them? Oh, yes, he choose to come here… 

 

=======

 

“Obito, you mother and I” - Madara holded Tobirama hand in his own, the last one rolled his eyes- “have decided that we are going to send you to your uncles in Konoha”. 

  
  


“Do I have an uncle?”, Obito yelled excited, moving his hands. 

  
  


“Actually, you have three uncles”, Tobirama answered. 

  
  


“Do I have cousins?”

  
  


His parents looked at each other. They haven't seen their family in a while but knew their brothers have children

The only problem was that they were much older that Obito, so was little possible they will be willing to pass time with him. Their son was cute, but no young adult would pass time with him by his own desire. 

  
  


“Yes, you have” Madara answered.

  
  


”Yes! “ the boy yelled excited. 

  
  


“But they are much older that you so they maybe… will not want to play with you”. Tobirama explained with a slow voice, choosing carefully his words. 

  
  


“Why not?”, The boy looked at his mother with big teary eyes. “They will not like me?”

  
  


“No, is not that! “ Madara reassured him laying his hands over the tiny shoulders. “But they are young adults, stupid young adults, and have to work so they won't be able to play with you all the time”. 

  
  


“Oh…” the boy said, laying his fingers over his mouth. If he is going to be rounded by busy adult without the time to play with him, then he would rather stay with his parents.

  
  


They were always busy, father going out on mission and mother working in his projects. Sometimes mother went away in mission and father stays, or they left him alone at home (with a proper barrier of seals) because there was a mission that needed both of them. Some times, when it wasn't a very difficult or dangerous mission, they would take him with them and he was able to visit other places. From those travels he has made some friends like Yahiko, Nagato, Konan, Kisame and Sasori.

 

“But if you go, you would be able to meet our family and the village we founded”. Tobirama smiled with fondness. “You would love the place, there is a school full of children like you that are learning how to be a Shinobi.”

  
  


The mention of other children caught Obito attention. “And can I play with them?” The boy asked wishfully, looking shyly and his parents. 

  
  


“Yes, you can”. Tobirama said smiling. 

  
  


“But you can't have a boyfriend” Madara said hasty. Tobirama punch him in the arm and he corrected himself: “no until you are twenty years old and you has become the Hokage...”. 

  
  


“Madara… “ Tobirama snorted. 

  
  


“Right” the man rolled his eyes. “You can have a boyfriend when you become a chunin, but you can't become one before you are fourteen years old”

  
  


“Madara… “

  
  


“And can I have a girlfriend?” Obito asked curious, he has met some girls and they were cute. His parents looked to each other, they were so sure that their son was gay that they didn't expect that question. 

  
  


“Sure, as many you want” Madara laughed and nodded eagerly. 

  
  


“Indeed, it would be convenient if you paired up with a female. I has always being curious if you would able to reproduce… “ Tobirama laid a finger over his lips and his eyes gleamed with interest. 

  
  


“It would be nice to have grandchildren” Madara added exited. Tobirama nodded at his side with a small smile, yes, he would like that too. 

  
  


“What other good things are there?” Obito asked with shining eyes and tilted his head to the right. 

  
  


“There is a forest of death, full of dangerous animals”. Madara commented absent-minded. Obito snapped his head to his father direction with interest, he loved the forest full of life. 

  
  


“But no child is allowed without adult supervision… “ Tobirama hastily added, “but here is the Nara forest full of deers”. Obito leaned to his mother, he loved the deers. 

  
  


“Creepy deers that are always watching you… “ Madara said. He hated that place. 

  
  


“There is also a mountain with your uncle’s face carved in stone”. 

  
  


“Really?! “ Obito gasped surprised and put his both hands in his cheeks. 

  
  


“Yes, and there is also a gigante statue of you father and uncle looking to each other in the eyes”. Tobirama said with a melancholic gleam on his eyes but a cocky smile on his lips. 

  
  


“Really?”. Both Uchiha looked at Tobirama with interest. He nodded and said: “Is in the valley when you and Anija met when you were younger, the same place where you fight against each other before you left the village”. Madara noted sadness in his husband voice. They looked to each other in the eyes, Obito looked curioso at them, and his father hold his mother hand in a strong grip.

  
  


“In that valley is also a river where you mother and I met”. Father raised his mother hand and kiss it. “He was the cutest and deadliest thing I have met”. Madara has a smug smile and Tobirama was flustered. 

  
  


Obito looked at them with interest and his lips were half parted. “I want to go there!”. Obito was still too young to understand love but he wished to go there, where his parents meet, and find someone like mom for himself. 

  
  


Tobirama looked back at his son, who was looking at them with shiny eyes, and cleaned his throat. “There is also a commercial district full of different stores full of things you have never seen before and you can eat Sakura dangos all the time”. 

  
  


Madara chuckled darkly, he loves the way Tobirama was always pretending that he didn't like to be flattered by him. 

  
  


“Sakura dangos?” Obito repeat the words slowly. He remembered he has heard the name before, otherwise his mother would not bring it. 

  
  


“Those pink, soft, and sweet balls covered with flowers that Kagami always brought with him”. 

  
  


“I want to go! I want to go!” The boy yelled and his parents looked at each other with smug faces. 

  
  


=======

  
  


“Obito!” 

  
  


“Obito”

  
  


Obito snapped his eyes open when he felt a pair of warm and calloused hands pressed against his cheeks. He was surprised to discover that over him was the clan head’s son, Fugaku. His angry expression was substituted by a worried one. 

  
  


“Fugaku-san?” He said with a coarse voice. What was the man doing in his room? 

  
  


“Don't worry, everything is ok” Fugaku said softly, with gentle eyes. At his side was the clan head that was looming over him and a woman from the clan he didn't know. 

  
  


Alarm bells tingle inside Obito's head, Fugaku-san wasn't gentle, not with him. 

Wait! Obito was sleeping inside a fucking Sycamore, they weren't suppose to reach to him or find him. Then he noticed the blue sky, the grass edges under his body and the wind caressing his skin. Latter, he noticed that they weren't alone, around them was a noisy multitude of villagers. Why was he out of the tree? 

  
  


Obito whimpered anguished when he realized that he fell asleep in the evening and now it was morning. “Fuck! I fell asleep” He said trying to sit down, but gentle hands force him to laid back. 

  
  


“Calm down, you need to rest” 

  
  


“I don't need to rest, I'm ok… “ Obito protested and tried again to sit down, but Fugaku pushed him down with more strength. The boy whimpered by the force. 

  
  


“You need to rest, you were trapped inside that tree for almost two days”. Izuna said grumpy and pinned him with a heavy glare. Obito was confused, he didn't know why the clan head was so angry with him. 

  
  


Two hands covered his forehead and he felt a fire nature chakra fill his body. Obito closed his eyes and snarled. He forced his body to relax, buried his other nature Chakra and enhanced his fire chakra. Be examined by the clan’s healers was always annoying, he needed to be extra careful so they didn't detected his mokuton. 

  
  


“How is he?” Izuna asked. 

  
  


“He is ok, no worry”, the woman said taking his hands down to Obito body. Fugaku and Izuna sighed relieved. The clan heir relaxed his grip over Obito's body but kept looming over him.

  
  


Obito  relaxed his body and thanked all the gods for not being discovered. How the hell he would explain that he was an Uchiha with a mokuton without give away his parents identities? 

  
  


The momentary peace of the moment was interrupted by some screams. “Oh, my God! Obito! Are you OK?” 

  
  


Obito didn't needed to open his eyes to know that the distressed voice belongs to Izumi-san. “Don't worry, I'm ok” he said with a soft smile, and reached his hand to took Izumi’s hand with ease. He didn't need to open his eyes to locate her, his goggles were out of his head and he could sense everything around him with ease. 

  
  


Fugaku and the healer noted it, but they didn't said anything about it. If Izuna also noted, Obito doesn't know. The clan head walked towards a few Uchiha that were four meters behind of them, near the rest of what used to be his sycamore. They six of them were panting heavily and were sat in the ground, between them were Hikaru and Keitaro, two of the better trackers in the clan. There were also a Inuzuka and a Hatake, with their respective dogs, a Hyuga and a Aburame. 

  
  


“Oh! Obito, please forgive me for not notice earlier that you were strayed”. Izumi sobbed pitifully, her tears falling over Obito hands.

  
  


“I'm ok”, he opened his eyes and smiled soft to Izumi. He repeated he was alright because he didn't know what else to said. When he hide himself in the tree he only wanted to take a break for the entire village and his clan, he wanted solitude so he could be himself; he never wanted this unnecessary drama. If he has know that he would sleep almost two days, instead of a few hours, he would have go back to his apartment. If only he had slept there instead… 

  
  


Izumi couldn't stop to cry, and Obito felt guilty. So he tightened his grip in her hands. “I'm ok, Izumi-san” he repeated. 

  
  


“But.. But”, Izumi stuttered. She took his hand between her two hands and pressed it against her forehead. “You are a precious member of our clan, we should have notice earlier, you shouldn't have to be lost for so long”, her voice broke and she cried harder. 

  
  


Obito’s eyes widened and he looked at her with a surprise expresión. He freed his hand for her grip and brushed away her tears with a warm smile. “Izumi, please, don't cry anymore. I am ok, don't you see?”. She looked at him surprised and then smiled with difficulty, while fat tears fell. She couldn't believe that the cry baby Uchiha was comforting her when she was supposed to do so. 

  
  


Fugaku and the healer were also surprised. Obito was always crying for the tiniest of things, but now he was so composed. When they were cutting their way through the wood they prepared themselves to console a crying boy. They didn't expect him to be calm and told them that he was ok. 

  
  


Fugaku knew from Minato that the boy was mature in his mission in comparison to his behavior inside the village, especially in dangerous situations, but any grown man would be affected after being kidnapped and encase inside a tree for so long.

  
  


“Besides… “. Fugaku snapped out of his mind and looked at Obito happy expression curiously. “I'm happy you looked for me… is more that I expected”. 

 

All the Uchiha around him tensed and lowered their faces with culpability. They knew he said it without an ill intent and it made his words more painful for them, because Obito truly believed that they didn't care enough to look out for him. Fugaku removed uncomfortable in his place, the healer played with her fingers and Izumi began to cry harder than before. Obito worried, sat up and tried to comfort her.

  
  


“Thanks God! You find him” said a male voice for the woods. It was Itama, the Senju clan head, and behind him were his wife and other Senjus. 

  
  


All the presents on the site shut nasty glares at them. Obito was surprised by the hostility he felt against the newcomers. Not only the Uchiha was angry but also the others clans, even the dogs were snarling. 

  
  


“Obito, are you OK?” Itama ran towards him, he looked worried and tired.

  
  


Obito tried to stood up and opened his mouth to answer, but Fugaku pushed him back to the ground and shield him. At the same time, Izuna practically tackle the other clan head to the ground.

  
  


“Senju! What the fuck? Why was one of our kids inside a fucking tree?”

  
  


“Izuna, calm down, we don't have anything to do with it”. A confused Itama hold his hands in front of him. 

  
  


“How dare you?“ the clan head fumed and stood up, Itama followed him shortly after. “You are the only fucking clan in the entire world capable to sprung a fucking trees from nowhere”. Izuna pointed the rest of the Sycamore. 

  
  


“Izuna, the only ones in our clan with Mokuton are Hashirama and… ”, Itama raised his arms and tried to rationalize with his homologous. 

  
  


“Your fucking son”. Izuna snapped and stomped furious. 

  
  


“Yamato wasn't responsible for this!” Itama stood in front of Izuna, he wasn't his brothers and was a little afraid of the Uchiha, but he would not let false accusation fall over his son. “He was in his friend's birthday party when… “

  
  


“When Obito was abducted and barbarically confined inside a fucking tree for almost two days without water and air. If we haven't find him he could have died, Itama!” Izuna yelled and glared dagger to the senju clan head. Itama backed and lowered his face ashamed. Izuna was right, Obito could have have died, but it wasn't their fault. 

  
  


“Calm down!, Uchiha, you are over reacting”. Touka stepped next his husband and glared at the Uchiha now red eyes.

  
  


“I'm not” Izuna yelled and stood up in front of her. 

  
  


“Yes, you are. This was, at best, a childish prank between friend. If you want to fault someone you should blame him for… ”. 

  
  


“How dare you, you bitch!” Izuna yelled red of anger. “How the hell is his fault?” he loomed over her, his mangekyo sharingan on his eyes. 

  
  


All the senju in the place were backing Touka up. While all the Uchiha have their sharingan activated and were ready to attack in any moment. The other clans were, surprisingly, backing up the Uchiha. 

  
  


The Hyuga, Inuzuka and Hatake has always have a tense relationship with the Uchiha, but now a member of them were standing protectively in front of Obito. He winked surprised, he could understand a Hatake care about him (after all, he was a Hatake teammate), but what the hell were doing the other two?

  
  


“Stop, what the hell are you doing?” Obito yelled when he overcame his surprised. The founder clan fighting between them wasn't anything good. Where the hell was Hokage when they need it? 

  
  


All the adult ignored him, they were to occupied watching his enemies moves to pay attention to him. Only Izumi, Fugaku and the healer looked at him, the two was hold his arms. 

  
  


He panicked. He was the product of his parents love, the proof that Uchiha and Senju can overcome their hate. They were the clans of the village’s founders and were now allies, they haven't entirely overcome their old grudges. It was hard to, a few years of peace between them wasn't enough to forget after all those decades of bloody war between them. If they were… his parents would live here, with him, and he wouldn't be forced to conceal his true nature. 

  
  


Obito was a hydride of Uchiha and Senju, the proof that they can love each other, he can't be cause of a quarrel between them. 

  
  


It was my fault!” Obito yelled, shoved away Izumi and the healer that tried to push him down. “Stop, it was my fault” He repeated, but this time to gain their attention he shunshined between the two clan heads. 

  
  


This time he caught all the adults attention. Izuna, Itama and Touka that stepped back in a defensive move, were now with open eyes and were momentarily speechless. The hyuuga and Uchiha that were shielding him were baffled, he walked them without their precious dojutsus noticed him. And if their eyes caught his move they weren't fast enough to catch him. The senju and Uchiha behind their clan heads relaxed their tensed pose but kept their fighting stance. The others clans dropped their fighting stance, too confused to allied to any side. 

  
  


“What are you talking about?” Izuna asked confused and… worried? Touka and Itama were also concerned at him. At the moment he didn't know, but his legs were trembling; not for the effort as they believed but because he was afraid. 

  
  


“It was my fault!, I get stuck inside the tree by accident and fell asleep. No nobody caught me or encased me”. He confessed ashamed, his eyes were closed and his face was red. “So… please, cold down and don't fight”, he covered his face and sighed defeated.His legs shivering and felt as jelly. 

  
  


“How…?” Izuna was furious and glared at Obito. He caught the boy arm and forced him to look at his mangekyo sharingan. “How the fuck you trapped yourself inside a tree fourteen kilometers away from the compound?”

  
  


“And how the hell you slept inside it for almost two days?” Touka asked with humor, imitating Izuna angry glare. 

  
  


All the adult were looking at him expectantly. The Uchiha didn't believe him neither the senju or any rational being, although Touka was amused and Itama looked touched. 

  
  


“Is… is because of my mother kekkei genkai” He stuttered afraid and looked away. If Izuna put him under a Genjutsu he was a dead! 

  
  


“What kekkei genkai?” Touka stepped next to him and narrowed her eyes with a smug smile. Oh! She was enjoying his suffering so much. By his part Izuna was also squinting at him. 

  
  


Obito has dig his own grave and only he could save himself and his parents secret, it only Kagami was here to help him. Obito closed his eyes and tremble, he showed how scare he was to gain so pity and time to came up with a plan. He could said the true and admit that he was a mokuton user, it would be the easier but not an appropriate solution. What else he can do? What other secret jutsu he has that can be confused with Mokuton? 

  
  


“I… I...will show you, but, but.. please be patient. I can't control it yet” He stuttered and his entire body was trembling. This show of weakness gained him so sympathy, the minimum required to be released by Izuna and Touka gave him space. 

  
  


“Go, show us”. Izuna commanded with an icy cold voice, his furious eyes eyes were over the boy. But they weren't the only ones, the rest were watching expectantly. The older were expecting him fail and confessed that he was lying so they didn't fight, while the younger or optimistic ones were excited to know a Kekkei genkai that can be confused with mokuton. 

  
  


He nodded nervously and walked away from them. He needed space to concentrate. With shaking hands he covered his eyes with his orange goggles and inhaled deeply. He asked all the gods to help him; because he hasn't used his mangekyo Sharingan in years. 

  
  


His mother sealed his eyes when he was younger, he did it because the mangekyo was a dangerous dojutsu that caused the user blindness, and his parents thought he was too young to have it. He neither used the Sharingan because it overwhelmed him, his sensor ability plus the sharingan were too much to him. The first time he activated the dojutsu there was so much information that he couldn't assimilate it that he fainted. 

  
  


He exhaled and inhaled again. He tried to recall the horrible success that force him to wake his eye, the fear and hate he felt then. He could almost smell the blood and his father twisted smile… 

  
  


The adults looked at Obito worried. His face was paler that a sheet of paper, he was sweating profusely and his entire body was trembling for the effort. 

  
  


“Óbito, stop! I don't know what are you… “ Fugaku said and tried to caught the boy arm, by his fingers passed across him like if he was an illusion.  

  
  


“What the fuck?” The hyuuga screamed, he couldn't believe what he was looking. The people without Dojutsu were confused of what was happening. 

  
  


Fugaku tried to break any genjutsu that Obito has used over him, and tried to catch him again but he couldn't. Izuna and others Uchiha gasped surprised when they wasn't under a Genjutsu. 

  
  


“What is this?” Izuna asked baffled, he swung his arms through Obito. Itama and Touka looked to each other before they too tried to touch boy. 

  
  


“I didn't know you clan could do something like that” Itama said awed when he passed his hand through Obito head. 

  
  


“Is this some kind of Genjutsu?” Touka asked this time, looking at Izuna with interest. 

  
  


To  the clan heads joined others: curious Senju, Uchiha and Inuzuka passed their hands across Obito body. There were too much people trying to touch his body at the same time and Obito felt overwhelmed. If he wasn't cautious, he can get a curious Shinobi’s hand stuck in his skull. 

  
  


He groaned painfully and the adults saw with horror how Obito’s body sank in the ground, he was about to disappear when Touka instinctively reached for the collar of his jacket and pulled him out.

  
  


Obito deactivated his mangekyo when he noticed no one was inside his body, then he graciously fainted.

  
  


Izumi and Fugaku took Obito from Touka hand. The healer quickly examined the boy, while the entire clan looked at him worried. 

  
  


“Now I know why he felt asleep in the tree” Touka said laughing. Izuna glared at her and Itama face palmed.

  
  


========

  
  


When Obito wake up it was noon and be was exhausted. He groaned painfully and sat up, his right eye was killing him. 

  
  


“How do you feel?” A male voice asked to his right and he snapped his head. 

  
  


“Clan head? Where I am?” He asked scared, his hand still covering his eye. He didn't know the outcome of his stud and was worried he has made everything worse. 

  
  


“In our house” another voice answered, this time it came from his left. He turned his head and Fugaku was entering the room. 

  
  


Obito looked at them scared, his left eye jumped from Izuna to Fugaku and back to Izuna. He unconsciously shivered and sweated scared. They looked angry. 

  
  


“Calm down, we are not going to kill you”. Izuna snorted and rolled his eyes. 

  
  


“We only want to know what happened, so answer all our questions… “Fugaku grunted and sat next to his father. 

  
  


“I'm… I'm being interrogated?” he whimpered, he was internally crying for Kagami help. 

  
  


The two men looked at each other, there was understanding in their eyes, then looked back at him and said at the same time: “yes”. 

  
  


Obito sink further in the bed, he really dig his own grave. His parents secret was about to be discovered by his fault. 

  
  


“What were you doing alone so far from the compound that seventeenth of July?” Fugaku asked. 

  
  


Obito groaned. If he wanted to get away from this problem he needed to play intelligently. 

  
  


“I was sad because no body congratulate me for doing the great fire ball jutsu. Everybody made fun of me, and when I discovered that Genma invited the entire village except me, I… “ sighed painfully. “ Well, I wasn't in the mood to see anyone so I bought my favorite Dangos and went far away to eat it alone.” He looked them with watery eyes. “I'm a total loser, is I?”, his voice broke and he whimpered pathetically. 

  
  


He didn't want to cry in front of them but he needed they felt pity and guiltiness, so their interrogation would be softer and their questions would be easier.

  
  


He wanted to smile when he saw their face furrow in guiltiness and they didn't tease him. Oh! Apparently it was easier to gain their compassion that he expected. After all he was a lonely outcast that ‘almost died’ by their negligence. 

  
  


“Stop crying, you are an Uchiha” Izuna said awkwardly after cleaning his throat.

  
  


“Forgive me, clan head” Obito lowered his face and cleaned his crocodile tears with the back of his hand. 

  
  


“What is that technique you did?” Izuna asked raising an eyebrow curious at him. 

  
  


“Mom told me its name is Kamui” Obito bite his lower lip. He lied, he was the one giving a name to his technique. 

  
  


“I never heard about it”, Izuna said caressing his chin. 

  
  


“Father, maybe we should ask the elders or search about it in the clan records. It must be rare kind of Sharingan”.Fugaku looked at Izuna and he nodded. 

  
  


Obito looked at them curious and tildes his head. How they knew the Kamui was an alternative form of the Sharingan? Mom, father and Kagami told him that he was the only individual in the clam with such ability. He needed further information… 

  
  


“No, is not a Sharingan. Kamui is my mother Kekkai Genkai” he said seriously. He pouted and looked at them with his left eye. 

  
  


Izuna and Fugaku looked confused at him, then he looked to each other and again their eyes were over Obito. 

  
  


“Obito…”Izuna groaned. 

  
  


Fugaku shook his head.“You idiot, the Sharingan is a Kekkai Genkai”. 

  
  


“Yes, I know…” Obito snarled. “But I don't have the Sharingan”.

  
  


They looked at him like if he was an idiot before Izuna chuckle and Fugaku rolled his eyes with a fond smile oh his lips. 

  
  


“What is so funny?” He asked pretending embarrassment. He was actually more curious about their reaction and how they knew he was able to use the Sharingan. 

  
  


“Obito, why are you covering your right eye?” Fugaku asked with a smug face. 

  
  


Obito winked surprised. “Because it hurts a lot and is killing me” he confessed. There wasn't anything bad in admit it, besides he gained more of their compassion that way. 

  
  


Their eyes shot open and they were terrorised by the revelation. 

  
  


“What did you said?” Izuna asked incredulous, he hoped he had misheard.

  
  


“I said that it's killing me and it hurts a lot ”. 

  
  


Fugaku took his hand and forced him to uncover his eye. “It hurt you to use the sharingan? “ he said incredulous. 

  
  


Obito shot his eyes open. Why they were asking him that? Then he noticed it, he could see Fugaku and Izuna chakra and their possible moves. “No!” He yelled and stood up, he ran toward the closest mirror. He was met with a pair of heterogenous eyes looking with horror back at him. His left eyes was black while his right eye was a three tomoe Sharingan. 

  
  


He let himself fall to the floor and covered his eyes. He was such an Idiot! He could have go out of the entire situation with his tactic, it was working! They were willing to let him go, but then forgot to deactivated his fucking eye. Why can't he deactivated his Sharingan at will like everybody else. What is he going to do? How is going to explain them that he has only one sharingan? 

  
  


He sense Izuna walking towards him, he kneeled and laid a hand at his back. “Obito… “, he called him softly. “I know it's difficult for you, but It's not that… U… umcommon for an Uchiha to woke up their Sharingan first in one eye”.

  
  


“Yeah, yeah” Fugaku said nervous. “Neither it is for them to hurt them at first when they woke them up...or cause them to cry blood and Chakra exhaustion”. He muttered the last part. 

  
  


Obito entire body tremble, he felt so many emotions at the same time. He should be glad that they were overlooking his oddity or that they were patronizing him, after all that was what he wanted. But, does he really wanted that? He wanted them to consider him a defective individual? A weak individual in their clan? 

  
  


No, he doesn't want to be neglected anymore! He doesn't want them to minimize his effort! He want them to recognize him as a competent individual in their society. 

  
  


He sat up and looked at Izuna at his eyes. “Stop, you don't have to lie to me. I know what I'm and I will never have two eyes with sharingan”. He tried to sound serious and show indifference,but he was crying. He knew it, he has think about so many times but still his words hurted him. 

  
  


“Obito… what are you?“Izuna asked softly.

  
  


“Not your responsibility”. 

  
  


“Try again, what are you?”

  
  


“I'm a half blood Uchiha” Obito confessed lowering his face. “My father is an Uchiha but not my mother. Mom is from another clan, so… I'm bad at being an Uchiha“. He closed his eyes. 

  
  


A strong arm rounded him and bring him against a warm chest. He was surprised when he discovered that the clan head was hugging him. 

  
  


“Half Uchiha or full Uchiha, it doesn't matter, you are an Uchiha and we care about you”. Izuna separated the boy from his chest and tilted his face upward with a finger in his chin. 

  
  


“Do you understood?”

  
  


“I think so”, he answered confused. Did the clan really care about him? He couldn't believe it. 

  
  


He felt a hand over his head. He looked up and saw Fugaku smiling at him. “Congratulations for perform the great fire jutsu”.

 

====

 

Omake 

  
  


Tobirama was study in his study when he heard his door be kicked open and he was called by his loud husband. He put the scroll on the table and rolled his eyes, he didn't know what he did to the man this time but he wasn't in the mood to be scolded. Does he forgot another another anniversary? 

  
  


“He did it it” Madara cried in his ear and forced him to stood up. 

  
  


“What are you… ?” Tobirama asked annoyed but he was cut off when Madara kissed him forcefully and pushed him over table. He let himself melt in the act and allowed Madara between his legs.

  
  


He has begun to wear pantsless Kimono since Obito moved to Konoha and Madara made a habit of take him in every part of their house. Apparently the Uchiha lust for him has reached levels inexplicables after their sex life was put into an almost stop with Obito come into their lives. Nothing was more difficult that have sex when a curious, hyperactive and sensor little boy was around. 

  
  


“Um.. What are we celebrating?” Tobirama asked when his mouth was free to make questions. Madara was now occupying himself in leave bite mark over his chest and neck. Normally Madara would be annoyed that he has ruin the moment with his questions or by saying any other thing that wasn't his name, but he raised his head and looked at him with shining eyes. 

  
  


“Obito did it” he answered and kissed him again. 

  
  


Tobirama hating to be left in the dark, broke the kiss and pushed madara away from him. “What he did?” he asked again. It was too early in the year for the chunnin exams and if he remembered the system correctly it was almost impossible to a Genin to be promoted without them.  

  
  


“Obito performed the great ball jutsu”. He said with a shit eating smile and his eyes were gleaming with proud. 

  
  


“That's good, he is better at Keaton” Tobirama tiled his head confused. He knew that Madara was worried that Obito couldn't use fire release, but they discovered that he could do it almost three years, so it should be something else. “Madara… Are you crying?”

  
  


“Of course not, this an Uchiha gesture of proudness towards our sons”. He lie and hide in Tobirama's neck. 

  
  


“Oh…”, Tobirama said awkwardly and petted Madara's back. After almost fifteen years of being together, he didn't know how he should react to Madara's emotions sometimes. 

  
  


“He is now an adult, he is not any longer a kid in their eyes but a man… is a come to age ceremony”. Madara said with a strange voice and raised his face to look at him in the eyes. Tobirama winked confused, he didn't know why was so important. He understood it was culturally relevant to be considered an adult, in his clan they also have a coming to age ceremony but wasn't anything special. 

  
  


“Madara, Can I…” Tobirama tried to ask the importance of the ceremony, maybe it was something more in the uchiha culture. 

  
  


“He has do what is expected of an Uchiha, he is now a Uchiha”. Madara explained clumsily and kiss him hungrily. 

 

Tobirama let Madara dominate the kiss and instead tried to organize and understood his husband explanations. If he asked further, Madara would get mad at him for not understand what was apparently obvious or by ruining the moment. He tried to remember his conversation with Obito about the matter, he was an outsider as him to the Uchiha culture and maybe he could bring light to… ¡Oh! Of course, he was now an Uchiha.

  
  


Tobirama heart filled with proudness and he smirked when Madara left his lips. Obito did it, he was now a member of his father's clan.

  
  


He do Madara whatever he wanted with his body, he didn't even intervened when he barely lubricante him before penetrante him. The only sound that left his lips were moans and grunts and that was all Madara needed him to do. Meanwhile Madara was having his fun, Tobirama asked himself if they should send him a gift to congratulated him. What would be properly? What Obito needed as an Uchiha grown man? Should they send him a sword or something alike? If Obito was now an adult in the Uchiha culture, Will Madara allow him have a boyfriend? Was Kakashi Hatake a good prospect for their boy? Does Nagato or Deidara will finally make his move over Obito? 

  
  


Wait! … If Obito was officially an adult in Uchiha culture, does it mean he was also an adult in the Senju? Should he perform the senju to coming to age ceremony? But he was still too young for that… 

  
  
  


“Fuck, Senju! Stop thinking and enjoy the moment!” Madara yelled and pushed harder inside him. 

  
  


“sorry"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, help me!!! I need a coming to age ceremony for Obito as a senju, do you have any idea?


	5. Obito's crow. Continuation from chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, as you have assumed, this story is not in chronological order. I'm writing the story as inspiration strike me. I was originally planning to write one chapter about Obito childhood and the next one about his life in Konoha, and again about Obito childhood, but later I realized it would be better to upload chapters in disorder but tackling a specific issue in each one.
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter is a direct continuation of chapter 3

After the tree incident,  Obito was recluse in the compound, he moved to the clan head’s house and wasn't allowed to see his team. He stayed at bed for most of the time.

  
  


The reason was his sharingan. He couldn't deactivated his sharingan and he felt overwhelmed by the combination of his dojutsu and sensor abilities. He has fainted and tripped lot in front of the clan head’s family. He has tried to put on his goggles to damp his sensor abilities but Kagami hide them. Izuna said that he has to let his body adjust to his sharingan, and Kagami agreed with him when he came back from his mission.

  
  


Izumi and Kagami wanted Obito to move with them but Izuna refused. He was still angry at Kagami for helping Obito to hide his origins and the fact that he was a half blood Uchiha. He felt personally offended that they thought that he would cast away or mistreated Obito because of that. He was Angry that a boy of HIS clan didn't rely on him, he felt offended that the same boy has to hide himself and was in awe when he knew Uchiha cared about him. Izuna never realized they mistrated the boy that much! Or maybe, Obito was oversensible because he felt the pressure of be a halfblood. Anyway, Obito shouldn't kept quiet about his nature. Izuna was the clan head, he was in charge of all of them, they should believe him. Izuna wasn't his older brother that abandoned his people because he wasn't elected as the Hokage. Izuna was better… way better that Madara. 

  
  


Izuna looked worried at Obito’s figure in the bed. He has the sharingan but he moved around the house as if he was blind: he crashed against everything and is tripping constantly; he has headache and sometimes he faint for them. The healers and elders in the clan said that his sharingan is so strong (after all his eye has three tomoe instead of one) that he is blinded by its power, as a man that came out of a cave and is hit with a strong sun light. They said that he needs to get used to the strong light and Izuna agreed with them. 

  
  


The Uchiha were used and accepted the collateral effect of their dojutsu: blindness when it was overused (as in Izuna left eye) and headaches and Chakra exhaustion when they abused its use. It was normal for them see children with crimson eyes that didn't know how to deactivated their sharingan when they woke it up for the first time, sometimes they fainted but most of the time the sharingan deactivated when they didn't have more Chakra. In all their years, Izuna and the Elders, has never seen somebody suffer as much as Obito does. The healers and elders said that is because he is a half blood, and because the Sharingan is a gift from the God's to the Uchiha, it must be a curse to a half blood. The Gods were offended that their gift were given to a halfblood, the elders said. Izuna hold Obito pale hand. He didn't liked the elders explanation, the sharingan was a gift from the Gods to the Uchiha and Obito was an Uchiha. He shouldn't suffer for it. 

  
  


“Father…”, Obito said wishfully in dreams and leaned towards Izuna. Obito always called in dreams his parents.

  
  


Izuna didn't know who they are, he and the elders has tried to force Kagami to told them but after long session of interrogation they don't have anything. They thought about torture him, but Makoto made them realized that they were overreacting and if they tortured Kagami they would confirm Obito fears towards the clan. Her words stopped Izuna and Fugaku intentions, but the elders weren't dissuaded, they still want to torture Kagami. The elders tried to put Kagami under a genjutsu, but the idiots forgot that Kagami has the most powerful genjutsu between them. Izuna knew what have happened whey they found Yoshimura crying in the center of the compound and the elders stopped pressing him to force Kagami to tell Obito’s parents identities. 

  
  


For now, the Uchiha only know that: Obito’s father is an Uchiha who felt in love with his mother and they ran away and became nukenin because their love was forbidden. It wasn't the first time something like that happened, there was always in each generation a clan member that escaped with a lover, but it was the first time their child came back to the clan. Some elders wanted to believe that Obito was kidnapped and brought back to a the clan to force his father to come back. Others believed that Obito parents were dead and Kagami felt pity of him and brought the boy to the clan. 

  
  


The last one was Kagami explanation, Mikoto and Fugaku chose to believed it but Izuna didn't. The way Obito called his parents in dreams wasn't like the way Izuna and dozen orphan Uchiha called for their dead parents. Obito voice was full of longines but it lacked the pain or sadness of a boy who knows he will never see his parents again. When Obito openes his eyes and discover that Izuna was holding his hands instead of his father, there wasn't pain but instead a flash of a strange emotion in his eyes. It was like, Obito liked the fact that Izuna was watching over him instead of his father. 

  
  


“Clan head” Obito ask confused but happy. Izuna look at him with curious eyes as the boy smiled and go back to sleep peacefully. Izuna doesn't understand why Obito relaxing around him made his heart warm. It also don't make sense why the boy, who was scared enough to hide himself for almost seven years, is now accepting Izuna as family. Obito's reassured about the Uchiha didn't kick him out was that powerful to put the boy at ease? Was Obito so desperate to have a family? 

  
  


The clan head sighed and caressed his eyes. All about Obito was so confusing and strange. He understood the clan elder intentions to interrogate Obito but for now Obito’s mysteries and secrets are safe. The boy was too weak and sick to answer properly. Izuna tried to interrogate him some days ago expecting obtain information easier from a feverish boy, but Obito answered stupid things as: having born from a man, being a mokuton user, have a twelve year old (instead of fourteen), or that his uncle was Hashirama itself. 

  
  


Izuna always knew that Obito was obsessed with their hokage, but he never knew he fantasize with being part of the idiot family. He hates to think that they pushed Obito away enough to the wanted to be senju. What kind of Uchiha, or any other kind of Ninja, want to be Senju when they can be a Uchiha? 

  
  


If that stupid if Tobirama knew it, he would be total pain in the ass. Izuna neither want to think what would be his older brother reaction to a Uchiha boy wanting to be a Senju. He would be scandalized, of course… 

  
  


Izuna shook his head and sighed. The clan head doesn't know why Obito makes him to remember his older brother. Madara and Obito aren't anything alike, their personality is completely different but still physically they are kind of similar. Izuna can see a little of Madara's gestures in the boy once in the while, he has noticed before but now that the boy and he lived in the same roof the similarities are easier to catch. Izuna held Obito's cheek on his left hand and studied the boy's features carefully. Obito also reminded him of his father, Tajima, but as Fugaku, Obito has a stronger jaw and his face is manlier that most of the boy of his clan, and Izuna asked himself if Obito is related to the main branch in some way. That would explain why his sharingan was so strong or why he woke it up with more tomoe that one. 

  
  


Tajima was a womanizer and was known to have lovers in all the clan, but was wise enough to don't have children with them. Did Obito's father was a bastard son of Tajima? It was a possibility… that would also explain why Kagami didn't want to said who Obito’s father is. Before the village, the clan head’s position was do decided that there was always bloodshed, and in that time Obito having the blood of the main branch would be reason enough to try to kill the kid. Izuna mused, maybe Obito father was alive before the village formation. The Uchiha, as any other clan in their village, has a few of nukenin that went away when they joined to the village and most of them are older enough to be Obito's father. Even his stupid older brother is a possibility. 

  
  


Izuna tightened his grip in Obito’s hand and stared at the sleeping boy. Was Madara shameless enough to send his son back to the clan? Izuna snarled, if he was, he would kick his ass. 

 

=======

  
  


It was early in the morning and the team seven was already out of the Uchiha compound. Rin and Kakashi watched their sensei trying to rationalize with Fugaku and asking him if they could see Obito. 

  
  


“Come on, Fugaku!, let us see Obito, we are his team”, Minato pleaded but Fugaku was unaffected. 

  
  


“And that is why you can't see him, he is an Uchiha”. He folded his arms and glared at them with severity. 

  
  


“You are unfair! I'm his sensei… “

  
  


“And as his sensei you should know what happened”. Fugaku snarled furious at him. Minato tried to object, but he was shut up by Fugaku rant. “If you weren't a shitty Sensei you would have noticed it! You would have trained him properly! You would have gained his trust and he wouldn't be that hurt! “

  
  


Minato was pinned with red eyes and he swallowed nervous. Fugaku was really furious, he was a composed man and never used his sharingan to intimidate as other member of his clan, at least not against a no-Uchiha. 

  
  


“Now go away before I burn you to the ground”. Fugaku shot him a last nasty look before walk back to the compound, behind him the guards shut the doors in his nose. 

  
  


“Sensei… “ Rin walked toward him with her big and worried eyes. Behind her, Kakashi was also worried if any more composed. 

  
  


“Sorry, boys but today I didn't got us to see Obito”. He looked down at them and scratched his head nervously. 

  
  


All of them felt guilty for not notice their teammates disappearance a week ago. Rin was passing time with his boyfriend, Minato did the same with Kushina and Kakashi was trying to convince Guy that his ninken were as fast as he was. They didn't though that it was strange for Obito no to show up at Genma’s party. And when the next day Obito missed their training they brushed off the incident as he arriving late, as always, and the team began to train without him and didn't get worry until it was noon and Obito hadn't show up. 

  
  


When it was the one o'clock pm Minato interrupted the training and the team were looking out for his teammate. Rin ran towards the Dango shop, while Kakashi ran towards the shopping district and Minato went to the Uchiha compound. Before Minato reached the Uchiha compound he saw Izumi, Kagami’s wife, and Minato asked her if she have seen Obito. 

  
  


Minato felt a bucket of cold water over him when Izumi confessed she hasn't seen Obito since the morning the day before. When Minato told her that Obito hasn't show up to their training that morning she got worried and both adult ran toward the Uchiha compound. The pair talked to all the Uchiha they come across and none of them have seeing Obito since the day before. Things got worse when Shisui, Izumi’s son, came to the pair and told his mother that Obito’s rented room was empty. 

  
  


Minato as Izumi had kept the hope that maybe Obito was asleep in his room. Minato, Izumi and Shisui ran towards the room to discover that the place was empty. To Minato surprise the flowers in the vase over Obito's desk were dead, the bed was undone and there wasn't any trace that he has came to sleep last night or the day before. While Minato searched any clue that could tell them where Obito was, Izumi was interrogating the old landlady about Obito and Shusui ran to the Uchiha’s police station.

  
  


They need to be fast if they wanted to find Obito, the first hours of a disappearance were the most important ones. But, while Minato was looking for any clue he felt heartbreaking, he couldn't  that Obito disappearance wasn't noticed by his team or anyone in his clan. Now, Minato could understand how lonely and neglected his student was and he felt guilty about it. 

  
  


That is way Minato can't be mad at Fugaku or the clan’s stupid order to keep Obito inside the compound without visits. The entire clan felt guilty and were compensating his neglect treatment of the boy with overprotection. And maybe team seven was doing the same. They come every morning and evening to try to talk to Obito, when before the incident Rin hasn't time to spend with his friend since she began to go out with Genma, and Kakashi… Well, it was difficult.

  
  


The relationship between Obito and Kakashi wasn't a relationship of friend, they were only teammates, but to Minato’s surprise, Kakashi was the most affected by the entire kidnapped incident. After all, the young jounin was the last person to see Obito before his disappearance and he should felt guilty of haven't be able to protect his teammates as Obito always protect Kakashi in a mission. 

  
  


Minato put a hand over Kakashi shoulder. “Don't worry, he is ok and they will let us see him soon.”

  
  


Kakashi turned to see his sensei’s eyes before nodding and lower his face. He didn't say it loud but Minato could understand what he was thinking: ‘how could they knew that Obito was alright if the Uchiha didn't let them see the boy?’ Kakashi and Rin couldn't understand, as neither Minato or Kushina, why the Uchiha didn't let them see Obito? And why those related to Obito rescue didn't tell them what happened with the boy? Even Kaoru from the Hatake clan, a distant cousin of Sakumo, didn't tell Kakashi anything about Obito’s rescue.

  
  


There was some BIG behind Obito’s disappearance that put the two Jounin uneasy. They knew something was off in the entire situation but they couldn’t put the finger on. Minato hoped that anything was wrong with Obito. While Kakashi, well he was still a kid, asked himself Minato if Obito was mad at them and didn’t want to see them.

  
  


Minato shook his head, he should stop over thinking, he couldn't worry his student anymore that they already were. Minato looked at Rin sad face and back to Kakashi worry eyes. 

  
  


The boys were returned to reality by a gentle ruffle on their heads. The boys looked up at the smiling face of his sensei. “Don't think too much about this, we can't change what has already happened but we can become stronger so nobody will kidnapped one of precious teammates again.”

 

====

  
  


Obito grunted and turned in the bed four times before he opened his eyes. He sat up and walked toward the mirror, he touched the red eye of his reflection. Obito disliked to have being discovered but, at the same time, he also felt lighter. He put his forehead against the mirror and wetted his lips. Obito felt guilty for fail his parents and Kagami, if he would have being more careful he would be right now safe in his own house, but he also was happy to be taken care by the clan head’s family. Obito bite his lower lips, flushed and looked away ashamed of himself. He was so immature, he most be worry about his situation but he was happy instead. He has dreamed for so long about have a closer relationship with his uncle and cousin, now he have it and Obito loved every minute of their attention. Even if he was forced to give away some of his secrets. 

  
  


Obito looked back at his reflection. He wasn't faking his illness, he really couldn't deactivate his sharingan and really felt overwhelmed, but… maybe he wasn't trying hard enough to deactivate his eye. It just that his convalescent situation was so useful to leak some of his secrets without being scolded and he loved to be pampered by his uncle. 

  
  


Of course, right now the entire Uchiha is mad at Obito because of his secrets, or maybe, the clan is mad at him because the stupid Obito was a way better ninja that they expected. But who cares!, the entire clan already had him in low esteem because he is such a bad Uchiha, so it isn't a big deal if the clan hate him a little more because he has hide information for them for years. Obito secretly wished to have gain a little of their respect by that, they could be mad at Obito but they should admit he was a good Shinobi. 

  
  


Anyway, Obito loved to be with his uncle but the bad thing about it was that he needed to be extra careful all the time, and Obito was already exhausted. Obito was beginning to ask himself if he should already confess that he was a sensor. It would do thing easier for him and if he cried something about being afraid to be cast away if the Uchiha knew it, surely he would gain the clan head sympathy and the family will be softer with him. There shouldn't be any problem if he told them, after all the Uchiha already knew he isn't a full blood and being a sensor is such rare thing inside the clan that they could easily relate it to his mother's inherency. But the problem was that he didn't know how rare was to be a natural sensor. Obito could lied and said that his parents trained him to be a sensor, but Obito wasn't a gifted boy and he came to live to the village when he was still too young, so they would easily realize that he was a natural sensor. Could the Uchiha track down his Senju lineage I he admitted he was a sensor? He didn't know and didn't wanted to know. 

  
  


Obito pressed his head against the mirror and sighed deeply. He needed to be smarter and be careful with which secrets he decided to leak. He also needed to talk to Kagami, who the clam head barely let him see, so they can make a good story with a solid personal reason to hide the information from the clan. 

  
  


Obito sighed and walked back to his bed without open his eyes, it has always being easier to walk using his sensor abilities instead of his eyes. Obito stopped midway and reached out his hand until he touched the head of a child. Obito didn't know how Itachi do it, but the kid can enter inside his room without Obito noticed it. 

  
  


“Are you bored?” Obito asked and Itachi didn't answered, instead he looked at Obito with his big black eyes. “Itachi, I know is that you.” There was silence and Obito snarled before he opened his left eye and looked at his nephew? He didn't know how he should call the son of his cousin. 

  
  


“How can you know is me without open your eyes?” Itachi asked looking directly at Obito face. Obito couldn't understand why the little boy only answered when Obito was looking at him. 

  
  


“You are the only one interested in stalk me.” Obito rolled his eye and ruffled the kid's hair and laughed when Itachi grunted annoyed: “Don't do that!”. 

  
  


Obito shook his head and walked back to the bed and Itachi followed him closely. Obito didn't know why, but since the half blood moved in with the clan head’s family, Itachi has being fixed with him. As anyone before the incident, Itachi payed little attention to Obito's existence. For Itachi the half blood was only Shisui’s babysitter, sometimes a playmate, or that guy his father and grandpa always complained about. But now, itachi was always following Obito around whenever he was awake. It was kind of creepy but Itachi stared at him the few times Obito has ate with the family or was shamelessly looking at him when Obito was faking to be asleep. It was kind of unnerving… 

  
  


“How can you walk without looking?” Itachi asked after Obito came under the bed sheets. 

  
  


As always Obito ignored the question and tried to change the topic, while thinking that things would be so easy if he confessed that he was a sensor. 

  
  


“How do you walk with the eyes closed?” Itachi asked again.

  
  


Obito ignored again the question and answered instead. “Don't worry, Itachi, Shisui will come out soon from the academy and he will come to play with you”. 

  
  


“Stop ignoring my question.” Itachi pouted and folded his arms over his chest. “If you don't answer me I will tell my parents that you can walk without looking where you go”. 

  
  


Obito patted itachi’s head and smiled at him. “I already told you, I can walk around without looking around because I have memorized the room.” Oh God! Itachi was such a headache. Thanks God! Itachi was only four years old and nobody listened to him besides Shisui, otherwise the clan head would really know he was a sensor. 

  
  


“I move the things around every day” Itachi said and Obito raised an eyebrows. Itachi was obviously lying, he hasn't moved anything around, otherwise Obito would notice it. 

  
  


“No, you, don't.” Obito answered annoyed. 

  
  


“And how do you know?” Itachi asked sounding victorious. 

  
  


“I only know, ok?” Obito grunted. He has stopped to try to explain to Itachi why he was intelligent enough to notice change in his room.

  
  


“Is because you only have one sharingan?” Itachi asked and Obito covered his eye. 

  
  


“It doesn't have anything to do with that!” Obito answered annoyed and covered his head with a pillow. 

  
  


Obito really needed to chase away his little nephew. Not only Itachi was annoying but Obito felt his dorky crows were out of his room waiting to gave their report. Obito’s murder of crow were spying the entire clan because Obito can't sense properly his surroundings. If he could he would have realized Itachi was in his room earlier. Obito, as his mother and any other strong sensor, was a control maniac that he needed to know what was happening around him. He hates don't be able to sense properly his surroundings because of his sharingan. 

  
  


“Is because you can walk without open your eyes that a Shinobi tried to kidnap you?” Itachi asked uncovering Obito face. 

  
  


“That doesn't have anything to do with it! Let me alone” Obito grunted and turned around until Itachi was at his back. 

  
  


Obito was happy when he knew that his dangerous bet showed it result and no one related him with mokuton, or there wasn't any rumors about a dumb Uchiha being encased by a senju inside a tree. But it was worrisome that nobody knew Obito’s ability to pass through objects. Obito bite his lower lips, he didn't know why the clan head didn't let him see his team or why his Kamui was a secret to most of the clan and those outside of the clan. He also didn't know which arrangements Izuna did with the Senju and the others clans, or why he did it, but apparently the entire incident was brushed off. Instead the official story is that Obito helped an apparently old lady to carry his shopping bags to her house, conveniently at the end of the village and near the woods, when the woman turned into a ninja from another village and kidnapped him to steal his eyes. 

  
  


The story was so stupid and was kind of offensive (but funny at the same time) that so many accepted it as true. Maybe they liked the part in which Obito was in trouble for helping an old lady, or they think so little of Obito that they truly believed he was stupid stupid enough to not notice a henge. Or maybe, the village liked the idea of a group of people from different clans that dispersed each other in the past were able to put aside their old grudges and were willing to risk their lives to save any villager. 

  
  


Obito truly wished the last one was the reason people believed he was kidnapped. Obito came back reality when he felt a little hand over his cheek. 

  
  


“Don't cry, nobody will kidnapped you again.”Itachi said and Obito flushed.

  
  


“Itachi, I'm not crying and let me alone” Obito yelled and covered his face again. 

  
  


“I can't!” Itachi said and Obito turned back to glare at him over the covers. “I can't leave you alone, what if somebody try to kidnap you again?”

  
  


“Nobody would” Obito snorted, rolled his eyes and covered himself with the bed sheets. 

  
  


“Of course no, because I'm here” Itachi said and came under the covers next to Obito. Itachi was sit up and kunai at hand scanning the room as a good Shinobi. 

  
  


Obito sighed and smiled awkwardly, it was cute that Itachi wanted to protect him (at least he knew why Itachi was stalking him), but at the same time Itachi was interfering with his plans and his crow reports. Obito shoot a quick glance toward the tree outside of his window, he hoped Guruguru were patient enough to wait for Itachi to go away. 

  
  


==========

 

Kakashi couldn't concentrate in training, neither Rin, so Minato asked them to meditated the rest of the day so they could put their head at ease. They soon will have a mission and Minato needed them focused. Kakashi hate it to admit it but was harder every day to train since Obito’s disappearance. 

  
  


Rin and Kakashi nodded and walked in different direction, Rin went back to village while Kakashi went to the furthest training ground. 

  
  


Kakashi sat near the rest of a sycamore and closed his eyes. He needed to be there, after they realized Obito disappeared Kakashi used pakku nose to track down his teammates. The tiny dog did Kakashi to walk around all the candies shops in the shopping district, in which all the owners have seeing Obito the day before and all of them recalled he was visible sad, to latter made Kakashi to walk towards the farthest training ground and stop before a sycamore. 

  
  


Kakashi forehead furrowed when he remembered how Pakku told him that Obito's sweet smell stopped there, on the tree and there wasn't any other trace of his smell. They were under the same sycamore that was now awfully shattered in pieces. 

  
  


Kakashi carefully pressed his cheek again the trunk and sniffed the wood, he can still smell Obito distress and the Sakura dangos the Uchiha brought. Kakashi sniffed harder to caught the smell of wet dirt, wood and springs flowers mixed with Ashes that Kakashi related to the Uchiha. Obito's smell was unique between the Uchiha, most of the clan smell like gunpowder or something burned even when some of them tried to covered their aroma with perfume. But Obito has smelled like a raining day of spring since Kakashi met him, if only after years to live in the Uchiha compound that Obito gained the nasty smell of ashes and sometimes he smells a little of gunpowder. Kakashi liked when Obito’s natural smell was mixed with Sakura and sweet. 

  
  


Kakashi has always liked Obito's aroma. When they were kids he liked to beat Obito and press him against the ground so he could catch his smell. It was the only way he could smell him without look as a freak and Obito was stupid enough to challenge him constantly to fight that Kakashi didn't need to do anything to smell him daily. 

  
  


Then Kakashi imagined sat under the tree, taking out his jacked leaving his strong arms free and Obito's soft lips eating Sakura dangos. Kakashi liked how his lips were covered with sweet and Obito shamelessly licked them. Kakashi wetted his lips, he would never admit it but he has fantasized with kiss Obito for a while. Then Kakashi imagined himself ignoring Guy’s challenge and walking towards Obito eating dangos while he was crying for not being invited. When Kakashi was near the tree he saw the nasty Shinobi that kidnapped Obito trying to force the Uchiha to go with him and Kakashi would totally kick his ass. Then Obito would fold his arms over using chest and complain about he didn't need Kakashi help, Obito would pretend be stronger while he couldn't stop crying because he was scared. Then Kakashi would press Obito against the wood and will kiss him hotly. Kakashi would lick every drop of sweet for the pink mouth, he would press the Uchiha wrist to the sides of his head and made him melt. The beautiful Uchiha would be flustered and would look meekly at Kakashi, because the silver haired Jounin is the alpha and… 

  
  


“You really like that Uchiha.” A voice chuckle behind Kakashi and he turned back to see Kaoru Hatake. “You are always smelling him in that tree since he was locked in the Uchiha compound.”

  
  


“That's not true,”Kakashi grunted and fake indifference, he sat down properly and pretended to meditate. He looked bored as always but his cheek were still on fire. 

  
  


“I have found you here four times in a week.” Kaoru answered rolling his eyes and took a seat next to Kakashi. 

  
  


“A mere coincidence… “ Kakashi replied. “Now go away, I'm meditating.”

  
  


“Are you meditating how you are going to kiss him when he is back to your reach.”Kaoru teased and Kakashi shot him a nasty glare. “You should have your mask on you but I can tell you were kissing that truck while pretending it was Obito.”

  
  


Kakashi looked away nervous and his face was red. Kaoru laughed at him. Both Hatake were sit next to each other for a while, Kakashi was pretending that Kaori wasn't there while Kaori looked around. 

  
  


“You were right… “ Kaoru said while smiling at Kakashi. The young jounin tensed and stared at Kaoru curiously. “Obito smell as spring...”

  
  


Kakashi squinted at Kaoru and snarled. The jounin didn't need to be teased about it, he only wanted to kiss Obito because of a natural curiosity towards a men and the Uchiha’s appear. All the Uchiha were natural beautiful and all of them were proud xenophobic asshole who didn't date anyone outside their clan. Only Obito has an open mind, was a weak outcast and had such low esteem that he is an easier target to be woo by a no Uchiha. 

  
  


Kakashi tried to pretend his far cousin wasn't there when Kaoru talked again. “And he was in this sycamore.” Kakashi's eyes widen in surprise and before he could ask Kaoru pressed a finger over the boy mouth. 

  
  


“I will tell you the truth because I know how much you like him and care about him, but you can't tell to anyone about this. Do you understand?” Kaoru looked seriously at Kakashi eyes and the young jounin nodded. Kaoru nodded and briefly told Kakashi about how he joined to the group looking Obito because he liked the boy and was Kakashi's friend, then he told him that since the first day Yamato Inuzuka and him tracked Obito back until this tree. All the Uchiha and clans that helped them decided to comb the land around the training ground, but they couldn't find anything about Obito, then Shizui Hyuga looked at the Sycamore with his Byakuran and realized Obito was inside the tree. After that Kakashi listened quietly with wide eyes how the Uchiha cut down the tree to free Obito. Kakashi, as the rest of the clan came to the same conclusion, a Mokuton user should have encased Obito inside the tree. But it was hardly probable, Kakashi knew the Senju because of his friendship with Yamato and was sure that no senju with Mokuton would encase Obito by propose. 

  
  


Then Kaoru told Kakashi about the crash between the clans heads of Senju and Uchiha, and how Obito has interfered the fight and showed a enigmatic Kekkei Genkai. Kaoru didn't explained what that Kekkei Genkai did and Kakashi didn't asked, what ever that was should be something similar to mokuton. 

  
  


“But that doesn't explain why you invented that he was kidnapped”. Kakashi said staring at the other Hatake. 

 

“Well, I'm not sure about it but apparently the higher up decided it would be better for the village to create a story about cooperation between old enemies clan to warm up the things.” Kaoru took a knife of grass between his finger and played with it.  “If you think about it, a story about a village saving a boy is far better that a story about a clumsy boy that trapped himself by accident inside a tree.”

  
  


“Yeah, you are right.” Kakashi huffed and folded his arms over his chest. He was worried about Obito and the idiot dared to trap himself inside a tree and fall asleep. Obito was such a stupid that he didn't deserved to be in Kakashi fantasies. But, something was still off about the entire situation. KaKashi looked up and asked: “Why the Uchiha didn't let us see Obito?”

  
  


“I don't know,” Kaoru confessed at looked down and Kakashi. “I don't know what is happening or when the Uchiha is planning to tell your team about it. All about Obito is a misery.”

  
  


Kakashi raised his eyebrow, he couldn't understand the situation. Was the Uchiha mad at Obito at the incident and he was grounded? Was Obito mystery jutsu so important that Obito wasn't a allowed to leave the compound? And how the word misery could relate to the cry baby Ninja? Obito was a loud mouth! If he could use a cool jutsu he would say it to anyone. 

  
  


As guessing what Kakashi was thinking Kaoru added: “I don't know if is true, but Shizui Hyuga told me that Obito’s chakra is strange and Aburame-san said that Obito might be a half blood Uchiha.” Kaoru waited for the information settle in Kakashi before he continued. “The Uchiha are proud assholes and Hyuga-san suspect that Obito is a bastard son from an Uchiha and a Kunoichi from another clan, even another village. So Aburame-san and Hyuga-san suspect that the Uchiha are keeping Obito under surveillance until they can track down Obito's lineage and his mysteriou Kekkei Genkai.”

  
  


Kakashi furrowed and looked worried at Kaoru. The team seven believed that the Uchiha was overprotective of Obito because they felt guilty but instead they were watching him as if Obito was an enemy. Kakashi balled his fist and bit his lower lips. He needed to see Obito and check he was alright… 

  
  


=======

  
  


The clan head family was eating when Izuna noticed his grandson was staring at a tree near Obito’s window. Izuna followed Itachi line of sight and saw Obito looking out of the window. Izuna grunted when he realized Obito was covering his sharingan.

  
  


With any word the clan head stood up and walked away from the dinner table, Fugaku stopped eating but didn't asked his father what he was doing. Mikoto saw Itachi looking out of the house and sighed deeply when he realized that Itachi was staring again at Obito. She wanted to laugh when she saw Izuna appeared behind of Obito and the boy shrieked when the clan head caught him. Mikoto smiled and looked back at his husband that was also watching the same thing. 

  
  


Fugaku sighed heavily when some minutes later they heard Obito was tripping and crashing loudly in the hall, latter the boy appeared walking next to Izuna, who was guide him laying a hand over the boy shoulder. 

  
  


“Good afternoon, Fugaku-sa...” Obito greeted before he tripped again and fell near the table. Mikoto snickered, Fugaku grunted and Itachi stood up worried. 

  
  


“No, Itachi, let him stood up by himself” Izuna warned and sat in front of the table.

  
  


“Don't worry, I can do it” Obito smiled awkwardly and walked toward the table, he sat next to the clan head and in front of Fugaku. 

  
  


“There you go, Obito.” Mikoto smiled and put a plate full of rice before the boy. 

 

“Thank you Mikoto-san. “ Obito smiled and took the sticks to began to eat.Obito has always being clumsy but Fugaku was amazed, as anyone in the clan, that Obito's sharingan made the boy clumsier that before. Really, the halfblood were something else. 

  
  


Obito closed his right eye and began to eat better.

  
  


“Obito you would never learn how to handle your Sharingan if you keep trying to not use it.” Fugaku grunted and folded his arms over his chest. 

  
  


“But I'm having a headache” Obito pouted. “Can't I close my eye while I'm eating?”

  
  


“No, you can't” Izuna and Fugaku said at the same time. 

  
  


“You are saying that because you aren't stuck with your Sharingan activated all the time.” Obito muttered before began to eat clumsily again. 

  
  


“You want to see?” Izuna said with a smirk and activated his Sharingan. “I can be like this the entire day.” Izuna glared at Obito, two red eyes stared at one red eye and a black eye. 

  
  


“Father, please stop playing” Fugaku said rolling his eyes. Itachi was looking interested at the pair while Mikoto chuckled. 

  
  


“I can also have my sharingan activate all the day if I want” Mikoto said looking at Obito with her red eyes. “You only have one eyes, you shouldn't complain about it”.

  
  


Obito looked back at her and pouted. “Is difficult” Obito groaned.

  
  


Fugaku groaned and shook his head, he couldn't believe his wife was joining to his father stupid play.  

  
  


“Father… “ Itachi pulled Fugaku sleeve and the man looked curiously at his son. “Aren't you going to eat with your sharingan?” Itachi asked tilting his head to the side. The entire room looked curiously at the heir, Obito and Izuna were smiling smugly while Mikoto was glaring at him. Fugaku groaned and followed his son’s wishes. 

  
  


“You see Obito, all of us can eat and do everything we want with our Sharing activated.” Mikoto smiled at the boy. “So you should work harder in your sharingan.”

  
  


“Yes, Mikoto-san.” Obito huffed and lowered his face with a pained expression. 

  
  


They began to eat while Mikoto and Fugaku talked about their work in the force. Itachi was creepily staring at Obito, while the teen looked at the tree out his room. 

  
  


Izuna, as the other adult in the room, watched carefully every move of Obito. Izuna pressed his lips together when Obito stopped eating, the boy hasn't even eat the half of his bowl, and the clan head furrowed worried when signs of pain were obvious in the boy’s body language. 

  
  


“You are doing better that before!” Izuna said catching the boy's attention. Obito looked puzzle at the man with a tired expression. “You are doing better with the sharingan, I'm proud of you.” Izuna kneeled and took a confused Obito in his arms. Fugaku and Mikoto looked unimpressed the clan head’s actions, they also have noticed Obito was feeling sick and was having a strong headache. 

  
  


“Sorry” Obito said and closed his eyes while rounding the man’s neck with his arms. 

  
  


“Don't worry, you would get use to the sharingan soon.” Izuna said and carried the boy in a princess way. “When you are better I will teach you how to use properly your Sharingan”. Izuna promised and walked back to the boy room. 

  
  


The married couple looked worried at each other, it was difficult to digest that the sharingan were so hurtful to someone. Itachi stood up and followed his grandfather. 

  
  


====

 

It was two A.M. when Itachi, Izuna and Fugaku were hiding behind a wall near Obito's door. The older men were suppressing his Chakra, by Itachi recommendation, and stared at the door. Izuna can't remember how his grandson convinced them to watch over Obito, but it have something to do with Itachi saying that Obito can walk without open his eyes that piqued Fugaku interest. 

  
  


Now Izuna was dividing his attention between Itachi concentrated expression, the door and Fugaku was visibly annoyed and tired expression. The oldest man found cute his grandson’s petition to take their ‘observation’ mission over Obito seriously. Izuna was sure that Itachi would be a fine Shinobi when he grows up.

  
  


Fugaku grunted, he was tired and wanted nothing more that sleep. Fugaku was regretting his decision and didn't know what he was thinking. Of course they needed to spying Obito to make sure the boy didn't kill himself with Chakra exhaustion, but it has being almost four hours and the halfblood hasn't do anything beside sleep. Fugaku really needed to sleep. 

  
  


The three men attention focused in the door when they heard the door open. Obito was holding the door knob and rubbing his right eye. The teen closed looked back before stepped into the hall and close the door quietly behind of him. 

 

Izuna and Fugaku arched their eyebrows in disbelief when they caught sight of Obito walking through the house without problems. It was dark and they barely could see without their Sharingan, but Obito’s steps were surprisingly agile and precise. The boy's eyes were closed but he walked confidently around without crashing against anything or needing to touch the wall to don't trip. Fugaku can also say that he was more agile and was amazed that Obito could properly locate himself. 

  
  


They followed Obito paying special attention of not being discovered. None of them were surprised when Obito entered at the kitchen and looked inside the fridge. The tree Uchiha squinted their eyes when they noticed that Obito was taking a dessert. Fugaku pressed his lips in a thin line, Obito barely ate anything and when he did was eating sweets, they needed to change that. After Obito’s fast trip to the kitchen the boy walked towards the garden with cake in hand and spoon at mouth. The Uchiha trio were stealthily following the boy when Obito stopped and looked in their direction. Fugaku and Izuna tensed up and quickly took Itachi with them and hide behind furniture. 

  
  


Obito muttered something then looked up at the ceiling and walked to the garden again. Fugaku and Itachi relaxed and Izuna chuckle. 

  
  


“That was close” Izuna smiled at his son. 

 

“We are jounin and he is a genin, he shouldn't discovered us.”Fugaku grunted. No one said anything else but Fugaku and Izuna were disappointed that Obito hasn't discovered them yet. The trio left some minutes pass before go back to spy over Obito. 

  
  


When the Uchiha trio came close to the door to the garden, Obito was walking barefoot out of the house and wandering around the garden. Izuna raised an eyebrow curiously and Fugaku furrowed, the boy was walking without problems. The two men believed that Obito could walk inside the house because he has memorized the place, but Obito barely knew the garden. Fugaku furrowed, there should be something else. 

  
  


When Obito was about to end his cake the teen stopped in front of the tree out of his room. Obito opened his eyes and looked upward, like looking for something. “I know you are here Bakashi, so stop staring at me as a fucking stalker and talk to me!”

  
  


The trio was surprised when a young boy with silver hair jumped down of the tree and crouched near Obito. 

  
  


“Ma,ma… I'm surprised you discovered me” Kakashi said and stood up. “It must be because of your sharingan, or I must say half sharingan”. The boy pointed at Obito red eye. 

  
  


Obito pressed his lips in a thin line and glared daggers at Kakashi, he was red and Kakashi couldn't tell if it was for shame or fury. “Did you came to make fun of me?” Obito closed his eyes, folded his arms and turned away from Kakashi. 

  
  


Izuna and Fugaku furrowed when they noticed the way the silver haired boy was shamelessly checking Obito's ass.

  
  


“No, I came to check on you, Uchiha princess. How the fuck you let yourself be kidnapped?” Kakashi said scanning Obito’s body. The young Uchiha always weared big and shabby clothes but, damn!, Obito's body looked great in a Yukata.

  
  


Obito’s eyes shot open and his face become red. “Excuse me for not being able to free myself, Bakashi.” Obito stomped back to the house but stopped mid way and looked back at Kakashi.“If you were really worried about me and you weren't an asshole, you would have visited me as a normal person instead of broke into the clan head’s house” Obito said angrily at Kakashi. 

  
  


The jounin winced when he recognized the hurt in Obito's voice. Kakashi felt ashamed of believe that Obito didn't wanted to see them. “Don't ask me, ask that Fugaku.”

  
  


Obito looked confused at Kakashi and the jounin looked back at him. Kakashi bit his lower lip and caught sight of the clan head and Fugaku watching them from a window. He wanted to say more, to ask more but he couldn't with the Uchiha spying in them. 

  
  


Then Kaoru’s words came into the jounin mind and Kakashi realized that the Uchiha was indeed surveilling Obito. Everything checked: aisled a subject from their allies or pretend to be good with them to gain their trust (that works wonderful in children) as ways to obtain information from the subject. The Shinobis usually used those tactics against civilian but Obito was so bad at mind games that it was applicable to him. 

  
  


Kakashi didn't know why he did it, it should have been the adrenaline of the moment or Obito's outfit, but he walker towards Obito and took wrist. The Uchiha and Kakashi looked to each other, Obito was confused and Kakashi was determined. “Let's go with sensei.”

  
  


=========

  
  


The Uchiha trio was away from the pair of boys and couldn't hear their conversation or read their lips. Kakashi had a mask over his lower face and Obito’s back was turned towards them most of the time. Itachi wanted to ran toward Obito, but Izuna catched his grandson and looked curious the interaction between the two teens. Fugaku and Izuna were surprised when Obito discovered his teammate, but they were far more surprised with the silver haired boy's ability to came into their house without being detected. 

  
  


The Uchiha trio watched Obito bickering with Kakashi, and when the silver haired boy caught Obito's wrist and pulled the boy toward a him, Izuna and Fugaku raised an eyebrow. They didn't knew Obito was dating his male teammate, all the Uchiha knew about Obito’s crush on Rin. 

  
  


The adults gasped surprised when Kakashi tried to force Obito to go with him and the Uchiha easily free himself with a quick punch on the silver haired boy stomage. After that the two teens began to fight, surprisingly Obito was able to block or counter most of Kakashi's attacks. Fugaku knew Kakashi combat level, and from where he was, he was able determined that Kakashi wasn't holding back his strength. It was amazing! Obito was a Genin and as one he shouldn't be able to fight a jounin. 

 

After some minutes later Obito stepped back and without previous notice fainted. Kakashi threw himself towards his teammate and held him. Kakashi circled Obito hips with arms and his face was centimeters from Obito's. Kakashi stared at Obito's lips, latter to the same Izuna and back to Obito's mouth. 

  
  


It was almost like the silver haired jounin were challenging Izuna to stop him, and Fugaku and Itachi wanted to stop the Jounin, but Izuna was curious of Kakashi relationships with Obito. Then, a white bird hit Kakashi's head and two more birds beaked the boy head. 

  
  


Kakashi released Obito from his grip and tried to defend himself against the birds. By his part, Obito's fall was buffered by four white crows, who after make sure the boy landed softly chased away Kakashi former the garden. 

  
  


“What the fuck!” Fugaku ran toward Obito. “What are you doing?”

  
  


“Fugaku, wait!” Izuna yelled. 

  
  


“There are more” Itachi gasped and Izuna followed his grandson line for sight. The oldest Uchiha was surprised again when he saw the tree near Obito's window covered in white crows. 

  
  


The biggest white crow darted towards Fugaku and Izuna lunge toward the bird. Fugaku carried Obito in his arms while  Izuna almost cut the crow in half with his sword. 

  
  


Izuna turned and tried to decapitated the crow but his sword passed through the bird. Before Izuna could react, he felt Itachi’s hands clenched around his arm. The man snarled and looked back at the boy with angry red eyes. 

  
  


“Stop! They are Obito's friend!” Itachi said seriously. 

  
  


The crows stopped attacking and quickly flew away. Izuna looked around and saw his garden full of scarecrows. It was an amazing Genjutsu. 

  
  


“Uff, that was kind of strange.” Mikoto said coming out from a scarecrow and walked next to his husband that was snarling.  “Who would have guessed that Obito has others stalkers beside Itachi”. 

  
  


“Indeed… “Fugaku rolled his eyes and smiled without humor. Izuna and Itachi walked toward the couple and stood before them. 

  
  


“Since when you was watching?” Izuna asked at his daughter in law. 

  
  


“Since Kakashi was fighting with Obito. Wheez! I think Obito used nicely his sharingan, a little more and he would have win.” Izuna nodded with a smile and Fugaku came back into the house, he was to tired to talk, closely followed by Itachi. 

  
  


====

 

Omake

 

Izuna and Fugaku were sitting in the living room and before them were eleven furious white crows and a calm black crow. 

  
  


After Obito and Izuna glare contest, with the half blood fainting in the end, the Crows went crazy and attacked viciously at the two men. Thanks God, Mikoto came to their rescue and created a scarecrow with her Genjutsu. The murder of crow flew away but came back the next morning with their leader. 

  
  


The black crow wearing a white jacket presented himself as their leader and was sat across the clan head. He was the biggest in the murder of crows, with almost seventy centimeters tall. At his side was the second biggest crow wearing a red and black jacket, it was the same that Izuna almost killed the night before. Next to it, was the smaller crow with a the whirl of dark feather in his head, which was wearing a orange jacket. Behind them, all the white crow were wearing green jackets.

  
  


Izuna found funny that the crows were now wearing cloths and behave in such a sophisticated manner when the night before they were vicious animals. 

  
  


“So… Why does we have the pleasure of your visit, Mr. Crow?”. Izuna asked with a funny smile. At his side Fugaku has a serious expression, if a little annoyed. The clan heir couldn't believe he was having a meeting with the fucking birds that tried to rip out his eyes. 

  
  


“Please, call me Black Zetsu, Uchiha-san” the black crow said pointing his chest with a wing. “And my sole desire is to properly introduce us, ‘the Murder of the red moon’, and make sure that you, or any member of your clan, are not going to interfere in our contra with Obito.”

  
  


“Oh!, so your are his summons?” Izuna asked with disbelief. At his side Fugaku glared curiously at the birds. 

  
  


“Indeed”, the black crow said.

  
  


“And why do you attack us?” Fugaku asked squinting at them. “We are his clan.”

  
  


“Sorry, about that.” Said the biggest white crow. “Obito's sudden disappearance some days ago put us on edge. And his sudden move to your house, without Kagami’s or us knowing, plus Obito's weak health and the activation of his sharingan make us worry sick. We feared that you has done something to boy or were threatening him, so… when you appeared with a sword in hand we attacked”. 

  
  


Izuna and Fugaku furrowed, they could understand the crows motives but they were still pissed off. Izuna was offended that those stupid birds believe he would hurt a boy from his clan. 

  
  


“I must apologize for my wife's behavior but, as you can tell, we care about Obito”. 

  
  


“Your wife?” Fugaku asked in disbelief, he couldn't believe the white crow in red was a female. Her voice sounded very manly and deep for be a female voice. The two crow nodded. Fugaku and Izuna looked at the crow in orange, was he the crow leader's’ chick? 

  
  


“Well, no worry about it! Obito is living with us because we thought it would be the best for him.” Izuna explained and the black crow nodded. 

  
  


“And why not let him lives with Kagami-San?” The white crow in red asked. 

  
  


“Kagami and his wife often go out on missions, while I and my, as the clan no head and future heir, barely go out of the village. That way Obito would have all the adult supervision he needs”. Izuna explained with a smile. The crows visibly disliked the idea but didn't say anything about it. Izuna guess that the birds caught up in his plan to watch closely over Obito. 

  
  


The boy was more that he appears, and all the secrecy about Obito’s parents piqued his curiosity. Izuna knew that the crows were the summons of one of Obito’s parents, they were way too invested in the boy well-being, and they were probably the reason because Obito lived alone. The crow and Obito’s father didn't wanted strangers eyes preaching over him. It was harder for the boy hide himself and his secrets if he was living with someone out of his father control. 

  
  


“Very, well.” Black Zetsu said. “Now that Obito is going to live here with your family, clan head, we want open access to come and visit Obito whenever we want”. 

  
  


Izuna raised an eyebrow, he disliked the idea of annoying Crows in his house all the time but he couldn't denied the Crow right to visit his summoner, such as them couldn't denied Izuna power over Obito and his decision to force the boy to move in with him. “Of course, you can.“ The clan head smiled, “But I would request that no more that four crows visits him at the same Time. I don't want to be offensive but we have a lot of visits in this house and we don't want a murder of loud Crow around the house”. 

  
  


The black crow narrowed his eyes but didn't said anything. Izuna and black zetsu knew that he didn't want the crow around because the birds were perfect spies. Obito surely had a contract with them for a while and no Uchiha knew about them until last night, so the bird were sly and stealth enough to uncover any information the boy or his parents wanted. 

  
  


“Don't worry about that! Only me and white Zetsu will come to visit little brother!” The white crow in Orange yelled. Izuna and Fugaku raised and eyebrow. They were curious of why the crow in orange called Obito little brother, but they didn't say anything about it. 

  
  


“Which of you is white Zetsu?” Fugaku asked instead. 

  
  


“Is me” the white crow in red said. Behind them some crow raised their hand shyly. 

  
  


“Excuse me, but… all you are called white Zetsu?” Izuna asked curiously. Most of the the crow nodded. 

  
  


“Let me guess” Fugaku huffed looking at the white crow in orange. “You name is whirl Zetsu.”

  
  


“Close, but no, my is name Guruguru.”

  
  
Fugaku facepalmed and Izuna rolled his eyes. Those crow were so creative with their names


	6. Obito's letters 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is right after chapter five. There is kakaobi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it's been awhile since the last time. A lot things happened, my father died, i broke my left hand (which I use to draw and write) and o went back to my hometown. I don't know what to do with my life

It was until two days after the crow's incident, when Obito finally awoke alone in his room. Uchiha free at least, because White Zetsu was resting next to the boy's head over the pillow. White Zetsu had been staying at Obito's room since the end of the crow's meeting with Izuna. Fugaku and Izuna were uncomfortable with the idea, but they couldn't denied Zetsu’s right to watch over his Obito. 

  
  


Izuna and Fugaku needed to accept the summons presence in their house but they were struggling to get used to the birds, while Mikoto easily accepted them. Mikoto was confident that she could handle the birds if they went out of control with her genjutsu. 

  
  


Obito believed that Izuna and Fugaku’s difficulty to accept the crows came for the fact that they were still mad at Obito for hide the crows from any Uchiha - little they knew that Kagami knew about the crows.- Apparently there was some kind of rule inside the village that forced all the ninjas to register their summons at the Hokage’s tower. Which was weird, because Obito's mom did the rule and he ever told Obito about it. Other possibility for Izuna and Fugaku’s dislike for the crows could come from the fact that Itachi discovered them before his father and grandfather did it.

  
  


Who would believe that an four years old was capable to discover something that an Uchiha adult couldn't? 

  
  


By his part, Itachi accepted the crows easily even when he didn't feel entirely comfortable leaving them alone with Obito. Itachi discovered the crows almost since the day Obito moved in, and soon after he noticed three things: one, the crows were always watching over Obito; two, any adult couldn't notice them and only Itachi could see them - well, Itachi didn't knew that Kagami could also see them.- And three, the crows didn't come near Obito when he was accompanied. Because of that, Itachi began to stalk Obito and to be as close as possible to him in an attempt to prevent the crows from kidnapping him. It was kind of cute and heartwarming, but annoying at the same time.

  
  


During Itachi watch over Obito, he found out that the older could walk around with his eyes closed and talk to the crows. Man! Obito couldn’t believe that his nocturnes walks  and his crows were found out by a four years old boy. How a four years old boy discovered his crows? They were the perfect spies! Obito really hates those little genius! Or more exactly, he disliked the fact that he will need to be more careful from now on. 

  
  


Another problem he had was that he couldn't play anymore as the little boy in distress. People are easier to manipulate when they think you are weaker or dumber than them, but now Izuna and Fugaku know that Obito isn't as a bad Shinobi as they used to think, Obito will be have problems hiding his abilities for them. It was nice to be recognized but it wasn't useful for him. 

  
  


Obito grunted annoyed, Zetsu used his beak to caressing Obito's head. Obito smiled briefly and reached to pet Zetsu’s back. “I missed you!,” Obito chuckle and opened his left eye. 

  
  


“We also missed you,” Zetsu said. Obito closed his eye and rubbed his cheek against Zetsu’s body. 

  
  


Now that his crows were known by Izuna, it would be harder for them to move around and spy on everything without be noticed. But Obito is glad that his crows are now next to him as they has always being. The murder of the red moon is the only constant in Obito's life short life. Obito reached for Zetsu’s feathers and caress them. He needed to think of something, he needed to take the upper hand of his situation. 

  
  


“Little brother, how do you feel?” Guruguru landed on Obito's pillow and shoved away Zetsu. The young crow put his head under Obito's hand, he also wanted to be pet. 

  
  


“Better,” Obito caressed the crow whirl pattern feathers. “What do you have for me?”

  
  


“Kakashi, Asuma, Guy and Yamato broke into your old apartment.” Obito's hand stopped caressing the bird and he opened both eyes, looking worried at the guruguru. White zetsu jumped near them and also stared at Guruguru. “Don't worry, little brother! They were caught by Kagami before they could do anything.” Obito bite his lower lip and nodded. “You should have seen their faces!,” Guruguru laughed. “Yamato was so scared that he almost pissed himself, Asuma was pouting childishly, while Guy and Kakashi had his eyes open!”. Guruguru laughed loudly and fell in Obito lap. Obito's forehead was furrowed in worry while white Zetsu shook his head. “It was even funnier when Guy tried to kick Kagami to help his friends to escape and they were trapped by another Uchiha policemen, ha ha.” This time Obito's expression relaxed and he chuckled when he imagined the scene. 

  
  


“What did they were looking for?,” White zetsu asked worried. 

  
  


“I don't know,” Guruguru shook his head. “Kakashi was apparently the only one that knew what they were looking for, and it was impossible for the police to make him talk without extreme mediums.”

  
  


“Of course, he is a jounin after all…” Obito bite his thumb worried. Things were starting to complicate, God! He really hated himself now, if it wasn't because his misstep, there wouldn't be so many interested in his past. The Uchiha elders, the main branch family, Minato-sensei and Kakashi - all of them- were after his secrets and the worst part was that Kakashi seemed the most inverted in reveal them. Fuck you, Kakashi! 

  
  


“Are you happy?” Zetsu asked and Obito looked at him confused. 

  
  


“Yes, it is good to know that those bastards were caught up,” Obito smiled awkwardly. Guruguru looked at them with his head tilted. He didn't understand, Obito looks distressed not happy. 

  
  


“I'm not talking about that,” Zetsu shook his head and jumped to Obito's lap. Guruguru rolled to his left to gave Zetsu a place to land. Obito looked curious at the albinism crows, he didn't know what white zetsu was talking about. “If Kakashi came into your apartment was because he realized that he doesn't know anything about you, and he is desperate for any bit of information.” White zetsu looked at Obito's eyes, the bird shook his head when he realized that Obito didn't understand what he was talking about. “Don't you see it? Kakashi is worried about you.”

  
  


“Do you really think that he is worried about me?” Obito repeated incredulously. Why would Kakashi be worried about him? They weren't friends, Kakashi was his teammate but he barely cared about Obito. 

  
  


“Little brother, don't be too harsh with them. Those guys aren't as mature as you are and Kakashi may make fun of you, but it doesn't mean they don't care about you,” Guruguru said and Obito raised his eyebrow. Now Guruguru was thinking that Asuma, Guy and Yamato give a fuck about him, but they don't! If those guy were helping Kakashi it was because they were doing it for Kakashi, not for him. 

  
  


“I don't know”, Obito pouted and folded his arms. 

  
  


“You used to think the Uchiha didn't care about you, then you got lost and they almost began a quarrel with the senju” Zetsu said and brush his peak against Obito cheek. “They may like you, but they don't know how to show it”.

  
  


“Are you still talking about Kakashi?” Obito guessed. 

  
  


“Yes, I am” Zetsu said. 

  
  


“I don't think so, he is an asshole even after I always risk my life saving his lame ass in each mission we got,” Obito bite his lower lip, “he even told me that I shouldn't go to Genma’s party… “

  
  


Zetsu tilted his head to the right and chuckle. “He maybe said it because cared about you”. 

  
  


“How?” 

  
  


“Maybe he thought that you would be sad if you saw Genma and Rin together, and he knew he wouldn't be able to cheer you up, so he thought it would be better if you didn't go”

  
  


Obito arched both eyebrow at his crow, then he mused about it. Zetsu explanation was stupid but he couldn't deny a logic behind it, after all, Kakashi was a social innep. Obito might be a little delusional, but he really wanted to believe Zetsu’s explanation. The Uchiha would never admit it, but he really wanted to be Kakashi's friend as much as he wanted to be recognized by him. 

  
  


“Ok, I will make him a test. If Kakashi fail you have to admit he doesn't care about me and you will never suggest such a thing ever again,” Obito twisted his lips and glared at Zetsu. 

  
  


“Right,” White Zetsu said while nodding. “What do you want to do?”

  
  


“I want you to look out for my friends letters, choose the creepiest ones and those that would support the lie about me being kidnapping. Anything that looks like a love letter, that don't give away anything about my parents or important information about my friends”

 

=======

 

Minato was on his kitchen table watching worriedly at his students and their friends, while Kushina cooked breakfast for them.

  
  


It was another day since Obito was kept inside the Uchiha compound and an another day they didn't know anything about him. Rin and Kakashi were taking it really bad. Minato also felt guilty for Obito's kidnapping, but his students were engulfing by it. Rin barely eat anything while Kakashi, to Minato disbelief, was arrested along with some by the Ninja police for trespassing private property, interfering and alternating a crime scene or, better know as, break into Obito's apartment. When Minato questioned his student about it, Kakashi answered that he did it because he wanted to see Obito. Minato knew that there were more things after Kakashi's behavior, but he didn't pressure his student, Kakashi will tell him when the boy is ready to do it. 

  
  


Even if Kakashi broke into his teammate’s house, which was under control of the police, Minato couldn't believe it. Minato panicked when the police officer came to his door early in the morning before asking him to go to the nearest police station to the Uchiha compound. In that moment he was sure that the policemen would give Minato information Obito's kidnapping, but instead he found out Kakashi was in a cell. Minato resisted his urge to bite his nails when the officer told him about the charge against Kakashi and his friends. Thanks God! Kagami came and told Minato that there wasn't going to be any charge against the boys because they didn't took anything from the apartment, and they were free to go with a warning but they couldn't came near the Uchiha compound without permission for the following months. Minato thanked him and took the boys with him. Minato knew that Kagami let them go without bail because he didn't wanted to have records about the incident. It was better for all the parties if they kept the entire thing as a secret from Fugaku and the clan head. 

  
  


When Minato came back to his apartament with the boys, he needed to talk seriously with all of them, he was received by Rin as Kushina waiting out of his apartment. Then, Minato felt guilty when he saw their worried faces.he shouldn't have send a frog to inform them that he was going to receive information about Obito. The policeman was an asshole for didn't tell him sooner that they weren't going to give him information about Obito. 

  
  


Minato conducted all of them into his house and they talked about the incident in the kitchen. Rin and Kushina needed to know it. After a brief interchange of words, Minato found out that Obito's department was empty without a trace of any Obito's belonging and his student moved in with Fugaku and his family. Fugaku surely did it because it was the safest place for Obito, it would be hard for anyone to attack the clan head house. Minato bite his lower lip and played with the tablecloth. It was already hard for Minato to digest the fact that someone was skilled enough to trespass the village barrier without any sensor noticing it, and it was even worse they were able to kidnap a ninjas without ruckus. Obito wasn't exactly a weak opponent, he could be really tough when he needed it and Minato was sure that he wouldn't fall without a good fight. Surely, the kidnapper was an strong Genjutsu user and targeted Obito because he didn't have his sharingan yet. 

  
  


“Sensei… “

  
  


“Yes, Rin?,” Minato raised his head and looked worried at his students, Rin was looking at him worried while Kakashi avoided his eyes. Asuma was standing at the door frame and looking away, while Guy was sitting next to Kakashi and gripping his rival's shoulder in a comforting way, and Yamato was standing near the fridge. He looked really nervous, Minato was sure the Senju knew something he didn't wanted to share with them.

  
  


“Do you think Obito is going to be fine?,” Rin asked. 

  
  


“Yes, he is going to be fine. He is a strong guy, after all,” Minato smiled warmingly at her and petter her head. Then Minato’s eyes drifted to Kakashi, which tensed and looked away. Minato needed to know what those kids knew, but it was unwise to pressure them to talk, it wasn't the right moment. 

  
  


“Rin, Kakashi,” Minato retreated before he called at his team and they raised their head to look at their sensei. Minato smiled at his student and told them with in serious tone, “We have being working nicely lately, but Obito is still an important part of our team.” Minato waited until his message settle in them before continue. “Without him come more injured than ever.” Minato chuckle and crossed his arms, a fondly smile on his lips. He was aware that Obito protected Rin and Kakashi, the last one was unaware of that, but now it was painfully obvious Obito's role in their team. Without the Uchiha’s help their mission were harder and his teammates received more injuries that ever. In their last mission Rin was almost stabbed and Kakashi leg was about to be pierced by a sword, they would have severely injured if it was because Minato was there to help them. “And after what happened today,” Minato’s eyes fell over Kakashi, “I think we shouldn't accept any mission until we know more about Obito's condition.”

  
  


Kakashi and Rin stood up at the same time and called their sensei name. Kushina stopped cooking and looked bewildered at her boyfriend, while the rest of the boys startled and gaped surprised. Asuma lost his cool and unfolded his arms, while Yamato’s and Guy's mouth almost touched the floor. 

  
  


“I'm know, I'm not very helpful at battle but I can improve my self!,” Rin yelled and put her hands over her chest. 

  
  


“I'm able to do my job without that dumbass help!,” Kakashi proclaimed at the same time Rin talked. “This thing with the police was only… “

  
  


“-I know what I'm doing...,” Minato said, and his serious expression made them shut up. 

  
  


“-but,” Kakashi wanted to talk back, something he never did, but Guy's strong grip on his forearm stopped him. Kakashi eyes widened when he realized what he was doing, then he looked around and found out that all the eyes in the room were over him. 

  
  


Kushina was biting his lower lip with a worried expression while Rin’s eyes were wide open and Minato’s face was furrowed in surprised, almost disbelief. Guy was looking at him with furrowed eyebrows and worried eyes, while Asuma and Yamato were also surprised. 

 

“You can't think properly, Kakashi,” Minato said. The young jounin sat and Guy’s grip over his forearm moved to his shoulder. “Since Obito disappearance you had become reckless,” Minato said and pointed at the boy, “Have you already forgotten where were you two hours ago?” Kakashi lowered his head ashamed. “You are a Jounin, you can't let a tiny thing like this to break your concentration.” Minato’s face softened and said worried, “What will you do when something really big happens? What are you going to do if Obito or Rin die during a mission?” Minato questions made a Kakashi's tense and the boy lowered his head and felt sweat fall from his forehead. Kakashi was afraid of the possibility of losing his teammates, he never thought about it, when he began to care about them? 

  
  


Kakashi balled his fist. He reminded himself that Obito's kidnapping was merely an excuse and the dumbass only stuck himself in a tree by accident. But, what if it was really a kidnapping? Then Kakashi's mind hastily went back at the conversation he had with Yamato the day before. The Senju told him that the Sycamore Obito was trapped in wasn't a normal tree. It was a tree it that wasn't there before, it was more twisted than a normal tree and it was overflowing with Chakra - all clear signals that the tree was created by Mokuton.- But it wasn't a creation of the Hokage or Yamato himself, the Hokage could grow all kind of trees but he prefer to grow beech over other species, while Yamato’s mokuton wood was oak. Besides, Yamato’s mokuton isn't trees or organic shaped wood, but instead, his wood is always shaped in geometrical figures or wood sheet. 

  
  


Yamato told him that he was sure that there was another Mokuton user in their village, but he didn't know why his clan or his a uncles were unaware of him. Yamato suspects that someone close to his uncle Hashirama is covering all traces of this mysterious mokuton user. Then Kakashi remembered Obito's pale face and his one eye sharingan shining in the darkness of the garden, and Kaoru’s story about Obito's having a mysterious hekken genkai. 

  
  


Kakashi bite his lower lips, when he remembered the entire Uchiha secretive around Obito. The idiot apartament wiped of any trance that he used to live there, like it was anyone else house. To Kakashi mind came the image of Kagami blood eyes pricing him and his cold voice warning him to no speak abouts Obito's one eye sharingan. He commanded Kakashi to now speak about Obito's sharingan and Kakashi obeyed without question. He couldn't even told guy or Minato sensei about Obito's eyes because the words didn't came out of his mouth. 

  
  


“Kakashi,” Minato called him and Kakashi raised his head. “You haven't answer me,” the blonde said softly. “What you would do if Rin or Obito's life were in danger? Will you go against the rules?”

  
  


The entire room tensed and Kakashi’s widened his eyes, he balled his fist and he felt Guy's grip over his shoulder tighter. Hadn't he already gone against the rules already for Obito's sake? Kakashi furrowed his eyebrow in distress and laid a hand over his head. Was he following your father's steps? 

  
  


Minato eyes softened and sighed, he looked away and saw Kushina looking back at him with a smile. Kushina was happy but Minato wasn't sure he liked it, a good Ninja needed to blend the rules in his favor and not blindly follow them, but to think Kakashi would get arrested! Minato always thought Obito would be the one arrested, surely by inflicting some rule he thought it was stupid. 

  
  


By his part Rin hold his hands against her chest and looked worried at Kakashi. She should be happy that Kakashi is now more attached at them and less obsessed with the rules, maybe she could have a chance with him after all, but she couldn't stop feeling jealous. Why was Kakashi worrying about Obito instead of her? Would Kakashi break the rules for her as he did for Obito? Who Kakashi liked more? She has been hanging out with Kakashi's friends for a while but she hasn't seen any change improvement in her relationship with Kakashi. 

  
  


Asuma, Guy and Yamato raised their head and watched his friend's reaction. Kakashi told them about his conversation with Obito's before he was kidnapped, it wasn't anything special - just Kakashi nagging Obito- but it wasn't the kind of thing you want to say to someone before they disappear. Only Guy understood that Obito's behavior was weird, even he wasn't close to Obito he knew by Kakashi himself, that a normal Obito would have yelled and would have showed at the party even it he wasn't invited. But the Obito, Kakashi talked about, was too sad to assist at the party and too tired to discuss with Kakashi. Kakashi knew it, and Guy knew that made Kakashi sad. It wasn't like Kakashi to be so sensitive, but he had lost so many things in his life that he wasn't willing to give up on Obito. 

  
  


Asuma and Yamato thought that Kakashi felt responsible because he has strong wolf instings, as any Hatake or Inuzuka, and as a wolf he needed to protect his pack - or in this case his team.- Only Guy knew that Kakashi felt guilty for being unable to protect Obito because Kakashi liked him a little bit more that he is willing to confess. 

  
  


Back then, when Obito was in the hospital after be stabbed in Kakashi’s place, the silver haired Ninja was looking at the stars alone over his house roof. Something Kakashi only did when he was really upset or when it was his father's desertion anniversary. Guy sat at his side, and as always, he was rejected by Kakashi at first, but Guy only needed to push a little further to make Kakashi talk. That time, Kakashi talked sooner than others times. Guy was surprised when Kakashi told him about the incident and how Obito was willing to risk his life for Kakashi. He then confessed that all the times Kakashi was leading his team, Obito always came injured protecting Rin and Kakashi always brushed it away as the selfless action of a fool in love. But after Obito used his body to shield Kakashi from a killing blow, he realized for the first time that Obito was a selfless fool willing to protect his teammate. Obito protected Rin because be loved her, even if he didn't loved her, he was willing to do the same for her, as he did it for Kakashi. Then Kakashi's sharp mind joined the dot and soon he realized that Obito has always risked his life for Kakashi. And Kakashi realized that Obito's excuses for being late wasn't bullshit but truth. 

  
  


Kakashi began to see Obito in a new light, and Guy did it too. Guy never was Obito's friend, he found him annoying and weak and he was always interfering with his rival's duels, but since then Guy was nicer to Obito. And in return, the Uchiha was nicer to him and didn't interpreted anymore in his challenges to Kakashi. 

  
  


All the guys went back to reality when Minato stood up and ruffled Kakashi's hair. “Not worry, you don't have to answer me yet but you will find it,” Minato smiled fondly and tilted his head to the left. 

  
  


Kakashi's eyes widened and then he nodded meekly. Yes, he couldn't find the answer and maybe he will need more time to do it. 

  
  


“Don't worry, Kakashi, you haven't done anything wrong!,” Kushina smiled at Kakashi and raised over her head the statule she was using. Minato furrowed his eyebrow and stared at kushina. The Uzumaki looked around and grinned at Kakashi, “now that we are gathered here and none of us have a mission to accomplish, let's take breakfast together and relax!”

  
  


Asuma, Yamato and Guy unused to Kushina’s antics were threw off. Yamato’s mouth was slightly opened, he couldn't believed that his stoic aunt and Kushina were from the same clan. 

While team Minato nodded and sighed sheepishly. Minato smiled and looked at his students, Rin was smiling weakly while Kakashi furrowed his eyebrows but he looked relaxed. 

  
  


“Can we play a board game after eating breakfast?,” Rin smiled after some minutes, realizing it was a good opportunity to pass the time and cheer them up meanwhile they get news about Obito. ”It has been a while since the last time we did it,” she turned back and looked at Kakashi's friends, “and is going to be more fun now that we are more people.” by his part Kakashi narrowed his eyes and looked angry at her. He couldn't believe she wanted to play when Obito wasn't with them, weren't Rin and Obito the best friends? Why it looked like Kakashi cared more about Obito that Rin did? Kakashi felt a gentle grip on his arm, it was Guy asking him to calm down. 

 

===============

 

Team Minato, Kushina, Asuma, Yamato and Guy were playing a board game - similar to monopoly- in the kitchen. Rin and Kushina were laughing at Guy's sudden outburst after he won a lot of the game's money, and they laughed louther when Kakashi won the twice in the next turn. If they were playing with Obito, he surely would have complained about it, but Guy only nodded and balled his fist while flattering his rival. Rin though it was refreshing! Kakashi and Kushina felt something was amiss. And Minato smile was a little strained. 

  
  


It was Yamato time to throw the dice when they hear a soft knock in the window. The group raised their heads and saw a white crow knocking at the window with his white beak, he was dressed in a red best and a bunch of paper were tied to its leg. The bird flapped its wings as a greeting before it knocked again with his beak. 

  
  


Kakashi narrowed his eyes and tensed when he recognized that bird in red, it looked back at him with a curious gleam in its eyes. Kushina and Minato looked to each other before the last one stood up and opened the window. 

  
  


“Hello, is this for me?,” Minato asked with a smile. 

  
  


“Only if you are Uzumaki Kushina-san?” the white crow tilted his head to the right. Kushina raised hastily to her feet, closely followed by Kakashi, and walked towards the window. 

  
  


“I'm Kushina!,” she says raising her arm and her eyes staring in confusion at the bird. She couldn't think of any Ninja sending her a letter, even less any one which used white crows as summons. Kakashi squinted at the bird, Kunai in hand. 


	7. Obito's letters 2

 

“Here,” the bird raised its leg offering the papers to kushina. “Obito ask me to handle this letters to you. He…”

 

The bird was interrupted by the sound all the occupants in room made when they stood up at the same time. The crow leaned his head and stared blankly at Rin, which hastily asked, “- It's he in troubles?”

 

Then the crow put his feet under his body and looked back at Kushina, ignoring Rin and the rest of her team, and it said, “Obito told me you are a trustworthy person”, -a big grin appeared in kushina’s lips- “and he wants you to hide this precious letters from Fugaku and any other Uchiha with exception of Kagami”- the crow made a pause and its eyes landed team seven-, or any other unworthy people.” 

 

“Are you sure this is for me?”, Kushina gasped surprised, louder that the rest of the group, and looked at the bird with disbelief. 

 

“Yes Kushina-san,” the crow nodded, “Obito told me give this letter to you; no to Rin, no Minato, neither to Kakashi; only you or Kagami. But Kagami isn't available at the moment.”

 

Rin, Minato and Kakashi’s eyes narrowed and glared at the bird. Kakashi wanted to stab the lying bird - and maybe ran in Obito's help- but he fought against his impulses and, instead, he put his emotions under control. While Rin walked towards the window,closely followed by Guy, and stood near her sensei. She couldn't believe Obito thought of her as an untrusted person, if anyone could be worthy of those letters it was her. Why would Obito trust Kushina, their sensei’s girlfriend which he is always fighting about dumb things, over her? She was Rin Nohara, his best friend since Obito came to Konoha! 

 

 “And why should we believe in you?, Why would Obito ask for your help instead of us?”, Minato asked in a dangerous tone, his eyebrows furrowed in annoyance. Something was off, Minato and the rest of team seven could feel it. Obito wasn't as close to Kushina as he was to Rin, or Minato, why would Obito ask something like that to Kushina instead of his team? What was happening? 

 

 

“Why would he?”, the crow teased. Zetsu rose his foot and scratched his beak, “Maybe because I'm one of his summons… “

 

 

“-Obito doesn't have any summons.” Kakashi snarled and tried to stab the Bird. How dared that fucking bird to lie at them! Kakashi saw them that night, they attacked him and gave Obito to the Uchiha! How dared that fucking crow to call itself Obito's summon and ask them to hide something from the Uchiha in Obito's name when it was one of them! That fucking bird worked for the Uchiha! All of this was a filthy trick! 

 

 

The crow graciously avoided Kakashi’s kunai and flew forward, passing between Kakashi and Kushina, and landed over a sideboard. Rin, Guy,Minato, Yamato, Asuma and Kushina were shocked by kakashi’s actions. They didn't believe in the crow’s words but neither of them tried to catch the bird. The crows was the only one willing to give them any information related to Obito and, as such, they couldn't hurt It. Minato caught Kakashi’s wrist and took the kunai from him. By his part Asuma and Yamato enclose the bird, their weapons at hand but they stayed away at least one meter of it. 

 

 

“Kakashi, calm down,” Minato hissed. Kakashi raised his eyes and looked at Minato’s eyes, then he lowered them to the ground. Kakashi was ashamed of his outburst. Rin bite his lower lip, her eyes jumped from Kakashi to the crow and she glared daggers to it. Minato and the others boys tensed and looked warily at the bird, which looked back at them confidently. It was so confident that none of them will hurt him, that it had its guard was down. The only person relaxed in the room was Kushina. She believed in the bird, even if its words made little sense to her but she could - thanks to her sensor abilities- feel that the crow’s intentions were good. But, if the crow’s words were true, she was also worried for the stupid Uchiha’s wellbeing. Why would Obito request her help over team seven ir his own clan? Were Obito's kidnappers watching Minato and the rest of team Seven without them realizing it? Why someone would try kidnap Obito? Why were the Uchiha clan so distrusting with anyone outside their clan about Obito's kidnapping? What were they hiding? What was Obito hiding? And what is inside those letters that Obito doesn't want them to read?

 

 

 “Are you… ?”, Minato asked at the crow. “Are you really Obito's summon?”, Minato asked concerned. The bird was the closer to a clue they have, Minato needed to talk to it and obtain all the information he could from it. Kakashi was behind of Rin and his shoulder strongly gripped by Guy, both of them were containing him.

 

“Yes, I am”, the crow in red promptly answered. 

 

Minato and Kushina looked to each other and nodded. Raising both hands over his head, Minato walked slowly toward the table in an attempt to make the crow know that he wasn't going to attack it. Minato needed to be nice and patient. Kushina also walked toward the bird with a relaxed body language, she was two steps behind Minato, and her hands were at the crow's sight. 

 

“Do you have a name mister Crow?” Kushina asked. 

 

“I do. I'm white Zetsu from the murder of the red moon.”

 

Kushina and Minato looked at each other, both of them showed their worry in their features. There were many ninjas which summons were crows, most of them were Uchiha, but only three or two of them have white crows working for them. The most of the crows summons came from murders which names contained a color and a place, like the murder of the blue forest or the white mountain, but Kushina neither Minato heard about any Ninja collaborating with any crow for the murder of the red moon. They didn't can recall any Ninja in their village with a summoning contract with a crow from the murder of the Red moon. 

 

“Then, Zetsu of the red moon,” - Minato cleared his throat-, “can't you prove you are Obito's summon?”

 

“Yes! Can you prove it?” Kushina said. 

 

Without any word, Zetsu appeared a contract scroll from thin air and in a single motion he opened it, showing them Obito's name. The white feathers was carefully hiding a part of Obito's last name, while the other wing was hiding the name of his previous summoner and only the last name ‘Uchiha’ was visible. Minato and Kushina leaned towards the scroll, realizing that Obito's name was wrote in a clumsy way with big letters and crooked lines. It was the kind of letter Children do when they are little and they are barely learning to write. The crow closed the scroll and disappeared it when Kushina tried to see the rest of Obito's name.

 

 

“Y-you really are Obito's Summon,” Kushina said furrowing her eyebrows and twisted her lips. She looked back at his boyfriend and his team. Minato wasn't happy about it, his eyes were narrowed and his expression was serious. By their part, Kakashi and Rin’s eyes were wide open and, as the rest of the boys, they were shocked. Kushina could sense confusion mixed with sadness in team seven’s Chakra. It always hurt when you realized someone you thought you knew has kept a secret from you from a long time. 

Asuma, Yamato and Guy were looking to each other. They didn't know a lot about Obito but they knew he wasn't inteligente enough to hide such a thing- or at least, they used to think so- from his beloved Rin. Obito was the dead last of their generation, the only one that wasn't a chunin, and he was surrounded all the time by the most gifted Shinobis in Konoha. It was IMPOSSIBLE! he shouldn't be able to hide anything from them. How was possible Team seven didn't know abouts Obito's summons? 

 

 

“That's is impossible!”, Rin yelled and stomped towards the bird, but she was stopped by Minato’s arm. “I'm his best friend, if Obito has summons I would know it!”

 

 

“-Obito has never invoked you in our missions”, Kakashi added, Guy was still holding his shoulder. 

Kakashi knows Obito, they have been working together for years! Obito didn't have summons, if Obito did, they would know! The idiot wouldn't resist the opportunity to brag about it, he surely would summon them at the first opportunity in any of their missions. Besides, Kakashi and Minato are too intelligent to be outsmarted by Obito! A shunin like him would never be able to hide such a thing from them! Or… 

Or it was possible that Obito was in such a hurry that he needed to make a pact with one of those crows? Was Obito in danger as Kaoru suggested? 

 

“How long have you been his summon?” Kakashi hastily added, catching his team and friends’ attention. Kushina and Minato twisted their faces in worry. Both of them watched expectantly at the bird, they also wanted to know it. 

 

The crow - Zetsu- leaned his head and made a horrible sound, it almost sounded like a laugh. “We have been his summons since he was six years old,”- the crow informed them,-” but we have been with him since he born.”

 

Team Seven, Kushina and Kakashi's friends gasped surprised. It didn't make sense! If what the crow said was true, then Obito already had his summons when he arrived to Konoha when he was eight years old. 

Kakashi's eyes were wide open and he stopped breathing for some seconds. If the crow's words were true, then Obito has been with his summons almost as long Kakashi had had Pakku at his side. If those crows were Obito's summons, that means they attacked him and gave Obito to Fugaku because they thought they were protecting Obito. Why did it hurt him to know it? 

 

“-We?,” Minato repeated, snapping back Kakashi out of his thoughts. 

 

“The murder of the red moon,” Zetsu said. 

 

“The entire murder?,” Kushina asked surprised. It was uncommon for a Ninja to have a pact with an entire murder of crows. 

 

“The entire murder of the red moon,” Zetsu repeated. 

 

“Imposible!” Rin yelled. Kakashi also wanted to yell it, but Guy’s hold on him told him otherwise. Or maybe Kakashi couldn't talk because he felt sad and angry, an so other feeling he couldn't understand. He felt hurt because if Obito's crow attacked him its means that Obito thinks of him as a threat. 

 

Zetsu looked at team seven faces and leaned his head. “Why? Because he hasn't summon us?”

 

“Yes!” Rin snapped, and walked closer to the crow. “He has…”

 

“-If Obito hadn't invoked us it was because he hadn't need our help.” The crow answered confidently, even when Rin was looming dangerously over him. 

 

“B- but we are his team! if Obito has summons we should know it, I should know it! He…” Rin cried. 

 

She was promptly interrupted by Zetsu’s loud and ugly laugh. The room tensed and all the eyes were over Zetsu. Kushina growled, while Rin’s eyes narrowed, Minato’s body tensed and Kakashi's rose his head. Kakashi's eyebrows were furrowed and his mouth tensed, he growled unaware he was doing it. Guy's body was also tensed, Kakashi could feel it by the way guy's finger hold him with a strong grip on his shoulder. Asuma mouth was twisted in disgust and his whole body language yelled he was ready to fight if needed. Yamato looked at Kakashi worried, he knew that he should pay attention to Zetsu but he could heard Kakashi's softly growls. 

 

“-You really don't know anything about him,” Zetsu leaned his head and looked at Rin’s brown eyes. “Only because you are Obito's crush it doesn't mean he trust you,”-Zetsu’s yellow eyes then landed in Minato-, “or his sensei. You really don't know anything about him”

Zetsu heard a grow near him but he ignored it, instead he looked at Minato which was wearing a hard expression on his features. 

“If you don't believe me ask Fugaku or Kagami, ask them: ‘It is true that Obito has a murder of white crows as summons?’ ‘It is true that nobody knew about them because Obito didn't rely on anyone except Kagami in this village?”

 

Minato winced at the implications, Rin’s eyes were wet and Kakashi snarled. As team seven, Kushina also felt hurt and snarled furiously, her red hair raising. 

 

“How dare you! You stupid bird!” The redhead tried to hit the crow, but it was faster than her and it flew away, landing over the other side of the game board. 

 

 

“I'm not lying,” it said. 

 

 

“Shut up!”, Kushina tried to hit again the bird, dispersing the game cards over the floor while she tried desperately to caught the bird. “We are his friends!, We are the closest ones to him! We are his family.” Kushina’s last words made the crow laughed cruelty at them again.The crow doesn't stopped laughing even when Kushina caught him in her hands.

 

 

“What is so funny?” She yelled at the crow's face. 

 

 

“H-he doesn't need you as his family, when he already has a real family”. 

 

 

“What?,” Minato ran towards the bird and caught Kushina’s hands with the crow still between her hands. “What did you said?”

 

 

“Y-You… really though he didn't have a family.” Zetsu choked between laughs. “Y-y-you dare to call yourself his friends, his family bu-but you didn't even know he has a family”. 

 

 

“But, but nobody has… “ Minato began to talk. 

 

 

“-Nobody picked him up after school”. Rin interrupted. “Nobody has gone as his parents at the academy’s event. He lived alone and… “

 

 

“-Kakashi doesn't have all of those things and he isn't a orphan, does he?”, White zetsu interrumpe her rant. 

 

The entire room eyes went silent at the bird’s implications. 

 

“His parents are nukenins?”, Asuma said surprised, covering his face with one hand. That would explain why someone was interested in kidnap Obito. “His parents…”

 

“-Have you never asked yourselves why Obito works so hard to prove himself in front of his clan? Why he is so aggressive? Why he never talk about his parents? Or why an Uchiha child born out of Konoha?” 

 

“But, w-why he didn't…?” Rin asked pressing her hands against her chest. 

 

“-Why he didn't told us? We could have help him!” Kushina said, lessening the pressure of her hold over the bird and looked at it with hurt eyes. She knew about Obito's late incorporation to the academy and his struggles with most of his classes, but she never questioned Obito's necessity to impress his clan. She brushed off as a kids normal interest to fit in his clan, in the need of a bastard to prove himself. Minato, at her side, also looked at the bird with a serious expression. By his part, Kakashi couldn't breathe again, he never thought about the possibility of Obito being the son of pair of Uchiha nukenins. He never thought that someone felt as he did, that someone else suffered the pressure that he felt or had the duty to be a good Ninja in order to clean his surname’s honor. It was possible that Obito was the only one in the village which shared his circumstances. 

All the Shinobi in the Kitchen made a reality check, all of them knew - or were told- Obito was an orphan which Kagami discovered by accident in a little town in the land of wind. Some people said that Obito was Kagami’s bastard son which the man kept secret until Obito's mother died some years ago, other people said that Obito was the son of a Uchiha hunter-nin which tailed a dangerous nukenin when she gave birth to Obito in a village and she died short after; other people said that Obito was the grandson of a Uchiha deserter which Kagami tracked down and killed.But the truth was that none of them knew who were Obito's parents or where he lived before he came to Konoha. All they knew was that Obito wasn't liked by a big part of his clan and someone of them considered him a disgrace, he was raised like a civilian and Kagami was Obito's guardian. 

 

“What if… Obito wants to shine by himself without the shadow of his father always looming over him?”, The crow broke free easily from the redhead hands and flew towards the window. Guy, Kakashi and Yamato tried to catch Zetsu, but the crow escaped from their hands and landed on the windowsill. Guy, Kakashi, Yamato and Kushina were looking at their hands, each of them had some letters on their hands. “What if…,” the bird said in the windowsill and looked back at the group, “Obito doesn't want to be suffer the same Kakashi does.” Then the bird flew away, Rin ran towards the window but she couldn't see where it went. She threw herself to the floor and punched it.

 

Minato higurashied away and minutes later he reappeared in the kitchen. “I didn't find him,”

 

The room fell silent. Kushina, Kakashi, and Guy looked at the letter in their hands, while Yamato hastily hide the letter in his shirt. Rin raised herself from the ground with Asuma’s help, while Minato looked out of the window. 

 

“What are we going to do?,” Kushina asked Minato, while she snatched away the letters in boys’ hands and Yamato’s shirt, then she hide them in her bra. 

 

“I need to talk with Fugaku,” Minato said seriously, looking at her, then his blue eyes landed over the teenagers. “You stay here, don't you dare to go out of this apartment,” - then Minato’s eyes leaped to Kushina,- “watch them.”

 

“Yes, I will!” Kushina said serious. Minato nodded and teleported away. 

 

======

 

Kushina and the teenagers were in the living room. Kushina was laying over the couch, while Kakashi sat on the ground at her feet and Rin stood up at kushina’s back looked out of the window. Guy and Yamato were also sitting in the ground but they were playing cards, while Asuma stood next to Rin, watching over Kakashi and hearing with interest Rin’s babbling about the crow’s words. 

 

“I can't hold it anymore!” Kushina jumped off the couch, almost landing over Kakashi which hastily avoided Kushina feet. “We are going to read them!”

 

“What?” all the teenagers said, with exception of Kakashi which looked at her surprised. 

 

“Didn't Namikaze-san said…” Yamato said, arching his eyebrows. 

 

“-He never said anything about not reading those letters,” Kushina said with a shit eating grin. 

 

“That's true!,” Asuma said, nodding. 

 

“We should read them so we can properly protect Obito with the power of out young!” Guy said loudly, jumping up and throwing his fists up his head.Kushina laughed loudly at Guy's manners and copied his pose while laughing. Asume looked at the pair with a discrete smile. Yamato arched his eyebrows, twisted his mouth, and looked with disbelief at Kushina. She really wasn't anything like her aunt Mito. 

 

“It could be false information,” Kakashi warned them, standing up and glaring at his dumb friends. “Don't you think is strange that Zetsu left behind those letters when it was supposed to guard them?”

 

“Yes, it can be, but we are never going to found out until we read them,” Kushina said confidently. 

 

Kakashi closed his eyes and caressed his temple. The letters could be full of lies, but they also could tell him what he wanted to know about Obito. Who were Obito's parents? What was Obito's secret hekken genkai? And more importantly, why Obito was kept inside the Uchiha compound? Was he in real danger? 

He didn't want to disobey Minato’s implicit orders but Kakashi needed to know more about Obito.

 

By his part Rin looked worried at Kushina and the group of overexcited boys, she also wanted to know what those letters contained but, at the same time, she was scared. What others things had Obito hide from her? Were those secrets consequences of her lack of interest in her best friend in the last year? 

No! -She shook her head.- No, that couldn't be. If what the white crow said was truth, then Obito had kept his summon as a secret from her since the beginning. It hurt her. 

 

“So, what are we waiting for? Are you going to read them or not?,”Asuma asked when he realized that Kushina was comically glaring at him and Yamato. 

 

“Yes, yes, but I'm not sure you should know the letter’s content.” Kushina said, folding her arms over her chest. “This is Obito's personal stuff and you aren't his friends.”

 

“Yes that may be true,” Asuma said. “But in a strict sense, neither Kakashi or Rin could be considered Obito's friends if he doesn't trust them enough to guard those letters.”

Rin gasped and Kakashi glared at Asuma, while the boy smiled friendly at them. Yamato looked worried at Kakashi while Guy winced, and Kushina looked thoughtfully. 

“Besides, Namikaze-san ask you to watch over us and don't let us go.” Asuma said, “You can't watch over us and read the letter without us at the same time.”

 

“Yes, you are right,” Kushina said, musings about her options. “But…” she gave Asuma a feral smile, “you should promise me that you aren't going to say anything about those letters to anyone out of this room, nor your parents or friends, do you understand?. Otherwise I will cut off your tongues.” She did a fast serie of hands signs and a pair or chains caught Yamato and Asuma’s bodies. Both males were pale and looked at her with big white eyes when she took a Kunai from her clothes and put it near their faces. “We have a deal?”

 

“Yes, yes!” Yamato said scared, finally seeing the likeness between Kushina and his aunt Mito. “We are not going to say anything! I swear!”

“Our lips are sealed!” Asuma said, sweating nervously. 

 

“Good!,” Kushina smiled, putting down the Kunai. Then she turned to her left and said, “Guy”. The boy looked at her interested. “Could you please watch over them? If they say anything about Obito you should kick their asses.”

 

“Yes, ma’am, I will watch them with all the power of my youth!” Guy did a dramatic pose before his friends. Kakashi sighed tiredly and Rin weakly smiled. 

 

“Thank you, Guy,” Kushina smiled and released the boys. She motioned the guys to follow her to the bedroom and when all of them were inside the room Kushina raised a barrier and took the letters out of her bra. 

“Well, it's time to know more about Obito,” - she walked towards the bed and sat down, - “Are you ready guys?”

 

Rin and Kakashi looked to each other, both of them were worried and anxious about what they would find out about their teammate, but they needed to know. “Ready,” Rin said walking towards Kushina and sitting to her left. Kakashi nodded and sat to Kushina’s right. Guy, Asuma and Yamato also nodded and sat on the floor in front of team seven, making a circle. 

 

“Fine!,”Kushina smiled while nodding. “Read this first, Asuma,” she gave a blue envelope to a surprised boy. 

 

 “Do you want me to read it out loud?” Asuma said surprised, taking the letter in his hands nervously. 

 

 “Yes, you have a nice voice.” Kushina smiled and nodded. Rin smiled faintly while Kakashi rolled his eyes, both of them were used to Kushina’s antics. Guy slapped Asumas back with a big smile, while Yamato smiled sheepishly at the older boy. 

 

“Fine, fine. I will read this,-” Asuma opened the envelope-, “but someone else will read the next one.”

 

“Sure,” Kushina smiled while the others guys looked to each other and discreetly smiled. None of them had plans to read out loud the others letters. 

 

====

 

Zabuza is just an asshole, wherever we go, he gets all the chicks for him and make fun of me. I don't even know why he wants the girl’s attention if he is gayer that… Um… I don't know, something really gay. 

 

I know I'm a fucking monster, a beast without tail, but man! I also have feelings you know! I want a cute girl for me that will dance with me or at least see my great dance moves! But no! All of those stupid chick throw themselves to Zabuza’s feet. But do you know what's worse? that jerk doesn't even reject them! He is gay, believe me, why didn't he give me one of those chicks? Is so unfair!! Stupid asshole! 

 

Oh! I know what are you going to answer me. You will write that you understand me, but really, you do not understand me at all. I know you have that asshole as teammate and he is always making fun of you, and the little shit has all the girls’ attention over him but he is too cold to properly pick one! But man, the biggest difference between you and me is that you fucking glorious! (No homo) I know you don't think so because of that Rin chick of yours. But really man!, only because one chick doesn't like you back it doesn't mean you are ugly. She only has different taste in men, a bad taste by the way. 

 

-Asuma laughed while Rin’s face turned red. Yamato and Kushina snickered. Apparently Obito's poor love life was something he was willing to admit to the letter receiver, which apparently was as lame as Obito but uglier. By his part Kakashi arched his eyebrows in annoyance. He knew that Obito was always complaining about his lack of interest in love, or his seriousness, but it hurt him that Obito didn't like him a bit or that guy called Obito glorious. Grey eyes landed over Rin briefly before they jumped back at Asuma.

As always, Guy only watched in silence at his best friend, asserting each of his reaction. Guy, as the rest if the people in the room, knew about Obito's one sided rivalry with Kakashi; but most of them little knew about Kakashi's interest in Obito and his lack of romantic interest in Rin. Guy, as Obito, knew that Kakashi was aware of Rin’s feeling for him but he has decided to play dumb and ignore them. Asuma and Yamato, as most of their friends, knew that Rin liked Kakashi but they thought Kakashi was too dense to realize it and she was too coward to confess her feelings for him.-

 

I know you are always say that personality and skills are what make a Shinobi attractive. 

 

-Asuma stopped and tried to not laugh. It was hilarious that Obito thought that skill made more appealing a Shinobi. Only women care about those things!

By their part Kushina and Rin looked to each other, they agreed es with Obito's ideas. By his part Guy and Yamato looked at Rin; she fulfilled Obito's standards to their surprise. By his part, Kakashi made a mental note about Obito's interest in skill, it was unexpected.-

 

But dude, I'm charming and one of the most powerful Shinobis in my village, and there aren't any cute girl throwing themselves at my feet. Good personality and great skills only get you girls when you are already fucking glorious! And please don't try to denied it! 

 

-Asuma lowered the letter, and all the people in the bedroom looked each other in silence. Concern was evident in their features. They thought that the letter was written by a civilian boy, not a Shinobi from another village. How was possible that Obito has been interchanging letter with Shinobis from others village without anyone in Konoha knowing it? Even more, if someone found those letter Obito could be treated as a traitor.

 

“Keep going,” Kushina asked. Asuma nodded and kept reading-

 

I'm a monster and ugly as fuck, which girl will want anything with me? And I know you had told me that you are also a monster. 

 

\- Yamato snickered, Guy furrowed his eyebrows, Asuma and Rin rolled their eyes with a discrete smiled on their lips. They were used to Obito's unnecessary drama. Meanwhile Kakashi tensed, and Kushina got serious.-

 

Maybe you really are monster like me, but you have a more appealing outside, unlike me. A handsome and appealing outside, I must say. I'm sure you should be totally hot right now (no homo), but I remember when we were kids you were the cutest thing my eyes has ever seen in my entire life. It was kind of heartbreaking when I discovered you were a actually a boy. It is still so unfair! If you were a chick you would be perfect for me! *Shark cries*

Dude! Why can't you be a hot chick instead of a hot guy! (No homo). If you were a chick I would totally woo you! 

 

====

 

Asuma laughed at the last part, he barely could hold his laughing until he finished reading the letter. Rin and Kushina covered their mouths and tried to muffle their laughs. Rin didn't know if she should laugh or cry, it was so funny that Obito's friend thought that Obito was a girl when he was younger and it was even funnier that the guy has an obvious crush over him. Kushina remembered when she met Obito for the first time, he was walking next to Kagami while Kushina and Mikoto passed by. Back then, she thought that Obito was cute but he wasn't the cutest boy and she neither though he was girl.

Yamato and Guy were snickering while Kakashi stayed serious. He also found the last part of the letter funny, but it kind of annoyed him that the unknown boy needed to repeat constantly that he thought Obito was good looking. 

 

“Ok, read this one,” Kushina said, when she stopped laughing and cleaned her tears, and she gave another letter to Asuma. He nodded and began reading. 

 

=====

 

It’s sad to know that you didn't make it to the final of the chunin exam finals this time. I was waiting for you to come at Suna. 

 

-” They are from suna,” Kushina said relieved. Suna and Konoha were allies for years and as such, Obito wasn't a traitor by secretly interchanging letter with boys from an ally village. - 

 

I really wanted to see you, I have so many thing I wanted to show you like my new creations. Bachan says that my newest puppets are creepy but I know you would like it, you have always preferred utility over appearance. 

 

-”That doesn't sound at all like Obito,” Rin whispered and other guys nodded. Kakashi narrowed his eyes and took note, while Kushina pressed her lips in a tight line.-

 

But this new puppets are better that anything I have made before! I already want you to come back at the land of wind and we can prove my puppets outside of your parents house, as we used to do when we were kids. But this time, I will prove your father that puppet are more that simple toys. And then, we will go to sunagakure to eat dangos. I know you like Sakura dango the most but only wait until you taste the sand dopings and you would never go back to Konoha.  

 

-The guys tensed at the mention of Obito's parents house. So it was true the rumors and Obito was from the land of wind. Rin furrowed her eyebrows, and twisted her mouth. If Obito was from the land of Wind why he never told her anything about it. It also annoyed her that the writer of the letter seemed to know very well Obito, she assumed that they were childhood friends. 

By his part, Kakashi made a mental note about Obito's favorite dangos flavor.-

 

The other I day was thinking, that if you don't come to me anytime soon I will have to go for you. 

 

-The group tensed-

 

Maybe if you beg to your Hokage and your mother move some of their influence, you will be send to Sunagakure and we will be in the same team. I'm already a jounin and I'm pretty sure that if I can ask the Kazekage to put you in my team. 

 

-”Obito's mom,” Kushina whispered and furrowed her eyebrows. All of them noticed that the boy referred to Obito’s mother as she was still alive and she still hold any kind of influence in Konoha’s politics. Who was she? But what they didn't noticed, as Kushina and Kakashi did, was that Obito's mother could probably be in Konoha. Asuma, by his part, noticed the familiarity the unknown boy talked about the Kazekage. Maybe they were close.-

 

By the way, you father broke into my workshop and destroyed the puppet I made of you. I know that is kinda creepy, my grandma told me the same, but I miss you so much that I built a puppet of you… 

 

====

 

“What?!” Kushina yelled. “That guy is a Psycho!” 

 

Asuma looked surprised at the letter as if he couldn't believe what he had just read. The rest of the group looked to each other worriedly, who would have guessed a Ninja of Suna was so Obsessed with Obito that he wanted to do a puppet of him. 

 

“Oh my God! Do you think he was the one that tried to kidnap Obito?” Rin asked worried, pressing her hands against her chest. 

 

“It could be,” Guy said, caressing his chin. “Obito didn't fight his kidnaper because they were someone he knew.” The group narrowed their eyes and some of them nodded with a thoughtful expression. By his part, Kakashi knew that it wasn't the case, Obito wasn't kidnapped by anyone. But it still made him uncomfortable to know that the unknown jounin wanted a doll of Obito. The Suna joinin surely thought that Obito was cute and he wanted to hold him, but it was more probable that the puppeteer had made a sex puppet with Obito shape. Otherwise Kakashi couldn't think why Obito's father was willing to risk his life to destroy the puppet. 

 

“Do you think that Obito's kidnapping was a passionate crime?” Asuma asked.

 

“It could be.” Kushina said worried and analyzed the letter envelope, it had a black scorpion on it. She knew few Shinobis in Suna which were puppeteers and only one of them always marked his creations with a black scorpion. He was a powerful, lethal and handsome Shinobi; the Kazekage’s nephew was a good catch. 

 

 “Asuma, read this one,” Kushina gave a letter which was folded like a rose. “I'm sure this one will be interesting.”

 

“It must be a love letter,” Yamato said. Kakashi and Rin looked interested at the paper rose. 

 

=====

 

So you didn't make it to the chunin exam finals and that weak genes woman rejected you.

 

-”Weak genes woman?” Rin asked indignantly. 

 

“She must be talking about you,” Asuma snickered, “something tell me she didn't like you.”

 

“What make you think the writer is a woman?” Yamato asked. 

 

“She folded and shaped the letter like a rose, she has a beautiful handwriting and she hates Rin. It's obvious she is a woman.” Kushina said.-

 

I lament read about that, you must be pretty sad. Make me a favor and don't hate yourself. I know that you are the only living guy in your academy’s generation that hasn't made it yet to chunin, but don't be too harsh with yourself. Is not entirely your fault but your personal situation which is complicated.

 

-”Yeah, she's definitely a woman!” Asuma said, and the group nodded. 

 

“Maybe she is in love with Obito,” Kushina teased and looked at Rin expectaly, wishing to see her jealous. 

Rin twisted her lips and said annoyed, “I would love it if that would be truth and she takes Obito away from me.”

 

“Maybe Obito likes you because you reminds her,” Asuma teased. Rin furrowed her eyebrows, she didn't want to date Obito but she felt insulted by Asuma’s words. Asuma and kushina snickered at Rin’s reaction. 

 

While Kakashi and Yamato narrowed their eyes, and Guy touched Kakashi's foot. The three of them were more interested in Obito's special ‘circumstances’.-

 

Your sensei is a prodigy and prodigies are really bad at explaining things, believe me! Pein tried to explain to me how to perform a jutsu the other day and I didn't get it until Sensei explained it to me. Those gifted bastards can't think like us and they expect that we understand them. I'm sure your sensei is more interested in teaching Bakashi than to you. But that isn't because he doesn't like you, or anything like that, but because is easier to him. Genius usually understand other genious, or that's what sensei always tell us. Besides that weak genes woman is a medic and most of her training is does with other medic nins. Then, you only have Kagami to teach you but he has work to do and a family to take care, so most of the time you are alone and you are forced to teach yourself. I know your parents teach you the basics and you took classes in the academy, but there are some things you can't learn on your own. And I'm pretty sure your crows can't help you. Maybe, if you were here with us, sensei would help you to improve and sharpening your abilities. 

 

You aren't dumb as those nasty clansmen, Bakashi or that weak genes woman want you to believe. The Chunin exams aren't a easy feat and I'm sure nobody in your shoes could do it. Think about it! You are forced to use your second nature Chakra all the time while trying no to give away your Kekkei Genkai. If you ask me, you are a gifted Ninja. No anyone would be able to do what you are doing. I'm sure your parents are proud of you, we are proud of you! And if I was in Konoha, I would fight anyone that dated to push you around. You may not have that weak genes woman but you have us. 

 

======

 

The room kept silence while Asuma read the last part of the letter. They looked incredulously at each other. Kushina threw herself forward and snatched the letter from Asuma’s hands and hide it in her bra. 

 

Rin covered her mouth while she looked Kakashi's eyes, which looked back at her with disbelief. They couldn't believe it, Obito had another Chakra nature besides Katon, an Uchiha which is better in another Chakra nature besides fire. 

Kakashi felt Guy's hand on his knee and looked down at his best friend serious face. Now they understood Obito's behavior the day he disappear, Obito felt hurt after his team’s lack of interest after he passed the Uchiha adulthood ritual and he didn't want to be with them. Kakashi was aware of his word's effect over Obito and much he hurt him. Kakashi felt kind of guilty, it was his fault that Obito's eyes didn't shined that day. 

 

There was an elephant in the room no one wanted to talk about, so Asuma took another letter and read it out loud. 

 

====

 

Hello, smokbito. 

 

Yes, that's my nickname for you and I will l call you like that since now. Because you are slow I will explain it to you. When water and fire touch each other they make smoke, you father always use Katon and your mom always use Suiton, and when they had security they made you. He, he I know, is great! 

 

I invented it the other day, when I passed by and I saw your mom throwing your father out of their room with a blast of water. Your parents are funny! I like them. By the way, vas a vomitar el desayuno. 

 

-Out of sudden Asuma threw up. The others Shinobi went away. Asuma apologized and walked to the bathroom to wash himself while Rin checked him, and Kushina cleaned up. 

 

Kakashi took the letter and read the last sentence, which was wrote with something that looked like blood- 

 

I'm make you puke! Ha, ha, that was my newest curse, if you read out loud that last part again while holding this letter you will puke. Jashin is the best! 

 

-Kakashi turned back at Yamato which was serious and said, “Can you read the rest of the letter?”

 

“Eh? Oh, of course Kakashi-sempai.” Yamato took the letter and read it out loud, and to Kakashi's surprise, she threw up. 

 

Rin came back worried and helped Yamato. By his part Kakashi took the letter and hide it in his clothes while Kushina cleaned up. Guy saw everything but didn't say anything, he was too occupied helping Asuma, which was still sick. 

 

 

 

Omake 

 

Yamato and Asuma went to the hospital with Guy and Kakashi help by Rin’s recommendation. She couldn't find why they were sick out of nothing, so she went to study at the hospital library. Kushina stayed in Minato house alone and when she made sure she was alone she took a letter for her bra. 

 

=====

 

Konan told me about the chunin exams. I'm sorry, I know how important they are for you. 

 

You are always saying that you are going be the next Hokage so the whole Uchiha recognize you. I know how much you want to be part of your father’s clan, how difficult is to you to be an Uchiha when you are a half blood. But you can't fool me, I know that your true objective is to change the village so you parents can go back and they can be togethers, as you mother had always dreamed. I have faith in you. 

 

You train harder that anyone because you want to be with your family, I admire that part of you, but don't over do it. Because you are not alone, we are also training hard. Yahiko, Konan and I have been thinking that we can realize your dream sooner with Jiraiya-sensei’s help. The first step is to become stronger, then we are going to make our village stronger and Yahiko is going to become our leader. That way your parents will have a place in which they can live happily together. The next step is that you desert and come live with us at amegakure, and then you and me can see each other all the time. And maybe, you will fall in love with me…?

 

With love, Nagato. 

 

======

 

Kushina gasped surprised and covered her mouth. She couldn't believe that Nagato, the shy student of Jiraiya, was in love with Obito. She Shipped them! 

 


	8. Ask, draws and bonus

Hello I’m working in the next chapter (2 or 3 chapters at the same time actually) but the thing is that I will take a little longer, so I wanted to ask you what do you want to see first? So I can focus in that chapter. 

Option 1: Nagato and Obito lovely lovely in kakashi nose. 

Option 2: AKatsuki fluff post Óbito rescue

option 3: Obito and Yamato as rivals for Kakashi’s love and Crossdressing, with Óbito didn’t knowing he was fighting for Kakashi intersterest. 

Option 4: Uncle Izuna finding akatsukis letters to Obito and Uchiha fluff. 

Option 5: Izuna and Kagami traveling to the wood of the death to meeet Madara and Tobirama. The brief story of their love and Óbito birth. Angs and laugh and fluff, but a lot of angst! 

 

So, well we don’t have a chapter this week but I have some drawing of Madatobi Family in my tumblr, so I will share them with you! 

 

[Long hair Obito ](https://betsunichan.tumblr.com/post/168211199460/i-keep-playing-with-indian-ink-and-watercolor)

 

[Obito’s crows](https://betsunichan.tumblr.com/post/168167301750/i-present-you-the-murder-of-the-red-moon-they-are)

 

[Madatobi Family rabbit and cats](https://betsunichan.tumblr.com/post/167504647350/because-i-needed-fluff-and-madatobi-rabbit-ukes)

 

[Original draw](https://betsunichan.tumblr.com/post/166401416990/betsunichan-since-i-read-the-fanfic-the)

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Mom  knows best (or What the fuck sensei!! 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, explanations and Tobirama in mom mode. There are a lot of madatobi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Direct continuation to the last chapter.

Obito was in his bed after faint in front of his teammates. Some hours ago team seven was finally enable to see Obito after almost a two weeks without communication.

 

Obito didn't know what happened for the clan head family to let him saw his teammates. It should have to do with Obito finally deactivating his eye or Kagami absence in the compound. It was also strange that Guruguru and Zetsu weren't around.

 

When the team seven saw again Obito, as expected, the first thing Minato asked to the young halfblood was to show his new and enigmatic kekkei genkai. Obito didn't knew how his team knew about Kamui but he was sure Fugaku or Mikoto have something to do with it. It didn't bothered Obito who smiled and closed his eyes before performing Kamui. Fugaku, which was watching the meeting, tried to stop Obito but the boy was so excited to see his team again that he ignored Fugaku’s warning. Team seven watches curiously how Obito stood up passed through the objects of the living room like a ghost. He passed through the sofa Minato and Rin were sat, then he walked inside the coffee table with a big grin and closed eyes. Minato and Rin gasped surprised while Kakashi widened his eyes. Obito even passed three times through a surprised Kakashi, that winced and touched his chest annoyed everytime Obito passed him. Rin snickered, Minato smiled humorous and Fugaku rolled his eyes with a smiled on his lips. Apparently everyone enjoyed to annoy the young genius. 

  
  


The team seven was amazed by Obito's new ability, even Kakashi that was the hardest to impress, admitted that Obito's new jutsu was useful for a lot of mission. The team flattered Obito ability and the young Uchiha smiled and opened his black eyes while he declared proudly that he was now the perfect stealth agent. Rin smiled while Minato smirked and Kakashi rolled his eyes unimpressed. It was so Obito to show off! 

  
  


Then, before Kakashi could make a nasty remark about Obito's inability to shut his mouth, the Uchiha fainted without notice. Fugaku, used to Obito fainting all the time, catches the boy's body before it hit the floor and pressed him again his chest. 

  
  


“I knew this was going to happen” the older Uchiha snarled. Rin gasped scared covering her mother while Minato and Kakashi eyes widened. “What happened?” Minato asked worried but Fugaku ignored the blonde, instead the heir pressed a hand in Obito forehead and grunted when he realized Obito has a fever. The clan heir didn't say anything before carrying Obito back to his room. 

  
  


Team seven looked worried between them before go out of the house living room and followed Fugaku. 

  
  


When they entered the room Obito body was already in the bed, Rin ran to Obito side and scanned her teammates body with her hands. She didn't saw the way in which Fugaku tried to stop her or how Minato caught the Uchiha hand and with a glanced asked to don't be pushed away from Obito. Fugaku grunted and crossed his arms before asking Kakashi to go out and look out for the Uchiha healer. Kakashi nodded and walked out. 

  
  


Rin checked Obito body but couldn't find the problem. Minato asked Fugaku about Obito health or anything about the boy condition but the Uchiha heir shook his head and admitted that they didn't knew anything.

  
  


Minato bite his lower lip and looked worried at the pale figure of his student in the bed. Rin and Minato regretted their insistence to saw Obito's new jutsu. The blonde sat in on of the chairs near Obito head and pressed a hand over his eyes. 

  
  


Rin winced pained and caught Obito's hand between her hands, it was scary and sad to saw her beloved friend in the bed because of his new Jutsu. Obito was the healthier person she knew and the only occasions that he was in a bed was because he was sleeping or was seriously wounded after a mission. 

  
  


“We shouldn't ask him to show us his new jutsu, he has always being weak to my pleads” Rin said worried. 

  
  


“I never thought something like that would happen”. Minato winced and looked at Fugaku. “You were right when you told Obito to not perform his jutsu.”

  
  


“Don't blame yourself, Obito would have fainted anyway.” Fugaku said and pressed a hand over Minato shoulder. 

  
  


Minato and Rin straightened and stared at Fugaku with worried eyes. “So, you are telling me that he faint constantly?” Minato asked worried touching his lower lips and furrowed. 

  
  


“Yes. We don't know why but since he woke up his kamui he faint constantly. He doesn't need to do any physical effort to faint without notice. We have being searching the reason but we can't find anything in our clans scroll. What is happening to Obito is something that has never happened before. We are afraid it has to do with the fact he is a half blood.” Fugaku said serious. 

  
  


“I understand why you didn't let us see him.” Minato said with a sad smile to his former teammate.

  
  


========

  
  


“What is happening?” Izuna asked when he entered Obito's room that was fill with people. Izuna looked curiously at the hatake boy when Kakashi went out of the house, but didn't say anything, when the same come back at the house closely followed by a clan healer  Izuna knew something was wrong with Obito. 

  
  


“My apologies father, but Obito fainted when his team was paying him a visit” Fugaku explained and gave a reverence to his father. 

  
  


Izuna huffed annoyed and saw Rin and the clan healer check Obito's body, as always they couldn't find anything anomaly I'm the boy besides a slight Chakra exhaustion (that wasn't enough for Obito to faint).

  
  


Izuna grunted and stayed while the clan healer explained Obito's conditions to team seven, the little they knew. The clan healer omitted the information about Obito's one eye sharingan, it was an important matter that the Uchiha decided shouldn't be know by those out of the clan, even if they were Obito team. Izuna eyed Kakashi with red eyes and the boy was smart enough to understand that if the Uchiha wasn't sharing that information he shouldn't do it either. 

  
  


The elder went away, there wasn't anything she could anymore and team seven stayed. Izuna was about to walk out of the room when they Obito opened his eyes and sat up. 

  
  


“What happened?” Obito asked confused. 

  
  


“You fainted” Rin answered closely to her dear friend, looking worry at him with her big brown eyes. 

  
  


“Again” Fugaku said shaking his head. “I told you to… “

  
  


“How you are doing Obito?” a soft voice asked behind of the group and interrupted Fugaku. When the team seven and the Uchiha turned back to the door, they saw Senju Tobirama folding his arms over his chest with a smile and at Kagami his side also smiling. 

  
  


“I'm tired and my head is killing me” Obito confessed while his eyes shined with happiness (even though the pain) at caught sight of the Senju. 

  
  


“Nindame?” Minato asked confused but excited. His students looked with interest at the new comer, it was Tenzo’s young uncle, what was he doing there?

  
  


“Tobirama… “ Izuna snarled and squinted at his old rival. Fugaku looked with a blank face at the newcomer but his eyes were asking Kagami what he was doing?

  
  


“Nindame?” Tobirama arched an eyebrow. 

  
  


“Oh. Sensei, you didn't know?” Kagami asked surprised. Tobirama looked at his student with bored eyes. “People like to say that when Hashirama step down you will come back and will be the elected as the second Hokage” Izuna explained annoyed and folded his arms. “Besides, sensei! It also said around the village that Hashirama-sama always waits for you to come back to Konoha to ask you about important decision. So you are so important that people think of you as a second hokage” Kagami said with a smile. 

  
  


Tobirama opened his eyes wider and furrowed. It wasn't that he disliked the idea but the thing was that if he become Hokage, Madara would be so pissed off and Tobirama dreams to come back to Konoha would be impossible, Tobirama didn't want his husband to ran away because he wasn't elected as the Hokage (again). Tobirama looked past the group of people and landed his sight over his son's pale face. Obito was looking at him with bright watery eyes and his lips have a big grin despite the pain. Apparently Obito didn't knew about it, he was so happy and proud of his mother that the news almost eased his pain for a moment. 

  
  


“Anyway… “Tobirama brushed off the Nindame thing, he will think about that latter, he hide his hands in his Kimono’s sleeves. “Kagami told me that Obito is fainting constantly without a reason, so I came to check on him.”

  
  


“You?” Izuna asked annoyed. “Since do you care about a Uchiha that isn't… “

  
  


“I have being Obito's medic since he arrived at the village” Tobirama interrupted with authority and added while smirking: “is someone knows what is happening to Obito, that's me”. 

  
  


“What the fuck?! “ Izuna yelled in indignation and glared at Kagami. “How dare you to put an Uchiha health under A Senju?!”

  
  


“A half Uchiha health” Tobirama corrected and Izuna yelled at the newcomer. Soon the two men bickered while Kagami snickered, Fugaku rolled his eyes annoyed and Obito had a fond smile. Kakashi arched an eyebrow in disbelief at the childish behavior while Rin and Minato squinted at familiar the scene. Apparently it was in the Uchiha genes to fight with white haired genius. 

  
  


When Izuna and Tobirama looked like their verbal fight were to become physical, Obito yelled: “Can you two stop fighting? My head is killing me!” The two men stopped instantly, Izuna arms around Tobirama neck and Tobirama hand gripping Izuna’s long hair. Kagami snickered at Obito's power over the oldest men. Fugaku and Kakashi raised an eyebrow while Rin smiled slightly at his fiends and Minato furrowed disapprovingly. 

  
  


It was obvious for Fugaku and Kakashi that Obito wanted attention, while Minato and Rin knew that Obito was breaking the fight. But only Kagami knew that Obito's head was really killing him and the boy was annoyed for so much noise and people in his room. Kagami could tell by Obito's narrowed eyes and furrowed forehead that if Izuna and Tobirama kept fighting Obito would be forced to suiton them out of his sight. 

  
  


Tobirama should have seeing the same Kagami saw a because promptly the white haired walked to Obito, ignoring Izuna muttering sometimes about bastard Senju, and put a hand over Obito head. The boy closed the eyes when he felt the warm of his mother's Chakra, the boy features softened and relaxed at the water nature running through his system. Obito was so sick of fell fire Chakra scanning his body. 

  
  


Tobirama's hand got away from Obito, who unconsciously tried to follow the warm of the hand, and the boy opened his eyes. 

  
  


“I can't feel anything wrong with your Chakra” Tobirama said. The Senju analyzed the information Kagami gave him about of Obito's Illness. Apparently everything began with Obito waking up his kamui, so it should be something related to his son right eye. “Um… close your left eye and follow my finger with your right eye” Tobirama ordered and moved his index finger in front of Obito. 

  
  


The entire group looked with interest at the Senju work, especially Rin that was trying to learn everything she could. If she payed enough attention she could heal his friend the next time he get sick. Kakashi and the Uchiha members noticed how Tobirama immediately checked Obito's sharingan. Apparently the Senju knew, as all the Uchiha in the room, that Obito illness come from his sharingan. By his part Minato looked worried at his student. 

  
  


“How strong is the pain in a scale to 1 to 10?” Tobirama asked after checking Obito's eyes. 

  
  


“Is a five, maybe six before fainting” Obito answered. The entire room looked curiously at the boy, most of them thorough Obito would answer ten or nine. Kakashi and Rin looked briefly at each other, usually when Rin asked the same to Obito, he always answer the highest numbers even if it is something little as a hit in the head. Was Obito pretending to be harder than he was to impress Tobirama? Or Obito was always over dramatic with his team in a playful way? Minato narrowed his eyes and studied Obito behavior with interest. 

  
  


Tobirama narrowed his eyes and said:“Cut out of your scale being stabbed and broken bones.”

  
  


Obito lowered his eyes while musing. “In that case is a seven but nothing more” the boy said looking at his mother. “Is not that painful, is just that is annoying and then confusing before my head shut down”. 

  
  


Tobirama narrowed his eyes. The group tried to find sense in Obito's words but they couldn't understand what he was trying to say, the only thing they got was that Obito headaches weren't as strong as they believed they were. The pain wasn't the cause of Obito fainting. 

  
  


Tobirama took a scroll out of his sleeve and put it in Obito hands. “Open it and read it” the man commanded staring at Obito. The group stared curiously at the scroll which have drawing of different taijustu stance, apparently it wasn't anything special about it. 

  
  


Obito looked at the scroll content and furrowed. 

  
  


“What do you see?” Tobirama pressed. Obito squinted at the paper but didn't answered. The group furrowed worried, was Obito blind? But the Uchiha healer and Rin knew that Obito eyes were just fine. 

  
  


“Taijutsus poses… “ Obito answered after a while and looked curiously at his mother. The group noticed that Obito featured were more relaxed than before. 

 

“How strong is the pain now?” Tobirama asked. 

  
  


“Three… “ Obito answered surprised. The group’s eyes widened and stared back at the scroll, what it has to ease Obito's pain? 

  
  


“Um…” Tobirama grunted and caressed his lower lip with the back of his index finger. “Namikaze-sensei” Tobirama looked at the blonde, who looked back at the Senju. “Can you produce a pulse of Chakra? A weak one, you can channel it to anything that isn't Obito”

  
  


Minato furrowed confused but did it anyway. It was a weak pulse that he channeled through the floor to Fugaku, the heir barely winked when the pulse touched his feet. Obito grunted in discomfort for the group surprise. 

  
  


“Um… So you haven't gone over you bad habits. How many times I have to tell you? You should use your eyes when your are inside the village?”. 

  
  


The group looked curiously at Tobirama then Obito. As most of them were suspicious that Obito's problems were related to his eyes, but they couldn't understand what Tobirama was talking about. How it was possible Obito wasn't using his eyes? 

  
  


Fugaku eyebrows raised when he remembered something. “Last week Obito could walk without problems at the night with his eyes closed but when he opened them, he got sick” Fugaku said. If Kagami filled Tobirama with all the details about Obito's conditions then the Senju must know that last week Obito has his sharingan activated all the time. “He also faint most of the time at day hours, but he is healthier at night” Fugaku added after remember what Itachi told him about or all the times Fugaku and Izuna discovered Obito at the garden in the middle of the night. Usually quieter hours, when only the police and village's watchers are awake. 

 

Tobirama eyes widened while the rest of the group tried to decipher how Obito illness was related to the day or the sun light. However you look it the problem was the same, something was wrong with his eyes. 

  
  


“Obito… “ The Senju called and looked at the boy. “Where are your goggles?”

  
  


The clan head and team seven looked curiously at the boy then at the rest of the room, it was true, the boy’s trademark goggles were lost. But why were they important? If Obito was sensible to the light he could use dark glasses, besides, Obito never put his goggles over his eyes. Kagami looked at his feet ashamed, he hide the goggles in the clan head house in a whimp, but when he go back to the hiding point he didn't find it. Kagami lost Obito's precious goggles. Fugaku looked blankly at the wall behind Obito, Fugaku found the goggles by accident inside a vase and dumped them in the trash because he decided Obito was better without them. Everyone inside the clan hate those stupid goggles! How was Fugaku supposed to know that those ugly things were for a medical propose? 

  
  


“I lost them… “ Obito lowered his head ashamed. Tobirama huffed annoyed and rolled his eyes but didn't say anything else. Instead the Senju took a new pair of orange goggles from a storage scroll and put the goggle over Obito head. 

  
  


“How do you feel?” Kagami asked looking a Obito worried, before Tobirama could do the same question. It was obvious for the Senju that Kagami was responsible for the lost of Obito's goggles but didn't say anything. All the eyes were over the young Uchiha. 

  
  


“I'm feel better” Obito confessed with a tirely smile and touched his head. “It doesn't hurt anymore, thanks…” Obito eyes fell over Tobirama and the man smiled softly at the boy. Izuna has never seen such a warm and nice smile in the cold bastard lips. 

  
  


“You are welcome” the Senju said. 

  
  


“What is happening?” Rin and Izuna asked at the same time. Rin looked at Tobirama with her big puppy eyes, while Izuna glared at Kagami and Tobirama with red eyes. 

  
  


“Please, tell us, Senju-san. What those goggles does?” Minato asked. The blonde always thought the goggles were only an accessory Obito was fond of, but if they were so important that their absence caused such illness then Minato needed to know their function. For the moment, Minato has to make sure that Obito doesn't lose them in a mission. And, if it was possible, find a way so his students doesn't have to depend on them anymore. 

  
  


“Is pretty simple” Tobirama said and hide his hands inside the Kimono’s sleeves. Red eyes looked at Izuna without interest before looking at Rin and then a Minato. “Obito fainted because he didn't have his goggles with him to damper his senses. Because of that, Obito got overwhelmed by the excess of information his brain was receiving at day, when the population of the village is the most active. And as a result he fainted when he got a overload of information that is higher that his capacity to handle such information. As a result, Obito's headache isn't painfully enough to cause him to lost conscious but instead he faints or his brain ‘Shut down’, as Obito stated earlier, in day hours but not at night. Because sensorial stimulus are an outside factor independent of Obito actions, it always looked like Obito fainted without an apparent reason.” Tobirama stopped and looked an Obito, then at the rest of the group before continue with his plantation. 

  
  


“The cause of Obito's other symptoms, such as fever, is that his brain was confused by the overload of sensitivity stimulus that it activated different emergency mechanism like: higher the body temperature or fever, lack of energy or fatigue, slow consumption of energy stored or lack appetite. Some of this mechanism were able to dull his senses and reduce the reception of stimulus just like the momentary block of the eye’s light receptor, or say in a simple manner, Obito stopped seeing and depended the other senses instead. That is the reason because Obito has problem reading the scroll at first but once I forced him to do it, he reactivated the part of his brain in charge of handling the visual information. As such, he stopped depending of his sharper sense and began to depend again of his sight. Which resulted in an ease of the pain.” Tobirama stopped and looked at the group one by one, waiting for the information to settle in them before continue. At least in Minato and Rin. 

  
  


“Normally, Obito should be able to handle the outburst of stimulus inside the village without his goggles help, but I must assume that Kamui has the side effects to sharpener Obito's senses, which result in him getting overwhelmed and caused the consequences I explained before.” Tobirama added and finished his explanation. The Senju looked at the group that was looking at him with blank eyes while the youngest ones were nodding absentmindedly . Only Kagami and Obito seem to have fully understanding his explanation. Tobirama twisted his lips annoyed, he didn't it the pair of Uchiha understood him because they were used to his way of speech, or they understood the problem so well that with catching little bits of information they joined the dots. Anyway, in both causes the result was the same: they understood but the rest of the group didn't. 

  
  


Tobirama caressed his eyes, he was rusted. When he was younger and a sensei of six ninjas, he never got problems explaining abstract subjects as his students. 

  
  


While Tobirama was thinking a way to simplify the information for the group, Obito looked with a smirk how confused his team was. It was delicious to be the one that understands an explanation while the fucking asshole genius, slash Kakashi and Minato-sensei, were so confused. Now they knew what Obito or Rin felt when Minato and Kakashi explained the things in a overly complicated way. Obito felt bad for Rin that was musing and replaying the information in her little and beautiful head. Fugaku and Izuna barely understood something besides the part “Kamui sharpened Obito's senses” and “Obito got so many information that his brain shut down”, with such information they got the same conclusion they got since the first day: The sharingan is too powerful for Obito, so he got sick. 

  
  


Obito and Kagami were waiting for the group for ask anything, so they solve their doubts but nobody ask anything. The group were looking each other, like a bunch of shyly kids waiting for someone else to ask first so they can voice their doubts. Obito was surprised that Rin hasn't asked anything, apparently she was proud as the rest of the group. The silence was broke when Minato sensei asked worriedly:“And what is the solution? Does Obito has to wear his goggle all the time?”

  
  


The Obito, Kagami and Tobirama eyes widened at question, they didn't expect such question. The two Uchiha looked at Tobirama and the Senju looked at them back. They looked surprised by the question but happy at the same time. The entire group looked at Tobirama waiting for the answer, Minato hasn't voiced all their doubts but has asked the most important question. 

  
  


Senju smiled at them, showing at the group (and a shocked Izuna) how happy he was for receiv such a question. “Is nothing hard, really, I only has to train him a little in his sensor abilities. After I finished with him he should be able to adjust himself to the improve of his senses”. Tobirama answered confident. The entire group opened their eyes in shock and looked at Obito, who was covering himself in blankets, while Kagami smirked. 

  
  


“Obito is a sensor” Kagami repeated so the information stuck in their heads. “Such a strong sensor that the village and most of the training ground are in his sensor range. Obito is such a good sensor that if you ask him about any person in the village he can tell you where he is, his mood and what he is doing.” Kagami said raising his chest proudly. 

  
  


“Indeed, is theoretically impossible for anyone that isn't concealing his Chakra to approach him without him knowing. That is why I designed his goggles in the beginning, to damper his sensor abilities and reduce his sensor range to force him to relay more in his eyes.” Tobirama looked at the choked expression of Izuna and added with a smug face: “I has always said to Obito that is a blessing for him to not have the sharingan. With the combination of his sensor abilities and the sharingan she would be overwhelmed… “.  Izuna, Fugaku and Kakashi could hear the subtle “as he is now” in Tobirama words. 

 

Indeed, the sharingan caused Obito's illness but it wasn't because it wasn't the doujutsu was too powerful for him, no it was because Obito was a fucking sensor!! Izuna don't remember in the entire clan story the mention of an Uchiha with sensor abilities. 

 

“That's why you are his doctor? ” Kakashi asked for the first time, he has trying to pretend be uninterested I'm the whole matter while analyzing the entire situation. It was so crazy!

  
  


“Yes…” Tobirama answered and looked at Kakashi as if the boy was an idiot. “Obito and I are sensor, stronger than your average sensor. Because we both can feel almost every pulse of Chakra inside the village, and there wasn't anyone in the Uchiha clan to the knowledge to how to rise properly a sensor, Kagami ask me to help him.” Tobirama looked at his student and he looked back at Tobirama. They both know it was the other way. “I thought him how to analyzing and determined  who every signal of Chakra belongs to. Because Obito is such a stronger sensor, almost like me, only I can understood Obito's problems. That's why I come to check on him periodically at him”

  
  


When the informa settles inside the group’s head, Izuna asked: “Wait! Are you telling me the only reason because you come so often to the village is to check on Obito?” Surely the group wanted to ask something more important, but Izuna needed to know. 

  
  


“Yes, that right. Obito's case is so unique that caught my interest and he is my student's student. If I didn't have other projects at the moment and the entire village weren't so sensor unfriendly, because I also has to wear a sensor blocker,” Tobirama pointed at the fur collar around his neck “I would have to come back to the village to be Obito's sensei.” Tobirama said and looked at Minato’s shocked face. “I know that is surprising that you have a such strong sensor in your team, no one would believe an Uchiha natural sensor can be sharp. But I'm sure that you train a little harder Obito on his sensory abilities he will pretty useful.”

  
  


“I.. I didn't even knew he was a sensor” Minato confessed red as a beet. Fugaku was right! He was a bad sensei! Obito shook under the blanket at feeling the building up rage of his mother. 

  
  


“What?!” Tobirama yelled, raising an eyebrow in disbelief and stared at Kagami. 

  
  


“I also didn't knew, I thought Minato-sensei knew!” Kagami looked ashamed. 

  
  


Tobirama stomped towards Obito and uncovered the boy. “Why didn't you tell you sensei you were a sensor?” Tobirama yelled and folded his arms over his chest while glaring. Kagami and Obito knew that Tobirama was now in his mom mode and lowered their face ashamed. 

  
  


“Because is little Uchihaness to be a sensor” Obito said shyly shirking in the bed. Tobirama eyes widened before snarl, his face turned completely red and his featured twisted in pure anger. Tobirama was yelling at the Uchiha pair and telling them why they were such an idiots, Kagami for noticed it and Obito for not saying anything. 

  
  


Team seven and the clan head’s family finally registering Obito answer. They recently knew about Obito's condition as a halfblood and as such it was difficult for them to fully understand how important was to the boy act and do thing an Uchiha must do. Team seven lowered their eyes, why they didn't noticed it before? They were the closest people to Obito. 

  
  


“And you!” Tobirama yelled and pointed rudely at Minato nose. The blonde started surprised at being yelled and slightly shaken his entire body. This was one of the legendaries nindame’s scold rampages that Tsunade-hime always talks about. “How can you call yourself his sensei when you can't notice he is a sensor? You are an experiment ninja, a jounin and genius.” Tobirama then pointed at the clan head and Fugaku without looking at them. “I understand those two did not finding out, but you? You are suppose to be his sensei, the person who is supposed to take care of him and formed him into a fine Shinobi, you must be one of the closest person to him!”. 

  
  


Minato winced painfully, as if every word was a physical hit in his face. He pressed his mouth in a fine line and lowered his face ashamed. Fugaku and Tobirama were right! He was a bad sensei for ni notice earlier, especially when he have a sensor jutsu to detect the enemy. 

  
  


“MO… master, Tobirama… Stop, is not his fault!” Obito yelled from the bed, gaining the Senju attention. The entire room attention was over Obito now.

  
  


Fugaku and Izuna looked at Obito with interest, the boy did something similar the time they almost fight against the Senju, what would Obito's explanations this time? They wondered. Team seven looked at Obito, they expected one of those stupid but bravery movement in which the boy used himself as a human shield. Sometimes Obito took the responsibility for some of Rin’s mistakes, especially those that Kakashi rant about. The girl didn't want to be considered an idiot for her crush, and Obito didn't care to be yelled by Kakashi. Other times Obito received physical damage in her place on battle or a mission. 

  
  


By his part Kagami looked worried at Obito, he was such stupid brave! 

  
  


“Shut up!” Tobirama raised his hand and glared at Obito. The boy shivered and shirk into the covers. “I will go back to once I finish with them… wait your turn”. Obito pressed his lips in a thin line and lowered his face. Then Tobirama looked back at Minato and continued to scold him.

  
  


Tobirama scold rampage continued and no one could stop him or be saved from it, even Kakashi and Rin were scolded. When Tobirama finished with them he stomped about closely followed by Kagami with watery eyes. 

  
  


=====

  
  


Tobirama, Kagami and Mikoto were drinking tea in Izuna’s dinner room after team seven went away. After the scold Minato ran towards the library, he has a lot of research to do about natural born sensor. Rin went to her house to cry, while Kakashi went to the training ground. Obito was left grounded in his room without dinner and visits for a week. By his part Izuna and Fugaku went out without said anything. 

  
  


It didn't pass more than an hour quart when Fugaku and Izuna entered the room followed by the clan elders. Kagami sweetened nervios and winced, he could see the beginning of a annoying interrogation. Tobirama kept drinking tea as if nothing has happened, after all he has already foreseeing such outcome after read all Kagami’s report about Obito illness and the elders insistan to know Obito's parents identities. 

  
  


Kagami and Tobirama were rounded by the elders while Fugaku and Izuna sat in front of the two men. Mikoto served his husband and father in law some tea before sat again. All the eyes were over Tobirama who was indifferent to everything while Kagami was shaking slightly, the Uchiha didn't needed another almost eternal round of questions by his own clan.

  
  


“Sensei…” Kagami called worried. Tobirama recognized his student call with a lazy glance and kept drinking his tea without say anything. They didn't have anything to fear. 

  
  


“Senju Tobirama.” Said one of the elders behind the white haired man. His voice sounded disgusted and angry, apparently they hated (as expected) that Tobirama knew more about Obito that the entire clan. 

  
  


“Greeting… “ Tobirama did a slight move of his head as a greeting to the clan's elders before turned back to Izuna. “I must assume you want to ask me something.”

  
  


Izuna huffed and the elders snarled. “We were informed that you has being Obito’s medic since he was little and you also has trained him.”

  
  


“Indeed” Tobirama nodded and sipped his tea. 

  
  


“We desire to to who is… “ an elder woman began to talk. 

  
  


“Is Madara” Tobirama replied knowing perfectly what they were going to ask him. All the Uchiha drinking tea spited out their tea and cough loudly while Kagami yelled “Sensei!”. The leaders were gasping while looking incredulous as Tobirama. The white haired Shinobi has a slight smile in his lips. Tobirama was carefully watching (or sensing) all the people in the room and waited until the right moment to blurt out the name, especially when most of the Uchiha were drinking tea, especially Izuna. 

  
  


“You have to heard the question, you idiot, before answer!” Izuna yelled standing up and threw his cup against the Senju. As expected Tobirama avoided the ceramic and the cup broke when hit the floor. Izuna knew Tobirama for years and knew perfectly that the Senju was toying them. “No everything has to do with my fucking brother!?” Izuna yelled red of wrath. 

  
  


“What is the use of heard a question I already know” Tobirama answered aloof. “You clan is curious of Obito's nature and his progeny”. Izuna folded his arms and huffed annoyed as other elders. Mikoto and Fugaku looked at Tobirama curiously before looking at Kagami. It was obvious for the couple from which the Senju knew everything. 

  
  


“Is you know so much about Obito then tell us who is his father? Who is her mother and from where is she? Why Obito only has one sharingan? And everything you know kamui?” Izuna asked hinting the tablet with his fist. 

  
  


Tobirama eyes looked unimpressed at the clan head. “Neither Kagami or I know who is Obito's mother but what I know she used to a suiton user and a sensor, just like Obito is one. Obito has the sharingan in right eye and another doujutsu, one I have never seeing before, in his left eye…”

  
  


“Wait!” Kagami yelled and put a hand over his sensei shoulder, it was the first time Kagami heard such information. “Obito has two dojutsus? How is that possible?” Kagami asked, and nobody scold for interrupting or talking in front of the elders without permission because the entire room was asking themselves the same thing. Kagami didn't say it but he knew that the Senju didn't have such a thing as any kind of Dojutsus, do they? 

  
  


“That's impossible” an elder said glaring at Tobirama with red eyes. “The sharingan is the supreme doujutsu and God… “

  
  


“Stop fooling yourself!” Tobirama laughed and waved a hand dismissively. “The sharingan is not the best kekkei genkai around and I'm sure there isn't any kind of rule that states that on individual can't have more the one kind of kekkai genkei or Dojutsus. Is just that is rare to procreate with someone of one's clan that we don't know about it. Maybe some kekkei genkai are dominant while other are recessive, but I'm sure that if the sharingan gene were dominant all the clan would have the sharingan”. 

  
  


“Can you speak English please! I didn't understand anything you said” Izuna snarled, he has forgotten how much Tobirama liked the sound of his own voice. The Senju rolled his eyes and said: “What I'm saying is that Obito is a hybrid, a half blood as you call him, and as one he has abilities we haven't seeing before because all the clans has being trying for centuries to maintain their blood pure. All our clan marry each other those individual with stronger characteristic, as a powerful kekkei genkai, to procreate stronger children. But in Obito case he looks like an Uchiha and have the sharingan, but differently to any other individual in your clan: Obito is a strong sensor, his prime nature is suiton while Katon is his third nature, and he has two different Dojutsus…”

  
  


“Wait!” This time it was Fugaku who interrumpe Tobirama and raised a hand in question. “You are saying that Obito is able to use more that one nature and that fire isn't his first nature?”

  
  


Tobirama raised an eyebrow and looked at Fugaku as if he was an idiot. Haven't he has said two times already that Obito was a suiton user? Before Tobirama insulted Fugaku Kagami interfered. “That's right Fugaku-Sama, Obito wasn't able to perform the great Ball jutsu until now because it was hard for him use Katon. It you remember the first times Obito tried the jutsu, he always spited smoke instead of Fire and that was because he is able to create water from nowhere… “

  
  


“That's is an incorrect assumption Kagami” Tobirama interrupted. “Obito doesn't create water from nowhere he actually absorb water for the air and the ambient to latter release it in blast.” Tobirama said with a proud smile. The Uchiha looked incredulous at the pair, Kagami smiled at the clan head’s family and added: “What we are saying is that Obito doesn't need a puddle of water or a river near him to invoke a blast of water. And Obito can, just as Tobirama-sensei, invoke a stream of water to attack”. 

  
  


“He also can use wind and water to create ice”. Tobirama said proudly. 

  
  


“Really, when you taught him such a thing sensei?” Kagami said surprised. 

  
  


“He can also use wind?” Fugaku asked again. “How many nature can he use?” asked an elder behind Kagami. 

  
  


Tobirama put a hand on his chin and feigned to be thinking. “He can use water, wind, fire, earth and thunder…I think” he said after a while. 

  
  


“How can he do that? And if he really is able to use almost any kind of nature why haven't anyone in the village has seen him do such a thing? He has failed already two chunin exams and gone to B ranks mission with his team. Kamikaze hasn't reported Obito skill to use another nature's besides suiton”. The woman elder talked again, her name was Narumi (Tobirama believed), while the older seven elders nodded. 

  
  


“I have see him” Kagami said raising a hand but he lowered it when all the elders glared daggers at him. 

  
  


“For the same reason you didn't knew about Kamui or Obito's sharingan útil the tree incident.” Tobirama said and by the clan head’s family expression, the Senju realized that Izuna knew what he was talking about. 

  
  


“And what is that?” Narumi asked again. 

 

“To be accepted in the clan” Izuna answered this time with a low voice. Tobirama and Kagami looked at Izuna with interest. 

  
  


“That's is true, Obito has being so obsessed with be accepted inside the Uchiha that he preferred to got hurt or failed the chunin exams instead to be discovered and be cast away.” Tobirama answered and for the first time in the conversation Izuna could see worry in the Senju’s eyes. 

  
  


“That's is why I have being training Obito in my spare time, he need to know how to perform the clan's jutsu even if they are naturally hard for him. Obito made by himself the decision to not perform No-Uchiha jutsu in front of others even his own team. Obito knows about Namikaze-san close relationships with Fugaku-Sama and knows that Namikaze-san is always consulting Uchiha matters Fugaku-sama. If Obito has shown his Suiton to his sensei he surely would tell Fugaku-sama about it. Besides, Obito has always told us that he is not going to use no-Uchiha jutsu until it is a matter of life or death. If thinks that he doesn't need to perform them is entirely his decision”. Kagami said seriously.

  
  


“Obito was stabbed in the chest and almost died a year one, how can you said that? He almost died to protect his teammate and he didn't performed any of his secret jutsus” Mikoto said angry hitting the tablet. 

  
  


“Obito is older enough make his own decision”. Tobirama said before Kagami could answer. “Good or bad those are his decision, as any young Shinobi he can make mistakes…”

  
  


“He got stabbed in the chest and almost died” Mikoto huffed annoyed. “It was a miracle he survived to such a thing”. 

  
  


“Yes it is” Tobirama confessed. “Don't worry about that, we already talked with Obito about risking his life unnecessary and we make him promise us that he is going to use his secrets techniques if he think he is in danger” Kagami said seriously before smiling to Mikoto. “I'm sure that if you talk with him about his suiton and reassure him that is ok to use no-Uchiha jutsu he will understand… “

  
  


Mikoto nodded and put a hand over her chest, while Fugaku barely move his head in affirmation and Izuna pressed his lips together. Izuna has so many things to talk with Obito. 

  
  


“Alright… “ said an elder near Fugaku, the man name was kioya (if Tobirama remembered correctly) and he hasn't talked in the entire meeting. “You were talking about Obito having another doujutsus, how it is?” the asked with a serious face. 

  
  


“As I said I have never seen anything like that before, but Obito eyes was purple with rings of different sizes inside the eyeball. At difference to a sharingan it doesn't have an iris or a pupil, the entire eye is purple, is like a Byakuran but purple.” Tobirama said and he would see the way the entire groups furrowed annoyed at the mention of the Byakuran. 

 

“And what this strange eye can do?” Narumi asked caressing her chin. “Can Obito see the Chakra channel like a hyuga?” the woman asked and Tobirama reflected his coloration with the byakuran. 

  
  


“I'm not entering sure what that purple eye is capable to do, but I think it let Obito to see hidden things and Chakra. The only time I saw Obito to use his purple eye when was he was little and I escared him by accident. I don't how he did it but when his left eye turned purple and he threw away against a wall with such force that I passed out” Tobirama winced. He didn't say it but Obito's parents discovered Obito's purple eye after Tobirama was killed by a Iwa nin. He never said anything about it to Madara, for the Uchiha Tobirama was almost dead and Obito healed him, but Tobirama was sure that he was in the pure land for a brief period of time before woke up in a puddle of blood near a crying Obito and a tree covered in skin and organs. Tobirama also didn't say anything about the eye ability to create zombies. 

  
  


Kagami looked at his sensei. He knew that Obito's purple eyes could do something like his sensei’s infamous jutsu, Edo tensei. Kagami remembered when Tobirama explained to him that Obito's purple eye was stronger that Edo tensei. He eye was able to really revive someone and sometimes Obito was able to have zombies with purple eyes that were under Obito's control. Kagami called them zombies but Sensei insisted they weren't Zombies because the corpses looked almost as they were alive, with the exception of the eyes of the revived corpse were purple, and apparently only fresh corpses worked. 

  
  


Kagami snapped out of his thoughts when he realized that nobody was asking anything and stead they were staring at his sensei. Kagami could see Izuna musing while looking at his sensei with interest. Kagami, as Izuna and some elders, recognized Tobirama serious face (the really serious face). 

  
  


“Are you telling us a little boy hit you so stronger that you fainted?” the elder Kioya said with disbelief almost laughing at Tobirama. 

  
  


“Indeed, Obito hit me with an invisible force that knocked me out” Tobirama repite seriously without falling in the elder provocation. Izuna wetted his dry lips and looked at Tobirama, he knew that the Senju was a proud and wouldn't admit (if it wasn't true) a defeat.

  
  


Fugaku swallowed nervously, everything was so strange and Obito was so stupid powerful that he could not believe it was real. It was possible they most of the occupants of the room didn't believe that Obito were such powerful, Fugaku knew it but the way the elder looked at Tobirama. 

  
  


“Does he is conscious of the power of this purple eye?” asked the elder behind Tobirama, it what the Senju told them was true Obito was an important asset to the clan. 

  
  


“No he doesn't, Obito was too young at the time and we thought his doujutsu was too powerful for a boy of his age. He didn't have control over it and he could easily kill somebody, so I sealed his left eye.”

  
  


“How dare you!” an elder near Mikoto yelled and stood up in indignation. The man name is Mirai or something like that, Tobirama though. “Who are you to decided what is good for the boy? You aren't his family!”

  
  


“Neither you are” Tobirama yelled furious and glared at the elder with a cold eye. “Stop pretending you care about him!” Tobirama glared at the elders in the room, “You didn't give a flying fuck about him until he showed his mangekyo sharingan!”

  
  


“Kamui is a kind of Mangekyo sharingan?” Izuna and two elders cried surprised at the same time while the rest of the group gasped surprised. Tobirama looked at them as if they were stupid before side glance at his student and realize he had messed up. 

  
  


Tobirama face-palmed himself when he realized he has leaked information without realizing it. It was rare, almost impossible, for Tobirama to commit such novice mistake but the Senju couldn't believe an entire clan couldn't join the points. Fuck! Tobirama was so angry with the elders that he totally forgot the Uchiha didn't know anything about kamui. The elders were such a bunch of idiots and God! his son was brilliant, Obito was so intelligent that he was able to mislead the entire Uchiha. Fuck! How you show off a dojutsus so many times without people realizing you are using a dojutsus? Obito is such a fucking genius! He is so proud of him. 

  
  


Tobirama's train of ideas was so quick that when the Senju laughed, because the entire Uchiha is so stupid, it caught by surprise the entire groups. Izuna arched an eyebrow at Tobirama while Kagami looked worried at his sensei, one moment the Senju was mortified by his slip of tongue and the next was laughing. Kagami seriously asked his sensei sanity. 

  
  


“Sensei… are you okay?“ Kagami asked worried and put a hand over his sensei shivering shoulder. 

  
  


“Yes, I'm.. Puff… find… It's just that I believe it… you people are supposed to be the expert in Sharingan and you really didn't know!” Tobirama said between laughs. Tobirama ignored the way Kagami cried his name or the way the elders snarled at him or hod Fugaku was glaring daggers at him or how pissed off was Mikoto. The only thing that caught Tobirama attention was Izuna expression. The clan head eyes were open so much that Tobirama thought the eyeballs were about to go out of the Izuna head, the Uchiha mouth was open before his entire body winced, his face got red and Izuna threw himself against Tobirama. 

  
  


Izuna hit the floor when Tobirama teleported away, the Senju reappeared seconds lately in the same place Izuna was previously, between a surprised Mikoto and Fugaku. The couple jumped out of the Senju’s reach as each of them took a kunai out of their pouch and took a fighting stance. Their action made tobirama smirk, he couldn't believe they were now looking at him as an enemy. What he was supposed to do? Let Izuna to hit him? 

  
  


“You asshole!” Izuna grunted and activated his mangekyo. If the asshole. Of the Senju didn't have the information he wanted Izuna would have burned the asshole to the ground. 

  
  


“Sensei!!!” Kagami yelled angry as he helped to stood up the two elders Izuna threw by accident when the clan head hit the ground. ”Sensei I know you are mad at the elders but you don't have to be so rude!” Kagami looked at Tobirama with serious eyes, so uncommon in him.

  
  


Tobirama straightened his back and stopped smiling. Izuna squinted at the Senju and was about to attack at his fucking old rival when Izuna caught sight of Kagami red eyes and imitated automatically Tobirama posture, the entire room did it after a while.

  
  


When Kagami was sure he was control over every people in the room the man sat up and said: “Now all of us are going to behave like the adult we are. Sensei, please calm down, I know you care deeply about Obito and you are mad at the elder sudden interest in your youngest student. You has always being like that, taking care of those you hold precious, but you need to understand that Obito is part of a big family called Uchiha and we need to know more about Obito to properly take care of him. The elders don't care about Obito, is true, they only see him as a possible weapon… “ Kagami cold red eyes fell over the elder Kioya, before look back at his sensei. “But the clan head, Fugaku-sama and Mikoto-san really care about Obito. You didn't know but the clan head’s family has watched over Obito as if he was a another member of their family. They really care about Obito, so you don't have to worry about they taking advantage of Obito. The most we know about him, the most comfortable Obito will be with us. You also think, as me, that Obito has kept so many secrets since such a tender age is hurting him. That is why you accepted willingly to share information with us since the beginning, otherwise you would have teleported away. “

  
  


All the occupants’ eyes of the room were over Tobirama, whose eyes softened at the mention of the clan head’s family taking care of Obito. Kagami nodded and stared at the clan head family. “I know clan head, Fugaku-sama and Mikoto-san that you are mad at me, Obito and Sensei for didn't tell you the truth earlier. But you have to understand us, the Uchiha is the most closed minded and xenophobic clan of the entire village. We didn't know how you would react to Obito being a half blood Uchiha, you could cast him away and made him hate the clan, or you could be nice to him. We always thought you wouldn't be nice to him, you never were nice to him and always look down at him, the entire clan did…” Kagami lowered his face and gave a stealthily glance to his sensei.

  
  


Tobirama's aloof expression tried to conceal his sadness, but Kagami knew otherwise. Tobirama loved so much Konoha and he desired his son to love the village as much he does. It should have been heartbreaking for Tobirama to know that his son felt lonely and sad most of the time. Kagami knew that Madara and Tobirama decides to send Obito to the village because they wanted him to be safe and have the happy childhood they couldn't give him. Tobirama never said it, but his frequently visited Konoha and stayed each time a week, a month or almost three months straight if he felt his son was unhappy and needed him. 

  
  


Kagami look at the clan head’s family

“You didn't cared about Obito, you saw him as if he was a talentless boy that was always wasting your time”. Kagami glared at the Izuna, Fugaku and the elder Hikaru. “You even censured Obito for want to celebrate his success in perform a jutsu he has worked so hard to do. Then you ignored him and kept with your life, nobody in the compound noted that he didn't come back to his apartment neither noticed he didn't go out of his house.” Kagami glared at the elders. “And you dare to call yourself his family when you didn't cared about him because you thought he wasn't Shinobi material and didn't know he has the sharingan. You might be the elders clan but Obito isn't a full blood Uchiha and as one you don't have full power over him.” Then Kagami looked at Izuna and Fugaku. “When you two finally noted that Obito was lost you felt guilty for not realizing earlier. Then Obito told Fugaku that he never thought you would look out for him. After that, you felt ashamed of being such an assholes with him, then you discovered his kamui and his one eye sharingan. You felt pity of him for being a half blood and you decided you would look over him. You act all mighty and overprotective over him, you even denied his team their right to see him and you denied Obito the right to live with me! I, the only single Uchiha that would have noticed his disappearance, and which is his confident.” 

  
  
  


Kagami eyes narrowed and looked angry at Izuna. “Then you passed time with Obito, took care of him  and told him all the your war stories you used to told to Fugaku. The same ones that Itachi isn't interested in hear, the same ones Fugaku knew by memory and the same ones Obito hears with interest and emotion shining in his eyes. You like to took care of your garden and Obito is the only one interested in learn how to do it. And then, you suddenly realized you like him”.

  
  


Kagami looked at Mikoto and Fugaku. “You aren't bad, as any other Uchiha you thought little of Obito but you always watched him because he your friends student. Mikoto learned to like Obito thanks to Kushina, but that wasn't enough for you to really care about him. No, you didn't worried Obito wellbeing until you saw him suffer and realized he was a lonely boy without parent or friends out of his team and my family. Fugaku, you has never hated Obito but you has always disliked his inability to perform as the perfect ninja, this perfect and emotional ninja the Uchiha is so obsessed to appear in front of the rest of the village. You dislikes his ability to show emotions freely. And then he disappeared and you noticed how easy it was to lost a clan member without notice it. In the almost three days he was strayed you were the responsible to investigate which he was, and as such you slowly learned how lonely he really was even though he looked like a happy kind. You learned that the Uchiha barely noticed him but the rest of the village was aware of his presence, the civilians noticed something Obito disappearance but didn't say anything because they thought it was something minor. You checked his apartment and found his friends’ letter and after read them you realized how lonely he was and how little he thought of the clan you love so much. So you eat your pride and asked others clans help you, they did and you found Obito inside a tree. But he didn't cry as you expected and was brave enough to reveal one of his precious secrets so you didn't fight with the senju. After that you respected him and when you learned he was a half blood you finally understood how much he worked to be an Uchiha. You stopped to think of him as a talentless boy or a slacking guy because you understood that he was doing things that weren't natural for him. Then, you lived together and you was able to see all the good aspects of him that Namikaze always told you about.”

  
  


Kagami free his sensei and the clan head’s family of his genjutsu. They moved awkwardly but didn't say anything to Kagami, all of them knew that Kagami was right and they couldn't be mad at him. 

  
  


“Then, if you are now willing to talk as adult we will go away.” The three men and the woman looked surprised at Kagami. “You have so many private things to talk about and I need to take away elders with me.” Kagami smiled sweetly at the group of old people before stood up, automatically the elder followed his example. “Please sensei don't be to rude with them and talk clearly.” Kagami said to his sensei and walked out closely followed by the elders. 

  
  


=========

  
  


The elders and Kagami got out of hear range but  the Uchiha still were insecure of what to say. Tobirama looked away faking being uninterested, but Izuna could tell the Senju was also nervous. 

  
  


“How we were supposed to know that Obito was using a Mangekyo Sharingan if he always has his eyes closed when he use kamui” Mikoto asked after a while. She wetted her lips and added: “Besides Obito is so young, he can't deactivated his own Sharingan and the mangekyo is such a high level of our dojutsu that only a few clan member can perform.”

  
  


“Exactly… “Fugaku said immediately folding his arms and stared at Tobirama with his mangekyo sharingan. “The mangekyo is such a rare level of sharingan that usually those related to the main branch are able to have it”. Fugaku explained patiently and he man didn't need to said anything else for Tobirama to hear the implicit question of who was Obito father. 

  
  


“Not only that… “ Izuna said and looked at Tobirama with a worried expression. “Most of the time, to wake this level of sharingan you have to kill someone you kept dear. My father forced Madara and me to kill two or our precious childhood friends that have survived the war… “ Izuna lowered his face and when he looked up he has his mangekyo sharingan activated. “and we did it so we were able to woke the mangekyo and used it against your clan.” Izuna stopped talking and studied the way Tobirama winced at the implications of how high it was the cost of waking up the ultimate form of the sharingan. This time the implicit question was: who Obito killed to woke up his mangekyo?

  
  


Fugaku lowered his head, in his particularly case Fugaku woke his mangekyo after kill one of his friend in the military police force. Yusuke Uchiha tried to kill an innocent villager when he was drunk, Yusuke were so intoxicated that he didn't knew what he was doing. Fugaku was still young and inexperience, he tried to stop Yusuke that was stronger that him and accidentally killed him when he knocked him out. It was an accident… 

Fugaku snapped back to reality when he felt Mikoto’s hand over his hand. 

  
  


Tobirama looked quietly at the three Uchiha in front of him, assessing how much information he should share with them and how helpful that information would be to their relationships with Obito in the future. Tobirama closed his eyes and caressed his head with a hand while breathing slowly. What he should say? 

  
  


“I knew that the mangekyo was a rare kind of sharingan, but I… “, Tobirama breath deeply. The Senju never thought that emotional suffer was required to activate that level of dojutsu, he always thought the stress of the situation and instincts forced Obito to activate his sharingan. The Uchiha looked curiously at Tobirama, why was he doubting now? 

  
  


“When Obito was young he lived with his parents in a forest” Tobirama began to talk and the Uchiha straightened. They couldn't understand the change of topic but soon realized they needed to hear Tobirama explanation of Obito early life to get the answer they wanted.

  
  


Tobirama talked about how happy was Obito in his parents care, how they decided it would be easier to be together out of their respective village and began to work for people big village usually ignored. Because they love was forbidden they decided to live away for civilization in a forest a little number of people knew about, Tobirama was one of those selected people. Obito's parents only leaved the forest to work, and when they did it only one of them went away  but sometimes the missions were hard and they needed to go together. In one of those case Obito was left alone in the wood under the care of various murder of crows and protected by a barrier. Then, one day, Obito's father pissed off by accident a daimyo that contracted Iwa to kill him. Obito's father didn't knew how the man did to track him down to the forest, but the man waited until both of Obito's parents went away to enter to the forest. 

 

The man originally planned to set a trap to kill the Shinobi, but the man found Obito and using a henge he faked to be Obito's father. The man was about to kill Obito with his father face when Obito's mother come back and shielded Obito body with her own. 

  
  


“After he watched how someone that looked exactly as his father stabbed brutally his mother, Obito woke up his eyes. The mangekyo sharingan in the right eye and purple eye in the left.” Tobirama said and clung his hands to his kimono, in his face the Senju showed utterly horror and pain. Tobirama raised his eyes and looked at Izuna at the eyes. “After that Obito was sent to Konoha with Kagami, we thought he would be safer if he was in the village”. 

  
  


After Tobirama stopped talking the room kept in silence, everyone musing over the story. Izuna closed his eyes with a painful expression, Mikoto covered her face and Fugaku looked at Tobirama with hurt eyes. Tobirama didn't looked to the Uchiha a the yes and looked away with a pained expression. It was a painful memory for the Senju, and after so many years he still couldn't forgive himself for didn't notice the Iwa Ninja earlier. Tobirama died for his son, and if this wasn't for purple eye power, Obito and Tobirama would have died and left Madara alone...

  
  


Sometimes Tobirama woke up at the night bathed in sweat and Madara hold him until Tobirama can sleep away. Madara and Tobirama relationships changed after that. Madara got over protective of his family to absurd levels: the Uchiha needed to have his husband and son in his arms to fall asleep. Madara did love to Tobirama with passion, as if it was the last time they would be together. The murder of crows of Madara become more brutal and killed almost every living being who entered the woods. And the Uchiha-Senju family didn't go out of the forest for almost four months…

  
  


Then, Nagato entered the forest by accident and met Obito… 

  
  


Tobirama snapped back to reality when Izuna took his shoulder and forced him to see at the clan head eyes. “Tobirama, how do you know so much?” Izuna said with a worried expression, his eyes weren't the aggressive red the Senju expected and instead the black eyes looked worried at him. 

  
  


Tobirama swallowed hard and said:“Because it was my idea to sent Obito to Konoha”. 

  
  


“You knew Obito's mother” Izuna concluded by the pained expression of the Senju. Izuna narrowed his eyes and said, “Those years ago… “ the clan began to said but stopped and asked instead: “Who is Obito father?”

  
  


“Uchiha Madara… “ Tobirama answered and Izuna released him. Fugaku and Mikoto looked at Tobirama with wide eyes. 

  
  


“Now everything has sense… “Izuna said standing up. “When you sent me that letter all those years ago, you asked me to go to meet you at the land of wind and I send Kagami stead.” Izuna looked down at Tobirama. “If I have gone then, I would have meet my brother and his family, haven't I?”

  
  


Tobirama eyes widened and looked sad at Izuna before nodding. “Yes, that right. You didn't go and Madara thought you hated him, so when we decided to sent Obito to Konoha Madara prohibited Obito to tell who is his father. Madara knew he was considered a traitor by his clan and believes that you would hurt Obito.” Tobirama wetted his lips nervously, “He and Kagami were afraid that you would kill Obito because a inherency problem… “

  
  


“And you didn't stop to think so until we took care of Obito… “ Izuna said looking at the Senju with confused eyes, then he snarled and went out of the room. Fugaku stood up quietly without looking at Tobirama and went after his father. Mikoto lowered his head and Tobirama walked out of the place, the Senju needed to see Obito. 

  
  


Tobirama wished he has done the correct thing to do. 

  
  


=====

  
  


The middle of the night Tobirama was checking Obito in his sleep when the boy opened his black eyes, smiled at him and cuddle against his arms and told him: “I missed you mom”. Tobirama closed his eyes and smiled at the boy, he also missed his little Obito. 

  
  


Tobirama tensed when he heard a badly muffled laugh behind him. “So you did it” said a humorous voice and Izuna sat in Obito's bed and looked a Tobirama with a smirk. 

  
  


“What are you talking about?” Tobirama asked annoyed, furrowed his face and twisted his mouth. After Tobirama revelation the Senju barely go out Obito's room and no Uchiha, included Itachi, dared to enter. If Obito wasn't sleeping Tobirama would have yelled at Izuna. 

  
  


“Don't play fool with me, you might be able to trick your fools brother but not me. You haven't moved on Madara”. Izuna’s smile widened when he saw a slight blush in Tobirama cheeks. “It so obvious that I'm impressed no one noticed it earlier, maybe Mito did but well… that woman knows almost everything.” Izuna snickered. 

  
  


“I don't know what you are talking about” Tobirama said standing up and feigning indignation. 

  
  


“Come on!” Izuna smiled and said: “You has loved my brother since you spied in Hashirama and him when they met at the river.” Tobirama pressed his lips in a thin line and squinted at Izuna. “You are good at pretending to be uninterested but I'm your old rival, the closest of a friend a social innep as you can have, and I know how you eyes shined whenever you saw my brother. I noticed how you always avoided as much as possible to fight against my brother. When I was younger I thought you were afraid of him and made fun of you, but when Madara fought against Itama when Hashirama away in a mission, you jumped at Madara and fought him with all you strength.”

  
  


Tobirama looked in silence at Izuna. He could not believe the clan head has noticed it, he has being always careful to conceal his love for Madara, so careful that Madara didn't believed him when he finally confessed his love for the man. 

  
  


Izuna chuckle and shook his head with a smile. “It was evident for me, Touka and Mito that you leaved the Village to go after Madara. You fooled your brothers and almost all the village saying that you were looking knowledge in other lands but you actually was looking a way to get into Madara's pants”

  
  


“That's Foolishness! I went away for my research in jutsu” Tobirama said mad, but the two men knew it was more an excuse that anything else. “Besides I'm not as fool as an Uchiha, I wouldn't abandon my family and village only to follow a man that would not reciprocate my feeling. That is Stupid! Besides Madara has always hate me!”

  
  


“Yeah, you would do that.” Izuna said. “But you knew that Madara didn't hate you and he was gay”. Tobirama looked curiously at Izuna. “No one, even you, would be stupid enough to believe that Madara hate them after he saved their pitiful life after become a nukenin. Come on… You were about to die when you served as a decoy so you students could escape. I don't remember if Kinkaru and Ginkaru were about to only kill you or were going to rape you and then kill when Madara saved you stupid ass.” Tobirama eyes widened, the white haired man remember be pinned down the by twins while they tied him up. He thought that they wanted to keep him alive to use him as hostage but he never thought about the possibility to be raped. 

  
  


“Not only that…” Izuna voice took Tobirama out of his thoughts, “Madara dressed you with one of his kimonos and was about to come back to the village when Hashirama and Itama found you and Madara delivered you to your oldest brother arms”. Tobirama looked at Izuna eyes surprised, how was possible Izuna knew so much about the incident? “Itama told me… “Izuna  answered and huffed smiling at Tobirama red but serious face. Izuna was surprised how Tobirama could disguise the mortification in his gestures but couldn't stop blushing. It should be the matter they were talking about and the fact that they were close to each other, because in other way Tobirama wouldn't be so expressive with his emotions. 

  
  


“So… As I was saying,” Izuna looked at Obito. “You followed Madara, then you send me a letter requesting me clothes for a child and Uchiha things, then Obito came to live with us and you started to come almost four times at the year, each time you visited Kagami over your other students. You were stupid enough to follow Madara then, but you wouldn't be so stupid and selfless to take care of the son of the man you love if he was with another person, I when Obito's mother died you and Madara. Do you know where I'm going?”

  
  


“Yes I do” Tobirama said seriously and looked at Obito. Izuna saw with interest how Tobirama softened at the sight of the boy. “Haven't you think about the possibility that I might love Obito as a son?” Tobirama said seriously, but his voice was softer, before looked back at Izuna. The two men looked to each other in the eyes and Tobirama didn't know what to expect. 

  
  


“Yes, of course, Obito is charming once you know him.” Izuna stared at the boy. “But you love him not only because he is a great kid or is Madara son, but because you are his mom… “ Izuna snickered and looked at Tobirama's angry face. “Don't take me wrong,” Izuna raised a hand stopping Tobirama to do a nasty remake or insult him, “What I'm saying is that you are like his mother figure because you raised him with Madara. Obito see you with such adoration that is impossible not notice how much he loves you. He behave as a boy of his age, or even maturer, in your presence but at the same time he is constantly indulging himself with you and every time Obito see you at the eyes he is asking you in silence to pamper him.” Izuna smiled at Tobirama who was staring at the clan head with a blank expression, only a slight raise of his eyebrows showed his surprise. “You two don't have a relationship of a student and sensei. Besides Madara and I used to do the same things Obito does with you, when our mother was alive. And… “ Izuna stopped and looked at Obito. “Obito once told me his mother was a man, and if I'm remember correctly, one of the letters we intercept of Obito's friend said something about Obito parents living lovely together.”

  
  


Izuna looked back at Tobirama with a smirk. “Are You and Madara together?” Izuna asked he already knew the answer but he needed to hear the words from his old rival mouth. 

  
  


“Yes… we are together” Tobirama sighed heavily and sat again next to Obito bed. The white haired man looked away from Izuna and his son. 

  
  


“Congratulation, you got the guy of your dreams and adopted a lovely son in the process.” Izuna said and pressed a hand over Tobirama's shoulder. Tobirama lifted his head when he didn't notice taunt or sarcasm in Izuna voice. 

  
  


“Are you OK with me being your brother in law?” Tobirama asked incredulous. 

  
  


“Of course no! There is nothing worst that you rival/friend is fucking your brother….“ Izuna huffed and stood up then he stared at Tobirama with soft eyes. “But you have being watching over the idiot, and by what Kagami told me, you have being trying to make Madara to come back to the village. I'm grateful to you for gave me the possibility to meet my nephew, for telling us the true and… almost ten years ago you gave me the chance to saw my brother. So you are fine brother in law.” Izuna stopped looked at Obito and then Tobirama. “I rather you that Obito's biological mother, she could have being worse to deal with.” Izuna joked with a slight smile. Tobirama laughed and pressed one if his hands on his forehead. 

  
  


Tobirama realized that Izuna reaction would be so comical when the Uchiha realized that Tobirama was Obito's biological mom. 

  
  


Omakes 

  
  


Izuna and Tobirama were drinking sake in the porch when the clan head blurted out: “You know, you are a hot mom and everything, but I have being asking myself…”. Izuna stopped talking and stared at Tobirama. 

  
  


The Senju glared at Izuna and pressed his eyes annoyed. “I'm the passive but sometimes I like to top your brother”.  Tobirama explained with smirk but Izuna snarled and pressed a hand on Tobirama mouth. “I wasn't talking about that idiot, of course you are the passive!!” Izuna yelled. 

  
  


Tobirama took Izuna’s hands of his mouth and looked expectantly at his old rival. “Then what?”

  
  


“If you two raised Obito before Kagami brought him to Konoha, how did he come like that?” Izuna asked seriously and Tobirama raised an eyebrow, the Senju didn't understand the question. “What I'm saying is that Obito is this bright but annoying and loud mouth brat, that is too nice, selfless and open with his feelings for his own good. Obito is always helping everyone around him and smile all the time. And he most important, he likes a girl. Where did he come from? You are a cold bastard with anger issues that I used to believe you didn't have feeling at all. And my brother is hot headed, over dramatic and a selfish bastard, even when he can be lively he can also be pretty pessimistic. Neither of you cry but Obito does it all the time, and both of you are gay. Where Obito come from?”

  
  


Tobirama shrugged and sipped his sake. “We have asked us the same all the time and we really don't know how he grown up such as sensitive but good kid. I think his personality was a inherently from one of his parent's genes, but Madara said that is because we raised Obito giving him all the thing we wanted of our parents when we were kids.”

  
  


Izuna raised an eyebrow and asked “You give him cake all the days as dinner?”

  
  


“Of course not! That isn't good for his heat! We gave him more emotional support and love that we received when we were young. For example, Madara and I always dreamed of our parents singing a lullaby or told tales before sleep, so Obito got it. I always wished for my father for recognized me as his son rather that a soldier for the clan, so I recognized Obito as a human being. Madara always liked the art and history so he let Obito knew about such thing. We always wanted our birthdays to be celebrated so we celebrated every one of Obito's birthdays. I always wished a sword when I was younger, so we gave Obito a sword. Madara ways wanted a cat… “

  
  


“So you gave him a cat?” Izuna asked curiously, Obito childhood sounded fantastic, it wasn't hard to imagine Madara as a doting parent and it explained why Obito loved so much Tobirama. Apparently be a boy full of love make you a good guy but also whinny. 

  
  


“Of course no, Obito was too irresponsible for take care of a cat, so I gave him plants to take after” Tobirama said and folded his arms. Izuna rolled his eyes and smiled, of course Tobirama would be bad parent. “But latter I came to regret it when Obito free time and 

Suiton made him capable of grow a little forest in the middle of the desert” Tobirama said and face-palmed himself. Izuna eyes widened, it should be impossible to grow a forest without mokuton! Then Izuna looked at his garden and realized that it was more beautiful than ever. Izuna usually kept his garden healthy and neat, but the entire situation of Obito made the clan head almost impossible to take care of his garden as he normally did. Izuna put a hand over his chin and remembered that all the times that they have caught Obito out of the bed at the night, he always was in the garden… 

  
  


“Yes, Obito has being taking care of you garden for you.” Tobirama said, knowing perfectly what his friend was thinking. “Obito secret hobby is gardening”. 

  
  
“Oh my God, that's so Senju” Izuna panicked. 


	10. Beauty contest prologe 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obito's teenager angst and Uchiha fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! I wanted to update sooner but I had been really busy lately. I'm still working in Izuna and Madara's reunion, the Beauty contest and Akatsuki fluff, but as I told you before I need to make a little of background before start the beauty contest arc and Izuna and Madara's reunion. The two event are so connected between each other that it's difficult to update things as I end writing them, mostly to be careful with the continuity of somethings.
> 
> Anyway this is like a fill chapter? Well, not actually, nothing really happens but this chapter will give a look of Obito's and Rin relationships and Obito's thoughts abouts Kakashi.

Obito has been studying non stop all the nights since their last mission, in which Kakashi showed his fucking new jutsu. Their past mission was the first time Obito worked as the sensor of their team, it was his opportunity to shine and show Rin and Minato-sensei how cool he really is. Everything was perfect, he found their objective without any problem and Obito had the opportunity, for the first time in all his mission, to kill the objective. Then, the asshole of Kakashi jumped out of their hide spot and landed near the objective and their bodyguards, Kakashi stand up but didn't moved from his place and when the bodyguards ran towards him he electrocuted the entire group without move a single finger. 

  
  


Obito groaned at the memory and covered his head, he felt like crying again. He couldn't stand the fact that bakashi was again stealing, as always, the spotlight to himself. Every single time Obito did something remotely cool, Kakashi did something way cooler that shadowed Obito's efforts. But this time it hurts more that other times, in the last mission he was finally doing something he was good at, the last mission was supposed to be  **his** mission, the mission Obito would write with all detail to his father and all his friends. The mission he could brag about when people try to look down at him. But then, Kakashi did the kill and took all the glory. Why Kakashi did that to him? 

  
  


Obito closed his eyes and breathed slowly, trying to contain his tear of frastraction that were already falling down his cheeks towards the scroll. 

  
  


It was already hard to digest that the bastard was so good at everything he did, while Obito, was awful at everything he tried to do. Obito was able to use all the Chakra natures but he sucked in almost all of them, and he only was proficient in mokuton (but it was the only nature he couldn't use in front of others) and kind of good at Katon and Suiton. But, even then, he wasn't anything exceptional in those two. While Kakashi exceeded in lightning and earth Chakra, and that was all he needed to be super cool. What made it worse was that Kakashi is a fucking genius that barely needs to train to perform correctly any Jutsu and he learns everything at the first try. While, in Obito's case, every tiny progress he made comes from hard and long sessions of training. 

  
  


Obito was trained half of his life under two of the best ninjas in the realm and yet, Obito isn't anything as good as Kakashi. 

  
  


Kakashi only needed one year to climb up all the years of the academy, he and Obito only shared two or three classes together before Kakashi graduated. It was truth that Obito played dumb, but he wasn't as intelligent as Kakashi. There were topics in the academy that were hard for Obito, even when he had already studied them with his mom, but they were so easy for Kakashi even when it was the first time the silver haired boy studied them. 

  
  


Obito raises his head and pushed away from the desk, his black eyes fell over the scroll. It was possible he was only wasting his time trying to understand Kakashi's new jutsu. If Obito didn't get it the last time he tried to figure out Kakashi's chidori, how the hell he will figure out this new jutsu?

  
  


========

  
  


“Why there are people which is so good at this things?” Obito groaned and left his brush near the scroll he was writing on. His crow had been spying over Kakashi's trainings since Obito knew the asshole was developing his own jutsu, and after two weeks of writing down and analyzing each of his crows reports, Obito couldn't grasp the basics of Kakashi's new jutsu. Neither how he came with the idea of a lightning sword or something like it. Who the hell Kakashi thought he was? Obito's mom? 

  
  


“How the fuck he does it?,” Obito snarled.

  
  


“It's named talent,” Kagami said, cladding his head on one hand and yawned. “It's almost two of the morning, can't we go to sleep?,” Kagami pleaded. 

  
  


“No, we can't!” Obito yelled and hit the table, starting Kagami. He normally wouldn't involve Kagami in this kind of childish things but he needed Kagami’s help, the older have the sharingan and he can explain and see things that Obito's crows can't. 

  
  


“Obito…,” Kagami rubbed his forehead. 

  
  


“No, we can't! Not until I understand how he invented that fucking jutsu!,” Obito groaned. “He is only nine years old! How the fuck he invented his own jutsu?”

  
  


“That's why people call him a genius,” Kagami answered tiree and rolled his eyes, he was too tired to deal with Obito's quirks and his obsession with Kakashi.  

  
  


“He invented a fucking jutsu by only dreaming about it!,” Obito said, taking the scroll and showed it to Kagami. “And he cut a three with his lightning jutsu” Obito explained and pointed at his half-assed drawing of the incident.

  
  


“Wow, you wrote and drew this yourself?” Kagami said surprised, checking the report. “This is… “

  
  


“-why he is so good at everything when I'm so bad,” Obito sat down and covered his face, he was feeling like crying. Why couldn't he be a genius like his mom?

  
  


“Obito! What do you…” Kagami said surprised, eyes and mouth wide open. He pointed at the scroll he had in his hands. 

  
  


“Is not fair! Why can I be as good as Kakashi? He shouldn't be so good at it! He is only nine,” Obito cried. Fat tear falling from his black eyes. 

  
  


“Well, life is not fair and that's how is it,” Kagami sighed and stood up. He looked at Obito with a blank expression and the boy looked at him with wet eyes. “Sorry, Obito, I'm too tired for this,” Kagami said and walked away without looking back. 

  
  


Obito cried harder and lowered his head when he realized Kagami wasn't going to go back. Obito had cried so many times for the same thing that now his tears means nothing for Kagami, just like they means nothing for Rin or Minato-sensei. Surely, they are so used to see him crying that they can't feel pity for him anymore. 

 

====

 

Obito rubbed his eyes, they were wet and he shouldn't cry. Obito put his hand over his right eyes and breathed slowly. If he had activated his sharingan during the mission he would know how Kakashi did it. But, everything happened so fast and Minato sensei was so close, there wasn't a chance for Obito to use his sharingan without Minato sensei noticed it. Obito laid his hands over his lap and stared at the scroll he was reading. Then again he asked to himself, what was the point of try to figure out Kakashi's new jutsu? Why was he studying? Obito simply can copy the jutsu with his sharingan the next time Kakashi show off his Jutsu. And even then, Obito doubts he might be able to use the jutsu because he has always sucked at lightening nature Chakra. But well, some use should have to know the base of Kakashi's jutsu. 

  
  


Maybe, Obito should go to spy on Kakashi by himself instead of wasting his time reading scrolls he doesn't even understand. Obito's eyes opened wider, then he opened the lowest drawer in his desk and took a scroll from it. The scroll content was the old report he did about Kakashi’s creation process of chido. He read it hastily until he got at the last written part. He pressed his lips together tightly. Kakashi stopped the chidori’s development after he realized he wasn't able to stabilize the jutsu, at least enough to not kill anyone by accident on a mission. Obito caressed his lower lip mindlessly. It is possible that in the time Obito stopped spying over Kakashi because he put all his effort in maintaining his secrets away from the clan head’s family, Kakashi did some minor changes in the jutsu that improve his control. It was the new jutsu a variation of chidori? 

  
  


Obito bite his lower lip. It was highly probable that Kakashi did it, even if it was a short time that Obito stopped spying him. Kakashi has shown before his ability to improve his skills in an absurd short time. 

  
  


“Fuck you…” Obito groaned and covered his head with both hands. All his efforts were worthless! Obito can't understand Kakashi's firsts jutsu, so he surely won't be able to understand this variation either, and Obito can neither learn how to create a new jutsu by studying Kakashi's process. Apparently, each jutsu creation process is unique and it's different from one person to another, there are some basic rules that all jutsu inventor should follow - as his mom told him once- but they are meaningless if you aren't intelligent or creative enough to solve some problems, like the lack of control in lightening nature Chakra.

  
  


Obito put his head over the scroll and groaned. Why life was so unfair with him? Why life didn't made him a genius like his mom or Kakashi?! 

  
  


Obito raised his head and looked at the photo he had of his team on the wall. His eyes fell over Kakashi's figure, more especially his white hair. Obito narrowed his eyes and stood up slowly. He looked around his room, making sure that his crows were sleep and they couldn't see him. Then, he walked towards the mirror and looked at his reflection, he pulled at one lock of his dark hair and activated his sharingan before he looked at his own reflection with heterochromatic eyes. Obito winced, he covered the left part of his face but he didn't get something he liked. He closed his eyes to later opened them again, this time a pair of black eyes looked back at him. He pressed his lips together in disgust and walked back to his desk. 

  
  


Obito let himself fall on his chair and stared at the scrolls, he took the scroll he was reading at the beginning and traced the letters with the tip of his index finger. It doesn't matter how many times Obito had read it, he can't understand the basics of lightning Chakra. When Obito has used lighting, it always happened by accident and most of the time he could have killed someone if it wasn't because of his mom intervention. Obito looked down at his hands, for a brief moment he remembered the lightning Chakra flashing and burning his skin, then he remembered Kakashi's hand evolved in light and the sing of birds. 

  
  


Obito closed his hand slowly. He asked himself, how Kakashi does it? How can he have such control over something as wild as the lightning? It was in moments like this, in which it doesn't matter how much Obito despises Kakashi, he can't deny that the asshole is amazing.

  
  


Obito balled his fist and glared at Kakashi's photo. It is truth that the asshole is amazing in his own ways, but Obito isn't going to surrender! No, he can't! Everything Kakashi can do, Obito can do it too. If anything, it's only requires a little more effort of his part, but he can do it if he tries. Obito straightened his back and looked down at the scroll. Maybe, his problem was that he didn't understand the basics of Chakra control, after all, you can't twist the rules in your favor if you don't know them. Obito needed to understand the basics of Chakra control, then he will be able to develop any crazy idea that he gets. Yeah, Obito is going to created his unique and amazing jutsu, something  cool with mokuton and Katon would be nice… 

  
  


Mom would be very impresse by it! 

 

============================

  
  


Obito was drinking tea with his crows in his room, he and the entire murder of the red moon were sitting around the radio. It was, once again, one of those days in which Kagami went out with his old teammates and Obito loved spying on them. Obito was too old to be invited and Shisui, as Kagami’s son, was now the one that accompanied his father to those meetings.

 

Obito spied on them because he liked the relationship between the three men, they were so different to each other and yet they got along so well. Obito dearly wished that kind of dynamic for his own team but they weren't anything like Kagami’s team. Maybe they would be if it wasn't  because of the asshole of Kakashi and he tendency to look down at Rin and him. 

  
  


“Everything is in position,” one of the white zetsus said. Obito nodded excited and, as the rest of the murder of the red moon, he began to bet about how Danzo would have embarrassed himself in front of Obito's mom this time. Then, they heard the voice of Kagami and his teammates coming out of the radio. The crows flapped their wings excited, it was the first time they used a microphone to spy and all of them were excited and looking forward to it. 

  
  


“Shisui, can you go to the store and buy some snacks for us?”

  
  


“Yeah, sure dad!”

  
  


The group heard Shisui fast and light steps running away for the microphone, then a door opening and shutting with more strength that needed. 

  
  


“Now, Danzo. What do you wanted to talk about?,” Kagami asked. The murder of crows and Obito got excited, it was apparently one of those meetings in which they talked about something interesting. Surely, they would talk about the ANBU. The group looked to each other, they loved when Danzo talked about the ANBU. 

  
  


“Your Obito is Minato’s Obito, isn't?,” Danzo asked. 

  
  


“Yes, he is. Why do you ask?,” Kagami asked worried in a defensive way. 

  
  


Torifu laughed and then he said, “It is not like Obito is a common name. Of course is the same Obito,”

  
  


Obito hugged Guruguru against his chest, Danzo rarely talked about him and when the man did it, it was surely to mock Kagami or to complain about him. 

  
  


“It is a shame,” Danzo said seriously, “I kind of liked him sometimes,” Obito and the murder of crow tensed, there was something worrisome in Danzo’s voice. 

  
  


“What is a shame?,” Kagami asked, tension obvious in his voice. “Don't dare…”

  
  


“-I'm not going to do anything to him,” Danzo hastily promised. “But, I must say, that as always he is inconvenient.”

  
  


Obito's hugged tighter Guruguru and black zetsu flew away to an unknown direction. Obito's chest were filled with dread. 

  
  


“What are you talking about?,” Torifu asked worry. “What he did to you now?”

  
  


“He is pulling down his teammate,”

  
  


“What?,” Kagami and Torifu asked at the same time. Obito asked the same question since his spot in his room. 

  
  


“How is Obito pulling down, Kakashi?,” Kagami asked, indignation in his voice. 

  
  


“So, it is true what I heard,” Torifu missed and added shortly, “I heard that Kakashi is so good that you wanted to enroll him into ANBU.”

  
  


There was silence and Obito's grip of Guruguru weakened, the crow looked worried at Obito's wet eyes. 

  
  


“And what's your problem with Obito?,” Kagami asked annoyed. “If you want Kakashi so much in your team, why don't you take him?”

  
  


“His sensei doesn't approve Kakashi's incorporation into the ANBU, not until all his teammates are promoted into Chunin.”

  
  


“That's only an excuse! Minato doesn't want Kakashi in ANBU,” Kagami yelled. 

  
  


“Yes, it is,” Danzo admitted. 

  
  


“But the fact that Obito is pulling down his teammates career is the same,” Torifu said. “I like him, you know I do Kagami, but Obito isn't a good Shinobi. In other times, he would… “

  
  


“Don't dare you to said it!,” Kagami yelled and there was a strong hit against wood. 

  
  


“It… “

  
  


Obito turned off the radio, he didn't needed to hear anymore about the conversation. Fat tear fell from Obito's eyes and the murder of crow panicked, some of them were fast to go and fetch any kind of sweet for him while other were trying to cheer him up with jokes and songs. 

 

The bird were able to make Obito smile and distract him, but the damage was already done. It passed days before Obito could look at Kakashi without regret and guilt. If it wasn't because of him, Kakashi would be part of the elite of Konoha, and the silver haired boy would be able to wash his last name from the dishonor that came from his father becoming a nukenin. 

 

===================

 

“Why are you doing this to me? Do you hate me?,” Rin said out of the blue and she stopped his steps. 

  
  


“No, I'm not hate you!,” Obito stopped too and he looked at Rin’s eyes. He took off his goggles, revealing a black eye. 

  
  


“Then, why did you ashamed me in front of them?” The brunette looked back at her friend with wet eyes. 

  
  


“What? What are you talking about?” Obito looked at her with a wide eye. “What I did wrong? I only… ” Obito stuttered anxiously and he balled his fists. 

  
  


“You ashamed yourself! And me in the process.” Rin bite his lower lip. “There are so many things you are always doing wrong, ” she said looking angrily at him and furrowing her face in disgust, “ that I can't remember all of them...”

  
  


Obito pressed his lips and his eyes got wet. It wasn't like Rin to get angry at him for defend himself. 

  
  


“Yeah, cry! That's all you know to do!” she yelled and turned his back at him, then she walked away for him without looking back. Obito stayed at the middle of the street looking lost at Rin’s back. Obito lowered his head and walked back at the Uchiha district.

  
  


He really didn't know what he did to make Rin angry at him. They were only walking towards the Dango store after a mission when they came across the other guys of their generation. Kakashi was among them, and as always, the asshole didn't invited them to hang out with him. When they passed near the group, Ibiki did a nasty comment that made Obito's blood boil. He turned back and bickered with the asshole. Kakashi sided with Ibiki and, as always, made fun of Obito. Kakashi pointed that no one cared about Obito's incapacity to pass the chunin exam, which made Obito anger and lost control. He tried to punch Kakashi's face, but the jounin made a nasty remark before punch Obito in the eye and sent him to the ground. Kakashi went away without looking back at him, while Rin looked Kakashi go away. She didn't came immediately to Obito's aid and instead she looked with sad eyes the way the group walked away from them. 

  
  


“You know, Kakashi was right, no one was bad talking about you,” a black crow said when Obito passed through an empty alley. 

  
  


“Sure, and it was a mere coincidence that they were talking about their mission and what they were going to get for dinner, and they suddenly changed their topic when we were in ear range.” Obito groaned and balled his fist. “And it was a complete coincidence that Ibiki told Kakashi how much he pitied him for be in the same team with someone that wasn't able to pass the chunin exams.” Obito's eyes right eye turned red and the plant in the alley grown thorns, before he glared at the crow. 

  
  


“He, he, he,” the bird laughed. “Well, it is true, Ibiki said such thing to annoy you. He was playing with you and you fell for it.”

  
  


“Yes, I did,” Obito confessed with sad eyes, he lowered his face and grimaced. A short plant dried and died when Obito passed his hand over it. “You know, I had a limit of how much insults I can tolerate. I'm sick of people making fun of me for the chunin exam…”

  
  


“-Then, why you didn't approve it?,” black zetsu landed on Obito's shoulder. “You has the skills to do it,”

  
  


“I needed my mokuton or my sharingan to succeed,” Obito confessed and lifted his head to look at the crow. “If did It, I would give away my Senju ascendancy or the fact that I only have one eye sharingan.”

  
  


“Well, then you know you did the right choice. So why do you let their comments to hurt you?,” the crow tilted his head. 

  
  


“Isn't it expected of someone like me to be mad at everyone for fail his exam?, it would be weirder if I didn't reacted to Ibiki’s comment,” Obito said angry, glaring at black zetsu. 

  
  


“Yes, it is truth. But you aren't acting, you are really letting those fools’ comments go under your skin,” Black zetsu said. “If you aren't careful you are going to blow away your cover…”

  
  


The crow stopped talking and hastily darted towards Obito's jacked, hiding himself in the boy’s sleeves. 

  
  


“Oh, Obito, what are you doing here all by yourself?,”an old woman said walking towards him. She stopped and winced when she noticed Obito's purple eye. The Uchiha looked back and recognized her as the woman he helped some days ago to carry his bags to her house. 

  
  


“I had a fight…,” Obito smiled sweetly and added. 

  
  


The woman nodded and looked worried at him, then she smiled softly and said. “Do you want to go have tea with me?,” she said sweetly. “I baked a chocolate cake this morning and someone should look after that black eye of yours.”

  
  


“Yes, I would like to,” Obito smiled brightly and followed the woman. Black zetsu groaned in Obito's sleeve but he didn't try to fly away, instead he stole a little of Obito's cake for himself. 

  
  


=====

 

Some days after the incident, Obito came across his best friend. She has being avoiding him since the other day, after mission or training she always ran away and excused herself saying that she had things to do, and Obito let her be. Sometimes those we love need time and space for themselves, and it's perfectly normal that they take a break from us- or, that's what his mom and Kagami always say. 

  
  


“Hey Rin!” Obito ran towards his friend. “Do you want to eat dangos with…”

  
  


“-Sorry, Obito, but I can't.” She said and smiled ashamed to her friend. “I had things to do”

  
  


“Well if isn't today, then… “Obito rubbed his neck and looked nervously at his friend. 

  
  


“-I have classes in the hospital. A doctor is teaching me new Chakra techniques and I'm excited to learn. I will be taking classes with her for a while all the evenings.” She smiled softly and tiled her face in apologize. “So please, don't think like I'm avoiding you our anything.” She said and Obito winced. 

  
  


“No, don't worry! I'm know the exam to enter to the Ninja hospital is turning the corner and you need to study, so, don't worry!” Obito smiled softly and he narrowed his eyes with a pained expression. 

  
  


The Uchiha let her go and he walked in the opposite direction without a destiny. He wasn't in the mood to go to his home neither to train by himself or visit his sensei, he only wanted to walk away for everything. When Obito came near the forest of death, he stopped and sat at the ground. 

  
  


“She lied, she is avoiding you,” a black crow said over a tree. 

  
  


Obito uppered his head and looked at the bird with a pained expression, and said, “I'm know”. The crow nodded and flew to Obito's shoulder. “She is ashamed of me.” Obito said the worst case scenario that passed in his head. 

  
  


“Yes, she is,” black zetsu said. Obito winced before trying to go back, without success, to a blank expression. How his entire clan did it?. “She is hanging out with Kakashi and his friends. Rin is interested in that boy Genma’s and you aren't welcome in that group. Genma dislike you”. Zetsu explained and Obito lowered his face. 

  
  


“I told you to… “

  
  


“- to stop stalking Rin? Yes, you do, but this was something special.” Zetsu lowered his head and stared at Obito's eyes. “Let her go, Obito. Stop pushing your feeling into her and understand that there isn't anything like love in her for you. You are only hurting yourself”

  
  


“She is my friend…,” Obito muttered while tear feel for his eyes. 

  
  


“A friend that denies you,” Black zetsu said. “Stop lying to yourself, she doesn't love you as you love her”

  
  


The strayed in complete silence. Obito lips tremble while he cried her a river. Obito knew that Rin didn't loved him back, she already turned him down when he confessed to some months ago, but he couldn't stop loving her. The grass under Obito dried. 

  
  


“Obito! Stop!” Black zetsu beaked Obito's head. “You are killing the plant again!”

  
  


“Sorry!,” Obito said and raised his head. 

 

Black zetsu shook his head in disapproval, then he jumped of Obito's shoulder and faced him. “What your father would say if he saw you crying and killing plants for a girl's love?”

  
  


“He would be disappointed at me,” Obito muttered and lowered his head. 

  
  


“That's right,” black zetsu looked around before jumping at Obito's lap.  “I will stop stalking her,” the crow said and he waited for Obito's sad eyes to look him at the eyes before continuing, “but you have to promise me that you are going to stop looking at her. She isn't a goddess or perfect, she is like anyone! She has good and bad points, and you need to stop being so delusional. Is time for you to start to see her as what she really is”

  
  


Obito and black zetsu looked each other in the eyes. 

  
  


“She is only a girl that likes a guy that doesn't like you. She doesn't hate you or anything like that, but she decided to let you behind and go for the guy she likes.” Black zetsu explained slowly. “She is no more your friend, but your teammate.”

  
  


Obito winced, tear came back and clear snot fell for his nose. He whimpered pitifully, he couldn't stopped it anymore. The crow didn't say anything and rested over Obito's lap, it didn't mattered to him if tears fell over his dark feather or dirty fingers caressed him. Obito finally understood it and that was good. 

 

===========

 

Obito opened his eyes slowly, tears were falling for his cheeks and the desk under his head was wet. He groaned when he raised his head and the early light of the morning filling his pupils. He closed his eyes and rubbed them with the back of his hand, he straightened his back again and  he felt the cold of the morning lurking from under the blanket. Eh!? A blanket? Obito snapped his eyes open and realized it with dread that he drifted off while studying and someone of his family found him up. 

  
  


He was surprised to find a blue blanket over his shoulder. Then he noticed that his goggles weren't on his head but instead they were near his desk lamp, and the scrolls he was reading the night before were perfectly closed and laying at the opposite side of his desk. Obito groaned and laid his face against the desk, what was the point of studying at the night at his family back if he fell asleep and they discovered him. 

  
  


One can't fail in the other eyes if they don't know what are you trying to achieve! 

  
  


Now, they will laugh at him when he fail in his attempt to create his own jutsu. Why the hell did he even fell asleep? Obito isn't a normal human being and he didn't even need to sleep as much as any normal boy, then why did he keep falling asleep while studying?

  
  


“Little brother?,” guruguru called and when Obito raised his eyes he was met by the white crow in orange looking at him worried. Guruguru was perched on Obito's desk lamp and he leaned towards him. “What’s happen? Do you feel sick for studying that much?”

  
  


“Kind of…,” Obito sighed. It was useless try to explain his distress to his crow, Guruguru was still a baby bird and he couldn't understand Obito's distress and self doubts. 

  
  


“Then, you should relax and rest at night, little brother,” the bird jumped down of the lamp and gave little jumps until he was at Obito's lap. “I miss to cuddle with you…”

  
  


“Oh, sorry guruguru,” Obito apologized with a fond smile and ran a hand overs his summons feathers. “I only want to pass the next chunin exam,” Obito lied. He didn't know why he invented an excuse, but he didn't wanted to say out loud his doubts. If he did, Guruguru would be fast to shut down his doubts and reassure him as he always did. But Obito didn't want to annoy his crow with his fears. What if guruguru got sick of him as Rin did?

  
  


“Little brother,” Gugurugue called worried, “why are you eye's wet? Are you sad?”

  
  


“What? No, of course no!,” Obito promptly answered and rubbed his eyes. “Is just that my head hurts,” then again he was lying and Obito didn't know why he did so. 

  
  


“Right,”Gugurugue said and flew towards Obito's goggles. “Here are your sensor blockers, go, put them on your head so the pain can go away,” the crow demanded. 

  
  


“Oh, thank you,” Obito smiled softly. Gugurugue and the rest of the murder of the red moon were the best summons a guy can have. “I don't even remember to take them off,” Obito said with an strained smile. 

  
  


“Oh, that's because you didn't take them off of by yourself. Your cousin Fugaku came inside your room at four of clock at the morning, asking what were you were doing and why the light was on. When he found you sleeping, he tucked off the scrolls, took off your goggles and covered you with a blanket.” Guruguru said with a cheerful voice, apparent he was happy with Fugaku’s actions. 

  
  


“Why didn't you wake me up?” Obito's cheek warmed and shrinked ashamed. Why was Fugaku the one that find him? 

  
  


“Well, you have being training and study not stop since your mom revealed you are a sensor. I thought you needed to sleep and Fugaku did the same.” Guruguru said confused. Apparent it was obvious for the bird that Obito needed to rest. 

  
  


“Well, the next time I fell asleep please wake up!,” Obito said while standing up and stretching his back. “That way I will be able to sleep comfortable in my bed.”

  
  


“Oh, you wouldn't, little brother!” Guruguru laughed and flew towards Obito's shoulder. “If I had woke you up, then you surely have kept studying as you had done before.” guruguru rubbed his beak against Obito's cheeks. “You need to rest, little brother.” Obito groaned and rolled his eyes. He really didn't need to rest that much. 

  
  


“Obito! Good morning, I had good news for you!,” White zetsu said, coming through the wall and landing on Obito's free shoulder. 

  
  


“Um?,” Obito raised his head and looked curiously at the white crow in red.  “What is it?,” the boy asked curiously. He couldn't think in any good news Zetsu could give him, his mother was already in the village and Obito was sure that his father weren't going to come to visit him. 

  
  


“Nagato,” Zetsu said with one of his strange bird’s smiles. 

  
  


“What happens with him?,” Obito asked furrowing his eyebrows, while Guruguru glanced curiously after the other crow from his spot in Obito's other shoulder. “Did he send me a letter?,” Obito asked puzzled. 

  
  


“No he didn't,” Zetsu sang, “way better than that.”

  
  


“He sent me a present?,” Obito asked excited, eyes gleaming with happiness. It wasn't his birthday, but presents were always good. 

  
  


“Way better than that,”

  
  


Obito and guruguru looked each other, they didn't know what was better than a present. “Did he sent a cake?,” Guruguru asked and Zetsu laughed at him. 

  
  


“No!,” zetsu flew from Obito's shoulder to the boys bed, the crow wanted to watch the boy reaction when he gave him the good news. “Nagato and his sensei are going to come to Konoha!,” Zetsu informed. Obito gasped surprised and his face turned into one of truth joy

  
  


It was the best news he had got in a while, he will finally see again one of his most precious friends of his childhood. Then, Obito froze and all the memories that he dreamed that night came back at him to hit him with violence. 

  
  


Out of sudden, Obito was filled with painful loneliness and hurt. Obito touched his chest and for a brief moment he felt like he couldn't breath. What if after Nagato saw him again he  decided that he didn't like Obito anyone? It is truth that Nagato and him had being writing to each other for years, but Obito has always shown the best of him in each of his letters to Nagato. What if Nagato expects something extraordinary for him? 

  
  


Obito wrote Konan and Sasori about his failure to become a chunin, but he asked them to not tell Nagato anything about it. What is going to be Nagato’s reaction when he found out that Obito wasn't anything like the cool guy he always described himself like? He will hate him? After all, Obito is a complete loser. Even Rin, which is still Obito's best friend in the village, thinks that Obito is a complete loser and that's why she didn't invited him to Genma’s birthday. She even avoids him so she can go with her boyfriend and their friends without him. What if Nagato got ashamed of what Obito had become? What if his childhood best friend decides, as Rin did, that Obito is a lame crybaby and he doesn't want anything to do with him? What he is going to do without Nagato’s love? 

  
  


“Little brother?,” “Obito?,” asked the crows concerned. 

  
  


Obito stopped panicking and he looked back at his crows. His cheeks got warm and he was fast to clean his tear. “Sorry, it's just that…” Obito whipped, then again he couldn't make himself to say out loud his fears to the ones he loves. 

  
  


“You are really excited to see him,” Zetsu said without conviction in his voice. Then again, the older crow was covering Obito's tears with excuses and didn't give any importance to the fact he was crying. Really, in moment like this, Obito wished to have a hold of his own emotions. 

  
  


“Yes, I am” Obito admitted between tears. “I really miss Nagato, Konan and Yahiko.”

  
  


“Oh, little brother!,” Guruguru flew towards Obito's head and caressed his hair with his beak. “You shouldn't cry, what are we going to do if all the flowers in your uncle’s garden bloom without reason?”

  
  


“We can blame uncle Hashirama as always,” Obito jokes. 

  
  


“Yes, we can,” Zetsu snickered and flew to Obito's shoulder. In that moment the door to his room opened and Mikoto’s head came in. 

  
  


“Obito breakfast is ready…,”she stopped talking and looked at Obito's puffing eyes with concern. He looked away but it was too late, Mikoto had already noticed it. He heard Mikoto opening the door and walking towards him. She stopped in front of him and his crows flew away from them. It was one of her mom’s scolding and the birds didn't wanted to be part of it. 

  
  


At the beginning she didn't say anything and Obito looked away, to ashamed to face her. “I'm happy that you are trying to improve yourself and catch up with your training after you were on bed for so a long time. It's really remarkable how hardworking you are!” Mikoto said and Obito looked finally at her. He was surprised to be flattered by her all of sudden. “You train with your team, under Izuna-sama and Kushina’s guidance, and then you lock yourself in your room and study until you fall asleep. That's impressive.” Mikoto smiled softly and looked at Obito with warm eyes. “But, you have to understand that rest is also an important of a Ninja duties. You need to sleep and rest properly so you can be in your best shape.” Mikoto smiled when Obito’s eyes darted away from her shyly and nodded. He was such a good boy. 

  
  


After Mikoto learned that Obito had been tricking them for years, she got angry at him and frustrated that she didn't realized sooner that Obito was playing with them. But, after watch over him closely, she understood that Obito's entire personality wasn't an act as she believed. Yes, she got that Obito pretended to be dumber that he really was, but he was a genuinely overly emotional boy that sometimes was too nice for his own good. He was also more skilled than one would believe he is, but Obito was also really clumsy and he did mistakes more often that he surely wanted to. He also was the only male in the house that helped her to clean the house, and thanks God! Itachi was following Obito's example and he was helping her more around the house. Besides, it was difficult for Mikoto to not like Obito, especially after see how dedicated he was to his training and studies. If Obito was able to fool them for so many years it wasn't because he was a genius but the fact that he was trained by his father, the most powerful Uchiha alive. 

  
  


It was a real shame that Obito lacked of self-confidence! Mikoto was still new to Obito's quirks, but she was a perceptive woman, and it didn't take her long to realize that Obito's always cheerful behavior and his tendency to brag about everything was only a facade he used to hide his low self esteem. Obito was amazing in his own way, but his head was full of bullshit and he only thought about how inadequate he felt as an Uchiha. Really, she knows that Madara-sama did everything he could to protect Obito, Tobirama-sama did his best to take care of Obito's health and Kagami to give emotional support and training Obito; but Mikoto think that Obito wouldn't lack so much self-confidence if he had come to live with Izuna-Sama since the beginning. Kagami is a nice guy, he really is, but Obito as any child needs his family care and love to grow properly. 

  
  


Oh, no! She spaced out too much and Obito's puffy eyes are looking at her in askance.

  
  


“Kushina told me about your last mission with your team. It was your first mission as an sensor, wasn't it? She said that you did a fine job.” Mikoto said smiling and ruffled Obito's head. He blushed and looked away from Mikoto. 

  
  


“Thank you,” Obito said with sad eyes. 

  
  


Obito's lack of excitement made Mikoto realized that something was terribly wrong. If Obito haven't bring his success as a sensor at the table or bragged about it, it’s means that he isn't comfortable working as one. But that doesn't make sense, Obito should be excited that he doesn't need to hide anymore his abilities as sensor. Now that Mikoto thinks about it, Minato and Kushina told her about how amazed they were that Kakashi invented a less lethal variation of his lightning jutsu. 

  
  


She's eyes widened and she looked down at Obito swallow eyes. How she didn't think about it? Obito is such a sensible boy and he is teamed with the genius of his generation, of course Kakashi high performers doesn't helped Obito's little self esteem. Mikoto groaned and for the first time she understood why Obito didn't know that Kakashi had a crush on him. Obito is too focused in trying to beat Kakashi that he didn't realize that the silver haired boy was surely trying to impress him. 

  
  


Really, Obito needed to let go if his one sided rivalry with Kakashi. It wasn't good for any of them. 

  
  


“We need to talk,” Mikoto said and sat on Obito's bed and patted the place next to her. Obito shyly sat and nervously looked at her. “Now, tell me, what Kakashi did to upset you so much?” she asked confident. 

  
  


Obito’s eyes widened and he looked away. “Who says this has anything to do with that asshole?”

  
  


Mikoto smiled, so she was right about it.“You know, you are good in your own ways. You don't need to compare yourself with Kakashi, or do the same things he does. Everyone is different and all of us have good and bad points,” she said and Obito looked at her again. His black eyes were so clear that Mikoto could see the confusion her words caused in him. “You are a sensor and a suiton user Uchiha, that's make you special, even more special that Kakashi,” Mikoto smiled wider to Obito. He opened his eyes wider and looked at her in disbelief. “Genius in this village aren't as rare as you think, in each generation there is at least one genius. Tobirama-Sama was the genius of his and Izuna-sama’s generation, then it was Orochimaru in his generation, later Minato and finally Kakashi in your generation. In the village it had being four genius, but in all this time,” Mikoto pointed her index to Obito's nose, “you are the first sensor Uchiha.” Obito looked at her finger and then to her, he still looked a little confused and insecure.

  
  


“Not only that, you are the first Uchiha able to use suiton and to have two…, no, I say one eye sharingan.” She looked down at Obito with a strained smile. Damn it! She messed up at the end. 

  
  


Obito looked at her in silence, then he lowered his eyes for a bit before look back at her. “Do you really think I'm more special that Kakashi?,” he asked with a red face. 

  
  


“Yes, I really do,” Mikoto nodded with a smile. 

  
  


“And, do you… Like me?” Obito stuttered. Mikoto raised an eyebrow and Obito's face got on fire. “I, don't, forget… “

  
  


“-yes, I like you. Why wouldn't I?” Mikoto asked with a serious expression and caressed Obito's hair, she kept caressing his hair until he replied to her. 

  
  


“Rin doesn't… at least, no more,” Obito lowered his eyes and looked away. 

  
  


“Obito, she likes you,” Mikoto said and took Obito's chin between her fingers, forcing him to see at her eyes. “Don't you remember that she came to visit you when you got sick? She really was worried about you.”

  
  


“But she, we,” Obito furrowed his eyebrows. “We aren't anymore as close as we were before she got her boyfriend.” 

  
  


“Oh, Obito…” Mikoto said and hugged Obito. “That's things that happens when your friends get a boyfriend or a girlfriend.” She relax her hug and looked down at Obito's face. “They are so excited about their couple that at the beginning they let you behind or out of the loop, but one their excitement have low down, you two would go back to be as good friends as always.”

  
  


“Really?,” Obito asked, eyes full of hope. Obito would love to have back his always supportive and nice Rin. 

  
  


“Yes, it is,” Mikoto nodded. “So, don't worry. All of us like you. Fugaku, Izuna-sama, Itachi, Kushina, Kagami, Minato, Rin and Kakashi like you.”

  
  


Obito raised one eyebrow in disbelief. It was impossible that Kakashi likes him, the guy was a complete asshole all the time. 

  
  


“Yes, I know what you're thinking,” Mikoto giggled, “but believe me, Kakashi likes you.” 

  
  


Obito furrowed his eyebrows and squinted at her in disbelief. “I don't think so…”

  
  


“He really does, believe me.” Mikoto said before released him and stood up. “Now, let's go to have breakfast, if you don't hurry up you will be late.”

  
  


“Yes, thank you,” Obito nodded and stood up too. Then, Mikoto and him began to walk toward the dining room where the rest of the family was already eating


	11. Not one mess with an Uchiha purity!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagato and Kakashi are gay for Obito. 
> 
> Jiraiya thinks Obito is a girl named Tobi. Izuna thinks Nagato is a girl named Nagi. Kushina, Rin, Konan, Yahiko, Tobirama and Jiraiya support the NagaObi. Kakashi and the Uchiha is against the NagaObi. Minato and Hashirama are confused. Itama doesn't support anything.
> 
> Izuna wants to see his brother again, Turifure has a restaurant and Kagami is trapped in all this madness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Half first part of this chapter is the beginning of the arc of Izuna looking out his brother and the true about Obito, you can think at it as the prelude of the Madatobi explanation. The other half of the chapter is crack, a lot of crack and NagaObi. 
> 
>  
> 
> People voted for Madatobi explanations, then for the Uchiha fluff and NagaObi, so I tried to put everyone here. I'm surprised so many people voted. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also this chapter is unbetted because I barely have to to write when I'm in my parent's house. I will try to fix the rest of the chapters in January went I got back to my house. 
> 
>  
> 
> Right now I'm writing the beauty contest arc (which will be two chapter) that happened before this chapter and the Madatobi explanation arc (which will be longer).

Izuna was drinking tea in his porch when he saw a silhouette on the corner of his eye. He leaned forward and saw a girl with long hair trying to break into the house through Obito’s window. “What are you doing? “ Izuna asked after shushin back of her. The girl slowly turned back and pouted, her face was red and looked at Izuna shyly. “Obito? “ Izuna stuttered wild-eye when he finally recognized the boy. Until now, Izuna had never noticed before how similar is Obito to his older brother.

  
“Yes, is me clan head” Obito muttered and got down off the windowsill. They boy lowered his face abashed and stood in front of the man while playing awkwardly with his hands.

  
“What are you doing dressed like that?” Izuna asked confused arching an eyebrow. Now that he looked carefully at him, Obito was the living image of his older brother. Madara wasn't a fan of crossdressing but he had done it once or twice, always because it was necessary for a mission. Izuna can recall an occasion in which his brother wore a Furisode and let his hair long to seduce a soldier. Of course, Madara would never wear anything orange or act so meekly (there is nothing meek about him), and he was probably shorter that Obito, but they look pretty much alike.

  
“I… I… “ the boy stuttered nervously. “I wanted to win free ramen meals for a year.” Izuna arched both eyebrow in question and Obito added hastily. “It was the prize for the beauty contest of ‘the most beautiful flower of Konoha’ and Rin said something about it would be nice to have free ramen whenever we come back of a mussion! But Rin is too shy to participate so I decided to participate in her place and win the meals for her, so she can eat ramen every time she wants.” Obito said hastly and looked at Izuna with puppy eyes.

  
Izuna raised a eyebrow but didn't say anything about Obito’s desperate intents to woo a girl. Obito looked so much like Madara but their personalities were anything alike, Madara would never lower himself to woo a woman or a man. Izuna signed deeply and shook his head, he had expected that Obito's obsession for Rin was over but it looked like it would take a long time for the boy to fully understand that Rin isn't interested in him. In that aspect Obito was more likely to Tobirama. Izuna shook his head, he still dislikes the idea that his nephew was raised by the appatic Senju. Izuna walked towards Obito and caught a hair lock between his fingers. “Are you wearing a wing?” he asked playing with the lock.

  
“No, I don't. Kushina put a henge or something alike over my brochure”. The boy pointed at the orange brochure on his head. Izuna looked at it interested. “Kushina said that way it's would look as if my hair is long”.

  
Izuna squinted at him. “Does she also choose the kimono?”. Obito nodded and opened his arms showing his furisode design. Obito's furisode was purple with blue, orange and white flowers pattern and a river.“So she dressed you like a girl”.

  
“Thats right! “Obito said nodding. “It was her idea, but Mikoto also helped me. Mikoto taught me to behave like a girl for the contest”.

  
Izuna signed, it was good to know it wasn't his idea. “And… What happened? Did you win?”

  
“No… “ Obito lowered his face ashamed and pouted, “ but… I think I got a date. “ Obito said with a smile, raising his eyes at the same time he blushed.

  
Izuna laughed, face-palmed himself and said: “Then you win! I must assume she isn't Rin! “. Izuna smiled when he saw Obito nod and looked away, his face turned redder that before. Izuna was happy for him, Izuna bets that any girl willing to date a guy crossdressing should be sweet and love the boy a lot.“When is your date? “

  
“Is today, as soon I change my clothes and go back.” Obito said excited.

  
“And you know what are you going to wear? Because you shouldn't wear your usual clothes on a date. “ Izuna said amused, he almost laughed when Obito eyes snapped open and the boy shook his head. “Do you want my help? When I was younger I was a womanizer”. Obito was such a loser that he needed all the help he could get. Besides Izuna is Obito's uncle and the closest thing the boy has of a father figure in Konoha, so it was Izuna duty to help Obito with his first date. Besides, Izuna always wanted to give his dating knowledge to the next generation. Fugaku was always so independent that Izuna never got the opportunity to help his son in such matters.

  
“Really?” Obito asked in awe. “Yes, I would love your help! I don't know what I should do!”

  
Izuna nodded and the two men walked inside the house, entering by the back door. They didn't want that other clan members of the clan discovered that Obito was wearing woman clothes. In their way to the boy's room Izuna asked more about the mysterious girl, he needed information about her so he could help his nephew. At the beginning Obito stuttered a lot and was too nervous to properly talk but thanks God the boy quickly become more confident.

  
Her name was Nagi, she was a foreigner that visited the village for the beauty contest and apparently she was from Amegakure. That explained why she was dating Obito, only a foreigner would overlook or ignore Obito's bad reputation as Shinobi. Obito was so goofy, clumsy and loud that Izuna doesn't believe any girl, even a civilian girl, from the village would interested in him. It was true that Obito was much more that what he leaves other see but he was see like a loser in their village, and Izuna knows that girls like to date cool dudes, so Izuna suppose that Nagi must be the most sweetest girl in the world.

  
Izuna already liked the girl but he didn't liked the idea of a half blood Uchiha dating a girl from a water natured village. Obito was already bad in Katon and if he married a suiton user their children would suck in fire jutsu. Besides, Obito's blood was already diluted and his fucking tendency to falls from only girls out of their clan made it hard, if not almost impossible, for his future children to have both or any sharingan. Izuna sighed and didn't say anything. It was only a date and Nagi didn't live in the village, so it was almost impossible for the two teens to marry in a future. Izuna understood that this Nagi girl wasn't anything serious and she was merely Obito's first step to overcome his long crush on Rin. Or at least, that was what Izuna wished.

  
Izuna hopped that this Nagi wasn't going to become a new obsession for his nephew. He was already worried that Obito praised her so highly, the boy described her as the sweetest and shyest girl of the world. Apparently she was intelligent, strong, gentle, romantic but insecure of herself. And what attracted Obito the most toward her was her passion, her loyalty to her friends and her writing skills. Apparently the girl was some kind of artist, that was… interesting.

  
Apparently, Obito has always has a weakness from artist and he confessed that he has always find himself attracted to them. The more passion they showed the more attracted Obito was to them. Izuna thought that it isn't a bad thing to be interested in artist, they are better that aloof mad scientists, which means that Obito has better taste that his father. Besides, Obito's love for art would explain why the boy has so many thrash in his room: those ugly white sculptures, hideous puppets, origami flowers, hearts in jars (Obito said that they are sculptures but Izuna doesn't think so), strange symbols (which Obito calls calligraphy) and the creepy letters of a guy called pain.

Izuna and Fugaku has tried so many times to throw away such abomination, especially Pain letters, but Obito always saves and hides them away. Some day Izuna is going to find the boy's hiding spot and throw away all that trash.

  
Obito strange fixation on art and other culture representations reminded Izuna of Madara, his brother was also interested in other cultures but more specifically in their history and traditions. It looks like Madara was able to pass something to his besides the sharingan and the looks.

  
They entered the room, Izuna smiled to himself when he noticed that only the ugly sculptures and the origami flowers remained in the room. Fugaku did a good job throwing away the rest of the things!

  
“Clan head, what should I wear?” Obito asked walking towards his closet and taking a hideous orange shirt.

  
“Nothing orange” the man grumped, taking away the shirt from the boy's hands and throwing it away. The boy pouted and folded his arms over his chest while staring at the man. “You should wear a Kimono, a male kimono”.

  
“But they are boring” Obito pouted and Izuna rolled his eyes. He didn't know why the boy was so obsessed with such a horrible color.

  
“It's a date, you have to look respectable, and you already ruined the first impression by crossdressing”. Izuna folded his arms and looked down at the boy.

  
“I have being said that I look good” Obito said, “besides, I am already wearing something with orange. What bad can I… “

  
“You are not going out of the compound wearing anything orange, you wear blue or purple, nothing else”. Izuna said dead seriously and glared at Obito with his sharingan. “Not force me to put you under a genjutsu”, he warned.

  
“Fine, nothing orange” Obito said upset and walked to the closet. Obito was so focused in watch Izuna’s movements that the boy didn't noticed a letter fell from his Furisode sleeve.

  
Izuna saw the letter, and waited until Obito was busy musing over which Kimono he should wear, to took the letter from the floor. Izuna quickly recognized the letter as another of Pain’s creepy odes about Obito.

  
Izuna wonders how is possible this Pain is so obsessed with Obito. Fugaku, Izuna and Kagami are worry that this Pain guy would go crazy and try to kidnap Obito. The stupid Senju is always telling them that is highly impossible but the Uchiha know better. Even if Obito is intelligent (more intelligent that any villager can think), a strong sensor and ridiculously strong; he is also too naive and dense for his own good. How is possible Obito can't see how creepy and unnerving are those letters?

  
Izuna read all that guy letter because, even if the guy was a creeper, he was good at writing: he has a good orthography, his letters are interesting and full allegories about Obito and death. If he didn't knew Obito himself, he would think that Obito is the most beautiful being in planet. Izuna opened the letter and read it.

 

Pain

I love you…

I love you since the first moment I laid my eyes on you. I love the way you were rounded by white crow in the deeps of a dark forest full of death. How you ripped the meat out of the corpses in little slices so you could feed your crows. I love how you long and dark hair fall like a waterfall on you face. I love how you looked at me with your big and curious heterochromatic eyes as I was a miracle to you. I love how you stood up and walked to me between the corpses with the grace of a feline. I love how you smiled to me and how the world make sense since we met.

  
You are the lost treasure in the deeps of the desert.

 

  
Izuna halted reading and looked back at the boy, then the letter and glanced back to Obito. As always Pain letter made little sense…

  
Izuna eyes squint at the part in which is mentioned that the guy met Obito in a forest full of dead, where there wasn't other things that crows eating corpses. Then he remembered Kagami’s report, after Izuna sent him to meet tobirama in the desert of death in the country if wind. Kagami mentioned a forest without any kind of life besides the lizards, and crows. Izuna swallowed hard, he remembered Kagami has take some clothes and children stuff for Tobirama in that occasion. That happened nine years ago, if Izuna had believed in Tobirama he would have met his brother.

Izuna eyes jumped to Obito smiling face while the boy reached for a purple kimono with the Uchiha crest on the back. He stared at Obito's assessing expresión while the boy was in front of the mirror. Obito's facial expression reminded him of Madara younger days. Izuna bite his lowers lips there are also those times, when Obito thinks nobody is looking at him, that the boy showed sly and haughty expression that reminds him of Tobirama. Izuna thought that those expressions were rubbed into Obito by all the time the boy had passed with Kagami and Tobirama. Izuna winced, maybe if he would have go to the desert all those years ago Obito would also mimic his expressions.

  
“Clan head! Do you think this Kimono looks good on me? “ Obito asked with his eyes full of excitement.

  
Izuna nodded and smiled at Obito sadly, then he remembered the letter in his hands ask: “Who you said is you date with? “

  
“With Nagi” Obito said furrowing his eyebrow worried.

  
Izuna narrowed his eyes and pressed his lips. The man got the feeling that Obito was lying to him, after all, Obito wasn't the type of guy to date a complete stranger. Obito is more the type to get to know someone for a while before go in a date. “Is Nagi this Pain?” Izuna showed the letter to the boy and he suddenly went paller.

  
“What! Of course not clan… ” He yelled. In that moment Obito's window opened and a redhead came into the room.

  
“Sorry for break into your room, but you are taking so long that I got nervous you have changed your… “ the redhead said hastily almost tripping over his worlds until he noticed that Obito wasn't alone and freezed. The purple eyes fell over Izuna and the boy got paler.

  
Izuna eyes got red and in a quick motion captured both boys, who tried desperately to ran away from him. The redhead tried to go out by the window and Obito by the door. Izuna had Obito's wrist in his left hand and redhead shirt neck in his right hand.

  
“Uncle… “ Obito pleaded with puppy eyes but was shut up by Izuna’s intense glare. Then Izuna raised Nagato until they both eyes were in the same level. The amegakure ninja was shivering while trying pathetically to look back at Izuna. Izuna snarled at the boy and asked with a strong voice: “Who are you?”

  
“My, my name is Nagato Uzumaki” The redhead promptly answered.

  
Izuna narrowed his eyes and asked:“Are you Pain?” The meekly the boy nodded. “What are your intentions with my nephew?”

  
“Uncle… please, you are scaring him“ Obito interrupted and pull back trying to gain Izuna attention but the man ignored him.

  
“I… Love him” Nagato said trying to sound confident. Izuna furrowed his face angrily and hit Nagato’s belly with a knee, before threw the boy at the floor.

“Go away from him you creep” Izuna said coldly. “If you don't go away from him now I will put you under a genjutsu and…”

  
“No, I will not go away” Nagato stood up slowly. Izuna tried to kick him when he was standing up but Obito pulled his uncle back.

  
“Uncle, stop…” Obito pleaded but Izuna ignored him and threw him away. Obito was one minute behind Izuna and the next was between the two men with a red eye glaring that Izuna. “Yes, Uncle he is my date but he isn't anything like a creep.” Behind the young Uchiha the Uzumaki stood up and looked worried Izuna while taking a fighting stance.

  
Izuna snarled didn't know what made him madder: the fact that Obito lied to him (again) or that he was going to go on a date with pain or that he was standing up in front of him (again). “Obito, stop shielding him or you are going to regret it” Izuna snarled.

  
“No, incl…” Obito couldn't finish talking when Izuna knocked him out with a solid punch in the stomach. Obito saw every one of Izuna’s moves but he wasn't fast enough to prevent it. Obito fell in front of Nagato, the teen tried to reach to him but Izuna promptly took Nagato by the neck of his shit and pinned the boy to the wall.

  
“Obito likes you but I don't like you. So again, you go out of my sight or I will burn you to the ground. Which are you going to choose?” Izuna snarled and glared at the boy with his mangekyo sharingan. For courtesy to Obito Izuna didn't put Nagato under a genjutsu or burned him.

  
Nagato winced and muttered something like “Sorry Obito” before ran away through the window. Izuna didn't chase him out and folded his arms, some seconds later Fugaku came into the room. The young man first reaction was to knee at Obito's side and then looked at his father in askance.

  
“Fugaku. Don't let him go out of the house and watch closely our precious little princess. I don't want him out of you sight” Izuna commanded with a rage voice.

  
“But, why? If this is because he dressed as a woman…” Fugaku asked surprised but was shut up by his father’s glare. Fugaku normally obeyed his father without ask any question but this time he needed to know what was happening. His father wasn't the type to hit anyone with a reason. What the idiot Uchiha has done this time?

  
“You don't need to know!” Izuna said and stare with a strange expression at Obito. “You knew he was dressed as a woman” Izuna said and looked at his son.

  
“Yes… Mikoto has this dumb rivalry with Tsunade and when she knew that Tsunade was coaching the girl that always won the village beauty contest she coached Obito.” Fugaku explained and gulped nervous.

  
Izuna arched an eyebrow and grunted, it looked like he was the only one in the house that didn't knew about Obito stupid stunt. “Um… Watch him. I have to go… “

  
“We are you going?” Fugaku asked and followed his father to the room’s door.

  
“You don't need to know, I will go out of the town to a personal journey with Kagami.” Izuna didn't looked back at Fugaku.

  
“When? Now?” Fugaku asked incredulously.

  
“Yes, now.” Izuna looked back and his eyes fell over Obito. “He is grounded for crossdressing and he is not going to go out of this house until I came back. Do you understand?” Izuna said looking at his son eyes with red eyes. Fugaku nodded and Izuna walked away.

==============

When Obito opened his eyes Fugaku was the first thing he saw, next to him was Mikoto. The Fugaku asked to him: “What did you do?”.

  
“I don't know… “ he replied and sat in the floor. He hasn't done anything but apparently his Izuna was as overprotective as his father. Obito closed his eyes and bundle, Fugaku needed an explanation. So he gave it to him. “I think he may be mad at me for tried to go out with a guy”.

  
A silence settled over them. Fugaku and Mikoto staring at him. They knew homosexuality wasn't good received in their clan, at most of the clans actually, but the uchiha has any other clan overlooked it when he individual was powerful or gave descendants. For years the clans were in war and they wasn't stupid enough to kill any good soldier because they sexualidad, besides homosexual Shinobi were useful to seduce objectives of their same sex. Of course, heterosexual Shinobis could do it too but they preferred when they left the job to someone that didn't matter.

  
“Is Kakashi?” Mikoto asked curiously, looming over him.

  
What? Of course no! “ Obito yelled, his face contoured in disdain. “Is Nagato, Jiraiya student!” Obito flushed furiously and hide his face between his hands.

  
“But I thought you liked Rin… “ Fugaku said confused.

  
“I'm bisexual” he answered looking at them with puppy eyes.

  
Mikoto and Fugaku saw each other, then to Obito. “Is that guy that had a crush on you at first sight?” Mikoto asked curiously. “The redhead that is Jiraiya student?” Fugaku said curiously.

  
“Yes, he is! But he didn't have a crush on me at first sight or anything like that! He is my childhood friend and he knows I'm a boy. We have exchanged letter for years but he didn't recognize me because I was dressed as a girl! ” Obito explained and sat with his legs under his body. He noticed Fugaku unusual interest, surely he also read his love letters. “He is the one that wrote that letter when he compare me with the death”.

  
Fugaku opened his eyes when realization settled over him, his face furrowed and glared at Obito. “You are going to stay here!” he yelled and stared down at the boy. “He is not only a psychopath but also a pervert! You are not going to go out of this house! “

  
“What?” Obito asked confused, while Mikoto looked curious at his husband.

  
“Mikoto go with Kushina and Minato, tell them that Obito is not going to go out of the house until Nagato and Jiraiya are out of Konoha”. He said with a stern voice. “I going to explain you later” Fugaku said when Mikoto raised an eyebrows. She rolled her eyes and nodded confused but obeyed. Mikoto was sure that she will understand better the situation after talk with Kushina.

  
Mikoto went out, Fugaku sat on the bed and watched at Obito as his father told him to do. Obito covered his face and groaned.

  
=====

  
Kagami was eating barbecue in Torifune’s restaurant when Izuna sat in front of him. Before the man could said anything Izuna told him with red eyes: “You are going to guide me to the forest of the death. No word of this to the stupid Senju ”. Izuna narrowed his eyes and glared at Kagami before saying: “We are going to have a familiar reunion”.

  
Kagami gulped and looked worried at Izuna. “When?” the Uchiha asked tensed.

  
“Now, right now. I have made all the arrangements and we are ready to go. We have an important mission for the clan and your family has been already informed”.

  
Kagami pressed his lips together worried, he knew what this mission was about. The Uchiha put down his stick  
and cleaned his mouth with a napkin. Kagami was about to stood when he stopped his motion and stared at Izuna. “Why now? Is he in danger?” Kagami asked and looked worried at the clan head. Both men knew Kagami was talking about Obito. The clan head’s family and Kagami had done everything to make sure Obito is out of the elders reach, but if something had happened it was Kagami’s duty to inform Obito’s parents.

  
Izuna smiled and shook his head, Kagami breathed again. “Nothing alike, don't worry. I only realized how alike those two are and I decided I need to see him.” Izuna said with black and sad eyes.

  
Kagami nodded and smiled to the clan head. “I understand, but we don't have any reason to rush” the man sat again and took his stick again. “He must be in the country, he always comes into the country whenever ‘you know who’ comes back to Konoha. So be is nearer than you think.” Kagami said before took a little of meat and eat it.

  
“Then you don't know where he is…” Izuna groaned and Kagami shook his head with a little smile. Izuna folded his arms and glanced around the restaurant with a pissed. He couldn't believe that his brother was willing to came back to the country for the idiot of Tobirama but wasn't willing to visit his own fucking brother. Madara is such an idiot!

  
“Obito is going to come with us?” Kagami asked looking at Izuna. The clan head arched an eyebrow in askance and Kagami grunted. “If you are going to look for him without sensei’s help then is going to be hard, almost impossible, to find him. He is not going to show himself to us and we can't find him without a tracker or a sensor’s help.”

  
Izuna snarled and stood up hitting the table. “He is going to show to me! Maybe he hide from you or any other idiot, but he is not going to hide from me!” Izuna yelled, the entire restaurant shut up and stated at the Uchiha pair. “What?! “ the clan head yelled and all the customers came back to their own business. Even the akimichi owner overlooked the Uchiha behavior and walked away. The Uchiha clan head was famous by his short temper. Izuna was red and glared at kagami with red eyes. He couldn't believe his brother wasn't willing to show himself to him! Izuna was Madara’s only surviving brother, some years ago he was willing to kill Tobirama for him, the same Senju his brother was fucking with. Izuna was way more important that any stupid Senju!

  
“Yes, you are right… he is going to show himself to you. I'm a idiot” Kagami said with a nervous smile and lowered his head. That was enough to calm down Izuna’s fury and the clan head sat back. Kagami raised his eyes to look into a pair of furious Sharingans. Kagami wetted his lips nervously: “What I tried to say is that it would be easier to find him with a sensor’s help. Because we want to find him fast and you don't want any outsider it would be wise to bring Obito with us…” Kagami explained and Izuna eyes were still cold. “Besides, it would be nice for him to saw his father again…” Kagami muttered barely audible, probably he didn't emitted any sound and Izuna read his lips.

  
Izuna narrowed his eyes and grunted: “Fine… He will come with us. I'm going to go for him and I we are going to see you in the Village gate in an hour” Izuna said and stood up. With any other word the man went out of the restaurant without looking back.

  
The Turifune sat in front of Kagami. “Geeez, he is scary. I only went to the kitchen for little bit and you are assigned to a mission with your clan head” Torifune said and took his sticks.

  
“Yes, you are right” Kagami moaned and covered his face. “This mission is going to be hard!” Torifune nodded and ate ignoring Kagami’s pain.

  
=====

  
Team Minato, team Jiraiya (minus Obito and Nagato) and Kushina were walking back towards Minato’s house after their dinner in Ichiraku Ramen. Minato, Kushina and Rin still couldn't believe that Obito was grounded because he was found out with Nagato. Kushina was furious but happy at the same time, she totally supports the NagaObi and Izuna being overprotective of Obito was a good sign in her eyes. Kakashi was grumpy since they came out of the contest but apparently Mikoto’s news about Obito being grounded until Nagato went of the village lightened his mood. Konan and Yahiko were worried that something had happened to their teammate, it was strange that Nagato hadn't gone back to them yet. By his part, Jiraiya was smiling and showed himself proud of his student.

  
“Raija, we should go out looking for Nagato-kun! The Uchiha is the clan in charge of the military force and... “Minato said worried.

  
“Calm down! Be chased away by a girl’s family is part of the fun of wooing a cute girl.” Jiraiya laughed loudly and hugged Minato neck. Konan and Yahiko each other and smiled. Maybe it was a good sign that Nagato hadn't came back yet, maybe he was

  
“Yes, is a good sign!” Kushina yelled excited next to her boyfriend. “Mikoto also thinks so. Fugaku wouldn't be so overprotective if Tobi wasn't interested in Nagato-kun.” With a smile Kushina and Jiraiya saw how Kakashi's eyes narrowed in displeasure while Rin’s lips twisted in a smile.

  
Rin, just as Kushina, was supporting Nagato’s romantic interests on Obito. Rin wished her friends happiness but she also wanted that Obito move on and stopped loving her. Maybe, if Obito meets someone else he will stop chasing after her and team seven’s love triangle would be finally over.

  
“Who knows? Maybe Nagato is waiting out of the clan head’s house ready to sneak into Tobi’s room“ Jiraiya teased with a pervert smile.

  
“Surely he is now in Tobi’s room and they are kissing right now” Kushina said with the same pervert smile. Kushina and Jiraiya looked at each other playfully. Minato looked at them confused. Kakashi winced, the Uzumaki and Jiraiya enjoyed the boy’s pain.

  
“Knowing him, he is surely reading poetry to Tobi” Yahiko said humored. At his side Konan was smiling. “Yeah, he is most likely to do something like that!” Konan snickered. “He is such a Nerd” Jiraiya laughed releasing Minato.

  
“He sounds like someone sweet, Tobi loves romantic stuff like that” Rin said smiling. “They are so lame” Kakashi grunted folding his arms. “Maybe they will be a good couple”, Minato said smiling. Rin and Minato though that it was a shame Nagato wasn't a girl, or Obito wasn't really a girl, if one of them was a girl the two could be together. Surely Nagato’s heart is going to break once he realizes that Tobi is actually a boy and his true name is Obito.

  
The group barely turned the corner when they saw Nagato running for his life closely followed by Izuna, Kagami, Fugaku, Obito and other two Uchiha. The latest one was wearing the Uchiha police uniform. Obito was wearing his usual clothes, blue pants and jacket, but his hair was still long.

  
“Come here you fucking pervert!, I told you that I didn't want you near him!” Izuna yelled and threw a ball of fire towards the redhead. Skillfully Nagato made a quick serie of hands signs and a wall of water shielded him. “You son of the bitch!” Izuna yelled furiously with mangekyou sharingan in both eyes.

  
“Father stop!” Fugaku yelled activating his mangekyo sharingan.

  
“Izuna! Calm down!” Kagami yelled with his sharingan activated. It was surprisingly how someone so short could run so fast.

  
“Clan head, stop!” Obito yelled and quickened his steps. Behind the boy the Uchiha police officer were trying to sofocante the flames.

  
Jiraiya, as the rest of his team, straightened their backs shocked after hear Obito's voice. It wasn't anything like the sweet and pitch voice Jiraiya remembered, instead it was deep and manly. Almost as if Tobi was a boy.

  
“Nagato, here!” Kashina yelled and ran toward her clan man followed by Yahiko and Konan. Jiraiya shook his head coming out of his shock and ran towards his student followed by team Minato.

  
“Sensei!” Nagato’s eyes shined and ran towards Jiraiya. Izuna took advantage of Nagato’s distraction to tried to stab the boy. Minato threw a marked kunai near Nagato and telephoned himself next to the boy. Minato arrived just in time to block Izuna’s blow with a Kunai.

  
“Sorry, but you are not going to touch this kid” Minato said confident. The blond knew he was complicating his relationship with Obito's new tutor but he couldn't let the man to hurt an innocent boy.

  
“And you are not going to stop me!” Izuna tried to cut down the blond with his sword but Minato flashed out of Izuna’s range. But the blond wasn't Izuna’s true objective and when Minato went away the man threw three kunais towards Nagato. Yahiko and Konan came just in time to reject the the kunais, and Jiraiya stood in front of his students protectively.

  
The Uchiha used Izuna’s distraction to stop their clanhead. Fugaku and Kagami helped Minato to fight against Izuna, the yellow flash was the fastest Shinobi in Konoha but he wasn't strong enough to stop the Uchiha clan head. Izuna’s long enesmety with Tobirama has given the man the ability to fight against any user of Higarashi. Fugaku and Kagami intervention made sure that Izuna didn't stab Minato in a lucky strike. More than anything they were trying to tiring the man out.

  
“You are ok?” Konan asked to Nagato without taking her eyes out of the Uchiha’s and Minato’s fight versus Izuna. Kushina soon joined to the fight and the Uzumaki was trying to trap Izuna in her Chakra chains.

  
“Yes, I'm alright… “ Nagato said while letting himself fall on the ground.

  
“Did you kissed Tobi?” Yahiko asked looking at his teammate. Jiraiya briefly pay attention on his student instead of the fight, the sannin knew it was a big mistake but he was sure Minato and the others had everything under control. Nagato’s face turned as red as his hair and that was all team Jiraiya needed to know the boy successfully wooed Tobi.

  
“Good job!” Yahiko said excited balling his fist while Konan smiled and Jiraiya thumbs up at his students.

  
“Nagato! Are you ok?” asked a male voice.

  
Team Jiraiya snapped in the voice’s direction and they saw Tobi ran towards them before kneeling next to Nagato.  
Jiraiya checked out Tobi’s body curiously. The sannin knew the girl’s Kimono was arranged in her body to gave the illusion of bigger boobs, but damn it! He never thought she would be so flat without her Kimono, neither that her hips were so narrow or her arms were so strong and… Wait!

  
“You idiot what were you thinking? The clan head let you go and you decided to came back” Obito said checking over Nagato. Obito winced, Nagato has a lot of burns and cut over his body.

  
“Sorry, but when I knew you were going out in a last minute mission I needed to say goodbye to you. What if you were going to disappear of my life again?” The redhead said surprisingly full of confidence and hugged Obito.

  
“You idiot! I was afraid clan head would use amaterasu over you!” Obito said before hide his face on Nagato chest. Nagato looked away and faked he hadn't noticed that Obito was crying in his chest. It was so cute! Then Nagato caught sight of his teammates looking expectantly at him, the boy thumbed up at them. Konan snickered while Yahiko silently congratulated him. Jiraiya also thumbs up but he had a awkward smile on his lips.

  
The sanin didn't knew how he would break to Nagato the news that the girl he fell for and risked his life to woo was a penis. Of course Tobi was a cute and nice, but he wasn't a girl. Poor Nagato!, he finally found a nice chick that he is willing to risk his life for and she is a guy!

  
At some meters away of them Rin was gasping at the scene, she couldn't believe her best friend was so into the redhead. The NagaObi was a reality! Kakashi wasn't happy at all and glared daggers at Nagato. The young jounin hated the way those two interacted between each other. Kakashi knows Obito was a stupid romantic but he never thought a foreigner would woo him so easy! Obito was a crazy baby Uchiha but Kakashi knows that Obito doesn't cry for anyone.

  
Obito was still between Nagato’s arms when they hear Izuna raging scream, then Fugaku, Kushina and Kagami fell near team Jiraiya. “Don't touch him you pervert!”

  
The group turned back at the fight and a red giant skeleton was surrounding the clan head. “Fuck!” Kushina, team Jiraiya and all the not Uchiha around cursed at the same time. They couldn't believe what they were looking at! “Susanoo!” all the Uchiha gasped at the same time. Kagami winced he couldn't believe Izuna was using such a technique for something so silly as a boy wooing Obito.

  
Obito and Nagato stood up. Nagato tried to shield Obito with his body when Izuna came towards them. Jiraiya and his team kept their position, Rin and Kakashi helped Kushina and Kagami to stood up.

  
“Father! You are taking this too far!” Fugaku said standing up with Minato’s help.

  
“He took it too far since he tried to stab Nagato!” Minato yelled panicked. Izuna was one of the village’s founders and was the most powerful Uchiha in the village, only the Hokage could win against him. Why wasn't the Hokage helping them?

  
“Clan head, stop!” Obito yelled but Izuna ignored him. When Obito realized that Izuna wouldn't stop, he yelled “Nagato, Run!” and pushed back the redhead. The redhead looked shocked at Obito then at Izuna, Nagato pressed his lips and listened to Obito. Nagato asked forgiveness again, kissed Obito's cheek and began to run again followed by his teammates.

  
Obito's cheeks were red and looked at Nagato’s back. Kakashi and Rin ran towards their teammate. “Stop looking at him!” Kakashi yelled. Obito snapped his attention back to Izuna who was fighting all the adults around them and winning. “I know!” Obito yelled at Kakashi's face before ran towards the fight.

  
“Obito! What are you doing?” Rin yelled scared. Obito passed through all the Shinobis in his way and tackled Izuna down inside the susanoo.

  
All the Shinobis gasped surprised. Kagami hold his head, Obito was pissing off Izuna again! If the boy wasn't Madara’s son the Uchiha clan head surely would have kicked Obito's butt.

  
“Fuck, Obito!” Izuna yelled holding the boy from the collar of his jacket. “Stop protecting him!” Izuna stood up and Susanoo protected both Uchiha inside it.

“Stop trying to kill my friend!” Obito yelled furrowing his face.

  
To a the Shinobis surprise plants sprung from under the Uchiha clan head and surrounded the Susanoo, then wooden pillars encased Izuna and Obito inside a barrier.

  
“This went too far!” Hashirama said appearing in front of Izuna, at his side were Tobirama and Itama.

  
“What? I didn't went too far!” Izuna threw Obito to the ground and walked towards the Hokage. “That nasty creep tried to ravishing a child of my clan” Izuna screamed and pointed at Obito.

  
“He doesn't look like he was ravished against his consent” Itama said with a smirk. Izuna and Obito's face got red, the older cursed the Senju clan head while Obito stuttered excuses.

  
“Weren't you supposed to be out in a mission with Kagami and Obito instead of try to kill a poor kid?” Tobirama asked raising his voice. Izuna looked back at Tobirama to see how the bastard arched an eyebrow and looked lowly at him. Tobirama ignored Izuna’s accusation, he knew Nagato for years and knew he would never would do anything to harm Obito. Izuna deactivated his mangekyo and as expected both men began to bicker, Tobirama was out of the barrier and Izuna was inside. Itama rolled his eyes and Obito looked worried at the barrier he was in.

  
“What is happening here?” the Hokage asked confused at the group of ninjas. Hashirama had never seen Izuna so out of himself before, apparently his brother knew what was happening but the Hokage was clueless.

  
“It wasn't anything important, Hokage-sama” Kagami brushed the dirt from his pants. “We were at the gate leaving to our mission, as planned, when Nagato Uzumaki decided it was a good time to confess his eternal love to Obito. Then Izuna-sama went crazy and tried to kill the Uzumaki”. Hashirama began to laugh. Kushina and Rin smiled brightly. The NagaObi was a reality.

  
“What?” The males in the group yelled surprised, minus Fugaku and Kagami. Kakashi and Minato straightened and tensed.

  
“Which mission?” Minato asked surprised. “I wasn't informed about it!”

  
“Clan head came for me and told me we were going to go to a missions to make a man out of me” Obito answered standing next to Kagami. All the Shinobis except the Uchiha looked surprised at the boy.

  
“Father discovered Obito wearing women's clothes… ” Fugaku explained. Minato grunted, kushina laughed, Rin shook her head with a smile and Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

  
“How do you went out of there?” Jiraiya pointed at the barrier that kept Izuna trapped.

  
“Kamui ” Obito answered and that apparently make sense for most of the Shinobi around. Hashirama and Jiraiya were confused but they didn't say anything else.

====

  
Nagato, Konan and Yahiko were looking everything from a safe place. “Your future father in law saved your lame ass again” Yahiko chuckle and folded his arms. “I think he approve you as good bachelor for his son” Konan smiled and put a hand over Nagato shoulder. “Yes… “ Nagato said smiling but his smile disappeared when the redhead’s eyes fell over Izuna. “It would be nice if Obito's father family stop trying to kill me whenever they saw me”.

  
“You know what Sensei say!” Yahiko said and hugged his teammate. “Cute girls, or guys, usually have crazy overprotective father.”

  
“Or clans in this case” Konan jokes.

  
“He is Obito's uncle” Nagato said lowering his face. Konan and Yahiko straightened before look at their teammate.

  
“Fuck, dude! Did you have to fell the nephew of the clan head of the most xenophobic clan in all Konoha?”

  
“Oh, God! That's means Obito is son of two of the founders of Konoha?” Konan asked surprised covering her mouth. Nagato pressed his lips worried.

  
The three Shinobis knew Obito was son of the two males from enemies clans, so his parents became nukenins and went to the land of wind to be together. They didn't know Obito was the Hokage’s nephew until they met Tobirama yesterday in beauty contest, neither they would knew that Obito’s father was the old clan head if their sensei hadn't explained the Konoha foundation in their way to the village.

  
“That's explain why Tobi has always kept his parent's identifies as a secret for all his acquaintances” Konan muttered. Nagato nodded.

  
“That's mean Nagato seduced the prince of Konoha?” Yahiko asked looking at his teammates. Konan laughed and Nagato smiled.

  
=====

Omake

Jiraiya was in the hospital. He didn't imagined the Uchiha would got so mad at him for checking on Obito's body. Jiraiya wanted to direct the Uchiha hate towards him, he would be serve as a scapegoat for his student, and also was curious of how a boy could have fooled his penis radar! Jiraiya was a master in discover fake women!

  
Obito didn't yell, cry or complained when Jiraiya opened the boy's jacked to make sure there weren't any boobs. If anything Obito was visible uncomfortable. Then Jiraiya touched the boys nether regions (Obito's butt), when the sannin took his hands out of the boy Fugaku punched him in the mouth and Kagami kneeled him in the ribs. Izuna broke free from the barrier, no one knows how but Jiraiya is sure Tsunade’s youngest uncle had something to do with it, and stabbed him in the belly .

  
He would be dead it wasn't because the Hokage’s families intervention in his favor. The furious Uchiha went away but promised that if Jiraiya dared to touch another of their kids again they would cut his hands.

  
When Jiraiya left the hospital after he left the village with his students while angry Uchihas stared at him on their way out. His team walked some kilometers out of the village when the most infamous nukenin of the village appeared in front of them. Uchiha Madara was far more brutal that his younger brother, Jiraiya’s and Nagato’s butt were kicked. Both male were warned to stay away for any Uchiha child or they would be die by his gumbai. Jiraiya and Nagato only survived because Tsunade’s youngest uncle, Tobirama, was in his way back to the Konoha. Then iraiya and his students when back to Konoha to be properly heal in the hospital.

  
“Do you realize were stabbed for a guy!” Jiraiya muttered disgusted and looked at his student in the bed next to him. “You never risk your life for a penis”

  
“Yes…” Nagato said with a dumb smile on his lips. The boy mindlessly touched his lips.

  
Jiraiya sighed deeply and smiled. What he did in name of love.

 

 

======

 

mery xmas 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments and have a merry Xmas
> 
> https://betsunichan.tumblr.com/post/168845126500/happy-xmas-it-had-been-a-while-since-the-last


	12. Matching outfit

It was six am and there was a small group of ninjas in the village gate, they were: team seven, Fugaku, Itachi, Shisui, Izumi, Kagami and the Senju brothers. The night before, Izuna tried to kill Nagato and Jiraiya, so the Senju brothers were ready to stop any attempt of the Uchiha clan head to kill the Uzumaki, in case the boy dared to show up and say goodbye to Obito. 

  
  


“Where is Obito?,” Itachi asked to his father while looking around, he couldn't find the missed Uchiha. 

  
  


“I don't know, but I hope he is really helping an elderly or rescuing a cat right now, otherwise, I'm going to kick his ass.” Fugaku said, looking at his watch annoyed. Kagami smirked, Izumi and Shisui laughed while Team seven smiled, they were used to Obito always being late. 

  
  


“I don't know how all the cats of the village get stuck on a tree when he has to be on time”, Shisui jokes.

  
  


“He surely is with that pervert,” Izuna snarled and Fugaku put a hand over his father's shoulder. Itama and Minato smiled softly, while Tobirama rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest, Hashirama laughed and Shisui snickered. 

  
  


“Calm down, they are only friends,” Tobirama said. The Senju brothers nodded in agreement with their young brother, but the all Uchiha (save Itachi) and Minato raised an eyebrows in disbelief. Kakashi raised his eyes towards Tobirama, a little of hope shining in them, while Rin giggled about how dense was the youngest Senju. 

  
  


“You can't be serious!” Izuna yelled.

  
  


“I'm serious,” Tobirama replied looking at Izuna. “Obito never said he was dating Nagato.”

  
  


“Obito fight me! I, his clan head…” Izuna yelled, laying both hands over his chest. 

  
  


“And the most powerful Uchiha in the village,” Shusui quickly added, raising a finger. Itachi and Fugaku nodded. 

  
  


“Yes, me!” Izuna said, glaring at Tobirama. “I'm the most powerful Uchiha, and Obito fight me because he was afraid I would harm that fucking Uzumaki. How can they be only friends?,” Izuna snarled. 

  
  


“Obito doesn't need to be someone's friend to do something to protect them. So, I'm sure he will go as far as fight against you to protect a friend.” Tobirama answered promptly with a smirk. Hashirama eyes shined in delight, friendship was his favorite topic, and soon he gave them a speech about friendship.

 

All the Uchiha and Kakashi looked at the Hashirama in disbelief, to them, what he was saying was moronic. Only Kagami, Rin and Minato nodded, taking the Hokage’s words into their hearts. Tobirama rolled his eyes, and as Itama, he has a soft smile. The Senju younger brothers were used to Hashirama’s speeches. 

 

Izuna glared at the Senju. He has known them for a while and he knows that they have in high esteem friendship, almost at the same level that family or higher in Hashirama case, but for the Uchiha, Family is the most important thing. Hashirama’s argument might be sufficient to convince those out of his clan, but it was little for an Uchiha. 

  
  


“Well! Yes! Friendship is magic and that crap! But you are forgetting that Obito is not a Senju or part of those minors clans,” Izuna glanced at Minato and Rin briefly. “Obito is an Uchiha, and we don't go against our family for anyone, no for a friend neither for a lover. You, fucking Senju, might go against your own clan for a friend, but not us...”

  
  


“Madara did,” Hashirama said sheeply, looking at his feet. Tobirama, Itama and Izuna narrowed their eyes. Tobirama and Izuna looked at each other before look away, Itama looked worried at his friend and brothers. All the young adults gathered there looked to each other, analyzing the older expressions, while Itachi and Shisui looked curiously at the adults behavior. What was happening? Who is Madara? 

  
  


Kagami gained all attention with a cough and said. “Clan head, I might remain you that Obito is a half blood and he was raised out of the clan until he was eight years old. So, he doesn't think like your everyday Uchiha.” Itachi, Itama and Shisui eye's widened in surprise, they didn't know that Obito born out of the village. Fugaku took a hand to his chin, action followed by Itachi, and mused about the information received. Minato folded his arms and looked at his friend while Kakashi scratched his neck, just like the rest of the group, they also forgot the fact that Obito moved to Konoha when he was eight years old. The same year he entered at the ninja academy. 

  
  


“Yes, that's truth.” Tobirama said, laying a hand over his chin. “Obito doesn't think of Kakashi as a friend, but still, he is always shielding him.” Team seven eyes landed over the white haired man. Minato pressed his lips together, he thought the one-sided rivalry between Obito and Kakashi was over, since Obito let himself be stabbed in an attempt to save Kakashi’s life. Rin gasped surprised, holding her cheek between her hands, while Kakashi gave at Tobirama a strange look.

 

“Obito doesn't like Kakashi?,” Fugaku asked surprised. 

 

“Yes, he doesn't like Kakashi. But if you ask me, I think Obito does a lot for someone he hates,” Kagami smirked, looking at his sensei. Kakashi didn't get the tease in Kagami’s voice and those words hit his little heart. Rin patted Kakashi's back while Minato furrowed his eyebrows. The Uchiha, save Itachi, looked with a funny smile at Kakashi. All of them were aware of Kakashi’s crush on Obito. 

 

“Doesn't their relationship reminds you of someone?” Izuna said, lips twisted in a cruel smile. It was funny how life liked to repeat some things, like a dense Uchiha being unaware of an annoying silver haired genius crushing over them. 

 

Tobirama and Itama looked curiously at Izuna, they didn't know what he was talking about. Hashirama shook his head while the Uchiha looked confused at Izuna. Only Kagami get the joke, he shook his head with a smile and laid a hand over the Uchiha’s clan head’s shoulder. 

 

Itama was about to ask Izuna about the joke when they heard Obito's voice. 

 

“Sorry, I'm late, but is not my fault!” Obito yelled running to them. The boy was followed by Konan and Yahiko, Nagato’s teammates. The group stopped in front of an angry Izuna and a smiling Kagami. 

 

Kakashi and Izuna narrowed their eyes, Obito was late because of Nagato. 

 

“What the hell were you doing?” Izuna asked angry, standing with his arms in akimbo. At his side Fugaku and Minato were glaring at Obito. 

 

“I… “ Obito straightened his back and raised his arms, ready to give them an explanation. 

 

“-Shut up! I don't want to hear your poor excuse,” Izuna said, glaring at Jiraiya’s students. Izuna had an idea of where Obito was, and he hate it. 

 

“But, sir… “ Yahiko tried to talk but was shut up by an angry sharingan glare from Izuna. Konan and Yahiko chickened behind Obito and pressed their lips tightly. It wasn't the moment to talk. 

 

“You obviously doesn't know that go to a mission with your Clan head is a huge honor!,” Fugaku said with his arms folded across his chest. 

 

“I…” Obito tried to talk but was interrupted again. 

 

“And you let him stood!” Minato said with his hands akimbo. 

 

“It wasn't… “ Obito tried again, but again he was interrupted, this time by an angry Tobirama.  

 

“- Be on time is important for a mission success. It’s also disrespectful to your teammates and superiors to arrive late to a mission! What the hell happens with you?” Tobirama folded his arms across his chest and leaned over Obito. 

 

The youngest Uchiha, Hashirama and Rin smiled at Obito being scolded, while Kakashi rolled his eyes and shook his head in disapproval. Itama raised an eyebrow at Tobirama’s scold, it wasn't as his younger brother to care about respect directed to Izuna or any Uchiha. 

 

Minato looked warily at Jiraiya’s student, a worried expression in his features, Jiraiya was in the hospital after touch Obito’s butt. The blonde asked to himself, ‘What was Obito doing with the ame duo?’

 

“Stop, it!” A large white crow said, landing on Obito's shoulder. All the adults looked at the bird. 

 

“Yes, that's right! Little brother didn't do anything wrong!,” a smaller white crow with an whirl pattern in his head said after landing on Obito's other shoulder. Itama, Hashirama and Shisui, which didn't know Obito's summons, leaned towards the birds.

 

All the Shinobis noticed that both crows were wearing matching tiny black coats with red clouds. Tobirama raised a eyebrow when be noticed Obito was also wearing a matching neckerchief tied to his hips. 

 

“White Zetsu!, what is happening?” Izuna asked annoyed, glaring at the birds. 

 

“We wanted matching outfit,” Guruguru said, pointing at their coats and Obito's neckerchief. Obito groaned while the ame duo snickered. 

 

Izuna and Tobirama raised an eyebrow, while the rest of the group looked curiously at the birds, then at Obito and the ame Shinobis. Konan and Yahiko were also wearing a black neckerchief with black clouds, Konan had it tied to her wrist while Yahiko around his left thigh. Kakashi narrowed his eyes and rudely sniffed, he could smell Nagato near them but he couldn't pinpoint where he was. 

 

“Why?” Izuna asked, squinting at the birds. 

 

“Obito told us that he is going to go to a mission with you, and he is in change of tracking the objective. So as his summons, this will be our first official mission with him.” Gurguru explained. Izuna, Tobirama, Kakashi and Fugaku furrowed. As always those dumb birds did whatever they wanted and never answers what they asked them. The other Senju, as the rest of the group, looked with funny expression at the crows. 

 

“Why? Why you need matching outfits?” Itachi asked. Shisui gave a close look at the crows’ coat, touching the fabric with his fingers. 

 

“Guruguru and Zetsu wanted matching outfits because Kakashi’s dogs have them.” Obito explained, his eyes were red. “Yesterday, before go to bed, they insisted they should have matching outfit to prove they were my summons.” Obito passed a hand through his hair. “I told them it was unnecessary…”

 

“But, little brother! You can't blame us! We are a team and we wanted to prove it!” Guruguru said, opening his wings. The entire group looked at the bird. 

 

“Yes, you said the same yesterday before threatened me that you wouldn't help me out in this mission without the outfit.” Obito glared at the bird, before look back at the group of ninjas. “When I ignored them, they threatened me that they would craw nonstop all the nights until they get their outfit.” Obito said, narrowing his eyes and glaring to an empty spot. 

 

The clan head family, Kagami and Tobirama looked at the crows, then at Obito. Izuna ruffled Obito's hair and said “Yes, you make the right decision.” Behind them Tobirama and Kagami nodded. They had the displeasure to meet the crows for a while and know they always fulfill their threats. 

 

Team seven stared at the birds, they didn't knew about the summons existence until recently, and frequently asked themselves why Obito never summoned them during a mission. Now, Minato, Rin and Kakashi know the answer, Obito doesn't have any control over his summons and it would be a problem to maintain them under check on a mission. 

 

“What kind of idiot can have his summons under control?,” Kakashi asked and he received a powerful glare for Obito and his crows. 

 

“Shut up! Bakashi! If I remember correctly one of your dogs pissed your head the other day!” 

 

“Pakku is too young to control properly his esphiters during long mission!”

 

“Yeah, yeah, anyway it was a headache!” Obito confessed, rubbing his head. Konan and Yahiko nodded, they also looked tired. 

 

“We were looking for… ”, Yahiko said 

 

“- Did you asked them to help you?, over us, your team?” Rin asked hurt to Obito, laying a hand over her chest while Kakashi glared at the Ame duo.

 

“Yes, he did, ” Konan said with a smirk.“But can you blame him? He wanted cool clothes for his crows  and we have a better taste than yours.” Konan said confident. Rin face become red, soon she and Konan were bickering about good taste and insulting each other outfit. Obito tried to stop them, while Yahiko scratched behind his head with a nervous smile and Kakashi glared at the crows outfit. They weren't that good, besides they stinks of Nagato. 

 

Minato smiled softly and caressed his forehead. The blonde was happy that the Ame trio forgave his student’s lie, but he never expected they would make friends with Obito so easily. It was strange. 

 

Tobirama and Kagami looked at the escena with a fond smile, it remind Tobirama of Obito's childhood. Oh! Children grow so fast! Itama and Hashirama were quietly watching his brother, they know Kagami is one of the most precious students of Tobirama (his favorite one was Hiruzen Sarutobi) and Obito used to be tutored by Kagami, but that didn't explained the fondness of Tobirama’s eyes towards Obito. 

 

Tobirama had always paid attention to his students and their families, so Itama and Hashirama are aware of all of Shisui, Asuma and other children from his students. But, even Asuma, the youngest son of Hiruzen, didn't received half of the attention Tobirama was paying to Obito today. Tobirama deeply cared about Obito, an Uchiha boy which his brothers barely know anything about. They know the fact that Obito was Kagami’s student, the student of the genius Namikaze and teammate of the genius Hatake, the dead last of his generation, the Uchiha’s boy who trapped himself inside a tree and almost caused a fight between the two biggest clans in the village, and the owner of the unique kekkei genkai ‘Kamui’. The Senju brothers know about Obito's habit of being late and the service to the community the boy always does, - the last one they knew it from their sons and Izuna himself-, but they had never heard a word about Obito from Tobirama. The same man that showed to have a close relationship with the boy and showed the same, or even more, concerned towards Obito than any of his nephews and niece. 

 

Hashirama pressed his lips tightly while Itama watched carefully all Tobirama’s moves. They used to be so close but now, the older Senju know little about his youngest brother. Itama and Hashirama know, besides what others might think, that Tobirama is a free soul. He might be serious, estrict and always fulfill his duties, ‘the perfect soldier’ as their father used to said; but Tobirama’s private life is only his. Tobirama never asks for permission or gives any explanation to anyone, even his brothers, his only answer to Konoha itself. 

 

When the Uchiha and other clans stopped to be a constant threat to their family, after their father died, the village was founded and in order, Tobirama discovered that he wanted to be free. Itama, Touka, Izuna and the others clan heads were there to lift part of Tobirama’s self imposed duties; against Tobirama’s will at the begging; those responsibilities that no one asked him to take but he did it anyway, because he wanted to help his oldest brother’s dream. 

 

With the free time, Tobirama discovered the pleasure of teaching others and had all the time he wanted to invent new jutsus. Back then, Itama and Hashirama were happy to give their youngest brother the opportunity to dream and do what he wanted to do. They were happy back then, happy and close to each other. 

 

Then, Tobirama almost died during a mission and Madara saved him. That near death experience changed something inside the youngest Senju, and Tobirama decided that he had worked enough for others dreams: for his father's, for Hashirama and Madara’s dream; and now it was his turn. Life was too short and there was so many mysteries out there in the world that he wanted to know. Hashirama and Itama, as any other Senju, were against Tobirama’s wishes but it meant little for the youngest, which went away of his family looking for his dream. 

 

Tobirama ran away of the village at the middle of the night and Hashirama let him go, even against Itama’s numerous complains. Because Hashirama recognized that Tobirama did everything he could for Konoha and its people, and now it was time for his little brother to be selfish and fulfill his dream. Some clan heads and elders wanted to label Tobirama as a traitor, a Nukenin, but it was impossible to do it. Tobirama not only was the Hokage’s youngest (and favorite) little brother, one of the founders, builder of the ninja academy and others institutions; He also reported constantly to them and frequently gave information about anything that would help their village. And since then, Tobirama does whatever he wants, when he wants to, without answer any question. And they let him be, the elders and clan heads with the only condition that he will never go against Konoha’s benefit, and Hashirama with the only condition that Tobirama will be happier. 

 

The Tobirama went away and explored the world, until eight years ago Tobirama came back to pay a visit to Kawarama’s grave. From that moment he from back from time to time, but he never stayed in the village. Hashirama realized that Tobirama couldn't fit in their clan anymore, there was an always present melancholic in his eyes and when Tobirama thought no one was paying attention to him, he looked at west. Always to the west, and Hashirama nor Itama could explain his youngest brother strange behavior. Mito said that Tobirama maybe meet someone, but Hashirama doubt it. If his youngest brother would have met love he would have said him. An always, in a time shorter than a week, Tobirama always went away again. He didn't stayed for longer of a weak until a february six years ago. Tobirama appeared in front of Hashirama and Mito’s door and he didn't go away for an entire month, he passed San valentine and his birthday with them, and when March came he went away. Since then, Tobirama came from time to time and stayed longer than a week.

 

Then Hashirama eyes landed over Obito which was fighting with Kakashi, and smiled. It was thanks to Obito and his stupidity that his youngest brother came back. Hashirama knew it wasn't a coincidence that Tobirama came back at Konoha after Obito got himself stuck in a tree, and now after see the interaction between Obito and Tobirama, he knew it neither was a coincidence that Tobirama asked his help to stop Izuna from killing an innocent boy. Maybe Hashirama forced Tobirama to be a judge in the Beauty contest, but it was in the first end Obito which lured his youngest brother back to Konoha. Hashirama chuckle when Tobirama and Minato broke apart the fighting between Obito and Kakashi. It would have been expected Izuna or another Uchiha held Obito and scolded him, but Tobirama was the first to act, which revealed how much attention he paid to Obito. 

 

Hashirama smiled sweetly, Tobirama was a genius but he didn't realized how loud where his actions neither that his and Obito's body told Hashirama what his brother didn't in the last years. Tobirama was very fond of Kagami’s protégé, and he and the boy were closer to each other than anyone else in Konoha. 

 

Then there was a angry cry coming from Hashirama left, when he turned his head he saw Itami, Kagami and Fugaku holding an angry Izuna. Then Hashirama looked towards the directing Izuna was looking and saw Obito talking with Nagato, they were close and they by Obito's red face Hashirama could tell they were having a romantic goodbye. Hashirama couldn't hear what they were saying because Izuna screams were loud and Nagato’s team were hysterically asking his friend to go away, while Rin was giggling almost hysterical. Then Tobirama pulled Nagato away from Obito, just in the moment in the Uzumaki was trying to kiss Obito, and he higarashied away with they boy. 

 

Izuna cried louder and Hashirama was forced to step in. Aaah! Love was a beautiful thing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the begining of Izuna's arc.
> 
> I will slowly upload the others chapters or bits of them. I always tried each chapter had an autoconclusive plot which was related and coherent to the others chapters. But I can't do it anymore. I wrote this chapter since last year's December but I didn't upload it because I was waiting for inspiration to stuck me and give me ideas for the begining of Izuna's way to meet his brother, or a funny omake. But inspiration never came. 
> 
> I have problems writing this story since my father died. It must be because I hardly based Tobirama in my own father, or because I was so excited about this story that when I went to visit my parents in December I didn't pay my father enough attention in favor of writing. Inspirations hit me strong that time and I wanted to write, but now I felt guilty.
> 
> I hope stop feeling guilty some day and be able to finish this story.


	13. Sorry, ai don't like it

Obito was sitting alone in a dark place full of white cubes floating in an endless dark sky. Obito wasn't fully sure of what happened or how he got there, the only thing he knew was that he had a cake in his hands and hot tears on his face . It was something so stupid but Obito couldn't stop crying. Who care if Rin lied to him? She always does it, doesn't she? But she never do it with ill intentions, always Rin lies to him is because she doesn't want to hurt his feelings. That's the way she is, she is always nice and sweet, right? She didn't have bad intentions, but her lies still hurt him.

 

‘It was my fault, wasn't it?,’ Obito thought. If he wasn't so sensible and emotional, if he didn't have the unhealthy need to be praised for every good thing he did. The biggest problem was that when Obito gives something with all his love, he needs the other person tells him, ‘thank you, I like it’. If he wasn't that way, then she and anyone else should need to lie him. If he wouldn't have pressed Rin to try the sand-rice cake he brought specially for her from Sunagakure, then they wouldn't have done that. 

 

Obito rubbed his swallowed eyes and asked himself, for a forty fourth time, ‘why do I have feelings?’

Obito's life would be so easier if he was able to control his feelings like everyone else. If he could be anything like his mother he would be the happiest man on earth. But for some cruel reason, he couldn't control his feelings. No, that wasn't the only problem! The real problem was that he is bad with people, he can't understand them, and it's even harder for him to understand why he needs to fit in Rin’s life and her new circle of friends. Why did he want to befriend Genma and his stupid friends when he didn't give a shit about them?, at least de didn't until Rin began to date Genma. If anyone of those idiots got themselves dead, Obito wouldn't shed a single tear for them and yet he needed - no, he wanted- to fit with them. Only that way, he would keep being part of Rin’s life. Obito was so desperate to have back his best friend and impossible crush. He wanted back the sweet girl Rin used to be, the girl that disliked unnecessary meanness and was polite to everyone. The girl who was Obito's only light for years. But now, with every day that pass by Obito was slowly realizing that the girl he loved was banishing and each day he and Rin were farther from each other than the day before. Obito thought that the incident of his ‘kidnapping’ and the letters he let his team read would snap her back to her old self. And she did, Rin went back to be a nice and caring girl Obito used to known for a while but it didn't lasted. When everything went back to ‘normal’ and team seven adjusted to Obito's ‘new’ abilities, Rin got back to what she used to be before the ‘ tree incident’. In that moment Obito finally understood that there wasn't a way back to what they were. Rin changed and Obito didn't, and now it's harder for them to fit. Obito was aware he needed to change and he was willing to do it, but he couldn't. Or it be that Obito finally realized he couldn't be what Rin wanted. It wasn't a problem of willingness or skills, the real problem was that Obito began to slowly dislike what Rin was turning into. Obito didn't know if Rin changed because she wanted to or by Genma’s fault. Maybe both, but Obito as the delusional teenager he was and the stupid boy in love, he wanted to believe that Rin’s changes were Genma’s fault. 

 

Maybe that was the reason behind Obito and Genma disliked each other. No, that was wrong! Obito had always disliked Genma and his friends, because they were Obito's antithesis. Obito had always thought of them like the worst kind of trash he had ever seen in his life! They were the kind of people who make awful planks to little old ladies who barely can move, kicked innocent kittens and puppies, and annoyed a novice teachers until they cried. Genma and his friends liked to play cool but they were assholes who make innocent people’s life miserable. Obito couldn't find in himself to like them, they were trash. 

 

It wasn't that Obito was Saint, neither were his friends. But even if Sasori and the others did horribles things in name of art, - Obito wasn't going to denied it-, they did it for following a propose higher than killing time or be bored. No like those jackass which painted innocent cats only because they were bored. Well, Hidan and Kakuzu maybe didn't killed their victims for their art’s sake, but Hidan did it for his strange religion. And Kakuzu, well, he killed useless people for money. But they were still better that Genma and his friends. 

 

Obito shivered and admitted to himself that of he didn't have a little of self-restraint like Kakuzu, or if he was anything like a bloodthirsty beast like Hidan or Kisame, he surely would have killed those idiots. Obito hated them, and they hated him, and yet Rin dared to fall in love with one of them. 

 

Obito closed his eyes, he sighed and whimpered like a hurt animal. He asked himself, ‘Why would Rin choose a guy like Genma over him?’ ‘What Genma had in him that Obito didn't?’

 

Obito's tears kept falling over the cake in his hands during his inner monologue, and he didn't look down at the cake until he remembered that he still couldn't understand a lot of things which were happening to him. He just couldn't understand why Rin chose Genma over him, it didn't matter how many times he thinks about it. Just like he couldn't understand the motives behind the planks Genma and his friend were now constantly playing to him. It was because Obito was trying to be their friend? No, that was a silly reason. But Obito didn't remember do anything wrong to them, even if he hated them. Besides, they were also part of the group of people which looked at Obito as if he was trash. But now that Rin befriend them, they were worse than even. No, Obito was wrong, Genma and his friends were always like that. The only difference was that because his teammates befriend them, Obito felt excluded and now he also wanted to be their friend. Because of that, Obito was now paying them more attention than before and as such it looked like they were more mean than normal. But they had always been the same and they had always played planks to Obito. 

 

Obito bite his lower lip. He was trying really hard to befriend them, he was trying to be nice but they were always mean with him without any reason. Obito didn't understood how someone as nice as Gai could befriend Genma and his stupid group of friends. He understood that Gai and Kakashi's friendship came from their rivalry, but why Gai would hang out with Genma and those idiots?

 

Actually, it was also a big mystery for Obito how Ibiki, Iruka, Anko, Ebisu and Genma’s friendship worked. Genma and his friends were incredible awful between each other. They said horrible things, they played terrible planks to each members of their group: like torn their clothes, throw their food to the trash can, broke their stuff and other awful things Obito always related to bully - and they were bullies in some way-. But it didn't matter what they did to each other because at the end of the day they were still best friends. They friendship was more solid than Obito's friendship with Rin. 

 

Obito didn't get it. It was a huge mystery how friendship worked. Things never were so difficult with Nagato and the others, they only understood each other with an incredible ease. It was a connection he can't have with anyone in Konoha. 

 

Obito rose his face and looked at the dark and starless sky. Then he lowered his eyes to the cake in his hand, it was marred and spoiled by some debris of trash stuck in it. Obito's eyes watered at the sight of the cake. Obito asked himself, what did he do to deserve this?

 

Normally Obito would have answered, ‘Nothing, I did nothing wrong’. But this time, the image of the spoiled cake in his hands filled Obito with a rage coming out from the deepest part of his soul. Obito snarled and bite his lower lip. Who cared if he deserved it or not?! Fuck them! He wasn't the problem! Hr didn't do anything wrong! The problem was that those idiots were to stupid to appreciate the greatness of the sand-rice cake! This cake was fucking delicious and there were a lot of people which like it! Cool people like Sasori, Nagato and his mom. Fuck off Genma and his minions! It wasn't Obito's fault those idiots weren't able to appreciate the greatness of sand-rice cakes! 

 

More tears fell from Obito's eyes and he put a fist of cake in his mouth.

 

It was so fucking delicious! Even if it had a little of trash in it, it was super delicious! Why none of those idiots like it?! Obito cried louder and ate hastily, didn't caring about the dirt on the cake, he did it until he almost choked for crying while stuffing his mouth with cake. He spitted out the cake and tried to calm himself, and when he finally did he took the cake back into his mouth and swallowed it with difficulty. 

 

Obito sighed and looked down at the cake. It was fucking delicious, it was as fucking delicious like the first time Sasori gave him one. At Obito's mind came the image of Sasori and him eating sand-rice cakes under the workshop table of Sasori’s grandma. 

 

Obito watched his dirty hands. They were bigger than the hands of the Sasori in his memories. It had passed a long time since the last time he saw the puppeteer, and no matter how many time passed, he wasn't able to find anyone like Sasori. There wasn't anyone in Konoha which could fill his friends’ place. Did he keep clinging to Rin because he was afraid of be alone? That would explain why Obito keeps forgiving her no matter what she does. 

 

Obito loves Rin because she was nice and warm. She wasn't the most beautiful woman, - Obito chuckle darkly- otherwise Obito wouldn't have be forced to participate in the beauty contest instead of her. But back then, there was something in her that make him love her. She used to be nice and polite, just like…

 

Obito snapped his eyes open. When he arrived at Konoha he began to orbitated around Rim because she remembered him of Nagato. Then at Obito's mind came the memory of Nagato’s confession and his kiss. Obito covered his mouth with his dirty hands. Love, friendship, happiness and art. Nagato was all of those beautiful things and he was waiting for him in Amegakure, away of Konoha. 

 

Obito closed his eyes and lowered his face. He dearly wished to be back at the days of his childhood. He wanted his friends, he wanted to be happy with them. Nagato, Konan, Yahiko and Obito briefly saw each other during the beauty contest, and even if it had happened a couple of years since the last time they saw each other, if felt like they never got apart. When the Ame trio was in Konoha, Obito felt a great happiness he hadn't felt in years. If only the Ame trio and his other friends were in Konoha, Obito would be so happy. 

 

Briefly Obito imagined that his friends were before him and they were as excited as he was about the sand-rice cake. When Obito reopened his eyes before him were all his penpals. They were exactly like the last time Obito saw them, Hidan was lower than him while Kisame was almost as tall as Obito, and Deidara was still a four years old boy. Only Nagato, Yahiko and Konan which he met again in the Beauty contest had their actual forms. But the others boy’s faces, save Kakuzu, had baby fat in them and big shiny eyes. All of them looked so young and even if Obito's mind told him that it was impossible those kids were his friends, he wanted to believe it. 

 

Obito's eyes fell over the doll face of Sasori and he couldn't stop smiling.“Sasori…” Obito called him with tears of happiness. When his hands were about to touch his friend’s body, his hands passed through Sasori like he was a ghost. Obito fell over his face and squashed the remainders of the cake with his body. Obito rose himself and looked back at the faces of his old friends. Some of them were laughing at him, like Deidara and Hidan, while other were offering their hands to Obito, like Kisame and Yahiko. Obito sat on the ground and when he tried to grab Yahiko’s hand his hand passed through it. 

 

“Um, so you are illusions,” Obito winced and a new wave of tears fell from his eyes. “I really wanted you were here! I really miss you! I always feel lonely without you guys!” Obito yelled, confessing them what he always wanted to say. “I always feel alone! I miss you!”, he cried harder. Obito never said it in his letters but he missed them so much. Nagato’s illusion tried to hug him and Obito accepted it, but when his hands passed through Nagato’s body he winced. Nagato’s illusion looked troubled, like the real Nagato would in real life. Obito repeated the hug, but this time he was careful to not touch Nagato’s Illusion. It was an strange hug, it lacked the warm a real hug should have, it also missed the smell of Nagato and there wasn't any stimulus to his touch sense. Obito was simply hugging empty air. It was a bad illusion but Obito didn't care about it, neither that this was one of the stupidest things he had ever done in his life. Obito needed comfort and he was starving from one of Nagato’s hugs. The illusion kissed Obito's head and the boy’s face got red. 

 

Obito and the Nagato’s illusion looked each other in the eyes. The unsolved thing between them. Nagato confessed his feelings for him and they kissed, but then uncle Izuna and his father almost killed Nagato. Now the Uzumaki never writes to Obito, and no matter how many letters Obito send him, Nagato never writes back. 

 

Did Nagato stopped loving him? Did Nagato realized he was too troublesome to date? 

 

Obito closed his eyes. Then they stayed like that until Obito's arms trembled by the effort and Obito got apart of his friend’s illusion. Then Obito sat over his legs, looked up at the illusions and for an unknown reason he told them everything he was desperate to tell them. It was like when his mom and uncles talked with uncle Kawarama’s grave. It was something useless but it gave them some kind of reconfort.

 

Obito talked with those illusions for a long time, it was curiously how the illusions sometimes said things his friends would say. It made Obito believe that instead of talking to illusions he was talking to real people. It was also funny and kind of bizarre to see little boys with pitch voices saying dirty things, and even more funny see a teenagers Kakuzu hitting a little Hidan. Obito laughed with Hidan’s bad jokes, Yahiko’s stupidities and the strange interaction between his friends, and as always, Obito's enjoyed their discussion about what was and what wasn't art. 

 

When Obito felt better the illusion went away in the same way they appeared, one moment they were before Obito and when he blinked they weren't there anymore. Now that his mind wasn't clouded by his emotion, Obito's could pay more attention to his surroundings. Obito rose his eyes and looked around, it felt like hours but there wasn't any change in the weird place he was in. No sound, no changes in light, temperature or any move of the cubes floating, neither there was the tiniest Chakra signature - Obito couldn't detect Chakra even when he took off his goggles-. Obito laid on his side and pressed his ear against the hard surface of the light gray floor. There wasn't any sound. Obito stood up and walked towards the border of the platform he was on, using Chakra on his feet he walked over the side of the platform, and soon he found out that he was over a bigger cube than those floating around. When he stood over the lower face of the cube - or the opposite face of the cube- he found under him an endless sky. Obito should have felt fear or any other negative emotion, but he didn't, instead he felt calm. This empty and sterile place held an enigmatic charm that Obito couldn't understand. The place was illogical, there wasn't any source of light and the ‘sky’ was dark but Obito could see perfectly. It was as clear as a noon of a sunny day of spring. There wasn't any source of heat but Obito didn't feel cold, in this place wasn't any kind of wind but the air wasn't enclosed like inside a cave. Obito almost felt like he was at the open air. Obito stopped the flow of Chakra to his feet and - as he expected- he didn't fell to the dark sky. Obito jumped and the gravity pulled him back to the cube. Obito clicked his tongue and curiously he jumped to the next cube, it was a weak jump which wouldn't be able to take him to the nearest cube but, instead of falling, he landed easily on his target. Obito eyes snapped open and briefly he jumped toward the sky - or he should say the upper sky- and he fell, but the endless darkness took him back to the cube he jumped from. The ‘fall’ wasn't as hard as Obito expected and instead it was buffered by something. Obito laid on his side and was surprised to find that the cube was hard, there wasn't anything soft in it that could have buffered his falling. Then Obito realized that the floor

wasn't as cold as he expected it to be and instead it was warm. As warm like a tiled floor exposed directly to the sun for a while in a sunny day of winter. It wasn't too hot but neither too cold, it was the perfect temperature. Obito caressed the floor with his fingertips, the floor was flat, smooth and there wasn't any mark or dent on it. Obito smiled, he liked the texture of it. 

 

Obito turned and laid on his back. He smiled and realized he liked the place. He liked every tiny detail of it, it was quiet and there wasn't any Chakra signature which distracted Obito or made his head hurt. He was alone but he didn't feel as lonely as he did in Rin’s party. Obito smiled to himself when he realized that this place was an illusion, a perfect illusion which pleased him in every way. Then Obito wished to be clean and he did, the annoying residues of the cake wasn't anymore over him. Obito chuckle and imagined a lot of wild things: he beating Kakashi and all the boys in town admiring him, Rin ditching Genma and going out with him instead, his friends visit him and his parents living together in Konoha. Each of those scenarios was played by illusions before him like a theater play and Obito loved it. 

 

Obito should feel worry for be trapped inside a genjutsu but he couldn't care about it. This place had something in it which made Obito feel safe, as safe as he felt when he lived with his parents in the dark woods of death. Obito would be so happy if his crows could be with him. And when he thought about it, they appeared magically at his side. Obito laughed loudly and before he knew it, he was lured to sleep. It was something strange, he felt so tired and he should be alarmed of falling asleep inside a genjutsu but something in him told him that everything would be alright. In Obito's head it was logic to want to sleep after cry as hard as he did. Obito slowly closed his eyes and accepted his destiny… 

 

“Obito”

 

“Obito”

 

When Obito opened his eyes his mother was looming over him. Tobirama’s face was furrowed in worry, his teeth were strongly closed, sweat was falling for his face and his Chakra flew awkwardly around them. Obito wasn't able to recognize panic in those red eyes but he was able to tell in his mother's voice. 

 

“Mom!” Obito said and sat up. He looked around and found out they were still in the empty place he found out himself some hours ago. Obito gasped when warm and strong arms pulled him to a strong chest, Obito stopped breathing when he felt his mother's cloth and the water Chakra under it. Obito dug his face on his mother's chest and smelled his mother's manly and strong aroma, letting himself be engulfed in the warm. Obito hugged with desperation the only real thing in this strange place full of illusion. 

 

“Obito,” Tobirama said with a voice full of relief, then he repeated the name with a stern tone and pulled Obito away from him. “You idiot! What did you do this time?”

 

Obito winced at the sudden change in his mother and a great sadness filled his chest. “I don't…”

 

“-How do you let yourself be trapped in an illusion like this!” Tobirama stood up and pointed at their surroundings. Tobirama stared down at his son, “how the hell…” then he shut his mouth and snapped his eyes open. 

 

“Mom?” Obito asked worried. Tobirama was studying him with a shocked expression. 

 

“Your eye,” Tobirama said and Obito pressed a hand over his right eye. It was warm, almost as warm as the floor he was sleeping some minutes ago. Meanwhile Obito realized he had activated his sharingan by accident, Tobirama was studying their surroundings. He felt an strange Chakra flow in Obito which was present faintly in each object in this strange illusion, but what was weirder was that Tobirama couldn't felt any other Chakra signs beside them. Normally Tobirama was able to tell with his sensor abilities if he was inside a genjutsu and where his allies were, and sometimes he even could tell where the caster of the genjutsu was. It was something he was forced to learn during the war between the Senju and Uchiha. But here, inside this strange illusion, he couldn't feel anyone from Konoha or any other Chakra. Tobirama supposed they were inside a barrier which blocked any Chakra from coming inside or out of it, that would explain why Tobirama was forced to use higurashi to get where Obito was. 

 

“I can't look into this illusion,” Obito said mildly panicked after he tried to dispel the illusion they were in. Before his mother arrived he calmly accepted be trapped inside the genjutsu and for some reason he was fine with it, but now with his mother here, he was anxious. 

 

“Calm down, it's a strong genjutsu. it's normal you can't dispel it,” Tobirama said calmly. He was worried but he forced himself to stay calm for Obito's sake. Tobirama pressed his lips, he never had been trapped in a genjutsu this good before. Madara and Kagami were masters of genjutsu, but even when they trapped Tobirama in their illusions, the Senju could tell he was inside one. In Madara’s case, his Chakra was in everywhere and there was little logic in his genjutsu. While in Kagami’s case, everything was more logical but there were traces of Kagami’s Chakra in everything. But in this case, everything was illogical but it didn't ring Tobirama’s alarms like others genjutsus did, but what it made it worse was that he couldn't dispel it. 

 

Other oddity about this genjutsu was that there were traces of Obito's Chakra on everything, even the aetherial sky over them which barely had any Chakra in it. Besides, Obito's Chakra didn't feel exactly like the Chakra Kagami or Madara used in their genjutsu, it was similar but not the same. Tobirama growled and discreetly looked at Obito. He was so frustrated. Fuck! he never got caught in a genjutsu as powerful like this before, and when he did, he was trapped in it with his son. 

 

“Mom,” Obito called his mother carefully, feeling the uneasiness in him. 

 

“Don't worry, everything will be alright,” Tobirama said, grabbing Obito's hand. Instantly both men felt calmer. Tobirama didn't know if they were calmer because it eased them to touch a love one in a stressful situation, or they needed to know that the other was real and was safe at their side. It was also possible that because both of them were Sensors they were eased by a known Chakra flowing in their body. Then it hit Tobirama. 

 

“Obito,” Tobirama said and looked at his son, who looked back at him with heterochromic eyes. Tobirama’s suspicious were confirmed by Obito's strangely calm expression. It was illogical that Obito was so calm in their situation when he was so overprotective of those around him. Which was even weirder was that Obito wasn't scared. “You are the caster,” Tobirama said. 

 

“Eh?,” Obito asked. Did he heard right? Did his mother tell him that he was the caster of the jutsu?

 

“You did this,” Tobirama said, furrowing his face in annoyance. He put on his ‘scolding’ face. “You trapped yourself in a genjutsu!,” Tobirama yelled at Obito's face and a thin vein appeared in his forehead. 

 

“What? No, I'm…!” Obito shrieked, his eyes hastily wetting.  

 

“-You idiot! How it's possible you trapped yourself in your own genjutsu!”

 

“No, no…” Obito shook his head slowly. 

 

“Yes, you did!” Tobirama said, looming over his son and pulling him from the jacket’s collar. “How it's possible you can't dispel your own jutsu?”

 

“I...I…” Obito began to cry, crushed under the presion. Obito was always a cry baby, he knew it, but he cried easier when someone he cared about put him under a lot of presion. Obito cried specially easier when his mother scolded him, specially if he told him things which hurt him deeply. And, believe it, be a Uchiha and be accused of to be trapped in your own genjutsu was a big insult to his pride. Tobirama scolding was so intense that Obito couldn't stop crying, he pulled his head as far for his mother’s as possible and when he looked at the red face of his mother, he wished with all his heart to be out of the genjutsu. Then there was an strange sensation engulfing them, followed by a panicked cry coming from both of them and a whirl in the air. 

 

=============================

 

An strange whirl formed in the air before Kawarama’s tomb and Itama stepped back and took his sword out of its scabbard, ready to fight whoever came out of the whirl. Two figures fell from it. Itama gasped when he realized an Uchiha boy and his young brother were before him. The boy was standing up with eyes full of tears while a dizzy Tobirama was on the ground covering his mouth. Itama lowered his sword and walked towards his brother, which apparently had problems standing up. Itama stopped his steps when the heterochromic eyes of the boy looked at him. Those eyes weren't threatening, actually they were kind of pathetic and remained Itama of the eyes of a hurt animal, but Itama stopped because one of those eyes had a Mangekyo sharingan in it. 

 

“How, how…!” Itama stuttered, pointing a shaking finger to the boy's face. Itama was a survivor of the war between the Senju and Uchiha, as such, he learned to fear the Mangekyo sharingan like it was the same devil. It didn't mattered to him who was the user of the dojutsu. 

 

Obito's face bleached and he hastily covered his right eyes, trying to calm himself and turn off his sharingan. It was still hard for him to do it, even harder when he was disoriented. One moment he was in that strange place and the next he was before uncle Kawarama’s tombstone and Uncle Itama. 

 

Tobirama fought the motion sickness as best as he could and when he was able to rose his face, he saw Itama babbling incoherent things and Obito covering his right eyes. “-Shut up, Itama, you are killing me!,” Tobirama snarled dangerously at his brother. Itama tensed and looked down at Tobirama with wide open eyes. Tobirama lowered his face and hastily covered his mouth. 

 

“Tobirama,” Itama said scared. He looked briefly at Obito, then he pushed aside the boy and ran towards his brother. “What happened?” Itama asked while a pair of glowing hands covered Tobirama’s temples, lessening the sickness. 

 

“Mo-A-are, are you fine?” Obito asked scared, slowly walking towards the pair. Hr one eye sharingan was still active but now it was only a normal sharingan. Obito stopped walking when Itama glared at him with a hard expression.

 

“Itama,” Tobirama groaned, “let him come.”

 

Itama expression softened and motioned Obito to come to their side.The boy nodded and slowly walked im their direction, and kneeled next to his mom. Tobirama put a hand over Obito's hand, he rose his head and smiled at the boy. It was Tobirama’s way to say, ‘calm down, everything will be fine’. Obito smiled and nodded gladly while tears fell for his eyes. 

 

“Why are you crying this time?” Tobirama asked tiredly. 

 

“So-sorry,” Obito whispered pathetically, covering his eyes with the back of his hand. “I didn't want to hurt you.”

 

“You didn't hurt me,” Tobirama groaned. 

 

“But, you are…” Obito said, uncovering his eyes and sobbing pitifully. 

 

At their side, a confused Itama looked at the interaction between them. Itama was uncomfortable by the intimacy they shared, and at the same time, he was curious about it. It needled his attention the sweetness behind Tobirama’s tiredly smile. Neither he saw Tobirama look with so much love anyone before. And the Uchiha boy, his eyes were full of a adoration and love for his Tobirama. It was obvious for Itama, which was always called dense by his wife, that the boy held feelings for his younger brother. 

Itama moved away from them visibly uncomfortable, and when he did, two pair of eyes fell over him making him shiver. The softness on their eyes were lost and if they could, those eyes would kill him. Apparently he witnessed something he shouldn't have. 

 

“Wha-I...” Itama tried to talk but he was hastily shut up by a vicious glare of Tobirama. They stayed quiet for a while, a rush of adrenaline flowing in their bodies and their hearts beating like crazy. Distress showed in Obito's and Itama’s face, while Tobirama was only pissed off. 

 

Obito was the first to break the uncomfortable silence. “We were training, and I accidentally trapped both of us inside a genjutsu.”

 

Itama’s eyes snapped wide open and looked at the embarrassed teenager. How was possible an Uchiha trapped themselves inside their own genjutsu? It was so stupid, it must be a lie, Itama squinted at the boy. Tobirama snarled aggravated and Itama stopped. His youngest killer intent was something to fear. Itama glanced back at the boy, carefully to not stare at him, and then he finally recognized boy as the half blood Uchiha. Yes, he remembered now the boy. He wasn't wearing his orange goggles but only he would be dumb enough to trap himself inside his own genjutsu. After all, it wasn't the first time he trapped himself because of his lack of control over his kekkei genkai. Some months ago Obito scared the whole village when he got stuck by accident in an tree. Now they he thought about it, wasn't Obito the boy who lived under Izuna’s roof. Yeah, that boy was Obito. Back then Obito was wearing long hair, but Itama remembered Obito using Kamui - his strange kekkei genkai - to tackle down Izuna. 

Now that Itama was thinking about that incident, it was Tobirama which told Hashirama that Izuna got crazy and was trying to kill an Uzumaki boy. If Itama recalled correctly, Izuna was mad at the Uzumaki because he was wooing Obito. 

 

Itama snapped back to reality when Tobirama pushed him away from Obito. His brother held the embarrassed teenager’s face between his hands. 

 

“You still can't deactivate your own sharingan by yourself,” Tobirama groaned, which made Obito's face got redder. Tobirama covered the boy’s sharingan with one of his hands and after some seconds he removed it, revealing a black eye. Obito slowly rose his hand to his right eye, then he looked at Tobirama’s face with a shining smile. 

 

“Thank you,” Obito said. 

 

Tobirama smiled at the boy but h3 didn't say anything, then he looked at Itama. 

 

The older Senju looked at the ‘couple’ with an uncomfortable expression. “Can I know what is happening?”

 

The three men were on the ground, Obito and Tobirama were kneeled before each other, while Itama was sitting awkwardly resting his weight of the upper part of his body on his hands. The three men looked to each other awkwardly, then Tobirama sighed loudly and sat formally before Itama. Obito hastily followed his example and Itama did the same. Itama was sweating profusely, Tobirama was behaving so strange and he didn't know what to do or say. Itama almost had the sensation that if he wasn't Tobirama’s older brother, his brother would have killed him for discover their secret. 

 

“Anija,” Tobirama said seriously, red eyes staring at Itama. Obito and Itama tensed by the tone Tobirama used. 

 

“Yes?” Itama asked nervously. 

 

“I want to present you my…” Tobirama stopped at mid sentence.

 

Obito looked nervous at his mother, his entire body shaking. Did his mother was going to formally present them or they are going to pretend to be doctor and patient as they did before? 

 

Itama gulped nervous. Why Tobirama was introducing Obito so formally to him? He never did something like this before with his other students. Did Obito was something ‘more’ than a simple student for Tobirama? The only thought of his brother dating an Uchiha which could perfectly be his son made Itama want to cry! Itama always knew Tobirama would fall from one of his student, but why it had to be Obito? If Tobirama wanted a man and an Uchiha, why didn't he choose Kagami? Oh my God! Izuna was going to kill Tobirama! 

 

“I want to present you my…” Tobirama tried again but he couldn't finish his sentence. Things would be easier if Tobirama shared his secret with his older brother, he knew that. If he did it, Itama would help him to watch over Obito and his crazy powers. To think his son was able to put himself under a genjutsu so strong than even Tobirama wasn't able to dispel. Besides, if Itama knew their secret, his son would have the ‘Senju quality time’ he always dreamed about with Itama. It wasn't Hashirama, which Obito always wanted to know better, but Itama was also a good option. 

 

Tobirama eyes fell over his brother, which was shaking like a leaf and was white as a sheet of paper. Tobirama furrowed his eyebrows and sighed loudly before lowering his face. He changed his mind, Itama wasn't a good option. Tobirama was sure that Touka and Mito would make him talk before it was dinner time. Besides, it was always incredibly annoying explain Obito's origins, even harder if they were stupid like his older brothers. It would be also complicated to explain Itama that he had a child with an Uchiha. The more Tobirama thought about it, his headache got worse. 

 

“He is my patient,” Tobirama finally said. 

 

“Eh?” Itama said, threw out. 

 

“It's a pleasure to know you, Tobirama’s sensei older brother,” Obito lowered his head and pressed it on the ground. As Obito expected, his mother ran away but it was fine - he supposed- his parents relationship was something hard to explain. Then Obito rose his head and said, “Please take care of me.”

 

“Eh?” Itama said louder. 

 

“What you don't understand?” Tobirama folded his arms and glared at his older brother.

 

‘Your entire relationship!’ Itama wanted to said but instead he looked at Tobirama with disbelief and smiled awkwardly. He loved his younger brother, he really do, but since Tobirama moved out of the village, Itama had a hard time understanding his little brother. Itama felt like he didn't know Tobirama anymore. 

 

Tobirama groaned and rolled his eyes. As he expected it was hard to talk with his family.

 

“Tobirama-sensei has been taking care of my health since I born,” Obito said, catching Itama’s attention. Tobirama arched and eyebrow, asking silently at his son what was he doing. 

 

“Really?” Itama asked incredulously, his eyes jumping from Obito to Tobirama and back to Obito. 

 

“Yes,” Obito said with a smile. “My father was an Uchiha and he fell in love with a woman from the water country in one of his mission. Because my father had fire Chakra nature and my mother water chakra, and as you know they are opposite natures, I got sick for an unknown disease my mother or any medic in her village wasn't able to cure.” Obito's shining eyes looked at Tobirama, asking his mother to believe in him and follow his lie. It was a well constructed lie he had been working on for years. Then Obito's eyes fell over Itama’s face,which was furrowed in concentration. His uncle was surely trying to remember a disease like that. 

 

“I don't know how my mother met Tobirama-sensei, but he saved my life by sealing a part of my Chakra,” Obito said. Itama showed an expression of incredulously and hastily looked at his younger brother. “Because he sealed a part of my Chakra, my left eye doesn't have the sharingan,” Obito pointed at his eye,” and I have some problems with molding my Chakra. But I'm kind of fine with it,” Obito said, scratching his cheek and looking shyly at Tobirama. “It's hard but I'm thankful to sensei for saving my life.”

 

“Oh, I see,” Itama said awkwardly. He blinked slowly and looked at the pair, it was an incredible story. But Tobirama was Tobirama and what Obito said make sense. Now Itama understood why Obito looked at Tobirama which such adoration. It was common patients fell in love with their medics, specially if those medics saved their lives. It also explained the one eye sharingan and why Tobirama was helping the boy. Itama smiled to himself. Surely Obito was in love with Tobirama, his aloof and dense younger brother, and Tobirama liked the boy but not in that way. It wouldn't be the first time Tobirama was unaware of the burning love of his students, or patients in Obito's case, for him. 

 

Then Itama remembered something, “And why Izuna is watching over him?”

 

“Because I asked him,” Tobirama said automatically. 

 

Itama’s eyes got wide. “A-and Izuna knows you are Obito's doctor?” Itama asked, feeling mildly betrayed by his younger brother. Why would Tobirama ask Izuna’s help instead of his? 

 

“Yes he does,” Tobirama said. 

 

“Why?” Itama cried. 

 

“Because Obito is an Uchiha, and I need Izuna’s permission to help Obito,” Tobirama said. 

 

“But I'm a doctor! The better doctor in Konoha!” Itama stood up and put a hand over his chest. “Why didn't you asked me for help?”

 

“I didn't needed your help” Tobirama arched his eyebrows. Itama cried something else, and before Obito knew it, both men were bickering. Because Obito was tired, too tired for Senju nonsense, he stood up and brushed his pants. Obito hadn't realized his clothes were full of cake, he almost forgot it, and he slowly went back to the village without saying goodbye. Obito knew they would be too into their conversation to pay him any attention, so it was better if he went back home. He needed to get some sleep and clean himself. 

 

===========================

 

Obito was calmly walking back to the Uchiha district when he noticed - to his horror- that it was morning around seven. The children were walking towards school with their little backpacks and people was making their normal weekdays routines. Obito bite the inner part of his cheek, when he came out of Rin’s party it was around eight at night and it was Sunday. Obito cursed under his breath and greeted back the villagers on his way. Some of them make funny remarks about him be covered in cake but Obito answered with awkward smiles and went away. 

 

He was in troubles, Uncle Izuna would kill him when he get back. 

 

On his way back to the village, Obito was so tired and disoriented that he didn't invented a excuses. Oh God! he needed an really good lie to explain why he didn't go back home last night. Oh, he should have realized sooner it was the next day morning, he was such an idiot. 

 

Obito tensed and began to sweat when two Uchiha policeman ran towards him, he thought about ran away but he brushed the idea and instead he decided it was best to be scolded. For his surprise, the policemen passed of him and ran towards a different place. Obito looked back at the policemen and breath again. He was happy that the police wasn't after him, because it meant uncle Izuna didn't know about his disappearance. Obito quickly realized this was Kagami’s work, only he would be able to cover Obito's back with a perfect lie. Kagami was definitely the best support any man could have. Obito was going to give Kagami a bag full of his chocolates the next valentine. He would even buy the most expensive chocolates for Kagami. 

 

Obito nodded with a wide smile and cheerfully walked towards Kagami’s house, but when Obito sensed that Kagami wasn't in his house but in Torifu’s restaurant - surely drinking coffee with his old teammates,- he walked towards the restaurant. He needed to talk with Kagami before he went to his uncle's house.

 

Obito stopped before Torifu’s restaurant and arched and eyebrow when he saw a ‘closed’ sign over the door. It was weird that Torifu’s were full of so many Chakra signs, which weren't the restaurant staff, and it was closed. Did Kagami’s friends organized a private breakfast? For a moment Obito felt sad for not be invited, but then he shook his head and walked away. If he wasn't invited then he shouldn't interrupt them. Besides the Chakra signatures of Kagami and his teammates showed they were angry and it wasn't a good time to talk with Kagami. 

 

Obito stopped when he heard the door opened, he turned back and a gigantic hand caught him and pulled him inside the restaurant. Before Obito were three angry men glaring at him. 

 

“Kagami?” Obito said surprised.

 

Kagami’s red eyes pierced him and Obito shut up. At Kagami’s side an angry Torifu and an stern Danzo were looking at him. Torifu’s gigantic fingers were still around Obito's body, which mean they didn't want him to escape. 

 

“Obito, where were you last night?” Kagami asked furrowing his eyebrows, stepping in front Obito with his hands akimbo. 

 

“Errr…” Obito looked away considering his options. Kagami was really angry. 

 

“Obito!,” Kagami groaned. 

 

“I was in Rin’s party” Obito smiled awkwardly. The group twisted their faces in annoyance. 

 

“Don't dare to lie to me!” Kagami snarled, pinning Obito with his red eyes. 

 

“But later I went to train at the woods,” Obito hastily said. What else he should say? If he admitted he trapped himself accidently in his own genjutsu they will release him immediately but Danzo’s already poor opinion of Obito would be worse and Torifu would be deceptioned by his incompetence. Obito rarely hang around Torifu anymore, but he had good memories of the Akimichi from when he was younger. Obito liked Torifu but they weren't as close as they were anymore after a charming and perfect Shisui displaced Obito in Torifu’s heart. White Zetsu said that it was normal Torifu loved Shisui more than Obito, because for the Akimichi Obito was only ‘another Uchiha’ while Shisui was the beloved son of one of his best friends. 

 

Obvious disbelief showed in the three men’s faces, they narrowed their eyes at Obito. The boy sweated nervously. He knew the basics of a good lie: it should be close related to reality or have a bits of it, it should be logical, it should be hard to prove false and, over everything, he should stick to his story until the end. 

 

“Are you telling me you were training alone in the woods at Sunday night after you disappeared from yours best friend’s party without notifying anyone about it?”, Danzo arched an eyebrow and folded his arms over his chest. 

 

“Yes,” Obito smiled weakly. Apparently they knew more about what happened that they gave away, but it was fine, Obito could work with it. 

 

“Do you think we are stupid?,” Danzo snarled. Torifu shook his head, obviously disappointed at Obito's obvious lie. 

 

“Obito,” Kagami’s distress showed in his face and he looked Obito with tired eyes, the kind of tired eyes he shows when he was tired after a long day, or in this case a long night. Obito felt guilty for troubling Kagami again. 

 

“I'm not laying,” Obito said. “It's true that I went to Rin’s party!,” Obito looked at Danzo which smiled sadically. “But I left early because she ignored me the entire night in favor of her ‘news friends’” Obito twisted his face in disgust. The men hardened their expression, save Kagami which winced briefly before show a tired expression. Yes, Kagami knew that this was another case of teenagers dramas he didn't want to deal with. 

 

“You know I love Rin but he is dating that asshole of Genma, and when I got tired of the entire party I went outside for a moment. You know, to relax a bit and enjoy myself. Then when I was walking back to Rin’s party I overheard that the asshole of Iruka was telling his friends that the cake I bought for Rin; the one she had told me a billion of times she ‘likes’ and which I brought from the country of wind specially for her birthday; was threw away because it was disgusting and even Rin didn't like it. But because she was too soft to tell me.” Obito made an stop, making sure his words settle in the three men’s head. Or possibly he made the pause to calm himself and control his cracking voice. “Because I was so angry with her! And with everything she does recently! And they passed my limit of bullshit I could tolerate!” Obito yelled, caring little about the people inside the restaurant. “I left without saying anything, I was too pissed off to properly talk with anyone without making an scene. So… “ - Obito lowered his tone of voice and stopped to calm himself. 

“So I went to the forest to train for a while, you know to blow some steam,” Obito said calmer, “and after I calmed down, I paid a visit to my mom. I talked to her for a while,” Obito lowered his face. “I had a lot of things to say but no one to talk about it.” Obito sighed and rose his face, he recognized the sight of pity in Torifu’s eyes, while Kagami’s were only tired and annoyed, but the always stern Danzo wasn't touched. Obito mentally groaned, the ‘pity route’ never worked with Danzo. “And in my way back to the village I found Tobirama-sensei, and he trained with me for a while.”

 

The group looked at each other at the mention of Tobirama. Torifu and Danzo’s tension reappeared in their shoulders while Kagami relaxed further. 

 

“How do we know that what you are saying is true?” Danzo said, furrowing his eyebrows. 

 

Obito squinted at Danzo and said, “because Itama-sensei saw us.” Danzo narrowed his eyes. 

 

“Why didn't sensei take you here?,” Danzo said. “If he knew we were looking for you?”

 

“You were looking for me?” Obito said incredulously. Why Danzo would do something like that? Oh right! Danzo is Kagami’s friend, but Obito never thought Danzo would do something like that... 

 

“Of course, we did!” Kagami said angry. “Did you think that I wouldn't look for you if you disappear?”

 

“But u-Izuna and the Uchiha police, they aren't looking for me,” Obito said confused. 

 

“Do you think they wouldn't look for you after you got kidnapped some months ago?” Torifu asked, releasing Obito. 

 

“You should be more careful with yours ‘actions’,” - Danzo crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Obito, - “you can't disappear without previous notice or do anything stupid.”

 

Obito’s eyes widened and unconsciously he gulped. Now it was obvious for him that Danzo knew about the ‘tree incident’ and others things related to Obito's power. Fuck! It was supposed to be a secret between the clans involved in the incident, but Obito suppose those kind of things were difficult to hide from a man like Danzo. 

 

“But-but the police,” Obito said confused, “they saw me but they ignored me and everyone else acted like everything was fine.”

 

“That's because we kept your disappearance as a secret. It would make people panic if the boy which had been previously kidnapped inside the village, disappeared again without traces.” Torifu said, then he motioned Obito to see the restaurant. The place was full of maps and papers, and the people inside the restaurant were an strange mix of clans. “I closed the restaurant and we used it like a headquarter.”

 

“And those policemen you found in your way, they didn't ignore you, they came here and told us you were fine.” Kagami said tired.

 

Obito opened his mouth comically. 

 

“You had the entire Uchiha police looking for you,” Torifu added. 

 

“And some members of ANBU helped,” Danzo added. 

 

“What?!” Obito said incredulous. He hold his head and lowered it, he couldn't believe the ANBU (the elite of Konoha) wasn't able to find him. Did his Genjutsu was that strong to confuse the best of Konoha? For a moment Obito thought of himself like a monster. 

 

Obito tensed when callous fingers caught his chin and forced him to look up, and a smirking Danzo was looking down at him. “Are you going to keep lying to us?”

 

“Eh?,” Obito played to be confused. Danzo smile widened, and Torifu shook his head. 

 

“Obito…” Kagami groaned. “We know you wasn't in the forest inside the village territory,” he caressed his head with a angry expression. “We looked there with our sharingan. And…,” - Kagami motioned a Hyuga boy to come closer, “we asked the Hyuga help again.”

 

Obito pressed his lips together when he realized it was Hizashi or Hiashi - he always had problems telling who was who-, one of the Hyuga clan head’s twins sons. How was possible his genjutsu was able to trick a Hyuga? Obito looked again at the people gathered there, some of them were Inuzuka, Aburame and Hatake. To Obito's biggest distress some of them were some of the ninjas which tracked him down when he got stuck inside the tree. How did he trick them? 

 

“B- but I was in the woods,” Obito held his head visibly shocked. Danzo hard eyes were over Obito. Danzo admitted to himself that Obito was a good actor and maybe he had more potential that he thought. Torifu had a poker face while Kagami furrowed his face in distress, feeling the beginning of a headache. Something told Kagami that this one of those time in which Obito showed an incredible ability which broke any previous conception Kagami or any Ninja had. The Hyuga boy, like the rest of the staff, looked concerned at Obito. 

 

“You wasn't in the woods,” Danzo said. 

 

“But I was!,” Obito yelled at Danzo. The group before Obito tensed when they saw Obito's one eye sharingan. Kagami tensed and cursed under his breath. He knew it! This was one of Obito's stupidly powerful abilities which were related to his feelings. Overpowered teenagers were hard to deal with. 

 

Obito lowered his head and held it between his hands. He tried to remember what he was doing before he appeared inside his illusion. 

 

He was at Rin’s drinking tea in a corner while the rest of the people were dancing, chatting and playing. There were defined groups and Obito didn't feel welcome in any of them. Then he saw Kakashi and Guy's dance contest and chuckle, it always lifted his mood Kakashi and Guy’s strange competition. Then Guy walked towards Obito and pulled him to the dance floor, the Uchiha shook his head and tried to escape but for some reason Guy forced him to dance with Kakashi. Obito was bad at dancing, he knew it, and when the song ended he was insulted by Kakashi. Why Kakashi always needed to rub in his face all the things he did. Obito and Kakashi bickered until Rin stopped them, then they walked away. Obito went to the kitchen to grab some food. It was then that he saw the cake he brought for Rin, even when he gave it to Rin two days before. But it was untouched, but Rin told him that she already eat it and she loved it. A wave of sadness filled him

 

When Obito was standing before the snacks, thinking how much he missed Nagato and his other friends, he felt a slap in his back. When Obito looked back it was Guy and he gave him one of his speech about the power of young. Apparently Guy was trying to drag him back at the dance floor, but Obito wasn't in the mood. Then they talked for a few moments near the snack, Obito said he was interested in the cake but Guy shook his head and recommended him not touch that cake. When Guy was going to explain him why he shouldn't eat that cake, Kakashi joined their conversation. Kakashi was acting strange, he was meekly than normally and Obito supposed he was scolded for Rin. Then, as always, Kakashi insulted him but Obito ignore him. He wasn't in the mood for deal with Kakashi. Obito turned back to grab some chips and ask Guy about the cake, when Iruka came from nowhere and threw his soda over him. 

 

Obito growled and was about to kill Iruka, he really wanted to, until he remembered he should control his temper. Then the asshole make a nasty remark about if he was going to cry and Obito, using all his self control, he went away pushing Iruka back with his shoulder. Obito went to the bathroom and cleaned as best as he could his jacket. Fuck, he loved that jacket. When he was satisfied, Obito walked back to kitchen but when he got there he realized the cake wasn't in the table. He asked about it to Kakashi, Guy and Yamato.

 

Yamato shook his head and Kakashi shrugged, then he unnecessary added that the cake’s taste was awful. Obito groaned, visibly angry, and asked again. This time Guy answered and said something about Iruka taking the cake. Obito thanked Guy and walked away, following Iruka's Chakra. He knew something bad happened to the cake if Iruka was involved. Kakashi asked him something but Obito ignored him, the group tried to follow him but Obito lost them with Kamui. Then he hastily walked towards the place in which he sensed Iruka Chakra and when he was near, Obito realized that the asshole was talking with his friends and Rin. They asked Rin if she liked the cake, which she denied and Genma proposed they threw it to the trash. Obito waited and watched everything, concealing his Chakra and hiding himself in the shadows - he was good at it, he had done it a million of times before- and waited for Rin to admit she really liked the cake and save it. But she didn't and the cake was threw in the trash bin behind her house. Obito waited until they went back to the house before he got closer and confirmed that indeed, the cake he asked Sasori for Rin’s birthday was in the bin. Obito took the cake from the bin and when he was thinking about how to deal with this, hot tears began to fall from his eyes. He tensed and hide when he heard muffled laughs, it was Iruka and his moronic friends coming back. Obito hastily hid in the shadows with help of his kamui. Obito noted they talked about him, about what they think it would be his reaction when he realized his shitty cake was discarded like trash. Obito fought his desired to broke each of their bones, but then his autocontrol told him he shouldn't do that and instead he simply wished to go away...

 

And then… 

 

Then Obito appeared in that strange place with a dark sky and gray cubes floating freely in it. 

 

Obito snapped his head up and saw all the men and women around him, some of them were looking at him with hard eyes. Obito didn't noticed their reaction, he didn't cared about it, instead he only noted that all of them were gifted Shinobis able to find a needle in a haystack and yet they couldn't find him. 

 

“Bu-but I was in the graveyard,” Obito muttered, trying to join the pieces in his head. 

 

Danzo arched an eyebrow, he shot a glance to a man with a bird mask and they shook their head, then Danzo looked back at Obito. “You weren't in the graveyard, none one saw you there.”

 

“No, no the village graveyard but the old graveyard!,” Obito said. “The old graveyard!,” Obito yelled again. He felt a strange rage inside him coming out of his body. Why did he have to suffer of Danzo’s stupid interrogatory? He was tired, dirty and the only thing he wanted was to sleep in his bed. 

 

“You…” Danzo snarled, he rose his hand to hit Obito but before he could touch the young Uchiha, Kagami stepped in and slapped Obito's face. 

 

“How dare you to talk to us like that? And which is even worst, you dare to glare at us with your sharingan, you ungrateful child!”

 

Obito's eyes widened and wetted, he showed his hurt puppy eyes but Kagami stayed unaffected. No he wasn't unaffected, Kagami got angrier than before and his always calm expression was distorted in pure annoyance, hard red eyes were over him and his face was as red as his eyes. Obito never saw Kagami mad at him before. 

 

“Stop crying you little manipulating shit!” Kagami groaned. “You can play dumb or cry to manipulate people as you like, but I know you! I raised you, you idiot! I know how intelligent you are, so don't dare to lie to me and tell me at once where you were last night!”

 

Obito looked at Kagami with a hurt expression and his face was red of embarrassment. Behind Kagami, which had wet eyes and tremble, Danzo and Torifu looked uncomfortable to each other. This kind of drama was uncommon in their friend, which was the easiest going person they had ever met. The rest of people in the restaurant was quiet and they were trying to understand what was happening. 

 

Obito’s lower lip tremble and he looked to his feet ashamed. “I…” Obito stuttered, breaking the silence, “I'm not as intelligent as you think,” Obito confessed with a distressed expression. Kagami softened his expression at Obito's admision, something inside him told him that this time Obito was telling him the truth. “I'm really stupid, I trapped myself in my own genjutsu and Tobirama had to help me to go out of it.” Obito confessed with a serious expression. 

 

Kagami face softened, he knew how stupid powerful was Obito or how troublesome was for him to control his sharingan. Kagami was glad that this time it wasn't a mokuton incident but a sharingan incident, Kagami reached out petting Obito's head. Then laughs erupted behind Kagami and Obito shrinked. Kagami glared at the people behind them. 

 

“I never heard about an Uchiha which got caught in his own genjutsu.” Torifu laughed, holding his belly. 

 

Danzo was discreetly laughing and covered his mouth to muffle his laughs, when Kagami’s angry eyes fell over him he composed and said, “Kagami! You can't believe that! It's an excuse even worse that the first one.”

 

“I do,” Kagami said seriously, provoking a new wave of laugh from the other ninjas. Obito tried to hide behind Kagami, he knew something like that would happen if he admitted his mistake. 

“Kagami, Kagami,” Danzo smirked at his friend and hide his hands inside the sleeves of his Kimono. “Weren't you the one who said that you wouldn't fall in Obito's pity act?”, Danzo came closer to the Uchiha pair and loomed over Obito. “You first say you were in a party, then you invented a tale to gain our compassion and you even involved Tobirama-sensei in your lie,” Danzo’s words were specially poisonous at the last part. Danzo smirked at Obito's reaction and he chuckle darkly. “Then when we finally realized you are a little lying bitch,” - Kagami snarled and Obito winced-, “you told us that you got yourself caught in your own genjutsu. Tell me, Obito, if you got caught in your own genjutsu why no one was able to find you?” Danzo glared at Obito's eyes with a confidence.

 

Normally it was stupid stare into an Uchiha eyes but if Obito was as bad as he admitted to be, and Danzo believed he was, there wasn't any danger in it. Behind Danzo, the others ninjas gave him the reason and all of they showed their annoyance and some of them openly admitted be mad at Obito. 

 

Obito tremble and his legs wobble under his weight. Kagami looked at him worry and knew it was bad, Obito was too powerful for his own good and unfortunately his powers were tightly related to his emotions. If Danzo wasn't careful, Obito would kill all of them or do something extremely stupid difficult to hide. 

 

“Danzo, stop!” Kagami stepped in,.covering Obito with his body. “Let him alone, he doesn't need to tell us where he was…”

 

Obito clinged at Kagami’s body like it was a safe boat. He was so confused, everything which happened last time have little sense for him, he needed time and space to assess what happened. Obito tensed when he heard Danzo talk again. 

 

“-Of course he needs to tell us where did he go!,” Danzo yelled. “This is a village security’s matter.”

 

“No, it doesn't!” Kagami answered. “This is a personal matter, I got scared and thought someone kidnapped him!”

 

“Kagami! He is an Uchiha half blood, he has a single adult sharingan and he has a rare kekkei genkai no one else had seen or heard before! And this is the second time he disappear for the village without leaving any trace! We joined an elite group and we wasn't able to find him. A boy which is almost fifteen and hasn't been able to pass the chunin exam!” Danzo took a breath of air and continued. “There are two options! He was kidnapped, brainwashed and he is now an spy of Iwa, or he is a fucking genius…”

 

“-Kagami, open your eyes, he isn't anymore the child you looked after. He is probably a top class Ninja able to fool the best of Konoha!” Torifu intervened. 

 

“No, you don't understand!” Kagami said, releasing Obito and walking towards his old teammates. “It's not like you thing! Obito isn't…”

 

Obito covered his face an crumble under the pressure. He was better than this, he was more intelligent, he should find a solution but he couldn't. He was so tired to properly think. Why? Why it have to happen today and not another day? He always was careful to cover each of his steps! Why it have to happen today that he was tired and sad? The only thing he wanted was go to bed and sleep! 

 

He only wanted to sleep! 

 

Obito heard gasp and the strange feeling invaded him again, when he uncovered his hands he was again in that dark and sterile place. Obito looked around, there's no one beside him. He felt calmer and he slowly laid on his side, then he closed his eyes and fell asleep. 

 

==============================

 

The group in Torifu’s restaurant got quiet when they saw the way a whirl in the middle of the air engulfed Obito. 

 

“Obito,” Kagami cried panicked, searching Obito with his sharingan. All the sensor and dojutsu users panicked when they neither could find Obito. Danzo stayed with his eyes wide open, while Torifu’s eyes were white and his mouth was open comically. 

 

Then the door to the restaurant was abruptly open and Tobirama, followed by Itama, came inside. “Kagami! Where is Obito?” the man asked. Danzo winced and he had a nervous tic in one of his eyes. So in the end Obito wasn't lying. 

 

“Sensei!” Kagami ran towards Tobirama and grabbed the man's uppers arms. “I lose him! He was one second behind me and when I turned back he disappeared,” Kagami stuttered, his voice cracking and his hands trembling. 

 

“He was engulfed by an strange whirl,” Danzo said, composing himself. And a still mute Torifu nodded. 

 

“Fuck,” Tobirama groaned and Higurashied away. 

 

==========================

 

An hour later Obito was sleeping in Tobirama’s lap while the man's fingers played with the dark locks. Next to Tobirama was an incredibly tired Kagami, and before them were the ninjas which searched for Obito non stop last night. They were in Torifu’s and the owner, Danzo and Itama had a headache. 

 

“So, as you could see, Obito is capable to teleport but he is still to inexperienced and he isn't able to control where he is going to appear. That's why, when he was training alone in the woods, he accidentally teleported himself far away for the village without notice it.” Tobirama shook his head. “His genjutsu isn't very strong but because he has problems molding his Chakra, he sometimes accidentally use his teleport abilities and genjutsu at the same time. When Obito teleported inside a cave and he couldn't get out of it he mistook it like be trapped inside a genjutsu.” Tobirama sighed loudly and caressed his forehead. “Any other question?”

 

Hiashi rose his hand. 

 

“Yes,” Tobirama said. 

 

“I don't understand why he only have one sharingan.”

 

“Tobirama-sensei sealed his left eye because it make Obito sick,” Kagami answered in his sensei’s place. “Obito Chakra isn't compatible and it make him sick, so sensei sealed part of it and it have unexpected consequences.”

 

Hiashi narrowed his eyes and nodded. It was true that there were some abnormalities in Obito's Chakra coils, but to think incompatible Chakra nature would get a child sick. Now Hiashi understood why it was so important marry someone for his same clan. 

 

“Another question?,” Tobirama said. 

 

All of the people inside the restaurant shook their head. 

 

“Good, then please don't talk about this to anyone. It's best for Obito's development if no one outside this restaurant knows about it, and I ask you to behave normal around him, like you never knew about it. Obito is a very important experiment and I know his study will give us important information.” Itama, Torifu and Kagami, like other ninjas gathered there, winced when Tobirama referred to Obito like an experiment. By his part Danzo was quiet and nodded, his head was full of information he had problems analyzing. 

 

“Then if it's clear to you, you can go.” The ninjas nodded and some of them walked away, while other sat on the bar and asked for liquor, and other simply stayed there. 

 

========================

 

Omake

 

The Uchiha clan head’s family was gathered in the dining room. Izuna, Fugaku and Mikoto were at one side of the table, while in front of them was Tobirama. Itachi and Shisui were watching over Obito, who was sleeping in his room. 

 

“So, you're telling me that Obito is able to teleport with his mangekyo sharingan inside an illusion he created?” Izuna said, caressed his head. 

 

“Something like that,” Tobirama caressed his chin. “It isn't an illusion, but a pocket dimension. I don't know if he created or not, but we were the only living beings in it.”

 

Fugaku and Izuna groaned and both covered their head. Mikoto patted his husband's back. She stopped trying to understand what was happening almost twenty minute ago. 

 

“God! I never heard about anything like that before,” Izuna said. 

 

“Really?,” Tobirama sighed tired, “I hoped you knew anything about it.”

 

“Nope, I never hears about anything like that before,” Izuna rose his heads lazily. 

 

“It seems like I should move back to Konoha,” Tobirama said and the Uchiha looked curiously at him. “With Obito going through adolescence and his power tightly related to his emotions, I think it's better if I moved back to Konoha.” Izuna squinted at Tobirama, “It's really tiresome teleported from outside the country to Konoha in a emergency like this.”

 

“Did you teleported from the land of wind to here?” Izuna asked incredulously. At his side Mikoto and Fugaku were equally surprised. 

 

“Of course I did! There's nothing more dangerous than an emotional teenager with stupidly strong kekkei genkai!” Tobirama groaned. “Obito trapped himself inside a tree and teleported to an unknown dimension only because he felt neglected by his best friend, but believe me, you haven't see the worst of him!” Tobirama narrowed his eyes and his eyes shadowed. 

 

“It can be worse?,” Izuna gulped unconsciously. At his side Fugaku covered his face, while Mikoto shivered slightly. 

 

“Worse,” Tobirama said narrowing his eyes. “He is Madara's son, do you remember?”

 

“Fuck!,” Izuna said. 

 

===========================

 

Omake 2

 

Kagami, Danzo and Torifu were laying on the floor of Torifu’s house. Torifu had a house inside the village, a block from Danzo’s, but most of the time he passed his time in a flat over his restaurant. But today, he closed his restaurant and his friends came to his house. They were listening music, drinking beer and laying over the floor while everyone was trying to ignore the elephant in the room. 

 

“So Obito is…” Torifu said. 

 

“-Yep,” Kagami said, sipping his beer. 

 

“And he asked your help…” Danzo said. 

 

“-Because I'm an Uchiha.”

 

The group stayed quiet again and Kagami sat up, he drank slowly his beer, watching and assessing his old teammates’ reaction. Did he should tell them that Obito not only was Tobirama’s experiments but his beloved son? 

 

“Did Hiruzen know anything about it?” Danzo asked. Torifu and Kagami smiled. 

“No, he didn't. I think we are now Tobirama-sensei’s favorite students”

 

“Did we?” Danzo asked with a gleam in his eyes. 

 

“Yes, only us know abouts Tobirama’s sense beloved experiment,” Kagami said. Torifu chuckle while Danzo winced, and Kagami laughed. 

 

“uhm,” Danzo groaned, “what is the relationship between those two?” 

 

Torifu sat up and looked at Danzo with disbelief, while Kagami almost choked at his beer. 

 

“What, what?” Kagami asked. 

 

“Do you hear me,” Danzo sat up and glared at Kagami, “What it's Obito's relationship with Sensei?” 

 

Kagami and Torifu gasped surprised at Danzo. “Don't tell me you are jealous of a child!” Torifu said. 

 

“Didn't you see Sensei let Obito sleep in his lap and he even caressed his head the entire meeting? He never had done anything like that before to anyone of us! He didn't do anything like that with Hiruzen, his favorite!”

 

Torifu and Kagami looked to each other. Torifu also noticed that Tobirama was ‘nicer’ with Obito than with anyone else, Torifu was also confused but he didn't think there's anything romantic between those two, while Kagami also felt like Danzo when he first met Obito. But Kagami was now a father and he knew how children change you, in Kagami’s opinion you didn't discover the truth meaning of love until you have your first child. Kagami smiled, he probably wasn't Obito’s father but sometimes he thought that Obito was more his son than Madara's. 

 

“Do you think Sensei loves Obito?,” Danzo asked. 

 

“No,” Torifu said and the same time Kagami nodded. Danzo’s eyes widened while Torifu gaped. 

 

“Sensei loves Obito, that for sure, but not in a romantic way,” Kagami hastily said. “Even if Tobirama-sensei’s call Obito like his ‘experiment’, I think he sees Obito more like his own child than anything else,” Kagami smiled at Danzo.

 

“Sensei see Obito like his child… ,” Torifu repeated, while Danzo only stayed quiet. None of them had their own children, neither they had a couple, and in Torifu’s case he never meet his father, so it was hard for them to understand Tobirama’s feeling for Obito. 

 

“But they didn't see to me like father and son,” Danzo said, laying again over his back. “Sensei is too sweet with him…”

 

“That's because their relationship is something more like mother and son,” Kagami chuckle. Torifu spilled his beer while Danzo sat up. 

 

“What?” Danzo asked. 

 

“Obito see Tobirama-sensei like his mom,” Kagami laughed, “when he was little he called sensei ‘mom’ all the time, and Sensei accept it.” 

 

Torifu and Danzo’s eyes widened in surprise, Kagami laughed at his reaction. Then something clicked in Torifu’s head and he asked, “Wait, then when he says he talked with his mom he…”

 

“-he talked with Tobirama-sensei,” Kagami laughed again. “Each time Obito says mom he is talking about Tobirama-sensei.”

 

Danzo and Torifu’s eyes showed the horror he felt as such revelation. Kagami shook his head and chuckle, look over Obito was a big headache but it was in moment like this in which he enjoyed greatly he job. 

 

====================

 

Omake 3

 

Team seven was in their reunion spot and Obito didn't appeared. Rin played nervously with her fingers, she wanted to apologize to him for what she did yesterday. She wasn't herself when she was with Genma and his friends, she did a lot of things which hurt her friend without realized it. Well, she actually knew those things would hurt Obito but she didn't care when she is with Genma and her news friends. It's difficult care about Obito's feelings when she is having so much fun. Besides she only needed to apologize and Obito would be as nice as always.

 

By his part, Kakashi scratched his nape and looked away. The last night Obito went to a party, which was rare, and Kakashi acted like an idiot. There was something in Obito staying alone and acting reserved that lured Kakashi towards him. Guy said it was because Obito was open and free to make a move over him, while Asuma said it was because Obito behaves different when he is alone to how he behaves when he is with Rin. Kurenai said it was because Obito hated him and Kakashi saw him like a challenge, while Itachi said -, yes, little Uchiha Itachi, - said that now that Nagato appeared he was now conscious that Obito wasn't something safe and if Kakashi didn't do something soon he will lost his opportunity with Obito. Kakashi was surprised that Kurenai and Itachi were able to see through him, now Kakashi asked himself who else was conscious of Kakashi's feelings for Obito. 

 

“Um, it's late,” Minato said worried. Normally Obito wasn't that late, an hour late was normal but three hours was too much. Before Minato could ask Kakashi to go for Obito, Mikoto appeared before them. Team seven winced, they knew that when a member of the Uchiha clan came instead of Obito it meant their teammate was sick. 

 

“Sorry, but Obito is sick again,” Mikoto made a reverence. “But don't worry, Tobirama-sensei already checked him and he said Obito only need to rest.” She smiled. 

 

“Oh, thank for the notice,” Minato said worried, “I think we will pay him a visit later.”

 

Mikoto shook her head, “Sorry, but Tobirama-sensei asked Obito stayed free of any stimulus today. Apparently he had ‘too much’ yesterday and he needs to rest.”

 

Kakashi and Rin looked to each other worried. They thought Obito left the party because he got mad at them, but apparently be around so many people for a long time or maybe the music and some of the things they played got him sick. 

 

“Understood, then we will see him tomorrow.” Minato said. Mikoto nodded and body-flickered away. Minato looked back at his student. “It seems like we will have to train again without Obito,” Minato scratched his neck and looked at the Uchiha district direction. Many things had happened recently to Obito, and Minato didn't know anymore who to believe. Obito showed abilities he never showed before, Tobirama-sensei revealed himself like Obito's doctor, they discover Obito had summons he rarely use. And now Obito is late and Mikoto came saying Obito is sick, while Rin and Kakashi were worried and one of Minato’s ANBU friends told him that Danzo and Kagami were looking for Obito last night. What was happening with Obito? And why did they hide it from him? 

 


	14. The curse of love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obito love Rin, but she doesn't love him back, so he is gonna die...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was beted by @Kingkagura, oh my God I love you!!! 
> 
> ======
> 
> And I don't know why I'm doing this and why I'm updating this story when I should do other things like homework or be a functional human being.
> 
>  
> 
> And this time there are two omakes.

Madatobi eight 

  
  
  


=======

 

There was an universal truth. The Uchiha loved more than anyone—

When they fell in love they only have two options: gain the objects of their desire or die slowly from the rejection. 

 

And right now, Rin didn't love him—

—so he was  **dying** …

  
  


=====

 

“Obito,” 

“I don't know much about your father’s culture, but I have observed that Uchiha loves so deeply that they can be cursed by their own love.” 

“So, now that you are going to live with Kagami in Konoha, please be careful and to not love too much.” 

“You father almost went crazy once because of love, so you have to be careful and don't love too much”

  
  


Obito looked up at his mother with confusion and hugged him. “Can I love you, mom?”

  
  


“Yes, you can”. Tobirama hugged him and put his chin over Obito’s head. 

  
  


“Can I love father?”

  
  


“Yes,” Tobirama chuckle and closed his eyes. “You can love your father”. 

  
  


“Can I love Kagami? “

  
  


“Yes, but you can't love anyone else—not Nagato, not Konan, not Yahiko, not Sasori...“

  
  


Obito lifted his head with watery eyes.“Why?”

  
  


“Because it’s dangerous.” 

“Obito don't fall in love”. 

  
  


“But how I'm going to marry and have kids? “.

  
  


Tobirama laughed and held him tighter. “Obito, you don't need to love someone to marry them or have kids”. 

  
  


“But father and mother loves each other, I want love”. 

  
  


Tobirama shook his head. “Your father almost killed me when I was younger, he asked for my head in return for your uncle’s life”. Obito eyes widened and his little body trembled. “But thanks to God your uncle survived, so my brothers didn't have to kill me”. 

  
  


“If uncle had died, you would have let yourself be killed?” 

  
  


“Of course not! I would have fought with all strength to survive. In that time, I loved your father but not that much… “. He shook his head. 

  
  


“And now?” 

  
  


Tobirama looked down at his son, he had a serious face and had his tiny lips pressed together in a tight line. “I might have died for him sometime ago, but not now”

  
  


“Why not?” Obito was offended by the idea. He does not know a lot about love, but he has heard some love stories from Nagato, and when people loved each other they risked their life for them. So, if his parents really loved each other, why wouldn't his mother jeopardize his life for his father's. 

  
  


“Because I have you and he is no longer the only love in my life”. He said smugly and looked at the wide eyes of his son. “If I have to choose between him and you…” Tobirama looked around and confessed into his ear. 

“I will always choose you.”

  
  


=============

  
  


Obito stared at the ceiling of his future grave. 

In this world were two universal truths. 

One, the Uchiha loved so much that it was a curse and, in his particular case, they accidentally destroyed themselves. 

Two, his teammates will always throw him under the bus…

  
  


Some hours ago, Rin was kidnapped by some Iwa-nins and they went back to save her because of Obito's own words: “Those whose abandoned their teammates were worse that thrash”. 

After saving her, as they were running to the exit of the cave in which she had been trapped in, the floor under them collapsed. Obito threw her to the exist, while he and Kakashi were clinging to the edge of a pit.

  
  


Both of them were injured: Kakashi had lost his right eye to protect him from a ninja who almost stabbed him in the chest and Obito has a deep wound in his right shoulder which he got from saving Kakashi from a ninja after he had lost his eye. Both needed her help, Kakashi was half-blind and his foot was trapped by some branch while Obito had only one arm to hold his body.

  
  


The situation got worse when the place began to collapse again, both yelled for her help and she barely had time to help Kakashi climb up when the cave’s ceiling fell. She took Kakashi’s hand and guided him out of the cave without looking back. 

  
  


Rin was worst that trash! She let him die so she could save Kakashi—that Fucking  **whore!**

  
  


He didn't know if he let himself fall because he didn't have any strength left or because he couldn't bare with the knowledge that his beloved Rin-chan condemned him to an absolute death because she loved Kakashi more. 

  
  


Her perfect, intelligent and beloved Hatake Kakashi. The fucking asshole obsessed with rules that didn't want to go back for her because they were in the Land of Earth and Iwa-nin had all the rights to capture her. Besides, they needed to deliver this mission to the client. With how stupid and delusional was Rin, she surely was thinking it was Kakashi’s idea. 

  
  


If he was now alive, it was because of his instinct kicked in and he has used his mokuton to summon any part of any tree or plant around him to help him. He saved himself from being crushed under the rock or fell farther by encase himself in a wood cocoon made of branches and fat roots. 

  
  


Now, he regretted his fucking habit of hiding his Mokuton. If only he had used his mokuton to release Kakashi’s foot from the branch, then he would be out of this fucking place and Rin would have helped him instead. But, he so blindly believed in his teammates and they have made it out of so many missions before that he never thought he would need to use mokuton… 

  
  


It was his fault if he was trapped in here, if only he hadn't went back for Rin or hid his mokuton or...

  
  


Anyway, now his energy was slowly draining and he couldn't move or feel his right arm (if he hadn't touched his arm he would have thought he had lost it), he couldn’t even move his right leg because it was broken. He was dizzy and he really wanted to sleep but he knew better. 

It was then that he wished to know any kind of medic ninjutsu so he could heal himself, so he could stop the pain and the sickness. But he was so used to being healed by Rin that he didn't even have his own medic kit. He may be gifted with fast healing but even he needed the minimal medical treatment to heal properly. 

  
  


Then again, he only remained alive because of his uncle's Kekkei genkais: Mokuton and his accelerated healing factor.

  
  


He was in pain—emotional and physical, so he let himself snarl, cry, and curse his teammates. Mother had always said that people’s pain can be reduced by cursing and he is so fucking right! Even if it was a placebo effect it helped him ease the pain. 

  
  


After cursing for a while and the sickness receded, he tried to calm himself by inhaling slowly. He tried to distract himself from the pain by sensing his surroundings. His goggles weren't on him and he could sense the world around him as he used to when he was a child. His skin could feel every tiny pulse of Chakra around him: the weak pulse of chakra of all the living beings around him, the stronger pulses from Kakashi's Ninken and his team fighting against the enemy, which was more numerous every second.

  
  


For a foolish second he wished to help them. Then, he remembered his lamentable state and their treason. He let himself foolishly dream of being rescued by them, his hope got bigger when he sensed Minato-sensei. He was a powerful shinobi, no one was as fast and deadly as him (not even his mother). When sensei arrived he always resolved everything. Obito admired him so much! 

  
  


Then, he stopped breathing, his eyes went wild, and he began to cry. His team was forced to withdraw, he had sensed how his sensei teleported them away, leaving him behind to die under the rocks. 

**_No!_ ** They couldn't go back without him, uncle Izuna and Kagami would be furious with them. If he didn't come back, surely they would miss him, even Fugaku would miss his stupid and little cousin! 

  
  


But, if he didn't come back, he wouldn't be a competitor for the position of clan head… 

  
  


**_No!_ ** He couldn't think in that way! 

His uncle Izuna and Kagami would look for him. They would make a ruckus and force the entire clan to come for him. 

_ Yeah,  _ **_yeah!_ ** Somebody will miss him if he didn't go back to Konoha. 

_ You know what! _ His team went away, not because they abandoned him but because it was a tactical withdrawal. 

Minato sensei would look for help in the village and they would come back for him when there were less Iwa-nins around. The entire clan will come, the Senju would come too, the Hatake would come, yeah! They will come, even the Hokage will come and will use his mokuton! 

Then Rin and Kakashi will apologize for being such assholes… 

  
  


Obito began to laugh painfully between the tears when he realized he was being delusional. Nobody would make such a ruckus for him. Izuna and Kagami loved him but not that much. The only people crazy enough for doing something like that would be his parents. They would be informed about the incident and they WILL for came from him. He knew it! 

  
  


Then, his mother would scold him for being such an idiot, and his father would crush him between his arms.They are going to tell him how much they loved him and bring him back to their woods in the Land of Earth. Then, they could be happily together as they were before. 

  
  


Then, he thought about his mother. He wasn't as strong as father or fast as Minato-sensei, but he was intelligent, the most brilliant person in the world! 

  
  


If only he has listened to his mother's warning, he wouldn't be in this predicament. But if he was here with him, he would find a solution. He always did. 

  
  


He wetted his lips. Was it immature of his part to want his mother's help? He was almost fifteen years old, an adult, and yet he wanted his mom so badly at his side. He wanted him to embrace him and tell him that everything would be ok, that they would find a solution together so he didn't have to be afraid. 

  
  


If mom was here… 

  
  


He would put his emotions under control, cool down his head and try to find a way out of here. 

  
  


He doesn't need his mother to save him. He already has all the things he needs to save himself! It would be impossible for anyone else, even for Kakashi. But he is Uchiha-Senju Obito! 

He is the son of Uchiha Madara and Tobirama Senju, two of the most powerful and intelligent shinobis from Konoha. He is intelligent. He has the most powerful kekkei genkei of his village and he is a sensor! 

If anyone could find a way to get out of here it was him!  **He could do it!**

  
  


But first he needed to calm down. He cleaned his tears with his left hand and tried to breath deeply and slowly. Mother always said that breathing can control the mind and the emotions if it was used wisely. And he needed to be in control if he wanted to properly analyze his options. 

  
  


==============

  
  


Obito opened his eyes, he didn't know how much time had passed—maybe one or two days by the way the Iwa-nins over him moved. 

  
  


After the fight, reinforcements from Iwa arrived and secured the zone. They cleaned the place, lifted the dead bodies and went around searching for any other Konoha Ninja in the zone. Some Shinobis were camping near the cave entrance and a few of them were digging. Obito hoped that they wanted to recover the dead bodies of the ninjas that were buried with him. It would be helpful for his escape. 

  
  


But first he needed to heal his body, at least to the minimum condition it needed to be in to fight or run away. And on that subject, his body was better. He now could move even if it hurt really badly. His right arm was difficult to move, but that was probably because it healed wrong. Once he is back Konoha he will have a medic-nin to fix it. Anyway, there wasn't too much he could do, so he tried to not move so much. 

Mother told him once that he should not move while his body was healing itself, especially from big wounds like this. And he also should store his Chakra and focus it into his harmed body part so they healed faster. 

  
  


In the time he was trapped here, he passes the time sensing his surroundings, healing himself by focusing his chakra and thinking. He thought about everything: from what he can do to escape to his parents, his family members and his relationships. Now that the ire of the moment passed, he was surprised to find that he wasn't mad at his team anymore. Only sad and hurt, but not mad. 

  
  


Rin was put in a position in which she only could save one of them, so she chose to save her beloved Kakashi. It wasn't like she hated him or anything, she only loved Kakashi more. If he would have being in her position, he would have saved Rin over Kakashi, just as his mother would save him over his father. He also couldn't be mad at Minato-sensei, he took the right decision, he couldn't risk his other students for him. The odds of him surviving were thin and if it weren't from his Kekkei Genkai (which his team didn't know anything about) he would have died. So they didn't know he was alive and were under a dangerous situation, that Kakashi even had to summon his Ninken to fight, so Minato couldn't get them killed because of a corpse.

  
  


All of them took logical decisions and it wasn't their fault that Obito was here. In fact, it was his fault. Obito was the only one who took a stupid decision: if he hadn't pressed Kakashi to come back for her or threw Rin to the exit instead of sprinting to save his own live—he wouldn't be here. But, he recognized that he wouldn't leave her behind, he loved her too much. 

  
  


Obito embraced himself and admitted that he would have died of sadness and guilt if he hadn't come back for her.  Or didn't try anything to save her. 

  
  


He was such a fool! Why couldn't he stop loving her? 

  
  


============

  
  


Two days had passed and there wasn't as many enemies as before. Obito was wishful of his rescue, Minato-sensei would have reached Konoha and his uncle Izuna must be moving his influence to help him. 

  
  


Of course, he also had his own plans, but they were put at a halt when the Iwa-nin stopped digging the day before, surely they had found what they wanted. Their tunnel was short and anything but useful. He couldn't use Kamui to go through the rock because he had a time limit of five minutes and the tunnel was far from his actual position. It would be dangerous and maybe fatal if he failed to get through before the time limit was up. 

  
  


Mother told him that he could use Kamui to teleport, but again, he didn't know how to do it and, if he experimented with it now, it could get him killed. He groaned and pressed a hand over his right eye. He needed to have a better control of his jutsus. After he got out of here he would train them non stop, so he can save himself easily in the future. 

  
  


He has also thought of the possibility to use the trees nearby to dig their ways to him, but he has stopped doing when a nin out there got crazy after noticed a root was moving. Thanks God! Obito noticed and stopped, but the ninjas up went crazily looking for a mokuton user. 

  
  


He was sure that an Iwa sensor detect him, because they stopped and now stood over his exact position for two hours. 

  
  


He suppressed his mokuton and sharingan signatures Chakra, worst than being dead was to be captured by a hostile nation. If they knew he had such strange abilities, they would try to rescue him and imprison him. He didn't wanted that. 

  
  


So he decided that he couldn't keep going like this, he needed more information about his surroundings besides what he got from his sensor abilities. So he decided to relax, moved around in his little cocoon and played with some lefts. When he got bored he fel asleep. 

  
  


When he woke up, the sensor was still there, but they were now moving around. So Obito presumed he got bored but he was nearby in case he detected his mokuton again. The Uchiha exhaled, that make his plans harder. He sat up and stretched his back, with a Kunai he wrote down all the information he had and invoked his beloved crows. 

  
  


“Oh, little brother!” Guruguru cried and flew to his master arms, he tried to mimic humans and hugged Obito with his winds. He was a young white crow, with a cute whirl pattern of black feathers in his head. 

  
  


“I'm happy you are alive” Zetsu said with a knot in his throat and flew to Obito’s shoulder, he rubbed affectionately his beak in the boy's cheeks. Zetsu was a white crow bigger that Guruguru. 

  
  


“Lord Madara, will be pleased to know you are alive”, said a black crow while checking the boy's body with his yellow eyes. He sounded mad. “Why haven't you summons us early if you were alive?”

  
  


“Yeah, that right, little brother!” Guruguru cried, while white Zetsu nodded. 

  
  


“Sorry guys, I was unconscious for a while and when I woke up I focused all my Chakra in heal myself” he half lied, moving his head to the right so they caught sight of the deep cut in his cloths. He could have summon them earlier but he kind of forgot about them, he was such a mess of tears and was so desperate to escape that he didn't remembered he has summons until the sensor incident. 

  
  


“Is understandable” Black Zetsu said giving little leaps to be in front of the boy. “Anyway, I will inform Lord Madara about your situation immediately. He was informed about your disappearance early this morning by his brother, since then he has being making a ruckus around the forest. He was about to come here to save you himself when Tobirama stopped him and convinced him that it would be wiser to have more information before doing anything.” 

  
  


“And how did mom took the news? ” Obito asked worried. 

  
  


“Better that lord Madara, but he also made his own ruckus. He took his sword and stabbed some training dummies while yelling and cursing your Sensei.” Black Zetsu answered, but didn't said anything more before he puffed away. 

  
  


“Don't worry, Toby, he is not going to kill your sensei or anything”. Zetsu said and caressed the boy's head with his beak. “You look good, have you eat or drink something in the past days?”

  
  


“Yes, I am. I have being eating some food pills and chocolates I had on me.  And some times I took sand dumplings from the Kamui dimensions. I haven't drank anything besides this tree sap, but mostly because I don't get thirsty”

  
  


“That is not food!” Zetsu muttered annoyed. By his side, Guruguru approved his past days menu. “We are going to look for proper food for you while we scan the surrounding, now rest and let us do our job!”

  
  


“Thank you,” Obito smiled. “But be careful there is a sensor up there and I don't want to attract his attention”. 

  
  


“Don't worry little brother!! The sensor can't detect us!” Guruguru said with a singing voice before flew away through the ground. He was shortly followed by Zetsu. 

  
  


Obito arched his eyebrows, he knew his crows were different from his father's and that they had a plant affinity but he never realized that they were so strange. Since when could birds go through the ground that way? 

  
  


Obito shook his head and smiled. He was happy to know that his parents were worried about him. He is sure that they are thinking about the best way to take him out of here. 

 

======

 

Later that night, Obito supposed, his cocoon was full of little pieces of various kind of food: fish, fruit, bread and meat. 

  
  


He has been eating some of them during the day, but the pieces were so little that they were more like an appetizer that anything else. It wasn't that Obito was hungry, he didn't need to eat as much as a normal person and most of the time he ate because of boredom or pleasure. 

  
  


Obito was analyzing why the food the crows brought were so little when Guruguru came back. 

  
  


“Eat, little brother!” Guruguru said and left a piece of cooked pork before him. 

  
  


“Thank you” He said and bite the meat, closed his eyes and moaned. The piece was tiny piece but was the tastiest thing he has eaten in awhile. The crow looked happy and cuddle next to him. 

  
  


“Hey, Guruguru?” Obito asked and looked at his crow. 

  
  


“What happen? Do you want more?”

  
  


“Oh! No, don't worry about that, I'm fine”. Guruguru leaned his head cutely and looked at him. “It just that I was thinking, if you can pass through the rock to go out of here, can't you take me with you?”

  
  


“Ohhh!” Guruguru eyes opened then they narrowed before he lowered his head. “Sorry, little brother, but it looks like we only can take with us thing inside our bodies. When you fell asleep some hours ago, we tried to take you with us but when we tried to pass you body with us you hit yourself against the wood”

 

Obito blinked and laid a hand over his head, that explained why his head hurted when he woke up. His eyes got wide when realization hit him. “Wait, if you only bring thing that are inside you body then… I eating your vomit?”

  
  


Guruguru looked away and didn't answered. Obito grumble and let his back fall to the wood. 

  
  


======

  
  


Obito was caressing Zetsu’s feathers when Guruguru came back. He was taking a break of using his Mokuton, the sensor he was worried about was away and he should use this opportunity. 

  
  


“Little brother! Little brother!” the young crow called excited. “I have noticed that there are a lot of dead animal bodies around here, maybe you can use your purple eye to make them to help you! “

  
  


“What purple eye?” asked Obito confused. 

  
  


“Don't you remember little brother? You used to make zombies all the time when you were younger, until your mom sealed your purple eye”. Guruguru explained but Obito was looking at him like he was crazy. The bird huffed annoyed and flew away. 

  
  


Obito looked at Zetsu, waiting for an explanation. The crow shook his head. “Don't think too much about it. If you can't remember how to use your purple eye is better to not use it, we don't want you to have Chakra exhaustion like last year, when you reactivated your mangekyo sharingan”.

  
  


Obito bit his lower lip and asked. “Can you tell me more about my purple eye?”

  
  


“I told you, don't waste your time with that, instead you should focus your Chakra in bringing those fat root down here. Once they are here, it should be easier for you to make a path for you self. And it would be useful once the Inuzuka, Hatake and Akimichi rescue team arrive”.

  
  


“But if you explained… “

  
  


“You can ask your mom when we get out of here, now you need to concentrate! Move those root! “

  
  


“Yeah, yeah!” Obito huffed and closed his eyes. 

 

==========

 

“Mom!” a young Obito cried when a man that looked like his father pierced his mother’s chest with a sword. It was his fault! He made a mistake! 

  
  


A man that didn't feel like his father but looked like him entered their forest, so Obito was confused when the man caught sight of him. Obito was confused when his father called him cutie, but not mooncake as he always does. He also never hides a sword on his back or tries to cut Obito with it. 

  
  


He cried when his father tried to cut off his head and ran away from him. The forest protected him, as always, but his father knows how to use fire and burned the trees to the ground. He stopped running when the ground under his body opened and his legs were buried. He cried and asked his father to forgive him, he apologized for all the bad things he had done since his parents went away in their mission and promised to be a good boy. He would stop trying to paint his crow with vivid colors. He would stop giving candies to Guruguru and Zetsu. He would kiss him whenever he was back home. But his father laughed at him and called him stupid. He held his sword over his head… 

  
  


Then his mother appeared out of nowhere and the sword pierced his chest. Then he fell to the ground in front of him, his red eyes were looking at him and his lips are parted in a bloody smile. He tried to touch him but his father stabbed him again and again on the chest. Obito trembled and felt how his entire world crumble… 

  
  


Then everything was red…

  
  


Then the smell of copper filled the air…

  
  


Then there was a twisted Sycomore covered in blood, entrails and body parts got out of the trunk as branches. The new tree is where his fake father was...

  
  


Then he was hugged against the bloody chest of his mother, and he felt his mother's tremblling hands over his left eye. He was kissing him with a heat he had never seen in him before. He was crying and asking him how he did it. 

  
  


======

  
  


Obito was crying when he woke up from his nightmare. He turned and grunted painfully. He had used all his Chakra in bring the roots near his cocoon. He did it! But now he was exhausted and felt weak. And for the first time in a while he felt hungry. When Guruguru and Zetsu came back he is going to ask them to bring him food. 

  
  


He was thinking about going back to sleep when he felt a weight over his head. He looked up at the white crow nestling in his hair. Zetsu was looking at him with sad eyes and in his beak was a rock mochi. 

Obito smiled. He liked the rock mochis. The bird jumped off of him and put the cake on his lips before cuddle at his neck side. 

  
  


“They will not come… “ the crow said softly. “The Iwa has the control of this zone and the Hokage ordered to all Konoha’s ninja to not come near here or any other part of the Land of Earth. If they come, the Iwa can use that as an excuse to start a war”.

  
  


“I understand” Obito said and exhaled. He didn't want to cry because he was an adult and understood that the life of a single kid wasn't worth enough to start a war between two ninja nations. It was a shame that he was that kid. He took the mochi and bit it, focusing all his senses in enjoying the cake. 

  
  


By his uncle Izuna, he knew that the tsuchikage was looking for any excuse to start a war with Konoha. The guy was obsessed with uncle Hashirama and wanted to beat him. It had been a terrible coincidence that his team mission happened to be near of the border of the Land of Earth. It was his team’s bad luck that Iwa ninjas were contracted by their client’s enemy. It was their foolishness that they had crossed the border by accident. It was Kakashi's bad decision that put them in Iwa, Rin’s lack of stamina that got her kidnapped, and Obito’s stupidity that got them back to save her. 

  
  


His heart clenched at the realization that he was going to die and it was his fault, so he shouldn't cry. He was too weak to do anything and without help it was almost impossible that he managed to survive. It was already a miracle that he had made it that far. He also shouldn't cry because he was here by his own decision, he chose Rin’s life over his own, so he should bear the consequences of his own actions. 

  
  


He tasted the cake slowly while the traitorous tears fell from his eyes. Zetsu was considerate to him and pretended he didn't see him cry. Instead, he rubbed his beak affectionately and sang for him like his parents did whenever he was scared when he was a child. It was a stupid song about the bijuus fighting over a cake. 

  
  


Obito smiled when he remembered how his mother blushed whenever he sung the same song for him. He was so bad at it: all the bijuu voices sounded the same, his face was boring and he changed the lyrics by accident all the time. Father always made fun of him. 

  
  


His father was good at telling tales and singing, he knew a lot about everything related to folklore and Obito loved to heard it. 

  
  


His father… He was a nukenin and always did whatever he wanted, maybe he could save him. But, Obito brushed away the idea, Madara was possibly one of the strongest Shinobis alive but he was only a man. He wasn't strong enough to save him, and his mother was a sensible man that wouldn't let his father to do something as stupid like start a war. 

  
  


If his parents didn't save him, them nobody would. Only they love him enough to risk their lives to save him, and only they could go against the Hokage orders. Kagami and his uncle Izuna loved him, but they have a family to take care and were citizens of Konoha, so they couldn't go against the Hokage even if they wanted. 

  
  


Obito put a hand over Zetsu, making him stop singing. He crow looked at the watery eyes of the boy that was smiling at him. “Thanks for the cake and the song…” he stuttered, sobbing pitifully. “Could you… after I’m dead, could you tell mom and dad that I'm sorry. I was selfish… “

  
  


“Don't be stupid, Tobi” Zetsu said cuddling against the boy. “You weren't selfish, you aren't selfish, if you were you wouldn't be here... Besides you are not going to die, Guruguru and I can't take you out of here but we can bring you food. We only need to think of a way to take you out of here…”

  
  


“Thank you… “ The boy caressed the crow slowly. Zetsu began to sing again. He was also bad at singing but at least he was enthusiastic. 

  
  


====

  
  


“What were you thinking?” Tobirama yelled at the sorry figure of his son in the bed. He teleported himself from the Land of Wind to Konoha and ran all the way to the hospital when he read Kagami’s report. His son had risked his precious life to save one of his teammates, he literally let himself be stabbed instead of that Hatake kid. 

  
  


“I wasn't thinking” Obito said with a painful smile. 

  
  


“That's obvious!” Tobirama groaned and let himself fall in the chair next to the bed. He had a headache. He didn't know if it was caused by Obito’s stupidity or chakra exhaustion.

  
  


“He is Sensei’s son after all”. Kagami said with a fond smile and shook his head. He doesn't shiver when Tobirama shot him a nasty look. 

  
  


“What the hell are you are talking about? “

  
  


“Sensei, don't you remember when you used yourself as a decoy so we could escape?, you would have died if it wasn't from Lord Madara’s assistance”. 

  
  


Obito stared at his mother with interest, on his lips was a smile. He liked to discover things he had in common with his mother because it made him feel closer to him. Obito took his appearance after his father, but didn't have anything from his mother's besides being a little taller than an average Uchiha; he has mokuton like his uncle Hashirama but he isn't as good as suiton as his mother. He is soft and sentimental like uncle Itama but isn't as intelligent as his mother. If it wasn't because he was also a sensor and his mother was always taking care of him, he would not have believed they were related at all. 

  
  


“That's because I was your sensei, it was my duty to protect my students! “ Tobirama growled and looked away annoyed. He didn't like to be reminded of that particular incident, especially because Madara had mocked him for not being strong enough to save himself. 

  
  


“And it is my duty, as the oldest in my team, to protect them” he smiled at his mother. “Besides, with my fast regeneration rate I can heal sooner and survive things that they can't. Isn't the most logical option that I protect them?”

  
  


Tobirama glared at his son but didn't said anything, instead he sighed heavily and put a hand over his eyes. Obito and Kagami looked at each other and chuckle. They loved when Tobirama was forced to shut up by a comeback that followed his logic. 

  
  


“Can you… “ Tobirama began to talk and caught the boy’s smaller hands between his callous ones and stroke the back of them with his thumbs. “Be more careful with your body? I understand that you are stronger and that you heal faster than them, but you aren't immortal and you are my one and only child.” Obito looked at his mother, his face was as stoic as always but his eyes were soft and clouded with a fear unusual in them. He smiled softly, he only could smile that way for Obito, and added: “Can you let them be stabbed once in awhile? It would make them better shinobis.” 

  
  


Obito looked at his mother with wide eyes. “But… if they die, how are they going to be better shinobis.” 

  
  


Tobirama smiled, humored. His son was so sweet and he didn't know from whom it came from. Both he and Madara were selfless but weren't stupid, maybe the mokuton and stupidity came in the same locus. He lifted his son's hand to his lips and kissed him while his red eyes were fixed on him. “Then, think about this: If you die you father is going to do something stupid like kill that kid you sacrificed yourself for and…” he closed his eyes, put a hand over Obito's cheek and joined their foreheads. “I'm gonna die of sadness, because you are… “

  
  


“You most important experiment?” Obito said closing his eyes. 

  
  


“No, you are the love of my life… “

  
  


Obito and Tobirama looked at each other eyes, he looked confused at his mother while his mother was looking back with soft eyes. “When you want to do something stupid again, remember this: you have people who love you and will suffer if anything happens to you. So don't be selfish and take care of yourself.”

  
  


====

  
  


Obito woke up at the sound of an explosion, he sat down and prepared himself for the worst. He didn't know what was happening. He was exhausted after his last futile effort to get out of there and he didn't have enough chakra or concentration to sense his surroundings. Until now he didn't even know he needed Chakra to sense his surroundings. He was such an idiot.  

He bit his lower lip, trying to get out of his dizziness with the help of the pain, and gathered all the Chakra he had in case he needed his Mokuton. 

  
  


He heard another explosion and then another. The ground around him shook and he wetted his lips. The Iwa-nins were surely doing something up there, they may be reconstructing a new hideout, and their explosions could cause a collapse down here. If things turned ugly he would need to use the tree's roots and wood around him to save himself from dying by being squashed under a border.

  
  


To that explosion followed others, each time closer to where he was and he let himself feel hope. Maybe the Iwa-nins remember that he was here and decided that he could be good hostage, and if by a miracle, they came near enough to his wood cocoon and weren’t intelligent, he could escape. 

  
  


Full of hope, he stayed quiet for two hours, focused on hearing everything in his surroundings. When the explosions had stopped, his heart clenched in his chest at the idea that the ninjas had stopped digging. His salvation was so near but far at the same time. 

  
  


He waited for almost four hours and wished for his crows to come back, if Guruguru and Zetsu told him what was happening he could think of a plan. 

  
  


=======

  
  


“This way! ” Obito eyes snapped open when he heard a familiar voice. 

  
  


“Guruguru?” Obito asked back, his voice was weak but full of hope. 

  
  


“Slow down, you stupid bird!!”

  
  


“Come on, Sempai! We are near!”

  
  


“Ka…”

  
  


“No, Deidara! Don't you dare use your Kibaku nendo here!”

  
  


“It would be faster if I used it, Dana!”

  
  


“It would be dangerous! You could bury all of us here!”

  
  


“We are almost there! See that fat root over there, Tobi is behind that wall”. 

  
  


Obito stayed in his place, for a moment he thought he was dreaming.  _ Deidara and Sasori working together to rescue him? _ That was impossible. They didn't even know each other. Besides, how would they know he was here? Obito bit his dry lower lip and asked himself to stop being delusional. 

  
  


“Little brother, back off” Guruguru came through the wood and shoved Obito backward. Then he heard the sound of a digging and claws, and a wall of his cocoon was torned apart. To the other part of the hole was a huge spider with knives as teeths. When the spider moved away there was silence, Guruguru flew out off the cocoon and Obito followed him with shaking legs. 

  
  


“Tobi!” yelled a young boy who threw himself to his arm and began to sob over his chest. He was covered in dust, dirt and mud. He was so dirty that his golden locks were brown. 

  
  


“Deidara-sempai?” Obito said confused and began to cry. His legs failed him and they fell on their knees onto the hard stone under them. He wanted to hug Deidara but he couldn't move his right arms as he wanted.  

  
  


“Stop crying, we need to go!” Obito looked up and found Sasori looking at them with soft eyes. At his side were two puppets, one of them had the form of a big dog while the other was a big spider. He and his puppets were covered in dirt and mud. 

  
  


“Yes!” Obito said and tried to stood up, but his leg wobbled and fell back to the ground. Deidara caught him. “Fuck… “ he hissed, his whole body was heavy and hard to move. 

  
  


Deidara rounded his hips with an arm, while he passed Obito’s good arm over his shoulder.  He tried to walked them out but his legs were shaking. “Fuck Tobi! You are too heavy!” He yelled. 

  
  


“Sorry, sempai” Obito said weakly. It was understandable that Deidara couldn't carry him, he was bigger and heavier than him. Besides, Deidara was exhausted. 

  
  


“You can't walk and we can't carry you” Sasori grunted. He was also exhausted and was shorter that Obito, besides one of them should be able to fight in case they found an enemy on their way back. Deidara explosions jutsu were dangerous down here. 

  
  


“I should have thought better before asking two petite ninjas to come rescue the princess.” Guruguru said laying on Sasori’s spider puppet. The two ninjas scoffed and Deidara threw a rock at the crow. 

  
  


“No worries, I will carry him” a voice said behind them. They turned around and caught sight of a lean redhead in a dark robe. Over his shoulder was Zetsu. 

  
  


“Nagato!” Obito cried happy. 

  
  


“What are you doing down here, you fucker? You was suppose to watch the entry” Deidara squinted at the newcomer, frowning and twisted his lips annoyed. He didn't liked the way Obito was looking at that guy. 

  
  


“Good timing… “ Sasori said ignoring the blond and looking at Nagato. 

  
  


“Don't worry, the entry is secured” Nagato massage his neck nervously. “besides, you have being working so hard that I come here to help you in anyway I can. Here, let me carry him”. He said trying to sound confident and walked to Obito, trembling nervously at the way Deidara was glaring at him. 

  
  


Nagato took Obito in his arms and carried him in a princess way.They looked each other in their eyes for a brief moment before looking away blushing. The uchiha would have resisted and complained but he was too weak to do anything. Nagato smiled softly when Obito rounded his neck with one arm and rested his head over his shoulder. The Nagato swallowed nervously, Obito felt his heart beat at the same rhythm as Nagato’s . 

  
  


Deidara snarled and yelled something about them doing all the work and Nagato doing the best part of the rescue. Sasori rolled his eyes and walked to the exit followed by Nagato and Obito’s crows. Deidara huffed before walk behind them. 

  
  


Obito relaxed his body in Nagato’s grasp, he liked the warmth from his body and was enjoying Deidara’s and Sasori’s bickering about art. 

  
  


He tried his best to stay awake until they were out of there and he knew they were safe. 

  
  


When they got out the sky was red with the beginning of a new day, and his friends from all parts around the Shinobi nations were there smiling at him. They looked exhausted, their bodies were covered by dirt and blood but their eyes gleamed at him. 

  
  


“You made it! Can we go now? “ Somebody cried, but Obito didn't recognize the voice. Then all of the people gathered there ran towards him. 

  
  


Obito didn't realize he has began to cry until Nagato held him tighter against his chest. He wanted to thank them for save him, for endangering their precious lives for a useless shinobi like him. But at the same time he couldn't stop the stupid grin on his face. He couldn't believe how twisted and strange that horrible thing called love was. His love for Rin and her lack of love for him almost killed him, but his friends’ love had saved him. 

  
  


======

 

Omake 

 

Obito’s rescue team formed by the Ame duo (Nagato and Konan), Deidara, Kakuzu, Sasori, Hidan, Kisame, and (accidentally) Zabuza; were camping in the woods. 

  
  


It was the first watch. Kisame and a grumpy Zabuza were watching the surrounding while the rest of the group was sleeping. Deidara, as the rest are, should be asleep but he just couldn't. Something inside him was twisting inside him. Instead he was staring at Obito's sleeping form. The boy hadn't woken up since he fell asleep early that day, after they had dragged his pitiful form out of that hole, and Deidara hated to admit it but he was worried. 

  
  


He watched him sleep, paying attention of how his chest went up and down with each of his breaths. Sometimes he stared at his face and tried to memorize his features, absorbing every tiny detail about his lovely muse. He would love to see his mismatched eyes, the night on right of eye against the strange purple of his left eye. Then, he would ask himself how was it possible he was still so beautiful after being trapped inside a hideous hole for over two weeks. 

  
  


When he and Sasori found him, he was cleaner than they had expected. They didn't see any trace of food, heces or medical supplies with him. But his body was covered in dry blood and his cloth were ripped off around his right leg. They also saw that his jacket has a cut over his shoulder and blood stained the piece of cloth, but under it his skin was taintless. Now that Deidara thought about it, Obito’s skin lacked of scars. How can a Shinobi have such a spotless and beautiful skin? 

  
  


“Are you going to kiss him or what?” Zabuza teased behind of him. 

  
  


Deidara’s opened his eyes wider and turned around to stare at the stupid swordman, his lips were pressed in a tight line and his face was red. “What the fuck did you say?”

  
  


“Come on kid! Don't play dumb with me! You have been eye-fucking him the entire day”. Zabuza said with a smug face, crossing his arms over his shoulder. “I don't know how you or any of these crazy people met him, or why Kisame thought it was a good idea to throw his life to save him, but I can tell that you are fucking in love with him.” 

  
  


Deidara blushed furiously and tensed. “What are you talking about? I'm not in love with him! He is my kohai and I was worried about him because he is too weak to properly protect himself.”

  
  


Zabuza arched an eyebrow and looked  skeptical at him. “He is a Shinobi from Konoha, older that you. How the hell is he your Kohai?”

  
  


“He… I… “ Deidara stuttered, he didn't know why Tobi began to call him Senpai when he was older than him for almost five years, but he liked. 

  
  


“Don't think much about it!” Kisame said, leaving his post over the tree to fall gracefully at Zabuza’s side. “Tobi has the bad habit of call anyone sempai.” Kisame smiled and pointed at himself. “For example I'm Kisame-sempai.” 

  
  


“I'm also his senpai.” said the half naked guy with the scythe, lifting his upper body with his arms. 

  
  


“He also address me as senpai.” said the tall guy with long hair and stitches all over his body. He didn't even lift himself up. 

  
  


Deidara pouted and balled his fist, he couldn't believe that Obito called anyone his sempai, that wasn't fair! He was supposed to be his only sempai! 

  
  


“He has always called me senpai too.” Sasori commented absentmindedly and sat up. He looked at Deidara with a smirk and added: “Don't worry, he doesn't just call anyone his sempai. For example, he has never called as such to Konan and Nagato. The entire ‘Senpai’ thing is his strange way to acknowledge someone's art when he likes it. It’s almost like calling you sensei.”

  
  


“Yeah, that's true, Obito has never called me senpai.” Nagato admitted defeated after he sat up. At his side Konan snarled. 

  
  


“What the fuck, aren't you all supposed to be sleeping?” Zabuza said but was ignored by the group, all of them were far more interested in the redhead’s words. All of the guys sat up and looked at Sasori, then they looked at each other. 

  
  


Deidara was still angry that Tobi calls so many people his senpai but it was flattering to know he recognized him as a master of his art. But he liked it more to know that Nagato wasn't an artist like him. If Sasori was right, Tobi was attracted to artists, and between them, he was the most handsome. 

  
  


“So, all of you are artists?” Zabuza asked annoyed, sitting on the ground and wincing at the idea of those creepy guys doing feminine things like painting or dancing. “And what do you do? Write poetry?”

  
  


“Of course not!  My art are the explosions. The biggest and most powerful are the best” Deidara said proudly with a smug face. 

  
  


“My art are the battle puppets. My desire is to create the strongest, deadliest and long-lasting puppets out of dead humans”. Sasori said proudly. “Obito sometimes send me the bodies of his fallen enemies so I can create puppets with them.”

  
  


“I'm a master of curses, I use the blood of my enemies to make symbols and condemn them to their death. Tobi had always said that he likes how I draw the symbols and he call me a calligraphy master.” 

  
  


“I'm an extraordinary human tailor and knitter, as Sasori I make dolls from my enemies part. Obito always praise my technique and my ability to perfectly maintain hearts.” Kakuzu said feigning to be uninterested in his own presentation, but Zabuza could see the gleam in his eyes. 

  
  


“I'm… “ Kisame began to talk but Zabuza raised a hand to shut him up. 

  
  


“I already know what you are… “ Zabuza said and Kisame smiled. Zabuza furrowed his face disgusted, neither of those things sounded like art for him. Actually, all of them were more battle techniques than art. “And what do you do?“ Zabuza asked squinting at the Ame duo. Who knows what creepy things they call art. 

  
  


“I'm a writer” Nagato answered ashamed, blushing furiously. 

  
  


“I'm an Origami artist” Konan answered looking bored. 

  
  


“You are the only ones who actually make art.” Zabuza groaned and scratched his head. He now understood why those creeps rescued Obito. He was the only psychopath in the world capable to believe that what they were doing was art and they needed him alive to feed their egos. 

  
  


========

  
  


Omake 2

  
  


“I have been thinking… “ Zabuza said when the entire group was walking again. The entire group looked at him with interest. “If all of you are artists, then… what kind of art does this Obito of yours do?”

  
  


The entire group stopped, fell silent and looked at each other. They were used to being praised by Obito but nobody knew if he was also an artist. Usually, those who were interested in other art were also artists or wanted to be one. 

  
  


“I think he likes gardening.” Nagato said unsure, caressing his arm nervously. 

  
  


“Gardening?” Zabuza scoffed and looked at Obito, who was still sleeping at Kisame’s back. “What does he like to grown? Roses and vegetables?” He laughed. 

  
  


“I don't think so, I had never seen any kind of flower or vegetables in Obito’s forest.” Sasori said thoughtfully. “The last time I visited it, there were corpses over the trees.” 

  
  


Zabuza looked at them with wide eyes. That explained why Obito had such a twisted definition of art. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What kind of artist should be Kisame? What is his art?


	15. Obito´s questions 1 (bonus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One day, Obito asked Madara where the babies come from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy new year! This time the chapter is focused on Madatobi. I had been busy with my family and didn´t have time to write until now at the night.
> 
> Warning this chapter is full of bad characterizations: Ooc Madara, Ooc Tobirama and a bad written child

 

Madara was drinking tea in his study while reading a  mission scroll when he saw a tiny shadow sneak behind the door and crawl towards his desk. Madara smiled and kept working, pretending he hadn't seen his little boy. His smile widened when he felt the boy stop near his legs and heard muffled giggles under him. Madara recognized that his boy was cute and his skills were acceptable for his age (he suppose, Madara doesn't know any child of Obito's age) but they needed to train him more in stealth.

 

Madara waited some minutes before Obito revealed himself.

 

“Honorable father, I'm here!” the boy said, touching his father's calf.

 

Madara looked under the desk with an arching eyebrow and smiled fondly, Obito only called him that way when he wanted something from him.

“What is it?” Madara asked humorously pulling back his chair. He took the boy in his hands and sat him on his lap. “What do you want?”

 

Big black eyes looked into Madara’s eyes. Obito swallowed and asked trying to look serious: “Where the babies come from?”

 

Madara’s eyes snapped open and he closed his mouth in a tight line. He knew that someday Obito would ask that, all the children do it eventually, but he wasn't prepared yet to give him the answer or talk about the flowers and bees. Who is ready? How do you explain a five years old boy where the babies come from? When Madara was a child his father was too busy leading their clan to ask him and his mother was too shy to answer. So as any other Ninja boy, Madara found out the answer by himself when he began to go to missions. He joined the dots: men are openly interested in sex, while women want sex but don´t want to get pregnant. Also, older boys gave him poor explanations about the relationship between sex and babies. In the old days, a boy got to know where the babies come from when they were intelligent enough to understand it by they own. Was because of that Madara didn´t know how to explain such a sensitive topic to his son.

 

“Where the babies come from?” Obito asked again and hit Madara’s chest to gain back his father's attention. Who was spacing out.

 

Madara twisted his lips, he took Obito between his arms and stood up. “Ask your mom,” Madara said.

 

“Why?” the boy pouted and glared at Madara.

 

“Because you Mom made you and I don't know how he made you. ” Madara said and put Obito in the ground. The boy looked at Madara thoughtfully with sad eyes but nodded short after.

 

“Yes, yes, mom knows everything… “ Obito said thoughtfully before ran towards Tobirama’s laboratory. Madara followed Obito with a smirk. The Uchiha dodged the bullet and was eager to know what explanation Tobirama would give to their son.

 

Both Uchiha arrived at the laboratory, where Tobirama was sat at his desk reading a pile of scrolls. The white-haired straightened his body and raised his head when his door was abruptly opened by Obito. Behind the boy was a smirking Madara standing in the door frame.

 

“Mom, mom!” Obito yelled running towards Tobirama. “Mom, mom!” The boy said again, standing on his toes and looking from the edge of the desk with puppy eyes at his creator.

 

“What?” Tobirama sighed and massaged his forehead. Tobirama knows that Obito's puppy eyes mean problems.

 

“Where the babies come from?” Obito asked staring at his mother with big black eyes.

 

The Senju looked at Madara in askance, the Uchiha’s smile widened and Tobirama frowned. “Why don't you ask your father?” Tobirama asked squinting at the bastard.

 

“Father is an idiot and he doesn't know how you made me” Obito answered promptly without malice in his voice. Tobirama laughed loudly while Madara got red of indignation.

 

“You, little bastard!” Madara snarled and stomped towards the desk. Obito hastily crawled under the table and hide between Tobirama's legs. “How dare you to call your father an idiot?” Madara said trying to reach his son.

 

 

“Shut up! You idiot!” Tobirama yelled. “Don´t dare to use your foul language in front of him!"

 

 

"He called me an idiot! I´m going to..." Madara stood up and glared at his lover.

 

 

"You are going to stop! You are scaring him!” Tobirama rounded Obito with his arms. "This is the exact reason because I told you should control your language around him. He still too young to fully understand the implications of his words!"

 

Madara snarled and sat in the corner of the desk while glaring at his lover. Who would have guessed the cold bastard would be such a softy for his son. Obito crawled over Tobirama lap and looked at Madara with watery eyes and the man growled. If Madara would have dared to call his father an idiot as a child, Tajima would have broken his mouth.

 

"Obito" Tobirama called his son.“Don't call you father an idiot, do you understand?” Tobirama said glaring at the boy.

 

 

“But you call him "idiot" all the time” Obito answered still with watery eyes.

 

 

“I can call him "idiot" and he can call me "idiot" but you can't call us idiots. Now apologize to him… “ Tobirama explained while pointed at a grumpy Madara.

 

“Sorry, father,” Obito said meekly.

 

“I forgive you, but if you dare to call me an idiot ever again I will break your mouth. Do you understand?” Madara said folding his arms and glaring at his boy. The threat was serious, even if Madara disliked the idea of hitting his son, after all, he didn't know any other way to correct him. Tobirama rolled his eyes, he didn't believe Madara would dare to hit Obito as a punishment. If Madara really wished to hit Obito, the boy wouldn't have been able to hide under Tobirama´s desk. Madara was a softy for their son.

 

“Yes, father,” Obito said crying.

 

Tobirama stared at his son. He needed to correct Obito's horrible habit to cry for everything. “Now, stop crying,” Tobirama ordered and Obito nodded still sobbing. “Why do you want to know where the babies come from?” Tobirama asked as a way to mislead his son attention.

 

“Sasori-kun laughed at me when I told him my mom is a man." Obito sobbed and rubbed his eyes. "He told me that only a man and a woman can have babies, so only one of you is my real father. And father said you make me without his help. Is father really my father? How do you made me? And how moms and dads make babies together?” Obito pouted and looked at Tobirama with glassy eyes.

 

“Of course I'm your father!” Madara yelled. Madara´s blood boiled when he heard Obito was doubting of his fatherhood. “If I´m not your father, who else would be?

We are like two drops of water” Madara said standing near Obito. “Only a fool would doubt we are related.”

 

“Then...why do you don't know how mom made me?” Obito asked furrowing his eyebrow.

 

 

“Because even if he is your father, Madara didn't do anything to help me to make you besides give me his genetic information." Tobirama interfered. "That´s why he is your father and I´m your mom." Tobirama pointed first at Madara and then to himself. "Fathers only give their genetic information to moms, so they can produce the children. Normally fathers and mothers have sex to share genetic information...” Tobirama explained slowly so the information got inside Obito's thick head.

 

 

"Sex?" Obito asked curiously.

 

 

“Is a special kind of hug that only adults can do with the person they love. You can't do the special hug with any man until you are married” Madara added quickly.

 

 

“Right…”Tobirama rolled his eyes again but didn't say anything about Madara misinforming their son. The man was also Obito parent and he had the right to simplify the information the way he found more fitting for their son, surely the Uchiha explain that way the origin of babies to their children. “That's how babies are normally made, but when two males have the ‘special hug’ they can't have babies”.

 

 

“Why?” Obito asked furrowing his forehead.

 

 

Tobirama and Madara looked at each other before answer at the same time. “Because that's how nature made us,” Madara said. “Because males don't have a womb” Tobirama answered. Madara and Tobirama looked at each other incredulously.

 

“What is a womb?” Obito asked.

 

“The womb is an organ that women use to make babies” Tobirama explained.

 

“Then males can't make babies?” Obito asked confused. “But, mom, you said you made me… are you a woman?” Obito tilted his head confused. Madara laughed.

 

“No, I'm not a woman,” Tobirama said shaking his head. “Obito, you are a special child

and as such, you were made differently than others children. ” Tobirama said laying a hand over Obito's head. “In this world, there isn't anyone like you.” Obito raised his head looking at his mom with shining eyes and a little smile. Obito loved the idea of being a special child. “You are an artificial human being created from the mix of Madara’s and…”

 

“What is artificial?” Obito asked curiously, interrupting Tobirama’s explanations.

 

“Artificial means…”

 

“You will know it when you are older!” Madara answered flustered hitting the desk in front of Tobirama and Obito.

 

“Fine… “ Obito pouted and folded his arms.

 

 

Tobirama rolled his eyes, sooner or later Obito needed to know that he wasn't a normal human being, but Madara wasn't ready to tell their son the truth. Tobirama furrowed his face annoyed but didn't say anything else and instead waited for Madara to give another misinformating explanation to their son.

 

“When two men want to have a son they ask a favor to the Goddess of the moon, then they say how they want their son and the Goddess plant a magic tree from where the babies come from. Because I wasn't near your mother, he gave all the information.” Tobirama raised both eyebrows incredulously.

 

"But, mom said that he made me..." Obito mused lifting a finger to his lips. Madara pressed his lips tightly while he looked nervously at his son.

 

 

"He filled alone the prompt," Madara answered sure of himself. 

 

 

“That's why I can make trees and plants?” Obito asked looking with a smile at Madara. The Uchiha nodded eagerly while Tobirama shook his head. 

 

“You can make tree because..." Before Tobirama could explain his son mokuton, Obito got down from his mom's laps. "You can make trees because of the inherency of my family. Not because you born from a tree” Tobirama yelled upset but Obito ignored his words and ran out of the door, surely to tell Sasori-kun or the crows where the babies come from.

 

“You ruined his life” Tobirama sighed annoyed.

 

“Of course not!” Madara folded his arms.

 

“You told him that he born from a tree just like the goddess Kaguya. Other kids are going to make fun of him”

 

“And you wanted to tell him that he was an experiment that went wrong” Madara countered. Both males looked at each other in their eyes. “We are horrible parents… “

 

“Indeed.” Tobirama covered his face.

 

The Senju raised his head and took his hands from his face when he felt a pair of warm lips kiss on his head. Tobirama looked at Madara confused.

 

“Don't worry, when you tell him the truth he will take it way better than I did,” Madara said before kiss Tobirama forehead. “Now that our boy went to the forest to tell his new friend where the babies come from…” Madara kissed Tobirama lips and sat on the Senju’s lap. “Do you want to relax by having special hugs?”

 

“Yes” Tobirama smiled and kissed Madara hungrily.

 

============================

 

Obito ran into Madara’s office again and stood in front of the Uchiha desk. “Honorable father!” Obito made a little reverence catching Madara’s attention. “How do you proposed to mom?”

 

“Why do you want to know?” Madara asked curiously. “What Sasori told you this time?”

 

“No- nothing” Obito stuttered nervously. Madara stared at Obito, who was shaking nervously.“Oh… Is just that Sasori wanted to know if you married mother before he made me or you married him because he made me?” Obito asked nervously lowering his face.

 

“So you want to know if I married your mother because he made you?” Madara smirked laying his head on a hand. Obito nodded meekly. Madara gestured Obito to came closer and the boy sat on Madara’s lap.

 

“Well, as you know, I and your mother are from clans that used to be on war. Now our clans are on friendly terms, but back then when we fell in love with each other the Uchiha and Senju were on a truce but hated deeply each other, and we couldn´t be together. Well, I´m sure that now we neither can be together if we go back to the village, hate doesn´t erase so fast." Madara raised a finger to his lips and Obito twisted his lips sad. "Anyway, we love each other so much that we ran away to be happy,” Madara said softly looking at Obito's pure eyes. Madara sometimes felt guilty to lie at his son about his relationship with Tobirama, but it was way better for the boy to think that both men loved each other so much that they rather go away from their families than be apart. The truth was far more complicated and someday, when Obito is older, he will tell him the truth.

 

 

“Yes, you already told me that" Obito pouted and folded his arms across his chest. " You left the village first and later mom followed you because your love is a secret and mom doesn't want his family to be mad at him. “ Obito said looking at Madara’s eyes.

 

 

“Yes, that's right.” Madara nodded proudly. Obito wasn't a genius but he was smart enough to understand his parent's predicament. “We were together for three years before your mother came to me with you in his arms. I was so scared that I wanted to throw myself through the window and run away, but I man up.” Madara admitted proudly raising his chest.

 

==========

 

Madara was drinking sake in a comfortable red Yukata with cubes patterns while he watched with interest the letter in his hand. Two months ago or a little more Madara and Tobirama had a heated fight about if Madara should keep using his sharingan or not. After their fight, the bastard went away and since then he hadn't talked or wrote a single word to Madara until three days ago when black zetsu gave him a letter. Tobirama requested Madara to meet him in ‘their room’ in their favorite hotel on the land of hot water. The place is a cozy and traditional onsen hiding in the middle of the mountains, which is often visited by the followers of a strange cult.

 

Madara cladded his face between his hands and sighed deeply, he looked at the half empty bottle of sake. He stopped drinking if he continued he surely would be drunk when Tobirama arrived. It wasn't surprising that Tobirama hadn't arrived yet, the Senju usually let Madara relax in the hot spring an entire day before he arrives at their room as a way to indulge the Uchiha whenever Tobirama thinks their relationship is in danger. Or the Senju is about to tell him something that will upset Madara. For the first time since they began their strange relationship, Madara was worried that Tobirama would leave him...

 

Madara always had the upper hand of their relationship. Tobirama loves him with madness while Madara loved the idea of fuck Hashirama’s youngest brother as some kind of revenge against his old friend. Or are least, that was the beginning of their relationship.

 

Madara’s relationship with Tobirama was always complicated. When they were younger Tobirama was his enemy, then the bastard that almost killed his brother and the person Madara hated the most. Tobirama would have been dead if it wasn't because Hashirama stopped Madara with one of his mind washing speeches and Itama saved Izuna’s life.

 

When they began to build the village together with the rest of their clans, they fought all the time because of their different point of view and they only began to be polite to each other when they stopped seeing each other. Madara was in charge of the protection and security of the village while Tobirama was busy being Hashirama’s second hand and founding the Ninja Academy. During the rare times they saw each other they always fought. Madara secretly enjoyed touching Tobirama nerves as much as Tobirama liked to annoy Madara.

 

Then Madara went away and they stopped to see each other for a while.The next time both males met again was when those fucking twins were trying to rape Tobirama. In that time Madara saved Tobirama for the single reason he was Hashirama’s beloved baby brother, not because he liked the white-haired man or anything like that. Is probably because of Madara risked his life to save Tobirama that the Senju fell in love with him. Some months after the incident Tobirama began to follow Madara wherever he went and asking him to go back to Konoha. Madara did almost all he could do to kick Tobirama out of his life and the Senju did everything to kept at his side. Of course, Madara had a few opportunity to shook Tobirama away, but in all those times Tobirama’s life was at risk and Madara would never kill Hashirama’s brother...

 

At some point of Tobirama’s stalking over Madara, the Uchiha realized how alike both men are, even if they have different approaches to deal with life. When they relationship improved Tobirama confessed his feelings for Madara. He accepted Tobiramas´s feelings only because he was bored and Tobirama is such a candy to the eyes.

 

At the beginning of their romantic relationship Tobirama’s little concessions, gifts and awkward attempts to be a good lover were funny.  Madara enjoyed playing with the Senju’s heart and made him believe his interest in him was temporal, so Tobirama needed to do his best to pamper Madara if he wanted to keep the Uchiha’s love.

 

 

Now, with three years together, Madara can't picture his life without Tobirama. Madara doesn't know how he fell in love with the ice bastard. Even if the Senju is a brilliant soldier, he is an arrogant bastard, a snob, an annoying social innep who loves to antagonize Madara’s in every single thing. But he is also a beautiful man, a passionate lover, a good friend, an inventor and nice person. But ever everything, Tobirama is someone capable to help Madara in ways the Uchiha never thought possible. For example, Tobirama was able to make sure Madara isn't marked as a traitor and by some kind of legal bullshit Madara is something like a legal nukenin. So Madara isn't marked as an enemy in any of Konoha’s and its allies villages’ bingo book.

 

“If you keep thinking so hard you are going burn your brain.” A male voice said behind of Madara. The Uchiha was ready to answer with an aggressive comeback when his black eyes fell on his lover. Tobirama was in the door frame with a two months old baby sleeping inside the upper part of his kimono. “Hello, Madara.”

 

“Whose baby is that?” Madara asked surprised while winking slowly. Madara was ready for a lot of things but he wasn't prepared for Tobirama with a baby. “Are you taking care of one of your nephews?” Madara snarled squinting at his lover. He couldn't believe it! Madara had been worried because of the fucking Senju and the asshole went back to Konoha with his family, and now that he had prepared himself for a large argument

and apologize followed by a night full of reconciliation sex. The ice bastard ruined his plan by bringing a baby!

 

 

“No, I'm not.” Tobirama smiled sweetly and sat in front of Madara. The Uchiha tensed, it was never a good sign when Tobirama smiled that way, not to Madara.

 

 

“Then, Whose that baby?” Madara arched an eyebrow and pointed at the dark haired baby.

 

 

“Us,” Tobirama said staring at Madara with a serious expression.

 

 

Madara first reaction was snap his eyes open, glance at the baby in Tobirama’s kimono and then at the Senju before laugh loudly. “When did you get a sense of humor?” Madara smirked and leaned towards Tobirama. “You with a baby! I know you helped Mito to take care of Tsunade but is still bizarre to see you with a baby.” Madara poked the baby forehead. The baby furrowed his forehead, babble something and a saliva fell on Tobirama’s Kimono. Madara laughed at Tobirama´s evident disgust and how uncomfortable he was. The baby babble something more before go back to sleep.

 

“This is not a joke, Madara.” Tobirama said serious and narrowed his eyes. “He's our son”

 

Madara straightened his back and looked at Tobirama as if he was crazy. Really the Senju was out of his mind. “What?” Madara yelled showing how confused he was.

 

The baby snapped his eyes open and began to loudly cry. Tobirama growled and send a wave of Chakra in the baby's head to calm him down.

 

“I know is strange and precipitately, but we are older and mature enough to be able to take care of another human being. So I decided we were ready to give the next step in our relationship and form a family”. Tobirama’s voice was calm but his eyebrows were lower, his eyes were soft as if pleading and his lower lip shivered. Madara saw all the signals of Tobirama being nervous but he ignored them, the Uchiha was occupied in assessing his lover’s mental health.

 

Their last discussion wasn't that bad to scare Tobirama that badly!

 

“Have a child is not something you can decide by your own” Madara said softly while pinning his lover with his Mangekyo sharingan.

 

“I know… “ Tobirama lowered his face and closed his eyes with a pained expression. “But now I have him with me and I want to know if you want to raise him with me, as his parents.” Tobirama opened his eyes and looked pleadingly at Madara.

 

“Have you lose your mind? Where the hell did you take that baby from? I know you like children but you can't pick up orphans to force me to be at your side!” Madara yelled and stood up hitting the sake bottle to the ground. Miraculously, the bottle fell didn't break. But Obito opened his eyes and cried again. 

 

“I haven't lost my mind. And I'm not like those slut that got pregnant to retain their men. We are at a steady relationship level that earned us the capacity to start a family if we were in a heterosexual relationship.” Tobirama defended his position. “If you don't want to be his father, Good! I don't need you! He is my son and I will raise him alo… “Tobirama couldn't finish his sentence because Madara put him under a sleeping genjutsu. Tobirama had always been careful with the Uchiha’s eyes, making it almost impossible for him to get caught in their genjutsu, but Tobirama never expected Madara would dare to use a genjutsu over him.

 

The Senju fell to the floor and Madara took the crying baby between his hands.”Shut up!” Madara yelled at the baby, which cried harder. Madara couldn't believe Tobirama dared to cheat on him with a woman, neither that his relationship with the bastard was going to the trash because of a baby.

 

 

WHY? WHY? TOBIRAMA ISN'T A SAINT! HE WOULD NEVER RISK MY LOVE FOR ANY CHILD!’

 

‘SHUT UP!’

 

‘WHOSE IS THIS BASTARD?

 

 ‘SHUT UP!’

 

‘THAT IDIOT CHEATED ON ME WITH A WHORE?

 

‘SHUT UP, Shut up! ’

 

Madara glared at the baby and put him under the same sleep genjutsu that Tobirama. When Madara was in the middle of the quiet room, with his lover on the floor and a sleeping dark-haired baby in his hands, he realized he had made a huge mistake. Madara tried to breathe slowly and fell to the ground, he closed his eyes and laid his head on the baby's tiny body.  “What I did?”

 

Was a baby so young able to handle the burden of a genjutsu over their immature mind? Did he kill him? If he did it, how he would break the news to Tobirama? Madara released the baby from his jutsu, and when he did the baby opened his eyes slowly and looked at Madara with sleeping big black eyes.

 

“Thank God, you are alive!” Madara said raising the baby to his eye level and quickly analyzing him. He seemed him fine, then he looked at Tobirama with a sour face. “Now, how I'm going to save my ass.” Madara whimpered and Obito babble. 

====

 

“So mom made me without you knowing?” Obito pouted. “That's means you married mom because of me?” Obito said with watery eyes.

 

“Oh! Of Course not! We already loved each other when you mother decided he wanted to make you. Because we are males and at the time you bear most of the Ninja nations haven't legalized the homosexual marriage we weren't married. You don't remember it, but we married in Amegakure when you were barely two years old. So yes, we married after you came to our life but we didn't marry because of you.”

 

“But, if you didn't know mom wanted to have kids and you didn't want me, then…” Obito looked at his father with watery eyes.

 

“As we explained you before, is impossible for two men to have a child by conventional methods so when your mother told me he made you I didn't believe him and thought he cheated on me,” Madara explained with a sour face.

 

“And what happened when mom woke up?”

 

“He explained me everything. And God! I really made him cry”. Madara said with a feeling of guilt.

 

“You are lying, mom doesn't cry!” Obito pulled Madara's hair.

 

“I'm telling you the truth, I made him cry.” Madara took Obito's hands and looked at the boy's eyes. “And he was so mad at me that he almost stabbed me in the guts”. Madara closed his eyes remembering what happened.

 

 

=====

 

 

After Madara decided he could give a shot to be a father for Tobirama, he laid his lover on a futon and took the baby with him to the nearest store. Madara didn't know what babies eat so he asked help to the owner´s lady and he needed Obito with him to ask properly, besides, if Tobirama waken up before Madara came back to release him for the Genjutsu the Senju surely would have run away with the baby.

 

When Madara came back to the dark and quiet room, he was almost stabbed in the chest by his lovers but Tobirama stopped his blade when he caught sight of the baby sleeping on Madara´s Kimono.

 

“You took him with you… “ Tobirama said redirecting the blade near Madara's neck. “Did you… “

 

“I didn't do anything to him, he only got sleep on our way to the store,” Madara said and raised his hands. In his left hand was a bag full of groceries.

 

Tobirama lowered the sword and Madara tried to touch his lover but the Senju shook him away.  “Don't touch me Uchiha” he growled with a hoarse voice. Madara's eyes shot open when he noticed the tears falling from his face. Tobirama's eyes were swallowed and lacked their edge (which Madara loved so much), his face was furrowed in grief rather than anger and his lower lip was trembling. He was doing all he could do to hold his emotions, his disillusion, and sadness, but they were leaking from him as a violent stream of water escaping a cracked dam.

 

The Uchiha had never seen the Senju so helplessly in his entire life, not even when those twins were about to kill him. Tobirama never cried! Not for anyone, he barely does it for Madara. Madara let the glossaries on the ground and gave the baby to Tobirama, who hugged the baby against his chest. But rather than calm him down, when Tobirama got a hold of the baby he began to cry.

 

For a moment Madara thought of taking the baby back, but he dismissed the idea. He was sure that taking the kid from Tobirama would only upset him further. The Senju was almost like a mother whose son was back after being kidnapped. God! Madara had never felt so guilty and awkward in his entire life.Tobirama crying like that, wow that was new…

 

Madara stood at his lover side and watched him in silence until he calmed down. After that, no one said anything for a while.

 

“Where did you take him from? He looks almost like an Uchiha” Madara asked carefully, watching with interest the baby. He looked a lot like Izuna and his other brothers when they were babies, and he wasn't anything like Tobirama so it was almost impossible for him to be the Senju’s son.

 

“Yes, he is an Uchiha like his father“ Tobirama turned his face toward his lover. “He is your son, so of course he looks like an Uchiha.”

 

“That's impossible, I haven't had sex with any woman in years. I had always been faithful to you,” Madara said angrily. “If you adopted him because… “

 

 

“I know, if you had cheated on me I would have neuter you and killed your lover,” Tobirama said glaring at Madara. “This baby, he is our son...”

 

“We're are both men,” Madara said carefully and slowly wanting the information to settle in his lover mind. “You don't have a… “

 

“Madara”. Tobirama interrupted and shot him a nasty look.  “I'm not stupid, I'm well aware of how natural reproduction works “.

 

 

“Then…  “ Madara said lifting an eyebrow. The Uchiha was so confused: his lover was saying nonsense, cried and talked as he normally walked.

 

“If I'm able to get back to life the dead ones, you think I will not be able to make an artificial human being from the mix of our DNA? “ Tobirama snorted, rolling on his eyes and hugging tightly the baby.

 

“What?” Madara said incredulously, his mouth was almost touching the floor. He didn't know what DNA was but Madara understood what making a human being means. Tobirama shot him a nasty look while caressing Obito's back. “Why you do that?” Madara asked after the shock passed.

 

“He… “ Tobirama moved his head pointing at the baby, “is a failure…” Tobirama lowered his face. “I tried to find a way to heal your eyes, to make sure you won't get blind like any of your elders, but I accidentally made us a baby”.

 

Madara took Tobirama red face between his hands and looked at his eyes”. How? How do you make a human being trying to cure my eyes?”

 

“I’m Hashirama’s brother and as such we should share at least a 50% of our genes and between them, it can be the genes in charge of Hashirama fast healing factor. Because Hashirama’s son didn't hereby his fast healing factor and only his daughter got a similar skill, I decided to create a synthetic human being from the mixture of Hashirama’s and my genes in an attempt to recreate an individual with my brother's abilities. And once I had this individual I was planning to insert his cells into your body, maybe that way I will be able to heal you. Another option was to insert your DNA in this individual’s stem cells to produce a synthetic pair of eyes for you. But in my last attempt to make this individual I messed up the samples and instead to add my brother's genetic material I added your material. Then I make this boy.” Tobirama explained, he stepped back and raised the baby. Madara released Tobirama and instead took the baby between his hands.

 

“I went too far! For a brief moment, I to kill him but… “ Tobirama choked. “He is too similar to you and he is the closest thing we'll ever have a son.” Tobirama closed his eyes and covered his face before start crying again.

 

Madara saw the baby and then his lover with incredulous eyes. Madara admitted the boy was the living image of Shota (one of his dead brothers) when he was a baby. But he couldn't see anything of Tobirama in the baby, making it harder to believe him. Madara’s eyes fell over Tobirama’s shaking form then again over the baby. Tobirama was madly in love with Madara, but he wasn't crazy or desperate enough to made up a story like that to hold Madara with him. But over everything, Tobirama was willing to lose Madara for the baby sake. Tobirama would only do that kind of sacrifice for a member of his family.

 

“We are going to be horrible parents, you know?” Madara said nervously and kissed a surprised Tobirama. Tobirama lowered his hands and looked at Madara's eyes incredulously, Madara smiled and kissed him on the lips.

 

“Are you going to raised him with me?” Tobirama asked surprised after broke the kiss.

 

“Yes, I will do it. What kind of father I would be if I let you alone with him?”. Madara said looking at his lover with a serious expression. Tobirama pressed his lips tightly and rubbed his eyes.  “And stop crying, is strange and so wrong… “ Madara kissed Tobirama again. Tobirama smiled and hugged Madara carefully to not crush their baby.

 

“And… what is his name?” Madara asked between the Senju’s arms.

 

“I haven't decided yet, I was waiting for your answer before decided anything,” Tobirama said releasing his lover and stepping back to look at the baby.

 

Madara furrowed and looked at the baby thoroughly. “What about Shota?”

 

“No”

 

“Kuwarama?”

 

“No, we are not going to name him after one of our latter brothers”. Tobirama said seriously. “And he is not going to have a common name, he is special.”

 

=====================

 

“Father, what happened after you made mom cry?” Obito asked worriedly.

 

 

“I don't cry” Tobirama said from the door frame with a serious expression.

 

 

 “Mom!” Obito yelled waving at his mother.

 

 

“Sure, ice-b...frost-rama!” Madara swallowed a curse. He couldn't curse his husband in front of Obito, not if he wanted to avoid another argument with Tobirama about Obito's language.

 

“Frost-rama?” Tobirama raised an eyebrow and snickered. “That's my pet name?”

 

“No, you…” Madara snarled.

 

“Mom! Father told me how you selfishly made me without him knowing about it. And how he put us under a genjutsu because he thought you cheated on him. ” Obito explained with a big smile. “And he told me how much you cried”.

 

 

Tobirama glared at Madara but didn't say anything about it. The Senju walked quietly towards the pair in the desk and took Obito in his arms. “I'm hungry, Madara.” Tobirama narrowed his eyes with a deadly expression.

 

“Yes, me too,” Obito said happily. “I want rice with pork”.

 

“Me too,” Tobirama said seriously.

 

“Yes, I'm going to cook.” Madara sighed and stood up to go out of the room. A hungry Tobirama was a mad Tobirama.

 

Tobirama put down Obito and waited until they were out of Madara´s hear range to look down at Obito and said: “I didn't cry.”

 

“I know, you are too cool to cry, that´s how I knew father was lying.” Obito smiled and Tobirama smirked. “Are you going to tell me the truth?"

 

 

"You are too young for the truth," Tobirama answered and smiled at Obito´s cute reaction. Tobirama, as Madara, wasn´t ready to tell something to Obito. Besides, there is anything to say, Madara told Obito the truth. Tobirama always loved Madara from afar and the Uchiha was so stupid he never noticed it until they were alone in a forest in the land of cascades.     

 

"Then, Can we train a little bit before eat?” Obito asked with pleading eyes. "I want a good sensor as mom."

 

“Sure,” Tobirama smiled softly and walked out of the room with Obito at his side.

 

 

=============

 

 

Omake

 

Tobirama was reading some scroll when he heard the beginning of some baby's giggles accompanied by Madara’s voice. Curious about what was happening, Tobirama stood up and walked towards the window. Outside of his room, Madara was throwing up a dark-haired baby, who giggled happily each time the man caught him successfully. Tobirama smiled softly and got back to work, a warm filling his chest.

 

Obito was the most extraordinary and happiest case of Serendipity in science. And for the first time, Tobirama realized he got a family, a true family for himself. Just like Hashirama has one. He was dreaming the dream…

 

Then Tobirama heard a hit, then a shriek and a loud crying coming from out of his window. Tobirama teleported out of their home to discover a crying Obito trapped between the branches of the tree near where Madara was throwing the baby. “You fucking bastard! What you did to my most important experiment?” Tobirama yelled red in anger.

“Don't call our son your experiment!” Madara yelled while taking down his son from the branches with careful.

 

“Of course! He is my experiment when you don’t want to handle with him but our son when he is cute!” Tobirama yelled watching every one of Madara´s moves. “A be careful, you are going to break his arms if you keep pulling him…”

 

 

“Shut up bastard, I know what I’m doing!” Madara yelled back while trying to release Obito´s onessi from a branch. Madara snarled, he couldn´t focus if Tobirama was barking instructions while Obito cried as if he was killing him. When Madara was able to finally release Obito, Tobirama took the baby between his arms and shot a nasty look at Madara. 

 

“Calm down, Ice bastard, he is all right!” Madara grumped and folding his arms, while Tobirama checked up the baby.

 

When Tobirama was sure Obito wasn´t injured he hugged the baby and caressed his back in an attempt to make him stop crying. “Shhhhh, Shhh, all is all right.” He said while kissing the baby head. Tobirama´s red eyes fell over Madara and pinned him with s stare. “Don't you dare to throw him ever again, asshole!” Tobirama said slowly and coldly before teleported inside their house.


	16. Wild Father Madara appears...!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then papá Madara meets Kakashi...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I wanted to write a linear story but it looks like my mind is full of Kakaobi at the time. I don´t have a beta, but if you know someone interested let me know. 
> 
> Then again this chapter is entirely @blackkat ´s fault and their tumblr.

 

“What is happening?” Obito asked when he reunited with his team at the training ground seven.

 

“We don't know, sensei was waiting for all of us to be here before explaining,” Rin answered with a cheerful smile. She was as beautiful as always, and as always she was out of his reach. It was a shame that she and Genma were a couple, but at least she and Bakashi weren't together. In Obito´s mind, it felt like a little victory: if they were together everything would be tougher for him. It´s already painful that somebody you love so much doesn't love you back, to know that the deep connection you felt with them only existed in your mind; but it was worse to see them happy with somebody else. Obito was a good guy but he wasn't mature enough to be happy for her and his boyfriend, not yet.

 

The sad thing about them was that Rin still loved Kakashi. He can see it in the way she looks at him, the adoration in her eyes when the young Jounin does something incredible. If they aren´t together is because Kakashi isn´t interested in dating. Obito has been waiting, in vain, for Kakashi's antipathic personality to drive off Rin. But in the end, she still loves him and in her sadness, she decided to date a handsome womanizer over the always loyal Obito.

 

At the moment, Obito was doing his best to cast away all his love for her. He didn't want to suffer anymore, he wanted to be able to work at her side without the aching pain in his chest.

 

Obito was taken back to reality by his aloof teammate.

 

“Late, as always” scolded Kakashi, folding his arms, visibly annoyed as always that he arrived late.

 

“Well, yeah! Excuse me for having a social life and have plans for today afternoon!” Obito grumped, massaging his neck and looking away from him. Kakashi muttered something about Obito didn't have any friend, or something alike, but he ignored him. Normally the Uchiha would have countered his provocation, but today he wasn't in the mood and instead he pay all his attention to his sensei.

 

“Kakashi, leave him alone,” Minato sensei told him with a soft expression, eyes on his youngest student. “This was a last minute meeting at a short notice”.

 

“So, what is going on?, Sensei” Rin asked holding her hands in front of her. “Do we have an emergency mission?” she said anxiety obvious in her voice.

 

Her teammates looked interested at their sensei, Kakashi has a blank expression, as always, and Obito was visibly upset.

 

“No, nothing like that, so don´t worry”. Minato sunny smile was on his lips and he was scratching his neck.

 

“So… Why are we here?” Obito insisted squinting his eyes at their sensei. He was serious, something uncommon on him. A strange shiver ran at Rin’s back, in her short experience, is never a good sign when somebody as cheerful as Obito turned serious out from nothing. Minato and Kakashi lifted their eyebrow confused.

 

“You really have plans for today… “. Kakashi said surprise looking at Obito with fully open eyes. He didn't know why but disliked the idea.

 

“Yes, I do,” he said trying to hide his annoyance.

 

“Don't worry, it will be fast so you can get back to your plans”. Minato smiled sheepishly, ruffling Obito hair. He turned his eyes to the rest of his team. “An old friend of the Hokage is visiting the village and he wants him to meet the best Shinobi teams”. Minato announced, lifting his chest proudly.

 

“Really?” Rin exclaimed excited, taking both hands at her face before hugging her teammates. Kakashi huffed annoyed, hiding his surprise and pretending like the news weren't as excited as they were.

 

“Really?” Obito asked incredulously, blinking slowly after the news has settled in his head.

 

“Yes, we are”. Minato nodded with a proud smile. It has been a hard way but they made it, and now they were a perfectly oiled machinery. Even Jiraya, Minato´s tutor, was surprised that he managed to forge such a strong team from a mediocre medic ninja, an unwilling to cooperate prodigy and a hard-working (but lacking talent) good boy. At the beginning it was hard: the love triangle between them, Obito one-sided rivalry with Kakashi and the later unwillingness to teamwork almost destroyed their team. But slowly each member of the team found their place, Kakashi learned to work with others, Obito’s rivalry is under control and Rin is going out with someone out of their team. They were now an efficient team...

 

Minato eyes landed over Obito, he has a new pair of orange goggles and an eyepatch is over his left eye. Everything would be perfect between them if it wasn't from the incident of a month ago…

 

“How?” Obito asked still baffled by the news, laying his index finger over his lower lip and looked at his feet.

 

“Is for me, of course”. Kakashi teased him.

 

“Yes, it is… “ Obito admitted tiredly. A shadow of sadness was clouding his black eye. The entire team tensed unconsciously, that wasn't the response they were waiting for. Lately, Obito wasn´t himself. Kakashi furrowed and looked at his feet embarrassed. Rin holds her hands behind her back and looked worried at the Uchiha.

 

Minato squinted him worried. He laid a hand on his student's shoulder and smiled softly at him. “Of course no! It was your teamwork” he said, catching the teenagers attention. They raised their eyes to their sensei.

 

Minato motioned Obito to look back at his teammates. “We wouldn't be here if we weren't a team”.

 

Obito looked back to his sensei with a blank expression. He was lying on their faces as if they were stupid and couldn't handle the truth. He hates it when he does that.

 

Obito has never thought of them as a good team or any near of a good example of one. They always fulfilled their mission, as it was expected from them, but their teamwork isn´t extraordinary. The single reason they have such a high score was for Minato sensei.

 

In their team, Rin’s single role was to heal her comrades, Obito's was to protect her and Kakashi's, while the youngest and Minato did all the work. When Minato wasn't with them and Kakashi was in charge, they barely made it or a member of the team (Obito, most of the time) was badly injured.

 

It wasn't that he was the weakest, the slowest or dumbest of the team (as others have said). No, it was that Obito´s personal mission was to protect his comrades. He does it because he can do it: as the oldest, physically strongest of them and his regenation abilities, he has higher survival probabilities if something happens.

 

In summary, in Obito opinion, they were a shitty team and didn't deserve the honor to meet the Hokage´s friend.

 

“Obito!” Rin called him with her hands on her hips, leaning toward him. She was pretending to be mad at him when she actually worried.

 

He sighing heavily, relaxing his body after exhaling. “Yes, you are right”. He said softly, smiling awkwardly and looking away from his teammates. Even though Rin was near his face he wasn't blushing as he always does.

 

Rin lowered her face; her eyes were full of guilt. Kakashi briefly looked at her, his black eyes showing a spark of anger, before look to the front and pretend indifference.

 

Minato tightened his grip on Obito's shoulder in a comforting way. It was worrisome that all the young man’s vitality, willingness to improve and teamwork has left him.

 

Nothing was the same since the incident of the last month…

 

=====

 

They were lined up with other teams in the esplanade near the Hokage´s tower. Obito shot a glance around them, there were teams of all ages and ranges. Minato wasn't lying when he told them that the best Konoha’s teams were invoked to meet the Hokage´s friend.

 

“Who is he?”  Rin’s muttered near him, catching Obito attention. He directed his eyes in the direction she was looking at, he could see the Hokage but the other person was covered by a taller Shinobi.

 

“So he is the former clan head” He heard a familiar voice behind of him.

 

“He is so cool” muttered other voice.

 

“I heard that he can match the Hokage power”.

 

Obito snapped his eyes open, his interest in the unknown man was raising with every word he heard about him. He tried to glance at the Hokage’s friend, but they were again out of his eye reach. Then he decided that if he couldn't see him then he would sense him. Their parents weren't here so nobody would care if he used his sensor abilities. He took off his goggles, leaving them hung around his neck and closed his eye.

 

He snapped his head up when he recognized the Chakra signature walking next to the Hokage.

 

“He is Uchiha Madara, one of the village founders” Minato explained, a tint of excitement in his voice.

 

Obito sighed and closed his eyes, showing a pained expresión.  “This is going to be a long afternoon”, Obito muttered to himself while he was massaging his eyes. He would give everything he has so he could be eating dangos out of there, so he didn't have to pretend that he doesn't know that man.

 

His words captured Kakashi's unwanted attention. The silver-haired boy was fixing him with an almost lazy glare if it wasn't for the curiosity that sparked in his eyes.

 

Obito didn't know what Kakashi was thinking when he crashed his shoulder into him. Maybe, for once, he wanted to be a nice teammate and cheer him up with the gesture. Or… he was bored and was taking vantage of their hidden positions (as taller shinobis were around them covering their bodies) to annoy Obito. After all, he was Bakashi the origin of all his headaches.

 

Obito sighed tiredly and tried to ignore him. But the social inept was so insisting in crashing with him, that Obito snarled at the other teen while he tried to behave himself. Apparently, his actions only fuller Kakashi's playfully spirit, making him crashing harder.

 

By his part, the prodigy was happy of finally receiving a normal answer from his teammate, he has been teasing him endlessly for the past two weeks and he hasn´t received the attention desired until now. Before Obito was so diligently ignoring him, Kakashi wasn't aware of how much his teammate’s stupidity lightened his life. After the last month incident, the Uchiha began to giving them a cold shoulder but kept protecting them, and Kakashi found that he missed him.

 

In the past month, Kakashi discovered that he liked bickering with him and his victories were sweeter if he was present. He didn't need to win against him, he only needed him to watch his victories and witness his superiority over others. Kakashi also missed the times Obito tried to show off in front of Rin, or when he was doing his best to befriend Kakashi, or when he challenged him. His challenges were annoying but were faster that guy´s ones.

 

And when last month…

 

No! All began the last year, in a mission on kudagakure. They were ambushed by Iwa Shinobis when Minato went away from them. An Iwa ninja landed a blow over Kakashi head when he saved Rin from being decapitated after Obito was hurled to the ground by the same Ninja. He was confused by the hit and left blind by the blood dripping from his wound. He would have died if it wasn't for the idiot that shielded him using his own body. 

 

When Kakashi cleaned the blood from his eyes and was able to see again, he discovered Obito pierced by the Ninja´s sword. He was kneeled in front of him, holding with his bare hand the sword that cut across his belly and a smile oh his bleeding lips. Their enemy was dead on the ground, throat open and a bloody Kunai at their side. Rin was crying and shivering at his side. In that moment something inside him shifted and he recognized Obito's bravery and value as Shinobi.

 

After they came back from the mission, all Obito’s strong points heightened over his defects and months later, his defects became endearing. For example, Obito's clumsiness, which was always a pain in the ass in their missions, turned into a cute characteristic when they were inside the village.

 

And four months ago, when Rin and Kushina tricked Obito into wearing a Furisode for the moon festival, something awakens inside him… something sexual.

 

Minato sensei raised an eyebrow at their behavior but he overlooked it because they would gain more unwanted attention if he tried to stop them. Minato was sure that the Hokage would ignore such a simple play between kids after all the Hokage was a big softy, and surely his guest (as his childhood friend) would do the same.

 

A big mistake!

 

A cold sweat fell from Minato’s and Obito's back when Madara shot an annoyed glance toward their direction. Minato in a quick motion caught one of Kakashi arms, forcing him to stop and shot a nasty glance to the boy. Hopefully, the Uchiha would be glad about the correction and would fix his attention in somewhere else. But the man kept walking in their direction with an angry expression.

 

“So… Who is this?” the great Uchiha Madara stood in front of team seven, fixing his eyes at the young prodigy. All the Shinobis were looking with interest, Will the Uchiha scold him?

 

“He is the boy I told you about… “ Hashirama said with a smile, looking at Kakashi with a spark in his eyes. Madara nodded and his expression softened.

 

“What is your name?” Madara asked folding his arms. All the Shinobis around team seven gasped, and some older men were green of jealousy.

 

Kakashi was unimpressed by the guest interest, it wasn't the first time he gained the attention of higher-ups. After all, he was Hatake Kakashi: the son of the infamous White Fang, the prodigy of his generation and a Jounin at the short age of ten years old.

 

At Kakashi's side, Rin was looking with gleaming eyes at the two Konoha founders, Minato sensei was also excited but he was able to hide it better than his student. Obito was pouting with his arms folded over his chest and his black eye looked away. A normal jealousy act from his part.

 

“His name is… “ began Minato, showing his excitement.

 

“I'm not asking you,” Madara said with a cold voice, raising a hand while still holding Kakashi glance. Minato pressed his lips together and waited for his student to present himself.

 

“My name is Hatake Kakashi” the boy said confident, looking straight at Madara's eyes.

 

“He has balls, I like him” Madara smirked and turned his eyes to his left where Hashirama and the rest of the team seven (excluding Minato) were.

 

“Yes, he is brave”, Hashirama said with a sunny smile. Then he enthusiastically enlisted Kakashi's feats and achievements. “He also invented his own jutsu when he was nine”.

 

Obito rolled his eyes so hard that they were close to rolling out of his eye socket. Rin elbowed his stomach.

 

“He is a prodigy, then?” Madara asked interested, leaning towards Kakashi so he could see better the boy features. At his side, Obito huffed annoyed.

 

“Yes, he is… “ Hashirama and Minato nodded eagerly, they were proud of Kakashi.

 

For a moment Kakashi thought about his father. If Sakumo was a good father he would be here, receiving Madara's praises about his son; but he was a selfish bastard that rather a creepy snake over his own son. Love! What a stupidity! A shinobi didn't have a place in their heart for anything that wasn't the village.

 

“I can see he is handsome and he has white-hair… “

 

Obito squints his eyes and looked at Madara annoyed.

 

“Yes, and he is also aloof, too serious and strict for his age. And he is kind of a social innep… ”. Hashirama added eagerly while nodding. The team seven wasn't sure if the Hokage was saying that in good or a bad way. Was he pointing Kakashi's weak points by purpose? Obito hoped so.

 

“Oh, I see! Really interesting”. Madara smiled and shot a sideline glance to his left, his eyes were shining with mischief. “Does it remember you to somebody?”.

 

Obito swallowed, and if somebody were paying any attention to him they would notice that he was nervous.

 

“Well, now that you mention it… “. Hashirama scratched his chin, now that he was thinking about it, Kakashi kind of resemble to somebody he knew. “He is a little bit as my youngest brother, Tobirama”. Their features and body shape wasn't similar at all (Tobirama was taller and more manly that Kakashi) but they have some particularities in common, like their hair.

 

Madara nodded in acknowledgment. “Yes, he does… “, he shot a sideline glance at his left. “He must be a real bastard”.

 

“Yes, he is… “ Obito provided. Rin, Minato, and Kakashi were shooting him a nasty look. Hashirama and Madara laughed at his answer.

 

“Oh, Obito… always so honest”. Hashirama ruffled the boy's hair. Gaining a cute pout from him. Madara stopped dissecting Kakashi and his eyes fell over Obito. A grimace showed on his face showing how displeased he was with the interaction between them.

 

Obito was uncomfortable. Usually, the Hokage’s attention made him feel better but now, under Madara's scrutiny, the man's words and touch felt terribly wrong.

 

In a quick motion, Madara slapped Hashirama´s hand out of Obito´s head. All the Shinobis around them tensed and took their weapons out when kill intent was leaking from the older Uchiha.

 

“Oh, don't be like that Madara! He may be a Uchiha, but he is also a child of Konoha. Here in the village, we are like a big and happy clan. So is not unusual for an adult to touch a child who isn't from his own clan”. Hashirama explained, opening his arms with a broad smile. As expected, Madara ignored him and instead he fixed Obito with his black eyes.

 

The team seven was tensed. Something strange was happening between the two Uchiha, they were looking into each other in the eyes with a serious expression: an obvious display of intimidation.

 

Hashirama wasn't an Uchiha expert, but he has observed that they recurrently resolve some minor conflict by a glance contest. In those competitions they usually activate their sharingan and most of the time the one with the more advanced form of the doujutsu was the winner. It followed the logic: stronger the sharingan, stronger the Shinobi; that way they avoided unnecessary duels and injuries. To him, they were like angry peacocks showing off their tail´s feathers.

 

Hashirama and Minato knew that Obito was brave, foolish brave sometimes, but were surprised when Madara activated his Sharingan and he didn't cower back. Madara smiled cruelty at his challenger with a gleam of humor in his eyes. Men stronger and with the double of Obito’s age couldn't stand his heavy gaze.

 

“You know, Obito is Kagami’s student who was… “ Hashirama began to talk, wanting nothing more than make the atmosphere lighter and catch his old friend attention. He was beginning to worry about Madara's peculiar attention on Obito. The man ignored him and instead cut him off by raising his left arm. Madara looked at Hashirama with a serious expression, asking him to keep silence, and then took his eyes back at Obito.

 

 

The young man was looking at Madara confused but with a pique of interest. There was a strange spark in their eyes, it felt like something private was happening between them. Something that the rest of them couldn't and shouldn't understand.

 

All the outsiders were tense. Minato was worried about his student but didn't interfere, he was sure that if something went wrong the Hokage would save him. By his part, Hashirama was curious of the dynamic between the two Uchiha, he would interfere if it was necessary but he knew Madara would never attack a child. His friend was merely testing the young man and probably their strange behavior would be part of a strange ritual in their clan.

 

“I can see we have a type here… “ Madara smiled twistedly sweet, his eyes gleaming with mischief. “You must have an Oedipus complex… “.

 

“Think whatever you want old man”. The young one answered condescending, raising an eyebrow and activated his sharingan. His indiscretion was received with a sharp smile and red eyes sparked with ferocity.

 

They heard gasping noises around them. Some watchers, the oldest ones, were incensed by the boy's spine and the youngest ones were gladly surprised by the boy´s courage.

 

“Obito!, What the… “Rin and Minato said at the same time. She was trying to pull the boy out, but he was stronger than her. Kakashi tensed and reached for his sword, ready to protect his teammate if it was necessary. Minato stepped at Madara side, ready to apologize in his student's name when he was stopped by a hand in front of him. It was Kagami Uchiha, Obito’s guardian, and tutor.

 

The two men shared a look, Kagami was relaxed while Minato was vexed and a little afraid. With a head´s move, Kagami motioned Minato to look back at his student. The two Uchiha were sharing the same twisted smile and their eyes were gleaming red with their Sharingan.

 

Minato swallowed, he wasn't aware that Obito has already woken up his sharingan. When was it? Did it happen the past month? No, it couldn't be,  Obito’s sharingan has three tomoe which means he had the Dojutsu since a while.

 

Hashirama, by his part, folded his arms and watched with interest the nonverbal exchange between the Uchiha. Earlier he noticed the shared looks between them. At the beginning, he thought that Madara was interested in Kakashi but slowly he realized that his friend was actually watching Obito. Until now, every one of Madara's actions has the single purpose of needle the young man and watch his reactions.

 

Obito was so different of the rest of Uchiha, that he should have caught Madara attention unintentionally.

 

“It seems like you have a fan willing to protect you”. Madara voice was full of mockery. “He looks cute with his little sword, but he will look better after I cut his head with his own sword”.

 

A shiver ran at Kakashi´s back, and all members of team seven tensed. Kagami swallowed nervously and Hashirama gasped incredulously. Around them, only one with a sword was Kakashi.

 

“Fuck off! , you are being a creep”. Obito snarled furious, narrowing his eyes and stepped in front of Madara shielding Kakashi with his body. Rin tried to stop him but he shoved her away. Minato tried to do something but was stopped by Kagami´s grip on his arm.

 

Madara laughed cruelty, he shot a glance at the silver-haired boy before look back at Obito. “So I must assume you are protecting him because he reminds you of your mother?” Madara said with a smirk.

 

“And what if I do?” Obito answered with mockery in his voice. He took a step towards the man in defiance.

 

All the eyes landed over Obito, no one in the village (with Kagami exception) knew anything about his parents or his life before his arrival to Konoha. Minato swallowed and looked at Kakashi. Until now, he always thought that Obito protected his teammate because was part of his nature, not because of his resemblance to a loved one.

 

Madara took a step towering over the young man. “I'm curious….What is your relationship?”.

 

“He is my teammate”. Óbito answered serious looking at Madara's eyes.

 

“You let yourself be stabbed for a teammate sake?”. Madara asked incredulous, raising both eyebrows.

 

Team seven´s, Hashirama´s and Kagami´s eyes snapped open. Only them knew about the Kudagakure Bridge mission circumstances, so...How Madara knew about it?

 

“He isn't your friend?”. Madara asked squinting his eyes, surprise evident in his voice. In their back, Kagami groaned and rolled his eyes.

 

“Are you going to cut off his arms as you did with Deidara?”. Obito raised a single eye brown and pouted.

 

Minato and Rin stood near Kakashi, ready to defend the boy if it was necessary. They didn't know Madara, but Obito does and by his reaction, Madara is capable of attack the silver-haired boy. Other younger Shinobis should have thought the same because they were rounding the Uchiha pair.

 

 

Kagami huffed and rolled his eyes. Hashirama followed him and didn't interfere, he was curious of what will happen.

 

“Eh… no?” Madara answered embarrassed, deactivated his sharingan and looked away from the boy.

 

“You know… You should stop trying to kill everyone you think is interested in me”. Obito grunted, deactivated his sharingan and looked away.

 

“I can't. You are so cute for your own good”. The older accepted defeated, laying a hand on his face and looked with warm eyes at the boy.

 

All the Shinobis around them were shocked at the revelation, some of them let their weapons fall to the ground. Hashirama and Minato mouth was comically open, while Rin and Kakashi were blushing. All the eyes were jumping from Madara to Obito and back to Madara. They couldn't understand what was happening, and which the relationship between them was. It was obvious that they knew each other and Madara was willing to kill for Obito, but why?

 

“You are the only one that thinks so… ”. The boy blushed furiously and flinched, visibly embarrassed.

 

Rin was covering her mouth with both hands. Kakashi arms were falling at each side of his body, and he was snarling as a furious dog.

 

“Stop you two!, you are embarrassing!” Kagami grunted and shove them apart.

 

“Madara… “Hashirama yelled and gripped the man's arm, pulling him away from Obito. “You know, I'm your friend and a lot of time has passed since the last time we see each other. I'm aware that people change but...”. He fixed his friend with a disapproval look. “He is too young for you?”

 

“What are you talking about?” Madara narrowed his eyes. Kagami and Obito looked at the Hokage with interest.

 

Hashirama sighed heavily and drop his face on his hands. “What I'm trying to said is that I don't think is correct for a man of you age to try to date a boy as young as Obito”

 

The Uchiha´s bodies straightened, their eyes and mouth were wide open and their faces were paler. A terrible silence fell over the place and all the eyes were over the Uchiha trio.

 

“Are you stupid? “ Madara and Kagami yelled when they recovered from the shock. 

 

“He as stupid as mother told me… “ Obito muttered, dropping his face into his hands. He used to be such a fanboy of the man, now he was ashamed to adore such a stupid man.

 

“No? “ the Hokage stuttered embarrassed.

 

 

 “Of course not” the three Uchiha shouted at the same time.

 

“But, you are gay… And you think that he is cute. You are so jealous of his teammate that Obito thought you wanted to kill Kakashi, and apparently, you have tried to kill Obito’s love interest before“ Hashirama stuttered pointing at his old friend.

 

“That's because, as his father, is my job to get those dirty stalkers away from my little boy”. Madara huffed annoyed, crossed his arms and fixed his eyes on Kakashi little form. Whoever that dared to defile his little princes' virtue was dead.

 

“What?” asked the adults around them. Minato didn't shout because he was too shocked to talk. Their eyes were completely open and their jaw was almost touching the floor.

 

“Uchiha Madara is Obito father”. Kagami announced with a stern face and a cold voice. “And he has this crazy idea that all his friends want to woo him”. He relaxed his composure and shook his head embarrassed.

 

Obito was so embarrassed that he covered his face.

 

======================================

 

Omake

 

Hashirama and Madara were back at the Hokage's office. The brunette, Obito, Kagami and Minato were forced to use all their force to prevent Madara killed Kakashi. Apparently, say in front of Madara that his son was ugly was as bad as trying to woo him.

 

Thank God, Minato teleported away and took the silver-haired boy with him.

 

After everything, Obito was so pissed off with his father that he shunshin away to an unknown location. As a Uchiha and hormonal teenager, he was being overdramatic. But who could blame him? Anyone would be mad if their father tried to stab their love interest or almost friend. And the fact that Madara got mad when Kakashi denied his “impure interest” from his sons didn't help either.

 

“Why are you so overprotective with him?” Hashirama asked absent-minded.

 

“What are you talking about?” the Uchiha asked annoyed, caressing his left cheek where Obito landed a punch in his face.

 

“What if Obito woo his teammate?” he explained. “Is part of the life, when you were his age you wanted to woo me”.

 

Madara freeze and they looked to each other in the eyes. It wasn't a secret, at least not between them but it was still kind of bizarre that Hashirama accepted the fact that Madara used to be in love with him.  If only he knew who was now in his bed…

 

“Obito is a uke” Madara sighed, playing with his bang embarrassed. Hashirama dumb expression gave away that he wasn't used to the strange terminology. “He is a bottom” Madara elaborated.

 

“Oh…” Hashirama said embarrassed, blushing furiously when realization set in. He wasn't gay and thankfully his son was as straight as him, but he has a daughter.

 

“Yes, Obito is not my little soldier but my little princess”. Madara elaborated. After being apart for so many years, they were able to have the same train of ideas as their childhood friend.  


	17. Nawaki's love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be an special chapter for San valentine but then it go to a wrong way... Please forgive me!
> 
> This is after Madara came back to Konoha, so is a continuation of chapter two. I'm still working in Izuna little arc and the Beauty contest arc, the thing is that, those arc are conecte and maybe it would be better if I upload the chapter un order. I'm working in that...

Obito was walking back to the clan head’s house, and he was utterly pissed off while all the Uchiha was looking at him warily. Obito heard the bad muffled whispers and muttered of his clansmen, all of them couldn't believe Obito was related to Izuna or Madara in anyway. 

  
  


Obito had always tried to hide his father's identity because he was worried of his father’s or his own security, after all, the inherency of the position of the clan head was something important and his father has so many enemies. But Obito wasn't the most brilliant, or maybe he wished so dearly to again with his father, that he never thought about his current predicament. He wasn't prepared by the endless and unashamed comparison his entire clan, village, friends and all those around him,is doing between him and his father. 

  
  


Obito was always aware of his parents greatness, they are founder of the village after all, but he never thought what little he was in comparison with them. Obito was always so busy trying to hide the truth from everyone, that he never stopped to think about what would happen after his parents identities were revealed. Obito was aware he was the mix of his parents, the better and the worst of them, but he never realized he was too little in comparison to them. Both of them were part of the founders, his father has a giant statue with his face and his mother was (surely) the next in line to be the Hokage. Both were well known as some of the most powerful Shinobis of all the times. His uncle Hashirama was known as the God Shinobi, while his father was the only man alive able to fight against him; his mother was the second most powerful Senju while his uncle was the second most powerful Uchiha. Of course everyone thinks Obito is too weak and dumb to be his own father's son! 

  
  


Obito sighed deeply and lowered his face, looking his feets while he walks. 

  
  


Now Obito doesn't know what is worse, that everyone know he is Madara’s son or that his mom pretends they aren't related at all. Obito always dreamed with be a happy family with his parents back in Konoha, but he forgot that in Konoha all the people looked at Obito as if he was nothing. If he had known, he would had passed the chunin exam (even if he needed to use not Uchiha related jutsu), had stopped to act as an idiot and would had tried to improve his reputation a little bit. 

  
  


Obito pressed his lips tightly and lowered his face when a pair of Uchiha policemen walked next to him, surely to check the physical similarities between Obito and Madara. They muttered something about Obito looking a little like madara but “he wasn't anything like Madara-dono.” It was funny that until Madara revealed he was his father, nobody noticed how similar they are.

  
  


Obito kept his step and raised his head, he wanted to run away but he wasn't going to run to his room to cry, as some old ladies dared to said when he passed next to them. He doesn't needed to see anyone in the eyes and he would be OK, he only needed to walk like he normally did and he would be soon enough in his house. Safe of all those jackass that dared to look lowly at him. 

  
  


“Hey! Obito!”

  
  


Obito raised his head and meet with Nawaki, the Hokage’s cheerful son, standing in front of him with a big grin. The young Uchiha raised an eyebrow and stared at the Senju while tilting his head to the right. What was Nawaki doing? 

  
  


Obito never was close to any of his cousins, especially to his mother's side of the family, so Nawaki coming to him was something unexpectable. Obito had tried to befriend him when he was younger and barely arrived at Konoha. When Obito was eight years old, he followed Nawaki around as he used to do it with Nagato, Konan and Yahiko. Probably he did it because Nawaki reminded him a little of Yahiko, or maybe Obito only felt lonely and wanted his cool cousin friendship.Obito came to the village expecting a caring family and a lot of friends, not the cold shoulder most of the villager gave him. 

  
  


Anyway, Obito one sided friendship with Nawaki didn't lasted, as the clan Uchiha censured him for his ‘pathetic’ intent to follow blindly a Senju and forced him to go out with his clansmen, that barely liked Obito. And Nawaki, that kind of liked Obito, didn't do anything to keep his friendship with Obito, because Nawaki as any other teenager, disliked the idea of a little kid following him around. In addition, Kagami and his mom were against the idea of Obito hanging out with his cousin. Back then, Obito wasn't trained properly and he could easily give away his mom's and father's identity. 

  
  


Obito's expression softened and his eye gave away the longines he felt for a relationship with Nawaki. After all, Obito always dreamed to be part of the Senju, but just as the Uchiha, he couldn't fit either. He was too much Uchiha to be a Senju and too much Senju to be a good Uchiha. So, as always, Obito put a wall between the Hokage family and himself. Of course, Obito watched them once in a while for a far but…

  
  


“Hey! Obito, doesn't you recognized me?, ” Nawaki asked, pointing himself and leaning over Obito with a big grin.

  
  


“Yes, of course I recognize you! You are Nawaki, the Hokage’s son, ” Obito said nervously and shrink away, obviously embarrassed.

  
  


“Oooh, don't so cold with me!,” Nawaki stepped inside Obito's person space and lowered his face until both were at the same eye level. “You used to call me big brother all the time, don't you remember?,” Nawaki snickered and rounded the confused Uchiha’ s shoulders with an arms. “You used to be so cute back them,” Nawaki teased and Obito's cheeks turned red. “Do you remember when you gave me a san Valentine chocolate?”

  
  


“Shut up!,” Obito yelled embarrassed, face red. Nawaki snickered. 

  
  


Two or three the Uchiha police officers around them stopped what they were doing and stared at the pair warily. Obito was fourteen years old while Nawaki was nineteen years old, almost the same age gap between Obito and Nagato, the last one better know inside the corporation as the forbidden Uzumaki. They didn't cared about Obito being wooed by someone older than him, but they didn't liked the idea of Hashirama’s son wooing Madara’s son, neither they wanted to run around the village trying to stop Izuna and Madara from kill any poor guy that dared to look at Obito's ass. 

  
  


“Yep, you were way cuter back then”

  
  


“Shut up!,” Obito said again, this time lower. He blinked confused, he could not understand why Nawaki was talking to him. “What do you want?,” Obito asked warily, after recovery from the initial shock, twisting his lips in annoyance and crossing his arms over his chest. 

  
  


“Oh, don't be like that! I don't want anything for you, besides your friendship,” Nawaki said and pressed Obito against his side. Nawaki smiled fondly and Obito didn't have the power to say no to him. 

  
  


The Uchiha raised his eyes. So, Nawaki wanted to be his friend, that was something that Obito always wanted but didn't get. But now, he is better at hiding in plain sight and his father is back in the village, the Uchiha has accepted the fact that he isn't like any other men in his clan, so, maybe he can finally be Nawaki’s friend. 

  
  


Nawaki looked into the Uchiha’s deep black eyes and he smiled wilder. Just as Nawaki remembered, Obito's big eye was filled with longines and loneliness, after six years Obito was as desperate for friends as he was when he first arrived to the village. ‘That is pretty sad!,’ Nawaki though. 

  
  


“What do you think about we go to get some tea and sweets?,” Nawaki asked and Obito nodded without thinking.

  
  


Later, Obito would scold himself for accepting the invitation so easily, but for the moment he let himself be and smiled softly. 

  
  


The Senju guided Obito towards a café inside the Uchiha district. Obito was still confused and anxious by Nawaki sudden change, it was too good to be truth, but at the same time there was this fluttering feeling in his stomach. He was excited about the possibility to be close to one of his Senju cousins. It was like a dream come true! 

  
  


The two teens came inside the place and sat in a corner, out of outsider’s unwanted eyes. The entire way to the Cafe they were followed by gaze of all the Uchiha they came across in their way there. 

  
  


When they got inside the cafe they were greeted by a cute girl and she gave them the menu before go away. Nawaki opened the menu and Obito did the same, but the last one wasn't hungry and couldn't concentrate himself in read the menu. 

  
  


Be trapped inside the cave got him paranoid and Obito couldn't believe as easily, as he used to do it, in the Konoha’s villagers good intentions. He was happy for Nawaki new found interest in him, but Obito wasn't stupid and knows that his cousin interest in him has something to do with his father arrival. If it was related to the Iwa incident, Nawaki would had come to Obito sooner. 

  
  


“You look good with your eye patch,” Nawaki said and Obito looked warily at him. “Don't worry, you still can be a great Shinobi with only one eye,” Nawaki smiled and Obito squinted at him. He wasn't feeling what he was saying, just as Minato and Rin, Nawaki was lying to him. Obito pressed his lips in a tight line and glared at the menu. He was sick of people lying! His parents that were together for years but now that both were inside the village they wasted their precious time and energy pretending to be only acquaintances; Rin that called herself his friend but let him behind without looking back; Kakashi and Minato that always looked down at him, but now, they smile and dare to say that they are team and care about him. His uncle that is… 

  
  


“They say this café has a great coffee,” Nawaki said nervous, noticing Obito was uncomfortable. The Uchiha raised his eyes from the menu and pinned Nawaki with cold glare. “Oh, right! You like sweets.” Nawaki said, laughing nervously and scratching his nape. “ I like coffee but you can order a chocolate if you want, I'm not gonna judge you,” Nawaki smiled softly and Obito softened his face. 

  
  


‘Maybe I'm thinking too much,’ Obito said to himself and smiled nervously at Nawaki. It was sad, but Obito was aware that Nawaki wanted something from him and even if he has dreamed to hang out with his cousin for years, he couldn't enjoy the moment. If Obito believed Nawaki intention, only for a brief moment and he was to find out that he didn't really wanted him as a friend. It would hurt a lot and maybe he would cry. 

  
  


Obito only could believe in his friends love, his pen pals, those guys that did the stupidity to risk their lives to save him. 

  
  


“- What are you going to order?” a waitress asked them and Obito snapped back at the reality. She was looking at him expectantly, just like Nawaki, which surely already had ordained. 

  
  


“A glass of water, please,” Obito smiled softly and gave her back the Menu. She and Nawaki looked curiously at Obito. “I'm not hungry or thirsty at the moment, I only came to make company to my  **Acquaintance** ,” Obito said with a crooked smiled and glared at Nawaki. 

  
  


The waitress shuddered, she knew Obito and never had heard him before use that tone of voice. Nawaki was also surprised, but he didn't know anything about Obito, or be subtle, and said, “You know, if you are short of cash you don't have to worry about. I invited you, I wasn't expecting you to buy your own drinks.”

  
  


“I don't want anything besides water,” Obito said seriously. 

  
  


“He is going to order hot cocoa, please,” Nawaki said, ignoring Obito words, and smiled at the waitress.

  
  


“I don't want Cocoa,” the Uchiha snarled furious and glared at Nawaki.

  
  


“Of course you are! You are too young to drink coffee!” Nawaki smiled proudly and Obito glared at him with a red eye. The waitress nodded hastily and went away, letting the guys alone, Obito was going to explode and she didn't wanted to be around when he did it. 

  
  


“Who you think you are! If I want water I will get water, if I want coffee I will get coffee and if I want cocoa I will orden it my own!,” Obito yelled with a red face. All the customers looked at him, but Obito ignored them, he was too busy glaring at Nawaki. That apparently he was unaffected by an Uchiha glaring at him. 

  
  


“Oh, calm down,” Nawaki waved his hand dismissively. “I know you are an adult and everything,” he smiled, “but I also know you like sweets. You are always in the dango shop, and Rin told me that every time you go to a café with her, you most of the time order hot cocoa.”

  
  


“You asked Rin what I like?,” Obito said surprised, relaxing his featured and blushing. Obito sat back and looked back at Nawaki, his eyes were full of whishfullnes, which made Nawaki smile wider. 

  
  


“Yep, I did,” Nawaki said, folding his arms and nodding proudly. “You are too different to most of the Uchiha I know, so I needed to ask around about your likes and dislikes. If you were anything like the ass of Fugaku, you surely would have order a tea or something boring.” Nawaki said. Obito opened his eyes and arched both eyebrows while twisting his lips in disbelief. He didn't know Nawaki and Fugaku were friends, he knows Fugaku has a few friends out of the Uchiha, most of them heirs of other clans or top class Shinobis like Minato, but he didn't have a good relationship with anyone of the Hokage’s children. Or that was what he believed. 

  
  


“I know what you are thinking!” Nawaki laughed. “Fugaku kind of hate me! But, to your surprise, he only hate me because I followed him around the village asking him to be my rival when we were younger ,” Nawaki laid a hand over his chest. “As you know, my father was your father were rival, just as my uncle Tobirama was Fugaku’s father rival. Back then, Yamato hadn't born yet, and, Fugaku and I were the heir of our clans. So It was obvious for me that Fugaku was destined to be my rival,” Nawaki laughed proudly. 

  
  


Obito squinted at his companion while his eye twitched. He couldn't believe what he was hearing! Was Nawaki interested in him only because he dreamed to have a rivalry as his father and his uncle Hashirama? Obito didn't know if he was happy or annoyed about it. Probably both of them, but mostly it was the first one. It sounded nice to have a rival that recognized him as an strong shobi and push him to be better, just like Kakashi and Gai. The closest thing Obito had of a rival was when Yamato and him were trying to destroy each other in the Beauty contest. It was brief and stupid competition between them, which anyone of them won, but Obito enjoyed it and would love to have another rival. 

  
  


“So you want to be my rival?,” Obito asked with a smile, sounding excited. 

  
  


“You, my rival?,” Nawaki asked surprised. “No, no, nothing like that!,” he laughed while shaking his head. 

  
  


Obito furrowed and blushed embarrassed, he hide his head between his shoulder and asked. “Then, what do you want from me?”

  
  


“I already told you, I want your friendship,” Nawaki said. The customer around them stopped to make noise and stared at the pair, the waitress that was three or four steps from their table, also stopped and stared at them. Obito was also choked by the answer but he was able to noticed the reaction of those around them. He looked around and found Uchihas hastily coming back to their own business. Of course, They would spy of them… 

  
  


“Here, your coffee,” the waitress said, smiling and sweating profusely, while serving Nawaki his coffee. She smiled at Obito and put a glass of water before him. “Do you want cocoa? Or you want something else?,” she asked nicely. 

  
  


Obito smiled at her, he was glad that she at least heard him. The Senju pouted but didn't say anything. Obito glanced at his cousin, smiled softly and said, “You know, maybe I will want the cocoa after all.” 

  
  


Nawaki’s snapped his eyes open and he looked at Obito with a fond smile. The waitress smiled wider at Obito and said, “Sure, your cocoa is going to be ready soon. So please wait a little bit.” 

  
  


“So I was right, after all,” Nawaki said teasily, raising his coffee. “Moon cake…”

  
  


“Don't you dare to call me like that,” Obito said, red face and killer intent leaking from him. “Only my father can call me that, little Ouji-sama,” Obito said angry, glaring at Nawaki with his sharingan. 

  
  


This time the Senju got the message and stopped, they weren't in that level of their relationship, not yet. “Sorry, sorry, it's just that is a cute pet name. You know, better friends usually tease each other with nicknames,” Nawaki said a little nervous.

  
  


“We aren't friends.”

  
  


“Not yet, but we will,” Nawaki said with a shit eating grin. Obito pouted and glared at Nawaki. “You know, my family also have me a pet name, and yours is way better that mine.” Nawaki words picked Obito's interest, the Uchiha softened his features, uncrossed his arms and looked a tentative to him. “Father and mother likes to call me little bamboo. I hate it!”

  
  


Obito raised and eyebrow and said, “Is not that bad”. He was still too embarrassed that the Hokage’s family, and now the Shinobis of the caffee, know his pet name. He turned his face to the left and drank a bit of his water, eye still on Nawaki. 

  
  


“You surely had passed a lot of time with my uncle,” Nawaki said and Obito turned toward him. “You know my uncle Tobirama, isn't it? He does the same when he is angry with my father. When you are angry your facial expression are like his.” Both guys looked at each other in their eyes in silence. This time Nowaki noticed that Obito was happy by the comparison, the Senju smirked. “You really like my uncle, isn't?” 

  
  


Obito looked at Nawaki with wide eyes and his lips pressed tightly, he lowered his face, fighting his facial expression to do not give away how much he loved his mom. “He-e is really cool,” Obito confessed softly. 

  
  


“Sure, he is,” Nawaki sighed softly and cradle his face in one hand. “I think you are the only Uchiha, besides Kagami and Izuna, that my uncle likes,” he said and then sipped his drink, watching everyone of Obito's expression changes. As the last time, he was happy to be liked by Tobirama. That was interesting. 

  
  


“Yes, but I don't think we are the only Uchiha he likes,” Obito raised his face and smiled at Nawaki. His mom also liked his father and surely he also liked Kagami’s and Izuna’s family. 

  
  


“Yep, you are right. I think he also like Fugaku and that girl Tobi,” Nawaki said, with a dreaming smile in his lips. 

  
  


“What?,” Obito tensed and looked away while drinking his water.

  
  


“Oh, you didn't know?,” Nawaki sighed and closed his eyes. “She is in love with my uncle.”

  
  


“No! Is no true!,” Obito yelled, face white. It was true that he confessed that he was in the contest for his mom, and maybe Yamato and Kagami heard him out, but he never guessed that they would… 

  
  


“Oh, I know what you feel, I also had a hard time believing it when Tsunade told me,” Nawaki nodded. 

  
  


Oh, right, also Tsunade saw him...

  
  


“Aaaah, Tobi is super cute and I can't believe she is in love she with my Uncle,” Nawaki groaned. “That is too unfair!,” he covered his face. “She is too young and pure for him!, She should look at me! I'm cool and I would please her,” Nawaki whimpered and Obito cheeks burned. 

  
  


Obito looked away and drank slowly his water. He got to the finals of the contest but he never expected, or dreamed, that someone would get a crush on him, nevertheless his cousin. Did he looked that good with long hair? 

  
  


“Weez, she is really cute and Choza, the president of Tobi’s fan club, gave us some photos. I paste them in my wall.” Nawaki looked away with a dreamy expression and smiled like a fool. Obito winced, he needed to track that fan club and burn all those photos. He did want to think who would be masturbate with his photos. “Don't make that face, if you join our fan club you would get them.”

  
  


“No, is not that…” Obito answered ashamed. 

  
  


“ Oh, I know! You are unhappy because her type is a socially awkward genius without social skill.” Nawaki shook his head and Obito looked at him without understand what he was trying to say. “I'm sure that if she lived in Konoha, she would be in love with that asshole of Kakashi,” Nawaki closed his eyes and sighed deeply, while Obito sputtered all his water to the wall. 

  
  


“What?!, what are you talking about?” Obito asked angry. “She isn't into Kakashi, she is too cool for him!”

  
  


Nawaki looked at him with pity, shaking his head and standing up to pet Obito's head. “Sorry, little brother, but that is another chick that Kakashi steal from you,” Nawaki said solemn, and Obito mouth twisted in funny way. He would like to discuss and told his cousin that he wasn't into Kakashi, as his father and Izuna think, and why would he? But he wasn't ready to gave away he was Tobi. His team, Kushina, Kagami, his family, some police officials and probably his uncle Hashirama and Itama know he is Toby, but his father didn't know he crossdresser like a chick to gain his mom’s attention and free ramen. His father would kill him if he knew it. 

  
  


“Wait! Did you called me little brother!” Obito asked confused. “I'm not your little brother, and I'm not interested in Tobi”, he stood up to shook for his head Nawaki’s hand. The Senju looked surprised at him, but didn't say anything else and he sat down, Obito followed him and also sat down. He looked again to each other. 

  
  


Nawaki sighed, then again he was over friendly with Obito and messed up his little advances. Why Obito needed to play to be hard to get?, Nawaki knows that Obito also want him as his friend. 

  
  


“Your cocoa is taking time…,” Nawaki said softly, sipping his coffee and looking at Obito. 

  
  


“Yeah, it does,” Obito said and looked away. He lowered his face, then he signed and looked back at Nawaki. Obito wanted to enjoy his cousin company but he couldn't, there was this gut feeling telling him that there was something else. “You said you wanted to be my friend,” Obito said shyly. “You had the opportunity to be my friend for almost six years, so, why now? Why do you want to be my friend now?” 

  
  


“Because you're Uchiha Madara’s son,” Nawaki answered seriously and bravery looked back at Obito eye. 

  
  


Obito's eye opened briefly and there was pain, he lowered his face trying to hide himself and his emotions. He a felt a void in his chest and felt like crying. Obito really appreciated Nawaki and he still does, but as the rest of the village, the Senju barely looked at him. Obito closed his mouth and showed his teeth, he was angry and hurt. He hated the idea that someone tried to be his friend only because who was his father. He wanted friends because they liked him.“If you think that we should be friends only because our parents are…” Obito answered annoyed, standing up and hitting the table with both hands, throwing the glass of water out of the table. 

  
  


All the customers of the coffee looked at the pair and the staff tensed for a moment, this kind of attitude was strange inside the compound but common in the clan head’s family. The staff went back to their business, as some customers, when they noticed it was Obito and not Izuna or Madara. Obito was considered one of the weakest Uchiha and, at difference to Izuna or Madara, it was highly improbable that he would burn the site in a whip. And even if he tried, they could stop him. 

  
  


“-no, of course no. Only because someone is my parent's friend’s son or daughter, doesn't mean I want them to be my friends.” Nawaki promptly answers, standing up and waving his hands asking the Uchiha to calm down. 

  
  


“Then, why do you want to be my friend?” Obito sat again, folding his arms. 

  
  


“Because you are just like me,” Nawaki said confident. Obito uncrossed his arms, and looked dumbly at Nawaki.

  
  


Obito though that they wasn't anything alike! Nawaki was loved inside his clan while Obito's existence was barely accepted inside the clan or his team, and with Madara arrival things weren't easier. Only his mom, Kagami, Fugaku, Izuna, his father, Mikoto and maybe Kushina truly cared about him. 

  
  


“Just like me. You know what it feels to be under your father's shadow, to not be anything like him and all the people looking down at you.” Obito’s expression softened at Nawaki’s words. Yes, that's exactly how he felt about his father's and mom's fame! Is too much pressure! Even if there are others Shinobis around with the same pressure, like Kakashi, he can't related to them. In Kakashi’s case, he was a genius and some people say that he is may be better than his own father. “You are this talentless, dumb, crybaby and unskillful son of one of the founders.” Nawaki added at Obito's lack of response. Obito’s eyes opened and wetted at Nawaki’s words, his chest hurt as badly as the day Rin turned him down. And at once, all the plants inside the restaurant dried and died, but Nawaki neither Obito notices it. Obito was trying hard in keep his tear inside, while Nawaki was trying to find the words he wanted to say. 

  
  


“You are so lonely and lame, people only know you because you are the boy that almost caused a war between Iwa and Konoha, and you are also the boy that trapped himself in a tree or let himself be kidnapped. You are almost fifteen years old and you can't even pass the chunnin exams. You're not ugly but you had being running behind a girl for years, and she doesn't even look at you. You proclaim you want be the next Hokage, but you aren't material for the position…” Nawaki said looking at Obito with a half smile. The same fucking smile the asshole of Kakashi has on him when he is teasing Obito. What was Nawaki doing? Was he making fun of him? Why was Nawaki doing this? Obito heard muffled laughs of his clansmen behind him, and then, it was too much for him. 

  
  


“Shut up!” Obito yelled. He raised from his seat and shook away Nawaki’s hand, that had tried once again to touch him. Obito felt his left eye warmer and Nawaki, as the rest of the customers and things around Obito, flew against against the farthest wall inside the café. 

  
  


Obito stood up and looked surprised at the objects and people inside the café gathered in the opposite wall. He felt guilty when he realized the nice waitress that attended them had spilled the hot cocoa over her, and like other clients, she burned with the drink. She looked at Obito with teary eyes almost as asking him ‘Why did he do that?’. He pressed a hand over his left eye and turned back at the wall behind of him, be sighed deeply before pass through the wall out of the café. He didn't looked back at the uncomfortable position most of the customers fell or how some of them were under the furniture or how the nice waitress burned her arm and chest. 

  
  


He only wanted to ran away and cry a little. 

 

===≠===========================

  
  


Obito walked hastily, almost running, back at his uncle's house. He was emotionally innestable and his purple eyes was more powerful that he has expected, he was afraid of letting his emotions flow carelessly and hurt by accident other people. He was almost three or two meters from the door when he sense that his family was meeting with the Hokage, Minato and others clans heads. He took his goggles off his head and sensed Hiruzen and others heirs walking or staying inside the compound. 

  
  


That explained why Nawaki paid him a visit today. He didn't come looking for Obito, he didn't came to meet him, he only was waiting for his father's meeting to over. That hurt! 

  
  


Obito shook his head and composed himself, he needed to have his emotions under control. He deduced that his father and his uncle were drinking with old friend and catching up. Obito was sad and angry, he didn't wanted to show off, because then they will ask him about how it is possible that he is so weak and yet the son of one of the most powerful Shinobis alive? The same fucking question almost the entire town ask him. The young Uchiha wasn't in the mood for that, so he thought about to sneak to his room without be noticed. But they are the Uchiha and his family’s sharingan make it almost impossible for to do it. And even, if he was able to do it, surely Itachi and Shisui were hanging out in his room. And Obito wasn't neither in the mood to deal with smartasses kids.

  
  


Actually, Obito wasn't in the mood to deal with anything. So, he ran towards a desert alley and went straight to the Kamui dimension. 

  
  


===========================

  
  


Obito appeared in Kamui and fell over a bunch of comfortable cushion. With a move of his hands an illusion of Nagato and Kisame appeared. With a snap of his fingers, Nagato hold Obito between his arms, caressing the Uchiha’s hair while they watched one of Kisame’s sword dance. 

  
  


Obito was aware that he was disgusting, only a pervert would use that kind of illusion to cheer himself up. But lately there was a little things that could cheer him up. Right now, the only good thing in his life are his friends, which he couldn't see.

  
  


Some months ago, Obito would have used an illusion of his parents holding him or a replaye memories of his childhood, when his family was together and lived happily in the woods of the death. But, with his two parents back in Konoha but living apart and pretending to be only acquitances, Obito’s dreams to have back his family were further each day. Now, the happy memories of his childhood only make Obito sadder. 

  
  


Some months ago, Rin would have being in Nagato place, holding him and telling him nice things. Obito opened his hand and his eyes fell over a tiny illusion of Rin on the palm of his hand. He poked her and played with her around like she was a bug. Obito has tried to be nice to Rin, has tried to forgive her, but he can't and now he has problems not hating her. He is aware that he shouldn't hate her, just like he doesn't hate Kakashi, but he can't see Rin anymore without feel pain, sadness, betrayal and hate. Sometimes he finds himself daydreaming about break her neck or punching her fucking condescending smile out of her. Obito closed his eyes and crushed the tiny girl in his hand.

  
  


Obito opened his hand and looked at the pool of blood and crushed body parts on his palm. With a finger he moved the tiny head around. For some strange reason, crush this tiny version of Rin make him feel better. After all, this was the closer he would get of a vengeance, because even if he hated her with all he heart, he also keeps loving her. Obito knows he would never be able to hurt her, no matter how many times he kills her in his dreams. 

  
  


Obito sobbed pityfully. Why can't he get over her already? Why his heart still ache each time he see her?

  
  


A bigger and whiter hand locked its fingers with his fingers. Obito raised his head and looked at the illusion of Nagato smiling at him and shaking his head slowly. Still holding his hand, the illusion hold his chin and kissed him softly and gentlely. Obito rounded the illusion neck and deepened the kiss. 

  
  


He was aware it was only and illusion, and he was lame, but after being rescued by his pen pals. Obito can't stop thinking of Nagato and why he risked his life to save him. 

  
  


Obito broke the kiss and looked at Kisame, then at Nagato. His tear kept falling from his eyes. 

  
  
  


He didn't understand why all his penpals, his friends, risked their precious lifes to save him. Why they did that? Why did they love him so much when they haven't see each other in years? Was it because they didn't have to deal with him everyday? Why can't anyone in Konoha can love him in the same way as they do? 

  
  


Obito began to cry harder when it was painfully obvious, that the love he always dreamed about wasn't in Konoha. His mother loved Konoha but Obito couldn't stand be in Konoha anymore. He wants to be with Nagato and his friends, he wants to go back to the country of Wind, to the house of his childhood and to the old days when his parents were happily together. 

  
  


The illusion hold him tight and kissed his forehead, letting him cry in his chest. Obito needed love that he couldn't find un Konoha...

 

=======================

 

Madara and Izuna were drinking with the rest of the clans head and others Uchihas. 

  
  


“So, Obito is really your son? He isn't adopted or anything like that, but your son by blood?” Kaito, an old policeman and Uchiha elder, asked to Madara after drinking a little of sake. 

  
  


“For the fifth time, yes, he is my son,” Madara grumped and rolled his eyes. Izuna and other men near Madara chuckle. 

  
  


Madara asked himself, why everyone ask him the same question since he revealed that he was Obito's father? They weren't that different, really, Obito wasn't your typical girly face Uchiha but Madara neither was one. 

  
  


“But, If he is really your son. How can he be so bad at being a Shinobi?,” Kaito asked what all the village wanted to ask him but no one was brave enough to ask. All the Shinobis around them tensed and looked at Madara worried. 

  
  


“What are you talking about?, He is a fine Shinobi!” Madara snarled, smashing his sake plate over the table and glaring at Kaito with his sharingan.

Kaito stared back even if he was nervous and he feared Madara’s eyes. 

  
  


“He is not,” Kaito answered and Madara caught his neck with one hand, ready to crush his throat. 

  
  


The other Shinobis tensed and looked at them. How were they going to break it to Madara that his son was the worst Uchiha and Shinobi on history? Kaito started but he could not do it alone. 

  
  


“Are you serious?,” Hashirama asked baffled. He was the only stupid and brave enough to tell the truth, even Izuna wasn't brave enough to talk bad about Obito in front of Madara. Almost all the Shinobis around them nodded, except Kagami and Izuna, but even then they shared a guilty look with Fugaku and Minato. The clan head and his son, as Minato sensei, loved Obito but they need to accept he wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer. 

  
  


“Madara, don't blind yourself with love! Your son sucks!” Hashirama said, gaining his friend's intense glare. 

  
  


“No! Your son sucks! Not mine!” Madara yelled, releasing Hikaru neck and hitting the table with a fist and standing on his knees. 

  
  


“What? No! Nawaki doesn't sucks!” Hashirama cried, also raising in his knees to be at Madara’s eye level. “He is only soft and nice as Itama,” Hashirama pointed at his brother that was drinking sake next the Hyuga clan head. 

  
  


“Anija!,” Itama said offended, red as a beet, while Izuna laughed and the Hyuga leader shook his head in disapprove.

  
  


“Come on! Your son doesn't even have the mokuton!, While MINE…” Madara put a hand over his chest and smirked. “Has the sharingan and he actually passed the adulthood ritual by himself!” Madara said proudly and sat back, while Hashirama whined. 

  
  


Hashirama lowered his head. It wasn't Nawaki’s fault that he couldn't pass the adulthood ritual, it was the adulthood ritual nature that didn't let Nawaki or Tsunade pass it. 

  
  


“He has the sharingan. I see it“, Minato said. The other clan heads looked at Minato, they didn't know Obito could use the sharingan like the rest of the Uchiha. 

  
  


“Puff, well that isn't that great. Almost any Uchiha has the sharingan and is able to pass the adulthood ritual,” Sasuke sarutobi said unimpressed. 

  
  


“And he passed it when he was sixteen years old,” Shito Akimichi said with a smirk. 

  
  


“What? No! Obito is fourteen years old, not sixteen!” Izuna corrected, before he brother could do it, and the Uchiha plus Minato nodded. 

  
  


“Really?,” Inojin Yamanaka said surprised and lowered his cup. “Isn't Obito too tall for his age?,” The Ino-Shika-Cho trio looked at the Uchiha. 

  
  


“What! We aren't that short!” Kagami said offended. 

  
  


“I'm also tall,” Fugaku said, comparing his stature against his father. Izuna shook away his son’s hand. It was funny to see the stern Fugaku be a little drunk and losing part of his respect to his father. 

  
  


“You are an exception,” Minato smiled to his friend, which was caressing his hand after his father hit him. “But Is true, Obito is taller that most of the Uchiha.” 

  
  


“And I'm sure he will be taller than Lord Madara when he is older,” Kagami added with a knowing expression. 

  
  


“That's because his mother is taller than me,” Madara explained and looked with proud at the Ino-shika-cho trio. Kagami nodded with a fond smile and Madara hit him. Madara hates that other Uchiha dared to look at his husband, even if they were married with a woman and they were an ex student of Tobirama. 

  
  


“Well, that gain him a little of respect,” Shikake Nara said bored. “Yet, he still too old to haven't passed the chunnin exams…”

  
  


“- And he is still the oldest Uchiha to pass adulthood ritual,” Hikaru said. 

  
  


“And he is also the dead last of his generation.” Sasuke Sarutobi said and Madara opened his mouth to discuss, and Sasuke Sarutobi promptly added, “My grandson told me, he was Obito classmate.”

  
  


Madara snarled and hit the table again.He couldn't stand it anymore! All the village laughed at his son’s back. Madara knows his son, he raised Obito to be the strongest and deadliest of the Shinobis. Maybe Madara hasn't see him in six years but he knows what Obito is able to do, he knows that Obito is intelligent and that's something that can't change in six years, even less under Tobirama’s cold watch. 

  
  


“That's because the bastard of Tobirama designed the study plan of the academy, he did it that way that Obito doesn't go fine in it,” Madara said and folded his arms. Madara didn't know what the fuck Tobirama have being doing to Obito's record and grades all this time,but he knows Obito is stronger and more intelligent that most of the Uchiha children. Why can't anyone see it?! “If the school system were different Obito would be in the top.” 

  
  


“I don't think my little brother designed the system to go against your son, Madara,” Itama said squinting in disbelief at the Uchiha. 

  
  


“He designed it to go against Obito,” Madara said and closed his eyes, sure of his words. 

  
  


“I don't think so…,” Izuna huffed. 

  
  


“Madara! Tobirama had matured, he isn't anymore the guy that is trying to touch your nerves, really.” Hashirama defended his brother. Tobirama would be here with them, if it wasn't because Tobirama and Madara always fight like cats and dogs, and really, the other clan head didn't wanted to be in the middle of that. 

  
  


“Obito would do it fine in the academy if it wasn't because of Tobirama,” Madara said convinced. 

  
  


“Well, his sistem is good for our children,” Sasuke Sarutobi said and the other clan head agreed with him. 

  
  


“That's right, most of our children are top in their classes,” Izuna admitted, laying his head over his hand and looking tired at his brother. 

  
  


“Doesn't tell you anything that all the children are good with our school system but your son?,” Kaito raised an eyebrow, while caressing his neck. The elder hated Tobirama but he needed to admit that the Senju had done a fine job. 

 

“If you judge a fish for his ability to climb a tree, he will look as a dumb against a monkey,” Madara said calm and sure of himself. 

  
  


Most of the men looked at Madara in disbelief and sighed tired, some of them shook their head while others covered their faces. Who would have guessed that the great Uchiha Madara would be in denial? Why was so difficult for him to accept the fact that Obito wasn't as good as he wanted him to be? 

  
  


Minato smiled nervously, while Izuna and Fugaku rolled their eyes, and Kagami was laughing. They knew that Obito has the potential to be stupidly strong, and yet, he performed so bad at school and poorly on some missions. But really, the fact that Obito was so particular didn't explained why he had a six in most of his material in the academy. 

  
  


While Kagami knew that most of the things was an act, Obito liked to play dumb and sometimes his fakes were genuine, but mostly he liked to play dumb. 

  
  


“Maybe Obito is a fish and we are measured him with the wrong rule” Minato said thoroughly, and all the Shinobis looked at him with interest, even Madara. 

  
  


Minato had a hard time admitting an untrained Shinobi was able to fool him, to hide his abilities so well that he wasn't able to detect them. Minato was surprised a genin has so much self control to not gave away his first nature on a mission in which his life was on risk.

  
  


Fugaku looked curious at his friend, asking him what he was trying to do, and Minato smiled wider. Fugaku raised an eyebrow. 

  
  


“Obito is a fish that is constantly compared with a big wolf,” Minato said and smiled at Madara. The ex clan head raised and eyebrow, while the other men smiled, they knew that Minato was making a reference to Kakashi’s talent shadowing Obito's. “I'm not an Uchiha expert, but Obito isn't like anyone of his clansmen. He is special.” The use of the word ‘special’ made Madara smiled. “As his sensei, I can say, that he isn't a powerhouse as most of the Uchiha,” Minato pointed at the Uchiha in the room. “But he is good at other things that we never thought about…”

  
  


“-Like stealth!” Kagami said proudly. If anyone knew how sly and good at hiding was Obito, that was Kagami. Fugaku and Izuna, like Minato, admitted that Obito was something else if he was able to hide so well during so many years his half blood nature and his father identity. 

  
  


The other men in the room looked curiously at Kagami, how was possible a loud mouth Ninja which likes to wear orange was good at stealth. Itama and Hashirama looked at each other, and the Ino-Shika-cho trio did the same. Where they flattering Obito, most exactly lying at Madara, so the Uchiha was happy? It looked like it. 

  
  


“Obito is also a pretty good tracker, isn't Izuna-sama?,” Kagami smiled at the clan head. 

  
  


Izuna opened his eyes. “Oh! Well is true, when we went to a mission he tracked our objective without any effort and we found them fast.” Madara nodded with a proud smile on his lips. Hell yeah! Obito tracked him like a pro. Hashirama and Itama smiled, they remembered the incident before they departed to that mission. The other clan head looked at Izuna curiously. 

  
  


“Yes, he is a good sensor and we don't have any idea to how to deal with him,” Fugaku admitted. All the clan heads, except Izuna, looked at Fugaku with interest. Now the Ino-Shika-cho trio were sure they were blatantly lying to please Madara. A Sensor Uchiha was something stupid! 

  
  


“Yes, that's right. We tried to raise Obito as any other Uchiha, but his mother's blood is strong in him and he can do things an Uchiha can't do.” Kagami said, and Fugaku, as the others Uchiha in the room, nodded. 

  
  


“Yes, Lord Madara, maybe the education system is right but it hasn't be properly applied to Obito,” Minato said and Madara smiled. 

  
  


“Yes that's right,” Kagami also agreed, “I don't think Sensei designed the system to go against Obito, but actually we didn't know how to properly applied it to Obito.” Kagami said sure of himself. The other people in the room nooded. 

  
  


Madara looked happy and sipped his sake. All the people in the room smiled, then, Madara snapped open his eyes and glared at Minato.

  
  


If Madara remember correctly, his husband is always complaining about Minato’s poor performance as a teacher. Back then, Madara laughed at his husband whenever Tobirama told him that he should be Obito's sensei instead if Minato. There was an occasion in which Tobirama go back. To their house and started packing his stuff because the Senju wanted to move back to Konoha, so he could be Obito's teacher. That time Madara told his husband, between kisses, that parents usually makes bad teacher, and when he insisted to go away he fucked Tobirama like a whore.

  
  


Sex has always been a good way to distract Tobirama for stupid ideas or problematic projects. Who would have guessed the cold bastard loved a cock in his ass. 

  
  


But now, Madara isn't sure that he did the right thing back then. Maybe he should have let his husband train his son, again. Now that Madara think about it! Isn't it Minato the asshole dared to abandon his son to his own death. 

  
  


“You let my moon cake to die,” Madara snarled. 

  
  


The entire group tensed and Minato shivered at little when Madara’s angry red eyes fell over him. Oh, no! He was going to die. 

  
  


“Oh, Madara! He didn't let your son to die. He did everything he could do!,” Hashirama intercepted and coveted Minato. Fugaku also covered his friend and with a move of his head asked Minato to teleport away if he wanted to live. And the Namikaze crawled away with Itama’s and Kagami’s help. 

  
  


“Yes, is true, it was a mission under complicated circumstances,” Izuna admitted. He was also mad when Minato’s team came back without Obito, but when Izuna and Fugaku asked the blond about what happened, they admitted the blonde did the right choice. Of course, Izuna wanted to cry and broke Minato’s neck, but even him admitted Minato didn't was responsible of what happened to Obito. 

  
  


Actually, it was a miracle that Obito came back at home. A miracle Tobirama was responsible. 

  
  


“If he would have a better sensei he… ” Madara tried to discuss. 

  
  


“-If you are that unhappy with your son’s education, maybe you should train him yourself, Madara.” Shikake said and Madara stopped and looked at the Nara clan head. “You are convinced that the Konoha’s education system doesn't apply to your son, well, if you are so sure about it, then you should train him yourself.”

  
  


“Yes, you are right Nara-san. The chunnin exams are around the corner and Obito needs a new team to participate in them.” Sarutobi said while folding his arms over his chest. “A new team and a new sensei would be good for him.”

  
  


Minato stopped crawling and looked back. Fugaku pushed his friend but the blonde didn't liked the direction the conversation was taking. 

  
  


“Yes, is true. We have being thinking in disband team seven since a while,” Hashirama said. 

  
  


“What?,” Minato said. He knew that Danzo wanted him back in the Anbu, but still… 

  
  


“What are you doing?” Fugaku pushed his friend with a foot, but Minato didn't moved. 

  
  


“My friend Danzo, is the leader of Anbu,” Kagami said proud, laying a hand over his chest. “The Anbu is an elite group of ninjas,” Kagami explained to Madara. “And he has being pretty interested in Kakashi, the guy you tried to kill some days ago, in roll into Anbu.”

  
  


“Yes, and Rin, Obito's female teammate.” Itama said, catching Madara’s attention. “Is a good Ninja medic. And I think she is ready to work at the hospital with me.”

 

“Yes, I think is a good idea you became Obito's need sensei,” Hashirama said happy. “Besides, you need something to do besides kill Obito's potential suitors.” Hashirama laughed. 

  
  


“Yes, being Obito's sensei will give you something to do while your situation is regulated,” The Nara clan head said. 

  
  


Madara was under vigilance and couldn't incorporated the Ninja system at the moment. The Senju Brothers and Izuna were happy to have Madara back, but they needed to convince the other clans that let Madara came back was the best choice. Some people still looked at the Uchiha as a traitor, even when he hasn't attacked the village since the day he walked away. Other didn't believed that Madara came back only because Obito was his son and the boy almost died. Some clans forgot that Madara was a human that could love. And the Hyuga, as others clans, were against Madara walking back at Konoha without a punishment.

  
  


“That's sound nice.” Izuna said, caressing his chin. “With Obito's team disbanded, Minato will stop being in change of Obito and we can train him the way we think is better for him,” Izuna smiled to his brother. He liked the idea. 

  
  


“What? No! I don't want to lose my team!” Minato yelled, gaining the room’s attention. Fugaku facepalmed himself. “I know I wasn't the best sensei for Obito, and he almost died under my watch, but I can still help him!” Minato said convinced. 

  
  


The men looked between them and stared back at Minato with an stern face. “Sorry, but I think is better if you go back to the Anbu,” Hashirama said seriously. “You have to think about what is better for your students.”

  
  


Fugaku put a hand over his friend shoulder and shook his head. Minato winced, closed his eyes and lowered his face, there wasn't anything he could do.

  
  


Madara and Izuna smiled. Kagami also had a small smile, he felt pity for Minato, it wasn't entirely the blonde’s fault but Kagami also thought that it was best for Obito. Tobirama would be so happy when he know about it. 

  
  


Fugaku pushed his friend out of the room, it was better if they went out to eat or drink. Minato was fond of Obito, even if the boy wasn't the best, but his energy and desired to help his comrades got to Minato’s heart and Fugaku know it. Minato needed to drank the lost of his team. 

  
  


Madara saw Minato go away with a smile. He wanted to cut the blonde head but Izuna was there, watching him closely, besides, Obito doesn't hate his sensei. If he killed Minato, think would be harder for him and Obito would be mad at him. 

  
  


“Now, Madara” Hashirama clapped his hands, gaining all the men attention. “Don't you want to tell us anything about Obito's mom?”

  
  


“She must be hot to caught your attention,” Kaito Uchiha smiled. Madara never was a womanizer as Izuna, even when he was the clan head and all the clan women threw themself to Madara’s feet. Obito's mom should be something extraordinary. 

  
  


Izuna winced and looked worried at Madara. Doesn't Hashirama know that Obito's biological mother is death and his stepmother is Tobirama? By his part, Kagami sipped his sake and looked at Madara. The entire situation was hilarious. 

  
  


“Oh! She is a really hot. She is really naughty in bed and his room voice is hot,” Madara smirked. Almost a the men looked between them and smiled excited, while Kagami split his sake and Izuna stood up. 

  
  


“I'm going to the bathroom,” Izuna announced and ran away of the room. He wasn't ready to heard the intimacy of his brother with the ice bastard. 

  
  


Kagami looked at Madara blushing, his face was on fire. He never thought, out of his fantasies, that his sensei could be naughty. God! He wanted to hear more! 

 

==========================

 

When Obito was tired of cry and decided that make out with an Illusion was lame, super lame, he went out of Kamui. Obito barely appeared back in the alley when he was caught by his mom's hand. 

  
  


“Do you have any idea of what you did?” Tobirama asked angry, and Obito shook his head. Tobirama sighed and rolled his eyes. “You damaged private property, you made sad your cousin and he burned with his coffee,” Tobirama lowered himself and glared at Obito's eyes. “But, the worst is that you used your mokuton and killed all the plans in a radius of thirty meters around the café. Now, your cousin thinks he woke up his mokuton because you.”

  
  


“That's stupid,” Obito said. 

  
  


“I know,” Tobirama said. “But he is Hashirama’s son and the only Senju near the place, and as such,” Tobirama sighed, “he is the most logical option to blame.”

  
  


“Sorry…” Obito winced and smiled nervous. 

  
  


“No, no sorry. I thought you had your emotion under check. We have being talking about it like a thousand of times, you need to control yourself, you can't kill or bloom all the plants around you only because you feel like it.”

  
  


“It was an accident,” Obito said, lowering his face. 

  
  


“Look at me,” Tobirama raised Obito's head. “You aren't a kid anymore, it was fine to do it when you were a little and we lived in the forest away for others. But, you can't do it here. I forgive you when Rin turned you down and you were so sad that almost killed all the plants in the village, but you can't keep doing this for every time you are upset. You were able to escape of the kidnapping incident but… “

  
  


“-Stop” Izuna asked, landing near the pair. “From outside it looks really bizarre, you know!”

  
  


“What are you talking about?,” Tobirama released Obito, and the boy looked curiously at his Uncle. 

  
  


“Fuck! You are holding his chin and you are alone in an alley.” Izuna yelled. 

  
  


“Your head is full of shit,” Tobirama said seriously, realizing what Izuna was trying to say. Obito, which was too dense for his own good looked curiously at his uncle. 

  
  


“I know you are his mom and everything but you can't touch him like that…”

  
  


“You are a pervert,” Tobirama said. Obito had his eyes comically white and his mouth almost touching the ground. 

  
  


“Why can't you…” Izuna snarled. 

  
  


“-Did you know?” Obito said and caught his uncle hand, pulling him so Izuna looked at Obito's face. “You know he is my mom,” Obito whispered happy, eyes shining. 

  
  


Tobirama smirked. Oh, right! He forgot to tell Obito that his uncle Izuna knew about his relationship with his father. His bad! 

  
  


Izuna winced, he knew Obito looked at Tobirama as a mother but to hear it from the boy's mouth when he was awake was more bizarre that he expected. “Of course, I know!” Izuna groaned. “When your Sharingan got you sick and he came to watch over you, you called him mom althea time in your dreams.”

  
  


Obito furiously blushed and released his uncle's arms, before he looked at his mom shyly, almost pleading forgiveness. 

 

“Don't worry, is fine,” Tobirama caressed Obito's head. “I told him that your father and I are together.”

  
  


“Really?,” Obito asked exited. 

  
  


“Really,” Tobirama nodded with a sweet smile. 

  
  


“Really,” Izuna snarled and rolled his eyes. 

  
  


“That's mean you will come to live with us?,” Obito asked excited. 

  
  


“No, he don't!” Izuna promptly said. “I recognized their relationship but I not prepared to see them lovely lovely with each other,” Izuna winced at the idea. 

  
  


“Is too soon to make our relationship public,” Tobirama admitted. The Senju missed his husband, but Madara and him couldn't move together, not yet. 

  
  


Obito covered his face and groaned. “That's so unfair…”

  
  


Izuna and Tobirama looked at each other before answer at the same time, “Life is never fair.”

  
  


“Right,” Obito uncovered his face, then he looked at his mom and uncle. “Then, can I use my Mokuton at uncle’s house?”

  
  


“What?!” Izuna yelled shocked, while Tobirama glared at his son. Obito widened his eyes, pressed his lips and straightened his back. 

  
  


Fuck, he messed up! 

  
  


Obito tried to escape but was caught by Izuna, which hold the boy's forearms. “What did you say?,” Izuna stuttered. “Did you…”

  
  


“-Lord Izuna, Lord Tobirama!,” a man called outside the alley and ran to them. “Thanks God you found Obito,” the police officer stood before the trio. Izuna and Obito looked curiously at the man. 

  
  


“The Hokage’s son is like crazy looking for Obito, and he killed a dozen of plants in the commercial district in the compound,” the man informed and the pair looked at each other. “He is threatening us that if we don't give him Obito, he will kill all the plants in the district.”

  
  


“Fuck! My magnolias,” Izuna groaned. 

  
  


“I told you,” Tobirama smiled at his son. “You make Nawaki sad and he is now killing plants because you didn't want to be his friend.”

  
  


“No, I'm not going to see that asshole again!” Obito groaned. 

  
  


“No, you will!” Izuna caught Obito's wrist. “I will not let that fucking Senju to kill my garden,” Izuna pulled Obito, Tobirama and the policeman followed them. 

 

========================

  
  


“Fuck, she sounds hot,” Inojin said with a dreaming smile. “Where you got her.”

  
  


“I rescued her and she began to follow me around like a stalker until I accepted to date her,” Madara informed and Kagami laughed. God, Kagami loved Madara description of his sensei. 

  
  


“God! Now I know after who Obito took after,” Itama smiled. 

  
  


“Obito is really perseverant in love!” Sasuke Sarutobi snickered. 

  
  


“Ha, ha, Madara. Your wife sounds cute and Obito is like her.” Hashirama laughed and hit his friend's back. “Now I know why you watch over him as your little Princess.” All the men in room laughed, some of the comparison while Madara and Kagami laughed at Hashirama. If only he knew who was Obito's mom. 

  
  


“What the hell Obito took after you?” the akimichi clan head exclaimed before put a fist of snacks in his la mouth. 

  
  


“My good looks, of course”, Madara added with a proud smile and added: “and my eyes”. 

  
  


“He has black eyes like every other Uchiha,” Kaito huffed annoyed. He was surprised that Madara good genes didn't survived at all, even if he was an Uchiha and gay man, he should have marry a woman of his clan instead of that unknown suiton user woman. 

  
  


“Of course, he has! He is my son!,” Madara snorted. “And don't change the topic! He has my good looks and he as cute as his mom,” Madara said proudly. 

  
  


“How can you said that? He doesn't have any girlfriend or any girl behind him” Sasuke Sarurobi said with snark. 

  
  


“No, he isn't good with girls but he has his own harem of boys.” Madara said proudly and raising his chest. He sometimes hated that there were so many trash behind his cute son but it also gave him reasons to brag. 

  
  


“Only a gay man would be happy about it,” Kaito said, rolling his eyes and making a disgust face. 

  
  


“I don't believe you!,” Sasuke Sarutobi said laughing. It can't be nothing worse for a man who likes women to be desired by other men. He really felt pity for Obito. 

  
  


“Poor child,” the Inojin said with a smile. 

  
  


“You are doing things bigger, Madara!” Hashirama said, smiling and raising his cup to drink again. “The only one behind Obito is that Uzumaki child that Izuna almost killed!”

  
  


“The so called forbidden Uzumaki?,” Shikake said curiously, leading towards Hashirama. Ino-shika-cho trio knows that there is a Uzumaki child that is ordered to be arrest on sight, but he didn't know what he boy did. 

  
  


“Yes! Nagato break into this house to make out with Obito,” Kagami misinformed them, he was only repeating what Izuna’s tell to everybody in the police. 

  
  


“Oh, right! If we haven't interfered Izuna would have killed him!,” Hashirama said and laughed. 

  
  


“Well, I stabbed him in the stomach when he went out of Konoha,” Madara said proud. 

  
  


“You are so overprotective!” Hashirama laughed, while the rest of the men feel pity for any man that dared to go out with Obito. 

  
  


“So it was true what they said,” Shikake said while caressing his chin. The Nara clan head, as the rest of the others clan head gathered there, heard the story about Madara being responsible to sent Jiraiya and his student to the hospital for daring to touch/harass Obito. Now, that they know that Obito is Madara’s son, and the ex- Uchiha clan head is sucker for his son, it makes sense. 

  
  


“You are overreacting,” Kaito said while raising his cup. “Obito is a man and he is fourteen years old, when I was his age I…”

  
  


“-the sages of the four paths was alive,” Kagami teased. Hashirama, Madara, Shinto, Sasuke and Shikake laughed, while Itama and Inojin tried to not laugh. 

  
  


“Stupid, child!,” the old man began to yell and scolded Kagami, which faked to pay attention to the old man. The rest of the groups ignored them. 

  
  


“But, he is right, Madara.” Hashirama said with a smile, sweating a little bit when Madara glared at him with red eyes. “You are overreacting…”

  
  


“-I'm not overreacting!” Madara yelled. 

  
  


“Come on!” Sasuke sighed, “Obito only have a boy after him…”

  
  


“No, you are wrong! Obito has after him Nagato, Kakashi, Deidara, and …” Madara began to count with his fingers. The group of men didn't heard the entire list of Obito suitors, when Nawaki came into the room with the plant pot in his left arm and an Uchiha policemen in tight arms. Nawaki was as tall as his father and any Uchiha could be easily carried by the young man. 

  
  


“Dad, I woke up my mokuton!”

  
  


“You did!” Hashirama stood excited and hugged his son. Nawaki released the policeman and hugged his father. 

  
  


“What happened?” Kaito asked at the official, while Nawaki and Hashirama were celebrating in a festival of hugs. 

  
  


“Obito make a ruckus and told Nawaki that he didn't wanted to be his friend, then Nawaki killed all the plants around them because he was sad” the other people in the room gasped. 

  
  


Madara and Kagami looked at each other. How many times they had to deal with an over emotional kid with control over plants? Really, the town doesn't need another Mokuton user that makes trees for nowhere. 

  
  


“Go on, son! Show me!” Hashirama asked excited. 

  
  


“Well, the thing is that I don't know how I did it,” Nawaki said. “Obito was mad at me and threw me against a wall. When I stood up and realized all the plants were death.”

 

Madara and Kagami covered their faces, now it was plain obvious that was Obito's Mokuton which killed all those plants and not Nawaki’s. 

  
  


“Don't worry, son, it will take you time to learn how to use your Mokuton at will,” Hashirama put a hand over Nawaki’s shoulder. 

  
  


“Yes, it also took Yamato a few years to do it”, Itama said and hugged his nephew. 

  
  


The sweet scene was broke when Izuna kicked open the door to the garden and pulled Obito inside the room with him. “You mother fucker! Don't dare to kill my garden or any other of my plants,” Izuna yelled. The man released Obito, ad Tobirama came to the room with the policeman. 

  
  


“Oh! Obito!” Nawaki said excited, released his uncle and walked towards the boy. Obito tried to hide behind his uncle but was pushed forward to Nawaki by his mom. 

  
  


“Hey, Nawaki,” Obito said nervous, rubbing his arm. 

  
  


“We are destined to be together,” Nawaki said, holding Obito's hands in his. Madara hissed but was stopped by Hashirama’s hand on his shoulder. “Thanks to you I woke up my Mokuton!” Nawaki said with shining eyes. 

  
  


“I don't want anything do with you,” Obito squinted and groaned at the Senju. “You are an idiot.” The people inside the room noticed how the plant in the pot grow spines. 

  
  


“Don't be like that, I like you” Nawaki whimpered and Obito groaned. 

  
  


Itama saw the spines got bigger and yelled at his nephew. “Kiss him!” all the men looked at Itama with disbelief. 

  
  


“What?,” the pair looked at Itama with red faces and the plans got healthier. Madara squinted at the plant then at his son. 

  
  


“I'm not gay!” Nawaki said, freeing Obito's hands and raising his hands to his head sides. 

  
  


“I'm not into idiots,” Obito said and stomped away, walking between an surprised Izuna and a policeman. 

  
  


“I'm not an idiot!,” Nawaki cried and followed Obito out if the room.

  
  


“What the fuck happened?,” Sasuke was the first one to go out of the shock and looked at the Senju Brothers. 

  
  


“It's called love!,” Hashirama said excited, while Itama nooded. 

  
  


“Of course not!,” Tobirama, Izuna, Kagami and Madara yelled at the same time. The other men looked at them.

  
  


“Didn't you see how Nawaki’s reacted to Obito?,” Hashirama asked. 

  
  


“The same happens with Yamato reacting to Kakashi,” Itama nodded proudly. 

  
  


Itama and Hashirama looked at each other, before said at the same time with a smile, “the mokuton react to love!”

  
  


“No way!” Tobirama and Madara ran after Nawaki and Obito.

  
  


Kagami laughed hysterically and Izuna covered his face, while the policemen took their notebook out if their picked and write Nawaki’s name in the list of people banned from the Uchiha compound. 

  
  


======================

 

Omake 

  
  


That day at night, the Hokage’s family were having dinner in silence. Nawaki had a purple eye and a broke lip, while Hashirama has a huge grin on his lips and Tobirama was more grumpy that ever. Tsunade and Mito looked at each other, neither if them knew what happened. 

  
  


“Did you had a good day darling?,” Mito asked at his husband. 

  
  


“The best!,” Hashirama said, “Right, little bamboo?” Hashirama and his sin smiled to each other. 

  
  


“And you, Tobirama?” Mito asked watching his brother in law wince at Hashirama’s words. 

  
  


“I don't want to talk about it,” Tobirama picked his food and pouted. Something serious had happened with the Uchiha. 

  
  


“And how was your day, darling?” Mito asked at his son. 

  
  


Nawaki smiled and yelled. “I fell in love and woke up my mokuton.” Tsunade folk fell from his hand while Mito snapped her eyes open, the two women looked at Nawaki in disbelief. 

  
  


“Nawaki is in love with Madara son!” Hashirama yelled excited. 

  
  


“He is not!” Tobirama yelled. “Nawaki doesn't have the mokuton and he isn't in love with Obito!” the white haired man stood for the table and went to his room.

  
  


Tsunade and Mito looked at Hashirama surprised. 

  
  


“He is still in denial,” Hashirama shrugged, “you know how much he hates madara.”

  
  



	18. Beauty contest- Commissions open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I know you really wanted an update - and I'm working on that so not worry- but at the moment the only thing I can offer you it's my Art if someone is interested I opened
> 
> [Commissions](https://betsunichan.tumblr.com/post/181098015750/commissions-open-if-you-are-interested-in-my-art)

Obito was walking back to the Uchiha compound after a looooong day of training when a red haired woman jumped from a  nearby rooftop and gracefully landed before him. 

 

“Kushina, what´s up?”, Obito asked confused, arching an eyebrow. If he hadn't sense her at time, she would have landed over him. 

 

“You are going to contest as the most beautiful flower of the village!” Kushina said, standing before Obito and pointing at his nose.

 

“Eh?”, Obito asked, twisting his face in disbelief. “That's moronic”, he said. Why would he do something like that? Then he looked around, sure that Kushina’s words were directed to someone else who he didn't noticed, but after scanning the area he noticed with horror  he and kushina were the only people on the street. 

 

“Yes, I'm talking to you!”, Kushina hit his head. “You are going to participate!”

 

“Me. Why? It's a girl's Beauty contest, I can't participate!”, Obito screamed surprised. 

 

“Yes, you can!”, Kushina said, releasing Obito and showing him the contest’s poster. “There's anything in here which suggest this contest it's only for girls.”

 

“It's the most beautiful flower of Konoha, it's implicit it's a girl's contest!”, Obito yelled. His face was red by an strange mix between embarrassment and annoyance. 

 

“Yes, it can be, but they don't check the participants’ sex. So there's no way they would discover you are a boy.” Her smile got wider. 

 

“They don't check the participantes’ sex because it would be harassment!”, Obito yelled. He looked at the poster Kushina was holding in front of him. “Why don’t you ask Rin? She is a real GIRL and she its super cute, she is your best shot!”

 

“Rin won't do!”  Kushina said serious. 

 

“What? why not? Rin is the most beautiful girl in Konoha!”

 

“Awww”, Kushina pulled his cheeks. “ That’s cute Obito, but you think Rin is contest’s material because you liked her…”

 

Obito sook Kushina’s hand away of his face. “-Rin it's super cute, I’m sure she will win.” 

Obito groaned and balled his fist when Kushina chuckled and called him cute again. “Well, If you don’t like Rin, then why don’t you ask someone girly to participate? Ask Kakashi!,” Obito stepped away from Kushina, his face red by indignation. 

 

“No, no! it has to be you! Mikoto is the best beauty contest trainer and she only train Uchihas.”

 

“Then you should for someone else, because I don’t look anything like a girl!”, Obito groaned, crossed his arms and gave his back to Kushina.   

 

“Oh, come on! You can do it! You are an Uchiha! All Uchiha looks like girls”

  
  


“Correction, I'm a half Uchiha and I don't think Fugaku or Uncle Izuna look like girls,” Obito answered. He closed his eyes and make a disgust face at the image of Fugaku dressed like a woman. Surely, he would look terrible. 

  
  


“Did I told you that if you win you are going to get a free diner with whatever you want in the most expensive and fancy restaurant in town! Is the best place to have a date! You can invite Rin!,” Kushina insisted, smiling at the change in Obito's face. 

  
  


Obito eyes shined. It was his opportunity! “Really?,” he asked. He had been laying to Konoha all his life, maybe he could pretend to be a girl for a few hours an won a fancy date with Rin. Then something clicked in  his head, he took the poster for Kushina’s hand and inspected it. “Hey!”, he twisted his face, “Ichiraku ramen isn't the most expensive restaurant in town, neither a good place to have a date.” Obito squinted at the restaurant name in the poster, which Kushina promptly took again. 

  
  


“Well, if I were Rin, I would like someone who invited me to Ichiraku,” Kushina said closing his eyes and smiling at the image of Minato taking her to eat there.

  
  


“Yes, but that's because you are a a ramen obsessed woman… Auch!,” Obito stopped talking when Kushina hit him on the head. The Uchiha whimpered, he almost cut off his tough because of Kushina’s hit. 

  
  


“Don't you dare to talk like to your sensei’s future wife!,” Kushina hair raised and the Kyuubi aura get out of her. Obito liked Kushina, she was funny and cool, but she can be really scary. Even though, it didn't stopped him from glared at her.

  
  


“Nice try, but I don't going to fall in your little play. If you want that ramen that much, why don't you enter to the contest by yourself?,” Obito asked, caressing his head. 

  
  


“That's because only girls under fifteen years old can participate,” Kushina pointed at the age limit in the poster. Obito watched curiously at the poster. 

  
  


“That don't make sense,” Obito said, raising his eyes to meet Kushina’s eyes. “Why do they make a beauty contest for young girls, shouldn't they make that kind of thing for grown up women?” Obito didn't say it but he has always thought that a contest full of flat chest girls was something boring. 

  
  


“Well, you see…” Kushina caressed her nape nervously. “It existed the category of grown women in the contest of the most beautiful flower of Konoha, but… “ Kushina looked away and laughed nervously. 

 

Obito narrowed his eyes and pressed his lips tightly. “-What happened?“ 

  
  


“Well, you see. Do you know Tsunade?,” Kushina asked and Obito nodded. Everyone knew the Hokage’s drunkyard daughter, his rebel cousin, Tsunade was as beautiful as temperamental and possible the best ninja medic in all Konoha. “When we were younger and I barely arrived to Konoha, Tsunade was the queen of the beauty contest and no one could beat her.” Kushina said and she looked expectantly at Obito, when he show that he understood she continued. “No one could beat Tsunade until Mikoto was old enough to enter at the contest…”

  
  


Obito furrowed and he asked, “And Mikoto-san won?”

  
  


“Yes, that's right,” Kushina nodded. “Mikoto won, and the next year Tsunade won, and the next year Mikoto won, and the next year Tsunade won.” Kushina raised her fist. “The competition between them was so brutal and tricky that the rest of the girls didn't have any chance to win against them. Later, they began to cheat and sabotage each other, until Tsunade poisoned Mikoto before a contest. As vengeance, Mikoto burned Tsunade’s hair when she was crowded as the most beautiful flower of Konoha. Because of that and to make sure they would never participated again, they canceled the contest of women older that fifteen years old.”

  
  


“Why didn't they only banned them?,” Obito asked, staring at Kushina in disbelief. 

  
  


“Because Tsunade is the daughter of the Hokage, daah!” Kushina answered and rolled his eyes. 

  
  


“Yes, is true,” Obito groaned. There was a good reason why he never tried to get close to his mother's family, specially to his uncle Hashirama’s children. Nawaki and Tsunade weren't bad people, but both of them were spoiled brats that received a different treatment to the rest of the village, after all, they are the oji-san and hime-San. 


	19. What the fuck sensei!!! - part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a direct continuation of chapter 1

Their way to Tobirama-sensei’s house was one of the most uncomfortable and strangest experience Kagami had in his entire life. The Ninja was walking behind his sensei and the strange Uchiha duo, and Kagami’s black eyes followed each of Obito's moves. The little boy was walking between Tobirama and Madara, holding his ‘parent's’ hands. The couple was bickering about Kagami’s presence and, once in a while, they stopped when Obito let himself forcing the couple to lift him up and swung him forward making Obito giggled. Once in awhile, Obito would make one of his almost infinite questions about the ‘intruder’ - as Madara has called Kagami- and Tobirama would answer patiently each of his question. Tobirama showed a patience that Kagami never saw before in him. And Madara would always shot a nasty glare at Kagami, hand over his gumbai. Each time Kagami swallowed nervously and looked away. Kagami wasn't stupid, he understood Madara's light threats. Uchihas are famous for their love and they are pretty overprotective of those close to them, specially their children and lovers. Kagami could relate, after all, he was married and he was waiting a beautiful baby. So Madara obvious dislike for Kagami was a result of him being a Ninja of Konoha - a potential threat to his love ones-. If Madara and Tobirama weren't two men, Kagami would have thought of the strange trio as a ‘real family’. And Maybe, in Madara's eyes, they were indeed a real family. 

 

Kagami was still overwhelmed by the entire situation. Each second this mission became the most bizarre mission Kagami had ever had in his entire Shinobi career. Kagami couldn't believe his former sensei abandoned his village for the only purpose of playing house with the most infamous Uchiha and nukenin alive. But even if it was a strange decision, - Kagami’s eyes fell over his sensei’s face-, it was probably the best thing his sensei did. It was probed by Tobirama freely showing his emotions or the way he looked so happy - the happiest Kagami had ever see him-. The entire situation was weird but sweet nevertheless. Kagami was still shocked that his sensei was in love with Madara, everything he knew about them said they hated each and yet, they lived happily together with a child. Kagami was still confused by Obito's unique ability. No one inside the village save the Hokage was able to use Mokuton, but how was possible a healthy Uchiha-like boy was able to use on of the rarest Chakra nature in all the world? Even Hashirama’s son and daughter weren't able to use mokuton. So how was possible Obito could do it? Because of that Kagami couldn't tell if Obito was an orphan adopted by Madara and Tobirama with the capability to use Mokuton or a Uchiha child with Mokuton, or a Senju child that looked like an Uchiha.

Kagami scratched his head. Which was even weirder was that Obito called Tobirama his ‘mom’. Why mom? It was possible Obito was indeed Tobirama's son? Kagami shook his head. It was impossible, he doubts he would let his son call his lover ‘father’ instead of him. It would be weird if he did. 

 

Kagami covered his forehead and closed his eyes, then again his head hurt. The more he tried to think about it the more overwhelmed he felt. Kagami sighed heavily and he heard a dark chuckle. Kagami opened his eyes and looked forward, meeting the trio looking back at him. Madara was smirking while his sensei assessed him and Obito’s big black eyes looked at him curiously. Kagami could tell that the bastard of Madara understood his struggle and was delighted by Kagami’s confusion. 

 

“Your head hurt?,” Tobirama asked narrowing his eyes. 

 

“No,” Kagami quickly shook his head. 

 

“I assume he is confused as fuck.” Madara chuckled, folding his arms. Obito's black eyes looked at his father then a Kagami. 

 

“Eh! What did I tell you about don't using ‘those’ words in front Obito?”. Tobirama yelled, red of indignation and kicking Madara's butt. The oldest Uchiha groaned and complained about the kick but didn't do anything to kick back Tobirama. Madara only yelled at his lover and soon both men were inside an argument about which words should be used before Obito. Curiously both men used the forbidden words. The kid was unaffected but their fight and instead he was looking curiously at Kagami. 

 

Kagami was confused by their fight, but the strange vision warmed his heart. Kagami knows that his sensei wasn't the cold bastard most of his clansmen beloved, of course his sensei had feelings like any other man and had show it to his students a lot of times, but Kagami never saw him like this! So relaxed and showing openly his emotions. Foe the first time Kagami felt his former sensei wasn't ashamed of freely showing his feelings.

Tobirama wasn't Hashirama or Itama which were almost like open books, Tobirama was an stoic man, that was a part of his natural charm, but Kagami was able to notice tiny changes in his featured that showed what he felt. A crooked smile that never was there before, a gleam that he didn't remember and an almost ‘teasing’ sound he never heard until now. Kagami hadn't saw so many expression in his Sensei’s face and demeanor. Kagami had never seen his sensei so comfortable outside of his family’s environment. But, maybe, Tobirama was like that because those two Uchiha are now his family. 

 

His sensei finally got a family… 

 

Kagami surprised when both men stopped fighting as fast as they began. Now they were talking amicably about what Madara should cook for them, and Obito held again the men’s hands while they continued their way to their home. 

‘Oh! So this is something common,’ Kagami though. He almost felt like a ghost, someone which was there but wasn't there at the same time, until he saw Madara smiling and cold assessing eyes looked back at him. Kagami felt his headache coming again. 

 

“Kagami?,” Tobirama called him confused, stopping to look back at his student again. 

 

“Eh! Sorry, I was spacing out!,” Kagami said. He pretended he didn't see anything and followed his sensei’s ‘family’ again. 

 

“Um…” Tobirama narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything else. Red eyes briefly glanced at Madara and black eyes looked back at them with confidence. Kagami again pretended he didn't see anything, those two were now having an ‘eyes fight’, a thing Kagami only had seen in old married coupled. Oh God! Madara and Tobirama behaved like a married couple. God! Danzo would be extremely upset when Kagami tell him about Tobirama dating the Uchiha Madara, surely he would cry. 

Kagami wasted his time thinking how he would deal with Danzo’s heartbreak and assessing his sensei’s couple and child that he barely noticed they were arrived to Tobirama and Madara's house. When Kagami saw the silhouette of the cabin Obito released his ‘parents’ grip and ran towards Kagami.

 

“Kagami! Kagami!” Obito said with a big smile. 

The older men turned in his direction, Madara was lifting an eye brown and has his arms folder over his chest while Tobirama was looking at Kagami with humor in his red eyes. 

 

“What's up, kid?” he asked warily but with a warm smile pasted on his lips. It was nice that Obito wasn't referring to him as ‘the intruder’ anymore; be called like that made him feel unwelcome; but it was kind of strange he dropped the suffix in his name. If experience has taught Kagami something, it was that always that a kid became suddenly friendly with him it mean they wanted something from him. 

 

Obito stopped in front of him, smiling brightly while he was holding his arms behind his back. “It is true that you have a present for me?” he said, bouncing in his heels shyly. 

 

“Yes. I did… “ Kagami said confused, lifting a eyebrows. When he entered this strange forest in the middle of the desert he didn't know he would find his sensei or his adopted son, so of course Kagami didn't have a present for the boy! He didn't even know about his mere existence until he was caught in his mokuton. 

  
  


“Yeah! ” the boy yelled excited, lifting both hands at his chest level and jumping. “Can I have them now?” he asked, tilting his head to the left and stopping moving. He was shooting cute eyes to Kagami. And it was super effective. 

 

Kagami pressed his lips and lifted both eyebrows. He shot a glance toward his sensei. Tobirama was smirking while Madara was looking at him expectantly. Fuck! He couldn't denied the gift to the little boy. Not only Obito was the cutest kid on the earth but also - he had the impression -  if he didn't give anything to him soon Madara will cut his head. 

 

Suddenly Kagami remember his sensei’s unusual petition of Uchiha toys and tiny clothes. Were those the ‘gifts’ Obito was talking about? Now that Kagami was assessing the situation, if Obito was indeed Tobirama's son, wouldn't it be better if he had asked for Senju’s toys and clothes instead? So, this means that Obito was actually Madara's son and not Tobirama's? But why would he want Uchiha stuff for Obito if Madara was the one that abandoned the clan and village. 

But it make more sense, Madara was an Uchiha and surely he wanted Uchiha things for his son but something didn't feel right about the whole situation. 

Kagami shoot a look to Madara, maybe it was his fault. If Obito was indeed Tobirama’s son and Tobirama was dating Madara, then just like a man dating a woman with a child became the child’s step-father and guessing homosexual relationship worked in the same way, then Madara would be Obito's new father. So it wouldn't be crazy consider that giving Uchiha’s clothes and toys to the boy would be a way in which his sensei wanted to please his lover. That was logic, right? 

 

“Are you going to give him the thing or not?” Madara snared. While Tobirama's bored expression showed that he thought Kagami was thinking to much. 

 

Kagami tensed, then he lowered his eyes and saw at Obito looking worried at him. His big and black eyes were almost telling him, ‘so there's nothing for me?’. 

 

“Yes, yes I will” Kagami hastily said. Then he took a scroll out of his jacket and a pile of Uchiha clothes and toys fell between Kagami and Obito. 

 

“Wow! All for me?” The child yelled excited, throwing himself over the pile and inspecting each object. 

 

“Are those Uchiha stuff?,” Madara said surprised, pointing at the pile with a shocked expression and looking at Tobirama with wide eyes. 

 

“Yes, I asked for those things for Obito.” Tobirama said calmly, walking towards the pile. At the end Obito took a wood toy shaped like a bird.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Notes: 
> 
>  
> 
> Because Tobirama's is so young in this AU, he never was the second Hokage and instead Itama was elected. Hashirama stepped down so Madara could be the Hokage; but when Madara wasn't elected he was mad and wanted to walk away from their village, in the end they fought in the valley of the end. Hashirama didn't kill madara and he let him go (expecting he would come back someday). Hashirama took the Hokage hat again, mostly because it was useless to give up if Madara wasn't going to be the second hokage, and also, Itama didn't wanted to be the hokage. Tobirama and Mito agreed that Itama didn't have the temper to be the Hokage.
> 
>  
> 
> Itama and Izuna are their respective clan heads.
> 
>  
> 
> Tobirama, was of course Hashirama right man. After he built some important institutions he invested himself in his experiment and, in the end, he leaved the village to search information.
> 
>  
> 
> So, here is the genealogical tree of the Uchiha and senju head clan family.
> 
>  
> 
> Hashirama and Mito married and have two kids: Tsunade and Nawaki.
> 
>  
> 
> Izuna married another uchiha and had Fugaku.
> 
>  
> 
> Itama and Touka married and had Tenzou. Actually touka is the clan head.
> 
>  
> 
> Madara and Tobirama are secretly married and had Obito.
> 
>  
> 
> Note 2: Originally Madara and Tobirama were planned to be 50 and 42 years old, respectively, but I make them younger because I didn't want Obito to have old parents. 


End file.
